A Hat in Time: Amnesiac's Journey
by Konan720
Summary: waking up in an alleyway is alarming, waking up in an alleyway without any memories of who you are is VERY alarming, Let's not forget the fact that there are mafia members running around. She knows she's not supposed to be here, but that's it. Everything else feels off to her. Also, who's the kid with a big hat running around beating people up with an umbrella?
1. Chapter 1

**-this story is based around a couple of other fanfictions I've read on this site, they were really good, and inspired me to write a story myself. Also got inspired by some comic strips via tumbler-**

(Chapter one: confused awakening)

"Is girl dead?" One strange accented person asked. "Dead girl cannot pay Mafia toll, if dead."

"Girl looks important, must have been with different Mafia" another person said, at least the girl faced down thought it was, she started moving "shh, wait, dead mafia girl not dead, she is moving."

"Uggh, Mafia.. Girl..?" She spoke with a sore sounding throat, she must've been out for hours. She rubbed her face and looked up, it took awhile to rub the vision back into her eyes to see what was happening, and once she did, well. She was more then surprised.

To beefy looking guys- identical in every way some how, maybe they're twins? They wore the same blue striped suit, pants, and for some reason a cooking apron? They also had no hair on their heads, bushy brows, and a very.. Peculiar styled mustache. The girl was rather concerned about these two casting huge shadows over her.

"Welcome back from dead Mafia girl!" The strange person said, a little to cheerful for her taste.

The girl looked around, confused, "W.. Where am I?" She said, mostly to herself, then she looked at her hands that were slightly trembling, alarms in her head going off, "Who.. Am I?" The two Mafia members looked at one another slightly perplexed as the girl looked around once more. She was definitely in some sort of alleyway, this she knew. She knew simple things like how to talk, walk, what most things basically were, but everything she is, who she was- it's like a blank piece of paper yet to be drawn on.

"Mafia girl not know who she is?" The first guy said, as the girl got up and brushed the dirt and dust off- for some reason, she was wearing a black suit with small generously spaced white stripes, plain black pants, and on her head a black Fedora with a white plain ribbon around it. Now she knew why they called her 'Mafia girl'.

She finally shook her head, no.

"If Mafia girl not know- Mafia girl can join Mafia, be part of Mafia family." The second guy said, the girl was slightly confused by the third person talking duo- and if they are in a Mafia.. Why help her? Surely they'd ask for some sort of payment.. Unless joining their family is it. Either way-

"Let me... think about it.." She said, not really sure she wants to join a Mafia.

The man kindly smiled, and nodded, leading the girl out of the old alley. Once the light broke through the dark shadows of the closed off area, the girl was greeted by bright sunny but slightly cloudy day, and an ocean that went off for miles! Are they on an island?! Though the view was nice, the clouds started getting darker and darker.

"Welcome to Mafia Town, Mafia girl!" The one guy sounded proud, arms raised and gesturing everything around them.

'There's... something wrong here...' The girl thought to herself, as droplets finally start to fall and make their way to the ground. That's not what she was referring to, but it was well timed. In the distance, she thought she saw something besides the rain fall from the sky- no, she's pretty sure something fell from space and landed- odd. Something from that altitude should have at least made a loud sound, but nobody else realized what just happened or what was going on.

She didn't realize that her very own legs started moving until she heard one of the Mafia guys call out "Mafia girl! Where you go?" They lost sight of her, and the amnesiac girl was walking around unfamiliar territory by herself. This is stupid, she should go back to the two- she should stop and turn around. But.. Something compelled her to go.

However, the moment she arrived to where she thought the landing sight was, a small red figure quickly jumped and stomped on her face, grabbing onto a higher platform; hearing the figure blow a raspberry at her in a disrespectful way a couple seconds later. During the impact of the stomp, this made the fedora wearing girl to fall back with a cry. pain caused her hands to move to her face as the rain pelted down on her, the fedora girl sat up and looked at one of her hands- yup, her nose was bleeding. At least the rain was washing some of it away. She looked up and saw another figure staring at her for a split second, it was a little girl, and she took off after the one in red.

Well. That was just great, now she's soaked, muddied, and was bleeding. On top of it all, she has no idea who she is, she knows she's in Mafia Town- but where the heck was that?! She sighed out, this was not her day. Probably should find a place to dry off before she got sick.  
-

Hat kid looked back one more time as the new figure walked away with a hand to her face, then looked back to her new friend, mustache girl, "that person you stepped on, she looked.. different.." She tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah.. My entire life watching these buffoons, and I've never seen her around before," mustache girl stopped and looked up, "but ether way, she was dressed like a Mafia, maybe not the same style- but she'll be treated like one, just like the other!" Hat Kid gave her an unsure look "anyways- here, go do what you need to do for now, while I get this cannon working so we can proceed with operation 'Mush jar'!"

Hat Kid didn't show it, but she was disgusted with the whole 'shove the Mafia's bodies in glass jars' plan mustache girl came up with. Sure, the Mafia are huge jerks- but she'd never do such a horrid thing. That'll only make her seem like the bad person- and she's not! And She doesn't believe her new and only friend so far is bad ether! Mustache girl is just.. Angry, and upset. The Mafia took her home away. It's a split situation, and a lot of things need to be thought about..

So Hat Kid just nodded and scampered off "I'm gonna go find some more yarn!" She called back.  
-

It had been near half of an hour since the fedora girl had her face stomped in, the rain still unrelenting, and she herself took residents under an outdoor umbrellaed seat. Bloodied ripped up napkins round her side of the table as she took out the recently new ones from her noes. The bleeding had stopped, but her nose was slightly bruised up, luckily it didn't feel broken. She looked around at her surroundings, she seems to be next to a shopping center? There's a broken fountain..

"We have found you, Mafia girl!" The girl looked up from her contemplating, and looked to the side- now, every Mafia dude in the town looks the same, which was really bizarre to her, but she's pretty sure these were the same two dudes who found her when she woke up.

The two stopped and looked at her, then at the table with all the napkins, one of them asked "what happened to Mafia girl?" The girl looked down in thought, should she really say? Would they laugh at her?

"Well.. When I separated from you guys, I thought I saw something fall from space.." She started, but the other Mafia added in.

"Was probably shiny hourglass, lots rained down two days ago- some probably still falling."

"But, it wasn't a.. Shiny hourglass?" she looked confused "It was two kids!" She said, raising her hands "and one of them, a red hooded one stomped my face in when I wasn't paying attention! She was so rude!" She groaned out in frustration, and plopped her head down on a clean area of the table.

"Ah, red hooded mustache girl- has been pain in Mafia's side since Mafia found Mafia Town.." The first Mafia said, then looked to his Mafia partner "and little child with hat fell along with shiny Hourglasses two days ago."

"Wait.. She fell from the sky?" The girl asked quizzically "but.. Wait.. I just saw her fall from the sky awhile ago... W-what..?"

"Mafia not really know ether, but Mafia stopped questioning things long ago." The second guy said "now, come- Mafia Boss wishes to see you!"

This snapped the girl out of her thoughts, and looked at them the same way she was trying to comprehend what was going on. The boss of Mafia Town.. Wants to meet her. A amnesiac fedora wearing stranger.. Well, it's not that far fetched really, she is a stranger. Probably wants to make sure she's not up to no good, or yell at her why she's trespassing on his island. Ether way, the girl has a bad feeling- ever since she woke up on this island, giant red bold letters that say danger was written allover the wall in her mind.

Should she just run? Just take a boat and leave?

The only thing that stopped these thoughts were that little girl in the top hat. But why? Instead of going with these goons, she should just go find the little girl. Though that was the exact opposite of what she's doing right now. The second time her legs started moving on her own, it's like she's not in control most of the time, that or somethings leading her.

"Alright.., where's this boss of yours?"  
-

'Was this really a smart idea?' The girl thought to herself as she entered a cannon of all things, not before she quickly made eye contact with the same red hooded girl that stepped on her- who was trying to sneak around, though the Fedora girl said nothing. sure this kid was a pain in her eyes, but maybe she's destructive for a reason? Maybe she's just fighting to stay alive here? So all she did was secretly wink at the red girl before entering said cannon, earning a confused look from the smaller kid.

Shooting up to this strangely held-in-place platform on a freaking geyser, she and the two other Mafia guys entered the building- she wasn't able to get a good look at the outside before the front door locked behind them, which startled her for a split second, but then continued on. Now she was in a little bar looking area, with slot machines, and those tables that have those spinning things in them.. She honestly can't remember the name of those.. Rotate table.. No, Ruling table.. Okay, so she can't remember basic names for some objects... But she still knows and remembers what things look like! She can see where the kitchen is, and where this awful smell is coming from- making her move her hand in front of her face to bat away the horrible smell.

As they continued, they entered a door that said Theater- the A was crooked, giving it a strange sound in her mind.  
-

Going up the cannon, Hat Kid was prepared for what was about to happen. There was going to be a fight- this she knew. She wasn't really looking forward to it, however. Kid just wants to get every single time piece and just go home. Though She's going to have to explore every inch of this world it seems. Maybe she'll make more friends and find cool things along the way, like this strange relic in a chest earlier. Getting more yarn to make more hats seem fun as well.

Hold on now, she's not supposed to have fun! She on a mission! ...Oh, who is she kidding? This was so exciting, she can hardly stand still. This was her first planet touchdown since her home got... No, she shook her head to down those thoughts, she didn't need them right now.

Touching down on the platform that was being risen by the huge geyser, Hat Kid looked up at the cutout looking sign with the.. Surprisingly cute drawings! Two smiling Mafia dudes, some aquatic creatures- basically it was cute..

"Hey! What took you so long?" Hat Kid heard a familiar yell "come over and help me get these guys off of me!"

She turned to the left to see Mustache girl cornered on a tarp with three Mafia guys throwing trash at her. With an upset scowl, Hat Kid tipped her hat forwards and got her umbrella at the ready! She ran to her friend's aid, smacking the guys in the shins a couple of times, jumped on their heads to get away from one another, and successfully knocked them unconscious. With the area cleared, Mustache Girl hopped down and brushed off whatever might have hit her while waiting for her friend.

Hat kid smiled at her "I'm starting to sense a pattern here."

Her friend only scoffed "oh, hush!" Then she smiled "come on, we're almost there! We just need to get inside- oh, by the way.. Did you get any jars?" Mustache girl asked as they walked over to two buttons that needed to be pressed simultaneously.

"Uhh..." Hat kid rubbed the side of her arm, she forgot about that, and it was for the best to be honest.

"That's fine, the Mafia probably have jars inside!" She chirped, as she ran ahead.

Hat kid just stared at her friend entering the building and sighed before she too entered after her.  
-

"So, you are the strange Mafia girl I heard about" the girl looked to a man who, despite how everyone was dressed, looked in charge. This man she looked at was in a full chefs outfit that was mostly red and white instead of a normal blue suit like the other Mafia guys "and I hear you haven't a clue of who you are, yes?"

She stood straight "yes sir, I have no recollection of who I am, or who I was." She confirmed to the chef.

This seemed to surprise the boss, she got right to the point and didn't hesitate, she carried an air of a soldier when she confirmed her situation. He looked into her emerald colored eyes to see that she could be a loyal follower if she joined his Mafia family. Which got him thinking, however- his thoughts were Interrupted when the gate closed off behind the girl, trapping a small one behind it with a couple of his own men standing guard going after her.

As fast as the gates closed though, they opened right back up. The little girl now stood before the two taller people, the strange girl, and the boss of Mafia town. Sensing something was off, the Mafia girl backed away slightly and watched the Mafia boss get up and start talking to the little girl.

"So.. It's is you!" The Mafia started, and stared down at the small child "Ever since you landed in Mafia Town, it's been raining with these Magical Hourglasses."

'Magical Hourglasses? There was no such thing as magic though..' The girl on the side thought to herself 'is this guy crazy?'

"You must be very lost, kid with the hat." The boss said, motioning around him "you're in the heart of our town, standing before the most powerful man you will ever witness." Stepping forward with greed in his eyes, and a smirk like he won an argument "Everything you've ever owned belongs to me now."

"Including this Hourglass piece. If you want it, we'll have to settle it in true Mafia style!"

The small child gripped onto her umbrella handle a little tighter after that statement, a statement that she'll make false. This kid was ready for a fight to break out, but why is her weapon an umbrella? Another thought ran throughout the Fedora girl's mind once again 'this man is crazy, what is he pulling? he can't just fight and take everything from a kid..' Looking to the smaller child once again, with a small scowl on her face, the older girl stepped forward.

"Now, you hold on a darn minute" the small child looked shocked and turned to the side, Hat kid actually forgot about her "are you insane?! You can't just fight a child! That's child abuse!" The girl yelled, pointing at him.

Both the small girl, and the Mafia boss had a questioning glance- the boss more of a disappointed face then anything, like she cared. "I was thinking about it, but after this?! There's no way I'm joining you butt heads- so if you are looking for a fight, fight me!"

He just hummed "How.. Disappointing." The Mafia boss waved "but my fight is not with you! Guards!"

"What?! No!" The girl yelled, now that she thought about it, she can't recall ever being in a fight. Let alone recalling having any skills in it, but all she can do now was just..

Do it.

The girl punched the first person that came at her in the face, the Mafia man recoiled back, but seemed unfazed as he looked back at her and cracked his neck. She hopped back and held her hand to her chest in pain "holy SHITE!" She yelled out. Yup- she wasn't a fighter. At least not a fist fighter. As she was checking her hand though, the girl got jumped, and now was being piled on. Trying her best to break out from the giant meat pile on her! Taking a glance at the small child, she saw a worried expression so she called out.

"Don't worry about me kid! Watch out!"

The Mafia boss finally gestured to another Mafia guy that grabbed the kid by her cape. she was kicking and trying to get out of the hold he had on her, while the Fedora girl tried even harder to save her. However, the lights went out, and the next thing she knew, the girl was tied up and hanging from an iron support with the dozens of sand bags-

And another person.

It was the red hooded girl!

"A shame- you showed promise, not Mafia girl.." As the Mafia man walked away, as the older girl stuck her tongue out and made a 'neeh' noise. Getting out of her childish mood, she now looked casually to her right, where the kid in the hood looked at her as well.

"So.. How's it hanging..?" She asked, making the girl groan in frustration. okay she wasn't out of her childish mood just yet, the reaction made her smile.

"Light! Action!" The sudden loud voice made the two look down at a stage "it is.. Show time!"

The hat girl stood in the middle of a stage, with the Mafia boss- who was wielding two cleaver like weapons! This made the older girls blood grow cold. She shouted out "come on! She's just a kid!" But no one heard her besides the girl next to her.

"Hey, she may be a kid! But she's a tough kid!" Mustache girl yelled at the older person "if anyone can get us out of this, it's her!"

The Mafia boss started spinning at Hat kid, glowing blue- why? Ether way, this left an opening for the child to jump up and slam down on his head as he went, this knocked him back and made him jump off stage. He whistled out, and the sand bags around Mustache Girl and the Amnesiac girl started falling down. Hat Kid started dodging left and right, keeping an eye on where to go next. She was good..

The boss jumped back on stage, and started to get a little frustrated. Going to the far corner he yelled "Super charge!" And started throwing electricity at the girl! However, this made the man get dizzy after awhile- leaving him open for a hit! Hat kid took this opportunity and charged at the Mafia Boss! With a good whack to his side, she retreated back as the man got back his senses and started having a.. Well, what looked like a frustrated tantrum to the two up in the ceiling.

The boss jumped again, and threw his blades at the girl, each boomeranging to the left and right of the stage as he landed in the middle of the stage. he waited for his weapons to come back, but Hat kid had jumped over him and smacked him on the head once more!

The boss growled out, jumping off stage again. Another whistles and the sand bags started falling a second, but as she was dodging those, she didn't see the Mafia guy charging at her, getting knocked back in the process.

He jumped back on stage as the kid got back up, "I've got your friend captured, and the traitor as well!" He said, as both girls got lowered harshly down, making Hat kid gasp "Soon, all three of you will perish!"

The Mafia boss threw his weapons again, as Mustache girl yelled out at him "let go of me, you psycho!"

The other girl aimed this at Hat kid "you shouldn't be going through this kid! But I believe in you!" Making hat kid smile slightly with a determined nodded.

She ran at the Mafia boss again, and gave him a good whack in the shins! The boss started having another tantrum, jumping to the other side of the stage he started yelling "Maaaafia, BALL!" And the most questionable thing anyone has ever seen happened, the Mafia men started gathering up and literally formed a ball that started rolling!

"What in god's name is that?!" The older girl yelled out to no one in particular, but it did snap Hat kid back into the fight as she watched the humanoid ball roll at her, she took notice that the ball was actually incomplete- there was a dent she could huddle under, and once vertical, Hat kid could climb up. So she waited, and once the time was right, she started climbing! Some Mafia members on the inside of the ball tried to reach out and stop her, but she kicked their hands away. Once at the top, she smacked the Mafia boss, and once he fell off- the entire ball came crumbling apart as the Mafia members started flying off stage.

Hat kid let out a small laugh at that, while the Mafia boss started spinning again yelling "ultra Charge!" More electricity seemed to be throw at her, the normal wave and some bouncing ones! But that wasn't all of it! "Mega Charge!" He yelled once again! The electricity turning red and was thrown faster at her. Hat kid was struggling to dodge, but once it was over, she ran over to the dizzy Mafia boss and gave him another hit to the head. He started spinning at her like a top again, she jumped over and another smack was done to him.

Growling, he yelled out Mafia ball once more, and Hat Kid knew instantly what to do, she huddled, ran up the giant meat ball of people, and kicked off the boss.

Now, both kid, and grownup were out of breath from the fight, the Boss gave this last bit of energy he had left and spun at her, Hat kid charged at him as well. Holding out her umbrella, the kid swung with all her might as she slid on her knees, and whacked his legs out from under him- making him trip over and fly off stage.

He was out for the count, and Hat kid had won!

The girls hanging by ropes cheered out for Hat kid as the child franticly looked for the levers to lower them down. Once she did, the first one that was lowered slowly was Mustache Girl, then shortly after, The girl she'd never got the name of, was lowered- but the lever got stuck, so Hat kid used a little to much force- which ended up having the girl face planting on the stage halfway down.

"Opps.." The hat child said, as Mustache girl laughed. The girl groaned out in pain, but shook it off as she got up, and started heading over to the kid.

"Kid! That was amazing!" The older girl was awestruck by the smaller one "h-how.. did you learn to fight like that? You beat up a man bigger then you, with an umbrella- and WON!"

The girl was smiling bashfully as she went over to pick up her time piece, held it close, then all three turned around to the crowed that was still shocked- but then reared their heads back and ran as fast as they could! Cries of terror were heard as they did.

"Wow, That.. happened.." The older girl said, as the younger child with the time piece looked slightly concerned.

As Hat kid was about to look down at what she was working so hard to get back, it was swiped from her hands, which made her look behind her as Mustache Girl started talking. "So what do these things do anyways? Are they some sort of rare collector's item for nerds?" Emphasis on nerds, as she asked, flipping the object in her hands up and down.

The older girl thought that was rather rude, but it isn't the first rude thing this girl has done, so it's not much of a surprise.. She was starting to not like this kid..

She threw it in the air one last time really high, planning on catching it, however she missed- Hat kid franticly ran and tried to catch it, but it came crashing to the ground- and shattered.

Time seemed to freeze, then rewind.

The hourglass was on the ground, fine, as the girl in red started repeating what she said and was doing right be for it broke "are they some sort of rare c... Wait.. Huh?" She seemed to question, and she wasn't the only one.

'That thing.. Did It really just rewind time?!' The older girl franticly thought, now she may have amnesia, but the girl knew how bad time can be if messed with, you can accidentally creat alternate time lines, see other versions of yourself, pretty much time implodes on you if you try to do anything. That is a dangerous thing this kid has.. But maybe there's a reason she has it? She'll have to asks later, but right now- the Girl in red was making a scene!

"Whoa, WHAT?!" She yelled looking down at it. Then she picked it up and pointed at it "wha.. Did, umm.. Did you know about this?" She asked

Hat kid was a little frustrated, walked up and took it back, took a couple of steps back then cautiously nodded her head as she held it close once more. Not liking the way the other girl was reacting, she knew that look..

"This is crazy! Do you even realize what could be done with these?!" She yelled out with excitement, arms flailing about. She then approach Hat kid, "We can make it so that you never got punch in the face by the Mafia that one time!" Hat kid stepped back "we could beat up the Mafia, travel back in time, and beat them up again!"

The older girl didn't like the sound of this, if that gets done, the flow of this time will be in danger.. She stepped a little closer to the two.

Mustache girl then grabbed hold on Hat kid's shoulder, "no, wait- we could make it so the Mafia never arrived on the island!" A metaphorical spot light shined down, "WAIT, wait, wait! Even better! We could be crimefighting time travelers!"

Hat kid pulled back finally, giving this some thought, but the older girl knew what she was going to do, and it was a good choice.. She shook her head no "I'm sorry, but we just can't.. It's not how they should.." The kid shyly said, but was interrupted when she put away the hourglass.

"Wait.. What? This doesn't make any sense!" Mustache girl cried, pointing at the other.

"This makes perfect sense, kid" the older one walked up next to Hat kid with a small scowl towards the the red hooded girl, making hat kid look up at her.

"You have all this power, and you're not going to use it to fight evil?" She was getting angry now..

Hat kid shook her head once more "no.. I won't.."

Mustache girl got frustrated, and turned her body around so she was facing way from the group, in the older girls eyes, she was looking like some one who was going to be a big problem later on now.. "If you're not going to use them to fight evil.., then I will!" She ran back up to Hat kid and pointed an angry finger at her, "I'm not going to let this island remain as Mafia Town! I'll collect all the Time Pieces for myself!"

"You have my word on it." She said darkly, as she ran off stage and out of the room as both Hat kid and the older girl watched her.

Then, once she was gone, Hat kid looked at the older girl, they both were tired- mentally and physically, from what happened and she sighed. Strangely feeling lighter though, Hat Kid franticly searched her pockets! Her hourglass was still there but.. "She stole half of my pons!" She cried out.

The older girl, assuming that pons were her money, ran up to the edge of the stage "that no good little-!" Shaking her fist, but sighed, to tired right now and sat down. "Wow.. What a day.." Arm propped down on her lap, and hand holding her head.

The older girl chuckled dryly, "I'll tell you what kid.. After the fight you just went through..., I owe you my life.." She lifted her head to look at the kid who sat next to her "and I know- after what just happened with little red riding hood there, you probably don't want to be around anyone right now."

The older girl hopped down and started walking away, but stopped "but if you ever need a partner, one who won't try and mess up reality as we know it.. Come find me." She turned back around, "I'll be around.. Now that I'm on the Mafia's black list.. I won't be able to live anywhere here anytime soon.."

With a wave, Hat kid watch the mysterious girl go, hands in her pocket. She left the younger girl with only her thoughts about what to do now...


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter two: her name)

It's the girl's seconded day in Mafia Town, nothing has been remembered about herself as of yet. Yesterday had been an incredibly crazy day, just one strange thing after the other, and those events are what's been replaying in her mind over and over again. She had taken residents in a old, unfinished tower. It seemed to have been out of the way, far from anyone else. She was surprised to see someone else here to be honest. A little to surprised really, she nearly had a heart attack when she first saw him..

From what she could tell, the thing was actually a man about her size- a very glitchy man, like something ripped him out of a video game glitchy. He wore a red shirt, with a belt strapped around his waist, purple pants and a matching hood. The man carried a walking stick, and had a backpack on. After her initial shock to finding out that the man's mask shook and twitched, she had learned his name was 'the badge seller' apparently he.. Well, sells badges! These badges- if you have these special hats, you can put them on and have.. Upgrades done to them? She shook her head.

Now, in the current time, she just silently shares this area with the glitchy being, pretty sure he's from a different dimension in general- she was just staring at him. Trying to figure out how he works. She gave up awhile ago about trying to remember herself, maybe it'll come in time? Maybe the longer she stays around this place she'll figure that out as well.

With a twitchy turn of his neck, the badge seller looked to the unnamed girl "you know- it is rude to stare.."

The girl just blinked, surprised, then bashfully smiled "heh.. Sorry." She scratched the back of her head once she removed her hat "I got lost in my thoughts, I didn't mean too."

The man just hummed and she looked away. Out at the now bright sunny day- no clouds in sight, guess it all blew over yesterday. Putting her hat back on, She now started thinking about that big Hatted kid- she understands if the child wanted to work alone, but if she's working to collect more of those.. What were they? Time pieces? Yeah.. That was it. If she were to collect more of them, and if more people like the Mafia Boss had them, there's noway in her life is she going to let a kid go through that alone! She wanted to help whether she owed her life or not!

She really hopes the kid takes her up on that offer.. The older girl should probably figure out what she could use to fight back, she's not good at punching.. That's for sure, maybe find a weapon? But what should she use? What could she use?

The girl got lost in her thoughts once again, but was immediately snapped back out when out of seemingly nowhere she saw a small figure torpedo their way to the tower, and accidentally knocked off a unsuspecting Mafia guy sitting on the ledge. The figure looked over, an "oops.." Was heard from them. The small figure got up and dusted themselves off, then turned around.

Both the older girl and the figure looked at each other, shocked expression, and pointed fingers at one another once they saw who the other was "It's you!"

It was the kid from yesterday, she had on a different hat, looked like a witch's hat. The small child unintentionally found the older girl! Hat kid wondered were she had went to, glad to know she was true to her word about being around. She had been thinking long and hard about what the older girl had offered, she even slept on it. Maybe having someone around to help her would make her quest more easier, but what if the older girl ended up like Mustache Girl? Well, she made it clear that messing with time wasn't on her agenda.. She even tried to help her when Mustache Girl started yelling at her.

She wasn't alone..

Maybe she shouldn't trust her so fast, Hat kid should make rules... After all, the older girl actually listens! She could be Hat kid's Sidekick! This thought put a smile on her face, which in return, made the older girl tilt her head in confusion.

Hat kid folded her arms and looked at her seriously "So. You wanna help me find my missing time pieces?"

The older girl straighten up, and leaned a little closer, a confident nod.

"Then, you're gonna have to follow my rules!" She said to her, she began pacing back and fro looking at the older girl "Rule number one!: I'm your commander! Your boss!" The older girl smiled, listening, and propped her head on her hand "Rule number two!: we must have fun! I'm talking about full on shenanigans if possible!"

The badge seller in the back was slightly chuckling, watching the smaller child take commanded of the older girl.

"Rule number three!: We fight with umbrellas in this group! No serious harm must come to anyone here!" Hat Kid then remembered the person she just dropped kick off the ledge "unless it's by complete utter accident!"

Hat kid finally stopped pacing, and looked dead serious in the older girls emerald eyes, this made the child looked to mature for her age.. "Rule number four..: the most serious Rule you must follow at all times. Never. Ever. Touch the time pieces, unless I gave the order too."

The older girl got up slowly, dusted herself off, and looked the smaller girl in the eyes- dead serious "don't worry, boss- you have my word." After that, the older girl slowly started smiling, laughing a bit. Only because the smaller child started bouncing around, giggling like mad. Apparently she can't handle being called boss.

Hat kid stopped and looked at her new ally "what's your name, anyways? Mine's Hat kid!" She asked, as the older girl looked at her strangely.

"Hat kid? Why on earth are you named 'Hat-Kid'?" She genuinely wanted to know, and Hat kid rubbed the back of her neck..

"It was.. Given to me.. It just kinda stuck really.." She said, "it was my mentor who actually gave it to me.. He's.. Not really good with names.. Haha.." She then shook her head. "But now, give my yours! Who are you, mystery girl!"

Before she could tell the younger girl about her predicament- the badge seller surprisingly beat her to it!

"This one before you Hat child- she does not remember who she is, she does not remember her name nor how she originally got here to this Island." He said to her as Hat kid listened closely.

Hat kid looked shocked in the older girls direction "you have amnesia?!" She then hummed "so you don't remember your old name.." Hat kid looking around.. She was gonna give her a new name then, the older girl is now her sidekick after all, it's the least she could do! Immediately, Hat kid looked at the girl's hat, the way she was dressed...

"Fedora! Your new name is now Fedora!" She yelled happily.

The older girl blinked, "Fedora..?" That actually sounds nice.. Then she thought about something out loud "the Adventures of Hat kid, and Fedora.." Fedora smiled, and kneeled down "So, boss. What's our first move?"

The little girl squeed, jumping in place- but she had to calm down "okay, okay! So you see that golden Vault! We need to find the codes to it! I already found one coming over here!" She said, but then it looked like she remembered something "but! before I forget! I'd like to buy that hover badge, please!" Hat kid turned to the badge seller, who gratefully handed the badge over once he was paid.

The badge was slapped onto her hat, and with a goodbye, the two girls set off to find more golden codes. Once slowly making the way back in what looked like the shopping area, Hat kid and Fedora looked around together. It was strange to Fedora, seeing every Mafia member walk around like any other day, when recently their boss goes missing.. What did happen to him anyways? After getting defeated by a child, did he not want to show his face around anymore? She guesses that it's for the best he doesn't come back for revenge.

"Over there! I see one!" Hat kid yelled, starting her run. The code wasn't to far from the tower location and Fedora did her best to keep up with the energetic kid. If Fedora plans on protecting this child, she's going to need to start training. Whether it be picking her up and running, or taking hits for her. She can't fall down or get knocked out of the way..

"Two!" Hat kid chimed, grabbing the slip floating through the wind.

Getting a good look at the code slip, Fedora realized she'd seen some floating away awhile ago, if she'd known the kid was looking for them, she would've snagged them.

"Should we split up?" Fedora asked, looking down at the girl, though Hat kid seemed to have been in thought as she started moving along. Guess she didn't hear Fedora's question.

'what happens if she does end up like MG? Can I really trust her?' Hat kid still had that thought plaguing her mind.

Fedora looked up for a second, "whoah.. Hey kid.." Hat kid got knocked out of her thoughts when the older girl nudged her shoulder slightly "isn't... That a.. Ah, what was it-"

"BEACH SLIDE!" Hat kid yelled and immediately charged for the slippery slope.

"Yeah! That's what that was!" Fedora smiled, she remembered what a slide was and what it was for, but not if she ever went down one.

"Fedora! Come on, come on!" Hat kid was yelling from the other side of the platform railing, she had already jumped it seems, but now she was waiting for her "let's go down the slide together!" She was jumping up and down.

Though Fedora froze.. She couldn't make this jump, could she? It'd be crazy for her to jump. Well.. Maybe It didn't seem that far. Giving it a try, Fedora backed up a bit to get a running start, rolled her shoulders as Hat kid watched her- then with all her might she ran forward! Fedora jumped- just nearly making hand contact with the rails. She let out a slightly scared Yelp as she looked down, if she lets go now- the fall would ether kill her or severely hurt her.. Most likely the first option.

"That was great, Fedora!" Hat kid said peaking through the bars as she watched the older girl climb over, then landed down on her knees, shaking "guess your not very athletic though, huh?"

Fedora let out a wheezy breath "not.. Particularly.., no. but I want to be.." She looked up from her downed position "think you can lend me some of that energy of yours kid? Haha.."

Hat kid chucked, and nodded. then at the corner of her eye, she spotted some boxes to be destroyed- with her Brewing Hat that she had on already, Fedora watched Hat kid pull out a strange concoction out of thin air and throw it. Once the flask came into contact with the objects a huge explosion erupted from that spot, leaving no trace of what was there before. Only little orbed diamonds seemed to be left..

"Wha- what was that?!" Fedora yelled, she had taken a step back from that whole ordeal

"Oh, it was my special hat! All my hats can do some pretty neat things!" Hat kid said, as she made her way down the only ladder to the beach slide, "I'll let you try one on if you slide with me!~" she sang

Once Fedora was on the same level as the smaller child, she looked over the railing out towards the ocean, then down. The world seemed to have gotten taller to her and made her gut feel like it was falling. She gulped down summer air as she backed away- something little finally coming back to her. "K-kid.. I Ah, I-I think, I'm scared of heights.."

"What?! No way!" Hat kid blinked and raised her arms "you're so tall though! How could you be?" The child was just joking around, she too used to be scared of heights, but her training she'd gone through had gotten her over it in time.. However, it did take awhile. The kid smiled "look, everything will. be. Fine." She grabbed Fedora's hand "just one time, okay?"

Those big teal eyes looked at the unsure emerald ones.. And after while the older girl finally caved in from the looks "fine.." Fedora sighed "But what if we get shot out to far? I don't have any more clothing then this.. Or a towel, what if we land in the water.."

"Oh, it'll be okay! I have a washing machine back on my ship!" Hat kid said as Fedora sat down, but before the amnesiac could say anything about what the hat child just said she started counting down really fast as she grabbed onto Fedora "three, two one! GO!" Hat kid pushed off, and down they went. Fedora screaming, while Hat kid let out an excited cheer while laughing.

But as Fedora feared, they went a little to fast down the slide, time seemed to have slowed down when the two shot out, and took up air. Somehow Fedora managed to flip upside down, while Hat kid was perfectly horizontal with her arms out stretched. Then, what finally seemed like forever, they landed into the water.

Hat kid flipped back up to the surface of the water and cheered once again "yahoo!" and laughed as she saw Fedora grab her breath "let's do it again!"

"No, no no," Fedora said, shaking her head "maybe some other time- but that was enough for me!" Taking notice that Hat kid was having a little difficulty swimming "come on, kid- let go find those codes now, grab onto me" at least some of the mud on her before got washed away.. "My clothing is gonna smell like saltwater for awhile.." She mumbled to herself.

Not hearing what she said, and with a defeated sigh of "okay..." Hat kid grabbed onto Fedora's back and both started making their way to the shore. "Hey, what do you think is in the safe anyways?" She asked.

Once back on land, hat kid jumped off "Not sure, kid maybe something good.."

As they stared moving once more to find the codes, Hat kid remembered she made a promise "oh, yeah! Here!" She took out a red sporty looking hat, it was her original sprint hat- since she had her favorite sprint monster hoodie hat, she didn't really need this one. Guess Fedora can use it for now. "This is called a sprint hat! I made it myself!"

"Whoah, you make hats?" Fedora took it, took off her.. fedora hat, and placed the sprint hat on her head. Her super light pumpkin colored hair kinda went well with the vibrant red hat with little wings. Fedora suddenly felt very.. Energetic. "Wow! That.. That was a kick." She turned to the smaller child with an urge to run "C'mon kid, race ya!" And with that she took of running, with Hat kid laughing and yelling at her that she wasn't ready and to come back. Hat kid took note that Fedora was actually faster then her with the sprint hat on, makes sense to be honest, longer legs, bigger strides.

The two girls ran throughout Mafia Town, with out a care in the world- eventually with all that running, they had pretty much explored every corner of the island- with two more codes in hand, they where ready to open up the golden vault! Heading there was easy for Hat kid, but challenging for Fedora, Hat kid would be standing at the top of the area they had to climb; cheering on Fedora to get up to were she was at the time. It kept being like that until they finally reached the safe, Fedora got her workout for today, and Hat kid was excited for her to finally see her Space ship!

"Alright!" She yelled happily "let's open this up!" She walked over to the golden box and slowly but surly started putting in the codes while Fedora leaned on the safe "Ya know, you're pretty good at scaling walls Fedora.." Hat kid was making small talk

"Yeah, I originally scaled the tower- I was actually to scared to jump the gap.." Fedora answered.

'So, that's how she got up there..' She thought "wow."

There was a clunk when Hat kid finally got the codes in, a happy excited smile on her face "look! It's open!" Turning to the older girl.

"Well, what are ya waiting for kid! Swing that thing open!" Fedora encouraged the smaller one.

As Hat kid was about to, the door seemed to open forcefully on it's own and to both of the girls surprise, out came a Time Piece! "How in the heck, did that get in there?" Fedora asked looking at the floating object, making sure not to go anywhere near the cured thing.

"Maybe the Mafia put it in there, it makes sense.." Hat kid ran up and grabbed the sand timer "these things are pretty important and valuable with my people.." She smiled, now having secured her eighth Time Piece, she then looked over to Fedora, small hand stretched to her. "Now! I need you to hold onto my hand- what ever you do. Don't let go."

Fedora was a little confused, why does the kid want her to hold her hand? Though she went along with it anyways, the older girl made sure to hold on tightly to Hat kid's hand. When nothing happen, Fedora only questioned "Soo, uh.. Now what?" Looking down at Hat kid- only to see the most terrifying face the amnesic has ever seen. A look on a child that know's something is coming.

"Kid-?" But before she could finish asking, they both just skyrocketed up in to the air! Past the clouds, past the freaking atmosphere, Fedora was screaming all the way, how was she still breathing in space?! Next thing Fedora knew, she was on soft carpeted flooring in a downed position, sounding like a balloon or tire losing air. Hat kid was also on the floor, however she was laughing like the world's funniest joke was told, she had always wondered how different people would react coming to her ship with her for the first time.

"WHAT JUST- Wha." Fedora just couldn't handle her current situation, and just laid down. Hat kid finally getting over her laughing fit, rolled over to Fedora so that they both were laying down together. "You did this, on purposes."

"Only a little," Hat kid said, making a gesture with her hand for small "it was very funny though."

There was a moment of silence form the two when Fedora finally spoke up.

"So.. Spaceship.." Fedora started

"Yup,"

"Your.., An alien?"

"Yup,"

"That's crazy.. But how?" Fedora got up and looked at Hat kid "I would have never guessed it at first glance, you look just like me! A human girl!" Hat kid just shrugged.

"When I crashed onto the planet, Mafia town was the first place I saw life- I thought every person looked like them until I met MG.." Hat kid openly thought "then I had also met you.."

"So.. Wait, wait, wait. You crashed?" Fedora asked getting up to explore, attention immediately going to the huge screen that said, eight out of forty? "How did that happen?"

"Some Mafia dude got into space.., then he busted the hatch on the window- Time pieces, along with me, flew out. Pretty much what happened in a nutshell" Hat kid said looking back at that, taking note to make the hatch a little more destruction proof when she returns home.

Fedora, no longer wanting to question this world's reality and physics, her stomach suddenly growled loudly. Right, she hadn't eaten anything since she woke up in Mafia Town, and she can't even remember when the last time she actually ate ether! Fedora was starving.. Wonder if..?

"You hungry? I have a kitchen! Up that ladder- or you could take the ramp, ether way is fine really!" Hat kid said, her roomba started following her happily, then watching the older girl shoot forward towards the kitchen- then disappear behind the doors. As hat kid was about to check on something, Fedora suddenly ran back out in a panic.

"KID, THERE'S A TALKING CAT IN THE KITCHEN!" She yelled, scrambling over the railing, bonking her head on the floor and ran to hide somewhere. Taking residents behind the burger plush relic podium, she looked over and saw that the cat was walking out, confused.

"Well, gosh- all I said was howdy, then the next thing I know, she's running like It's the end of the world!" The cat said, concerned.

Hat kid started laughing again "oh, man! I'm sorry!" She started scratching her head "I forgot to tell you I had a friend here! Her name's Cooking Cat!"

Cautiously walking away from the podium, Fedora noticed how calm the kid was- guess this cat was supposed to be walking and talking like a human. She's pretty sure cats aren't supposed to though, from what she remembers.. What kind a crazy world did she wake up in?!

"Now, C'mon dear, I won't bite!" Cooking cat said, smiling with nothing but kindness in her eyes "I heard that growling stomach from the kitchen, come now." she chuckled.

Now, Fedora would say she'd seen everything with a Cat that cooks but.. Uh, she'd probably see more crazy things on this wacky roller coaster she'd gotten herself on. Might as well sit down and ride it till the end. As they all started to make their way back to the kitchen, Fedora rubbed her head- just now feeling the impact she took.

"So, dearie- I've seen you around before, never quite caught ya name though." The cat asked, which made the older human girl look at her questionably.

"You've seen me? Where?" She asked back.

"Why, when you were being escorted by those Mafia goons" Cooking cat started, getting ready to make something when they entered the kitchen "I was up in the rafters when I saw you walk by."

Fedora made an 'ah' sound and she was gestured to clear an area up so that they have a clean place to eat. "Well, what was it.. Cooking cat?" The cat nodded with a smile "My name's Fedora, a pleasure." Fedora said, taking off her fedora hat and bowing a little.

Cc laughed a bit "Now, why on earth are you named Fedora?" Taking notice that the human girl was wearing one.

"I named her!" Hat kid yelled, raising a tiny hand

"She, named me.." Fedora said, pointing at the kid with a smirk

Cooking cat tilted her head, confused once more, some the two girls started telling her what happened today. After a while of waiting, sitting together, getting to know each other a small bit better, but nothing too informative- joking around.. Made Fedora realize just how empty she felt. being with these people, this felt nice to her. Cooking cat was a really good chef, how does she not get her hair in anything amazes the older human girl. It was a little sad to watch the cat leave, she needed to make sure no one was dying from the Mafia's cooking- This was understandable to the two girls. the day was ending and they needed to get some rest for the next one, the small child already feeling tired started walking over to a section of her ship that had no power.

Fedora watched the small kid pry open the sliding door and rushed in to help, hat kid looked up at her with a small thanks. The two of them walked down a dark tubed hallways and once at the end, opened another sliding door to a huge bedroom. Though the lights were off, Fedora could still see the giant mound of pillows to the left and her, hands immediately started to get twitchy. She is compelled to jump in and just pass out. Hat kid noticed this, and gave her a thumbs up.

"I mean, I don't have anywhere else for you to sleep, might as well." The child said, shrugging, making her way to her nice bed. Moments later she could hear the older girl quietly say 'yuuussss' as she dived head first to the fair right, Thankfully nowhere near her secret fort.

And with that, the room was silent. Dreams filled the kid's mind, while the older one's mind was just an empty void.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter three: Cheater, Lava, Confidents!)

"Good morning, Fedora!" Fedora suddenly heard a yell, as she was about to open her eyes, her face was greeted by a hard pillow smack! This action made the older girl get sacred out of her wits as she struggled to get out of the large pillow mound she slept in.

Finally tumbling out, her reflexes she didn't knew she had, made her go into a defensive position while screaming "are we under attack?!" Once she finally calmed down, she finally heard the muffled laughter from a child. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny kid. Watch- when you wake up late, I'll be the one hitting you with a pillow.."

The kid let out her laugh, no longer muffled by the pillow she held, then ran out, or she tried to if it weren't for the power still being out on this section of the ship. "Come on! We still need to find more Time Pieces!" She said, but then Hat kid turned around once the door finally got pried opened again. "Oh, that reminds me! There's something I want to show you!"

Curious, Fedora tilted her head, and followed the small child out the room "So, you know about the Time pieces, and what happens when they get smashed- but did you know what happens to a Piece that can't fix itself?" Hat kid asked as they crossed into the main room to another area- this room was actually powered, was filled with different kinds of machinery, and for some reason leaves. The kid walked to a room, already knowing what was going on- Fedora took a guess that the kid was exploring and making sure everything in the new room was working properly while she was asleep.

Fedora shook her head "No.., what happens?"

They entered an art gallery of sorts, and in the middle was a strange swirling blue orb "this happens- a rift in time opens up." Hat kid points out "when this happens, a person has to go in manually and get the Time piece within, I'm not really sure why- but you just do.." The kid turned around to face the older girl "now! There are two kinds of rifts! The blue one you see here- and a purple one!" Hat kid watched Fedora sit down, something tells the girl she going to have to.

Hat kid continued her explanation "from what I've read in my 'time anomaly' manual, Blue time rifts are okay for awhile, you don't have to immediately jump in and are quite easy to travel through- from the ones I've managed to do already-" she trailed off in though then started explaining about the purple rifts "okay, now the purple rifts! These things shouldn't be left alone! They are a high priority and are different from blue rifts!" She said, a finger int the air. "If you end up failing, don't worry you just get started from the beginning and need to start over.." Her finger lowered "how do I know this? I may or may not have fallen a couple of times..." She shook her head, dismissing this.

"Purple rifts can also tell a story, if you find the right objects in said rift" hat kid mentioned, which made Fedora ask

"What kind of story?" Fedora was learning, that's good, she needs to know these things if she's going to accompany Hat kid into one of these rifts. She guesses when this explanation is done, this blue rift will be her first test run.

"Ah, stories such as how the people ended up as thy are- like the Mafia and their boss, they got tired of the dreary place they lived in, so the set off on a voyage- they found an island and made it into what we know as Mafia Town.." Hat kid looked down, slightly sad "I'm pretty sure they all killed some of the old inhabitants of the island though"

Hearing about this made Fedora a little angry, no wonder the red girl was angry about these guys.. She sighed "well- what's done, has been done.. If something were to change it, who knows what could happen.."

"Exactly!" Hat kid couldn't stress how on point that was "I want to help! I really do! But it's against the rules to mess with time! Not only that, but horrible consequences could happen!" The small child slap both hands on her face and made an 'Uuhhg' sound- she was really beating herself up about this.

Fedora got up, "alright- shall we then?" She gestured to the blue orb behind the girl "I think it's time we got moving, yeah?" After that, Hat kid nodded.

They both walked up to the orb, and fedora slowly watched what Hat Kid did. Reaching out a hand, Hat kid touched the orb and vanished! Once Fedora did the same, time froze for her and the next thing she knew, she was in this strange land! Bizarre, oddly relaxing, and there was a... Flying whale. Fedora took of her hat as she watched the massive creature fly in the distance, perplexed. Hat kid's laughter cut her out of her staring contest with the whale, and moved her attention to what really needed to be watched.

Moving gears, floating platform- giant spiders?! This made Fedora want to look over the edge, though she'll most likely regret this decision- she has to know. Looking over really quick, her entire body violently shook, there was nothing down there- just an empty blue void. Floating platforms, endless void.. "What.. What happens if we fall?"

"Nothing bad, not like the purple rifts," Hat kid pointed out something " see those light polls? If we can make to one of those, and if we fall, we get returned to that." She said getting ready to start running "you can get stuck here- but not forever.. Plus time flows different here." The choked started as she jumped from platform to platform "an hour here is equal to a second outside,"

"And what about a day in here?" Fedora asked

"Um.. I'm not sure, I've never stayed that long in a rift before.." Hat kid informed "but I don't think I want to be stuck in a rift for that long anyways.."

"Under-STAaand! Able..." Fedora had just caught herself from falling over, clutching her chest and catching her breath "God all might.."

Hat kid laughed once more, way ahead of the older girl "come on, Fedora!" As the older girl watched the child jump from wall to wall.

"WHAT THE HECK, kid! You just scaled a smooth vertical wall!" Fedora yelled, jumping up on one side, but just slid down "how do you expect me to do that?!"

"Just do what I did! Don't think!" Hat kid yelled believing in the older girl "I'll even wait up for you here! We're almost there!" She yelled back down, then looked up and over to the time piece floating on what seemed to be a pedestal.

Fedora sighed 'okay.. Do what the kid does.. Do what..' She thought,and inhaled 'if I can do this, I can do anything! Right..?" Twitching her hands, she finally started running up the wall, once she stopped moving, she pushed off with her legs to the next, another over, and finally her hands snagged onto the edge of the floating platform where Hat kid was clapping and cheering.

"You did it, Fedora!" The kid smiled "come on! Let's go!" And she started walking off with her, all the while Fedora looked at herself.

'H-how..? Did I do that?' She thought once she and Hat kid reached the time piece. Hat kid had grabbed onto her hand, and smiled feeling some pride that she was actually helping someone out. The kid agreed to herself that these blue rifts where an okay way to train her sidekick! Not only did time flow differently here, but the gravity as well. Once she gets enough confidence here, she can really get going out there! It was also nice being with someone other the her mentor for a change..

The two finally retrieved the time piece and was automatically returned to the ship. Everything just as is. "Alright!" Hat kid smiled "I'll got put this where it belongs, then we'll grab some snakes and head planet side!" Hat kid was so chipper.

"Alright," Fedora said with a weak smile, though Hat kid was already turned around and on her way "geez.." The older girl mumbled to herself "this kid doesn't need my help.., she already knows what she's doing.." She started scratching the back of her head "well, I might be able to be useful along the lines later, so I shouldn't be thinking down myself.."

With a confident nod, Fedora pushed herself forward, onto the next mission!  
-

Fedora was looking out the huge window to the world below, seeing so many different areas to yet to be explored. In the background Hat kid was running around, seemed like she was looking for something, but what she was doing wasn't on her mind, oh no- what was on Fedora's mind was 'how were they going to get back down?' It seemed rest her danger us to just jump, but Hat kid says she does it all the time. Come to think of it, Cooking cat also jumped.. Why did that not alarm her before?! Their friend jumped into space, and plunged down to the world below!

Is Hat kid going to suggest they jump to?

"Come on! Let's go!" The child was already opening the hatch, but Fedora hurried over.

"Kid.. I don't know about this! I could barely look down a slid!" Fedora was freaking out "I don't know if I can handle this!"

"Don't be such a scary cat!" Kid smiled "falling back is the best part! It goes super slow at first, then super fast! Then the umbrella slowly lest you down!" She has clearly done this more, Fedora need to just trust this kid. The logic she barely remembers doesn't seem to be the same anymore.

"But.., I don't have an umbrella yet.." Fedora said, she just going to have to put her faith in this kid "boss, when do I get my battle umbrella?!" She joked, making the kid laugh.

"Soon! Soon, my friend!" Hat kid said, smiling, but then she thought about that. Fedora doesn't have one yet.. How will she? An idea pop into her head! "Here!"

Hat kid gave Fedora her umbrella, making the older girl look at her, then to the water repellent instrument. The child hurried behind and suddenly jumped on her back, poking her head over Fedora's shoulder "hello!" She chirp, and the amnesic understood.

"Alrighty, kid! Hold on tight!" Fedora lingered for a second, but then steeled herself, one she started moving, she took a deep breath. the hatch was opened and once outside, it closed- the older girl using all her leg strength to push them both away from the ship and finally down to the planet. Hat kid was right, it was slow at first, but once they hit the atmosphere, things started going fast! So this is what a space shuttle felt, how are they not melting?

Once fedora saw that they were close enough, the umbrella automatically opened up to the older girl's surprise, and softly floated down. Now, back in Mafia town, the search was on again!

Hat kid was having to much fun on Fedora's shoulders however "Mush!" She yelled, pointing forward "go, go!"

Sighing to herself, knowing she'll probably won't be able to get her off, Fedora took off her normal hat, and magically switch it with the sprint hat that Hat kid gave her- she still hasn't a clue how that happens, but as earlier- logic is going out the window! Feeling the energy kick in already, Fedora announced "alright, please- keep you hands and other body parts tucked in at all time!" She could feel the excitement radiating off of the kid. Which brought up a thought: Has she ever had a piggy back ride before?

The older girl immediately started running, faster with the sprint hat on. With so much momentum, she was able to jump from rooftop to rooftop with ease! This feeling, it made her feel like a freaking superhero!

"Yeeeaah!" Hat kid yelled, earning the attention from some Mafia guys as the ran by. With so much commotion going on, there was words being passed to one member to another, Fedora noticed this. When she was finally getting tired, the two stopped to take a break, one Mafia guy approached them.

"Not Mafia girl is fast, but not as fast as Fastest Mafia alive!" He said, which made the two girls head tilt, looking at each other confused. Then they both looked back at the Mafia guy.

"Well.. Who's the fastest Mafia?" Fedora asked, when the two girls looked at each other, they knew instantly that something seemed off, might as well check it out.

"Mafia will show you!" The man smiled, motioning to follow him. They walked quite the ways away from where the two were before, finally stoping near the water. The most strangest and absolute stupidest thing Fedora has ever seen was a Mafia man on a freaking rocket. The two girls cautiously approached this mad man by a small heavily graffitied cave.

The Mafia man saw the two walking to him and started talking, "haha! Rockets are fast, and if Mafia on rocket, Mafia is fast! Fastest man alive!" He said with a proud smile, and looked down at the two girls as if they already lost "Want to race fastest man alive? Mafia stole Time piece from HQ. If you win, Mafia give it to you."

Fedora smiled down at Hat kid, while she smiled back up "Ya know, this is incredibly dangerous and stupid.." Fedora crouched down, as Hat kid latched onto the older girl once more and stood up "You ready for this?" Hat kid nodded. "Right, then. Race us, Chicken!"

"It is on!" He suddenly yelled "Mafia not sure Mafia will survive this," getting in a ready pose "But at least Mafia die as fastest man alive!"

Fedora could already hear the beeps go off in her head when a race was about to start, once the Mafia guy took off, so did she. There was a red cut up line leading all the way to the finish, guess this was here to keep anyone from getting lost when they were racing. Now this was a little unfair, this man was on a rocket for crying out loud! But they needed to do this for the time piece at the end. Fedora ran around the rocky cliff, while the Mafia man was laughing and gaining lead, then she had to run up a flight of stairs.

However, the line lead strait through a gap she couldn't jump correctly, "Uh, ho.." But she already jumped before she realized what happened, hands slapping the edge of the rocky surface, a pained grunt leaving her lips as she pulled herself and the kid up.

"Fedora! Are you alright?!" Hat kid yelled, worried.

"Yeah, kiddo! Let's just keep going!" Fedora got back up and started running again. Knowing well that the Mafia man was probably already there. They kept going, running around a few other Mafia guys, past a mound of TNT barrels, then they saw the docks with the unguarded Time Piece up ahead, the Rocket man almost about to reach his destination.

This made Fedora push herself a little harder, however, it wasn't enough. The Mafia stopped and landed, laughing in victory. This made the older girl a little mad, but she calmed down. she had an idea. With Hat kid still on her back, Fedora slowly started clapping for the man, a smooth sketchy smile, but he couldn't tell. The kid looked up at her face and knew something was going on.

"Well done, man! Congrats!" She said, the Mafia man smiled at her "but hey! I had extra weight in me, wanna go again?" The Mafia man accepted "good! Now, just give me a second!" She lowered herself down and Hat kid got off, the chilled looked at her.

"Alright kid, Im gonna need to lose some weight here, why don't you stay put, yeah?" Fedora winked, then motioned with her eyes at the time piece, then smiled. "Keep an eye out for us." With that done, Hat kid smiled and nodded.

Fedora got up, clapping her hands together "alright buddy, pal, mi amigo- let's do this!" As they started walking off. She didn't plan on walking all the way with him, once she saw Hat kid running of with the time piece in the corner of her eye. Fedora silently chuckled, backing away when the man wasn't looking.

With that, the two girls were gone, the Mafia back at the starting line, looked back "alright-" the man blinked "where did..?" It finally sank in, and he realized- the Mafia man just got played.  
-

Back on the ship, the two girls were laughing. Drinks in hand, clinking together, and a cheer! The Mafia were not very intelligent, but that was a little to easy- and hey, Fedora was already on their Blacklist, what more could happen? Fedora raised her drink again "If he cheats!" She started

"We cheat!" Hat kid giggled "I can't believe we did it!"

"I still can't believe that actually worked!" She slapped her hand on her face, though it hurt, she tried pulling off the noise she made as 'disappointment' for the Mafia, however Hat kid already took notice.

"You did get hurt!" She stood up in her chair, hands slammed down on the table.

That was it, she can't hide it now, she laughed a bit "I.. Guess you caught me- red handed?" Fedora showed her hands out, "don't worry kid, their just scrapes- nothing I can't handle."

"Your bad jokes won't win this fight!" Hat kid hopped off her seat and ran off somewhere as Fedora casually took a sip from her drink.. She's not really sure what she's drinking, but it tasted good.. And not like poison at all. So it should be fine. A Moment later Hat kid ran back in the kitchen, slightly more panicked then before. "We got a problem!"

Fedora got up quickly and ran over to her. "What's the matter kid?" She asked seriously, as they both walked out to the main hub. Fedora's eyes widen, there on the planet was a huge red-orange splotch where Mafia town was located. They were just there awhile ago, what happened in that short time span?! "What is going on down there?!"

"I don't know, but I looks like trouble!" She quickly said, "here, I have band aids! Put them on while I get my umbrella!" Hat kid yelled, running off back to the kitchen to grab her umbrella she had left. With that said and done, umbrella in Fedoras hands, while Hat kid was on her back for the third time today, the two stared off at the burning blip on the world.

"Okay kid, let's go save some turnip people." She said seriously, but that statement was anything but serious. It made the kid laugh and Fedora earned a small bop to the head as she started chuckling.  
-

Once they got closer to the town, the two girls could already feel the burning heat hitting them. They landed in an area that didn't have lava, an area where some Mafia guys were trying to get to so they can stay out of the scorching dilemma. Hat kid hurried of Fedora and immediately ran over to a strange looking Mafia guy in the older girls eyes. Does she know him?

"Look at mess! This is terrible!" The funny looking Mafia said as Hat kid approached "someone turned on all faucets in Mafia Town... Same faucets that control the town volcano!" He looked down at Hat kid "was it you, child?"

The kid shook her head, she'd never do that "nope"

"No? Mafia think he saw a little girl turn on all faucets." He looked back in though.

'MG, what have you done..?' Hat kid looked shocked

"Little hat kid, can you and your friend there save Mafia Town by turning off all faucets?" He asked, looking over to Hat kid's companion. "If you close all, maybe water start flowing again!"

Hat kid nodded, confident in her abilities, though she'd need to be extra careful around here now. She turned around looking at the lave below, one wrong step, and good bye life. Some Mafia members weren't so lucky to get to higher ground, the screams could be heard from here..

"So what's the plan boss..?" Fedora was crouched next to Hat kid while she looked out, no child she exposed to this much destruction.. And what about Fedora? She's not that skilled yet, there's no way she'd be able to follow her out there. She looked down and closed her eyes in thought.

"The plan is, I'm going to go out there." She looked up, that maturity in her eyes again. "You need to stay, I don't want you getting hurt.."

"M-me?!" Fedora stuttered out "what about YOU? You could get hurt, and I wouldn't know! I-!"

"Can you walk on a tightrope?" She calmly said, looking out towards the burning red sea, this caught Fedora off guard.

"I-I... " the older girl couldn't get a word out

"CAN YOU?!" The smaller child suddenly yelled, making Fedora back off slightly. That yell startled her.

"No.." She gave up "no I can't" Fedora sighed in defeat, taking off her hat and looking at the kid "this won't stop me from worrying about you kid, please.. Be careful!"

With a kind smile, she looked back up at her friend "it's nice to know someone cares.." And off she went, walking across the ropes to do her hero thing.

Fedora doesn't want to be useless however, while the kids off turning the faucets, the older girl can help whoever need assistance. This will be going against Hat kid's order, but she need to do this. She needs to help in some way.

"What will Mafia girl do?" Fedora was surprised as she turned around, two Mafia members where hopping in place holding signs. Were they the same two that were there when she woke up? Why suddenly call her Mafia girl again?

"It's you guys," she hummed at their question, it was settled "I'm going to go help as many people as I can," at the corner of her eye she noticed a fairly larger umbrella then the one Hat kid uses, except this one is a deep green with no decal on it. "Hand me that umbrella there."

The two Mafia looked over, remembering how dangerous and umbrella is, handed her the dastardly weapon. She swung it around with ease, muscle memory never have been forgotten- did she play Baseball? Being overly dramatic, but surprisingly heroic in the eyes of the Mafia, Fedora pointed off in a direction and ran to go assist people in need. Sprint hat on, she jumped and jumped, grabbing hold of left behind hands desperately trying to make it up.

"Go, go! Make your way up to the geyser base! That's the only safe place left!" She shouted, motioning the masses of Mafia members to run to safety. Some cheered, some yelled their thanks, others just wanted to run. It pained her to say not everyone could be saved, some Mafia members burnt up in the lava, and vanished. Fedora started making her way again, running and jumping, she could see Hat kid in the distance, wonder if she noticed her?

This thought made her miss her landing point however, Fedora slowly felt herself fall once more, but in the nick of time, she was able to grab hold of the wiring that held up the little triangle flags. Now what happened next surprised her, if logic and physics were thrown out the window.. Well, this made them get hit by a truck and died. Grabbing hold of the wire, she spun up with the momentum of her fall and landed directly on the wire. She was balanced perfectly on the thin bouncy string.

How was this possible? Why was it possible? Who cares! She alive and not a toasty pumpkin bagel! Then realization struck her. She can do everything the kid can do. She was just to scared and caught up in her own reality to realize.. She's not home anymore. Fedora is not on familiar grounds anymore. She was from somewhere else, and this world wasn't it. It makes sense to her now, why she would think of her logic in this nonlogical world.

This place is giving her abilities she could never dream of back home. But know that she realized she not from here, who WAS she? Where did she come from? Later, think about this later! Right now, she can finally help the kid! From when she was running around with the kid earlier in the day, she'd taken notice that there were six huge faucets before. Fedora always wondered what they did, now she knows something bad comes from it. Her little friend and already turned off three, and Fedora was right by one.

They only problem was, the only way to get to this faucet was to jump on extremely unstable platforms if stepped upon. "Right, then." Fedora said, rolling her shoulders, umbrella strapped to her back. She ran forward.  
-

Running to the next, Hat kid quickly swiped the sweat from her brow, she was going to need to take a long well deserved break from this. Off in the distance she saw Fedora running around helping out some of the Mafia members- okay, so she doesn't listen all the time.. But her heart is in the right place. As she stopped to watch Fedora run, she gasped heavily as she watch her older friends almost plummet into the fire pit below. Hat kid sighed in relief when she saw that Fedora was able to catch herself, that was actually pretty amazing! She didn't know the older girl could do that.

Fedora had stood in place, seemingly conflicting and confused, Hat kid hoped she was alright. Then the older girl started moving on, resolve in her steps- the child saw where she was going, and hurried on over to her.  
-

"One, two, jump!" Fedora had been repeating that over and over, timing her jumps as she want. The heat was starting to become unbearable, and was probably a little cooked from it, but she needed to keep going! Once on the platform with the faucet sticking out, Fedora took out her green umbrella and did what Hat kid would do! She smacked it with all her strength, she definitely hits harder then the kid and she watched the thing spin. Another hit and it stopped the lava flow!

Fedora, proud of herself, turned around to make her way back once the platforms had risen again. In the distance she could see Hat kid waving at her, a huge smile on her face.

Fedora waved back! So the kid wasn't mad that she disobeyed order?

She landed right right back, next to Hat kid. The child got giddy, and punched the older girls leg, though it didn't hurt her in the slightest. "Look at you! Jumping around!" She laughed.

Fedora smiled, "yup! I can finally keep up with you now, maybe I'm a little faster- who knows!" The small child scoffed at that, but she could be right.

"Come on, my sidekick! We got two more faucets to turn!" And Hat kid took of running, right behind her was Fedora, laughing. It's good to know they can still have fun, even though the world around them was quite literally burning down.

As they ran, some of the Mafia members that made it to higher ground started cheering them on, they watch the duo jump about, help the other when needed, and eventually made it to the other faucets. With one last hit, the final faucet was shut off, the two felt rumbling, and turned to look at the geyser that was spewing lava now turned water. The two where happy to see that they actually did it! They saved Mafia Town! This made the two girls cheer, and hi-five one another, though Fedora had forgotten about her hands being in the current condition they were in- causing the older girl to clutch her hand closer to her in pain.

"Ooopps.." Hat kid said "are you okay, Fedora?"

The older girl only nodded, with a pained smile "yeah.." She said, trying to shake off the pain "come on, lets get back to that funny looking Mafia guy.."

With that, they started walking back to the first area they landed, mindful of the lava that still lingered. Once there, Hat kid noticed that every on that was here was missing, she looked over to Fedora, Confused "Where.. Did they go?"

"I told them to get as high as the can, so up on the geyser base.." She pointed up "they should all be up there.."

Hearing this, Hat kid made her way into the cannon and Fedora watched her get shot up, the she joined her. Once up, the two were surprised to see what was in front of them. A huge plethora of food on tables lined up, they were throwing a party for them! The funny looking Mafia guy walked up to them "you did it! Small child and Mafia girl saved Mafia Town!" He said, happily "now Mafia no longer need to eat lava for breakfast.. Amazing!"

Fedora had both her pointer fingers on her lip, then pointed them at the man, completely done with what he just said "you.. Didn't actually attempt that, did you?" But her question was ignored.

"Please, take this a trophy. You both are truly heroes of Mafia Town!" He pointed to the smaller middle table, under a glass cover was-

"A Time Piece!" The two girls shouted, as they both looked at each other with happy expressions. Hat kid ran up and took it, while Fedora looked up- a banner over head with Hat kid's name, and surprisingly Fedora's.

"Wait.. How did they..?" She was about to ask but was interrupted.

"Well, it was me dearest" a familiar voice caught both Fedora's and Hat kid's attention

"Cooking cat?!" Fedora was caught of guard, she forgot that she lived here.

"Cc!" Hat kid ran up and hugged the cat cook.

She chuckled heartily, hugging the kid back "when the Mafia came up in a hurry talkin about how to girls were being heroes, it made me think of you two." Cooking cat said patting Hat kid's head "they wanted me to make food for the celebration part, thank you, both of you- for saving our home!"

Fedora was getting all bashful, while Hat kid beamed her smile.

This was how they spent the rest of the day, staying at their celebration party, eating good food- not cooked by the Mafia, thankfully, and just having all around fun. This was definitely the break the two needed, most for the kid. The two were no longer on the blacklist, and we're now considered heroes!


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter four: Dead Bird Studio)

Morning had come around again in the wooden spaceship, and a small child was slinking about in the unpowered bedroom. A devious smile, and a pillow on hand, the child swiftly ran to a protruding bulb where her friend sleep in the huge mound of fluffy larger pillows. "Good morning, Fedora!" She yelled, just like yesterday, however when she made contact with the bulb- there were no yelps, or thrashing around. This worried the child, making her drop her weapon and jumping into the mound herself. Hat kid searched everywhere in there, even in her secret pillow fort just incase her older friend had found it.

But nothing.

This worried the small child even more, she thought that maybe Fedora woke up early and hid from her attack, maybe she's hiding somewhere in the room, or other parts of the ship! But what if she's not? What if she's gone.. What if she's gone just like-? Hat kid shouldn't think that, but the thought scared her, that finally being close to someone- they ended up leaving her again.. Tears pricked her eyes, but she won't let them fall- not now. She pried open the bedroom door as fast as she could, made her way into the main hub-

Nothing,

'Maybe she's in the recently powered room? Yeah!' Hat kid though, as she ran into the machine room, she searched the entirety of the room, even the gallery.

Still nothing.

Running back into the Main Hub, a hyperventilating child stood looking around. 'Did Fedora just.. Leave? No!' Hat kid shook her thoughts 'no way! Not after what we've been through yesterday! She couldn't, she wouldn't!' Just then, she heard clanking in the kitchen, and a mumbled cures she didn't quite catch. With a baffled look, she hurried into the kitchen, she forgot to check there!

Practically kicking the door open, Hat kid ran inside, startling the taller figure of Fedora. The child stopped and stared with a shaken up expression, then out of nowhere in Fedora's eyes, the small kid started silently crying. This startled the older girl even more, moving something off the burner of the stove, Fedora ran over to Hat kid in a blink.

"Kid! Are you Okay?! What happen?" Fedora was fretting, wondering what was wrong "did you have a bad dream? Are you getting sick?!" The older girl now cupped her hands on the child's checks, turning her small head "because I can't tell! We're both pretty burnt up from yesterday!" Fedora worried.

Hat kid giggle, trying to make the tears stop with her hands "when.. I woke up, you weren't there.." Looking up with red puffed eyes "I though you left me?"

Abandonment issues.

"Oh, kid. I'd never do that to you!" Fedora stated, hugging the child. which Hat kid hugged back tighter, thinking her friend would disappear now if she let go. "Look, I promise never to wake up earlier then you ever again, okay? And if I do, then I'll stay till you wake up. Alright?" The kid nodded in the older girl's chest "you have nothing to worry about Top hat. I'm staying with you until this adventure of our ends. Which doesn't seem anytime soon, so there!" Fedora nudged the Kid's head, tussled her hair once she removed her hat.

In a split moment in the action, a memory- fragmented, but mostly there popped up in her head.

 _A child walking around slowly in what looked like a store, hands to her eyes and she cried. She was calling out to someone, trying to find them. Where did they go? She's lost and scared._

 _Suddenly an elderly figure, hurriedly stopped, then ran over to the small child as the child did the same. The older man was relieved to see that the child was unhurt._

"Fedora? Are you okay..?" Hat kid looked up to her friend's empty looking face, but once calling her name, the older girl snapped out of it.

"Wah, huh?" Fedora finally realized what was going on "oh, yeah! Just peachy!" She got up and motioned the kid to sit down "So, yesterday, at the celebration party, cooking cat had given me some cook books- just incase she couldn't come around and help us"

"You can cook?" Hat kid asked, sitting down.

"Well, I'm not sure really, I have a good sense of timing though, so it shouldn't end up like the.." She slightly gaged, remembering the smell from the Mafia's cooking. "Like the turnip people's cooking"

Hat kid laughed "why do you call them 'turnip people'?" She asked, wanting an answer.

"Because they all look like turnips, don't they?" Fedora said, placing down a plate of food.

Hat kid looked at it with awe, the food on the plate was French toast, an easy enough recipe Fedora could follow "Fedora! This looks grea- whoah." She turned over to the older girl, but not before seeing what was on her plate. It looked like a slightly overdone version of her food, not charred, but a little more.. Cooked. "I'm.. Guessing that was your first attempt..?"

"Yup." Fedora said, not looking away from her plate with disdain "I'm gonna eat it."

"What?! No!" Hat kid yelled "That food needs to be punished!" Trying to stop Fedora from taking a bite.

While Hat kid was holding back the older girl's arm, Fedora yelled out "you can't just stick things in a microwave, and hope they disappear!" Moving the fork in her other hand, Fedora quickly snagged, and shoved the food in her mouth, try to eat it like a snake so the kid couldn't stop her- but not before yelling once more "I created this monstrosity! I must get rid of it!"

As Hat kid watched Fedora eat the Burnt French Toast, she cried out "Nooo!" In the most dramatic way possible. A moment of silent was had, then suddenly chuckles and giggles erupted out of the two. Fedora slammed her hand down on the table trying to hold her head up as she started laughing out with the kid.

"I'm really living up to Rule Number two, huh kid?" Fedora said, while Hat kid was still giggling.  
-

Mafia Town had returned to normal for the most part, after everything that happened, the two went back to work, Fedora was high up looking from afar, while Hat kid was actively running around and looking. It had been two to three hours until, they decided to meet up at the still broken fountain. Fedora walked up to the kid sitting down on the rim that wasn't broken off.

Fedora sighed "Kid, we've been at this for some time now," she said, wiping sweat off her brow "I don't think there's anymore here.."

Hat kid was in thought after the older girl mentioned this, it's possible that they could have found every time piece in this area, but she still wanted to make sure.

"Well, hey there y'all," Fedora and Hat kid were greeted by their favorite talking cat that cooks "what you two doin this early up today?" She asked.

Fedora looked around while Hat kid started talking to Cooking cat, they were up pretty early- that, or everyone was still dead tired from the party yesterday. This made Fedora chuckle.

"You see, we were looking for more time pieces, but we've looked for hours and haven't found a thing!" The child said, then Fedora picked up the conversation.

"I told her that, maybe we found them all here, and should look somewhere else.." The older girl pointed at Hat kid "but she thinks there might still be some here.."

Cooking cat hummed in thought, "I'll tell ya what, sweet cake- I'll keep my eyes and ears out if I hear anything about your time pieces," she said walking up to the kid "and while I'm doin that, I suggest you look to another place- one you both know you haven't been to."

Hat kid looked unsure, then turned to look at Fedora, who in return shrugged. Turning back to Cooking cat, she nodded "Okay, we'll do that." The cat smiled sweetly at the two when Hat kid and Fedora backed away holding hands. Then with an outstretched arm to the sky, the two skyrocketed back to the ship. Once back aboard, Hat kid ran off to go do something while Fedora turned around to look at the world. She removed her suit coat and slung it over her shoulder, the heat was still strong in Mafia Town, and dark colors don't mix well with the sun. Maybe she should wear lighter colors? Nah.

Hand on her hip, she focused out at the world, looking at the different areas besides the island she now knew so well. Her eyes squinted out at the barren, desert area and noticed something around them..

"Are those.. Train tracks?" She mumbled to herself

 _"Pappy! What kind of train set we getting today?!" A child's voice yelled happily._

"Fedora!"

"Aaahh!" Fedora yelled out, frightened by the sudden noise and fell backwards. She looked up a Hat kid standing over her, a worried expression on the kid face.

"Are.. You sure your okay?" Hat kid watched Fedora stand up "that's the second time you've looked like that."

"Oh? Looked like what?" Fedora asked, what did she look like spaced out?

"Empty." Was all the kid said while looking away, then back to the older girl straight in the eyes "like you've lost something that meant a lot to you."

"Really, now?" Was all Fedora said, looking back to the train tracks "well, let's not dwell on that now, look over there kid!" The older girl pointed out while Hat kid hopped over to see. "Wanna go over there next?"

Hat kid groaned "but it's a desert! It's gonna be hot, and we're still trying to cool off from the lava incident.."

"Huh? No, not the desert in general, look closer!" Fedora pointed "there! There's a building! It's probably has air conditioning!"

Once that was pointed out, Hat kid did see the building and loudly gasped "then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" The kid was already pulling fedora by the sleeve.

"Whoah! Okay!" She laughed "Just let me put my suit coat back on!" Watching Hat kid run around yelling 'Air conditioning'. Since the ship wasn't fully powered, the cooling system was offline, sure there were some machinery working, but the power going to them was minor compared to what an air system does. Once her coat was back on the two got their umbrellas ready, Hat kid no longer had to ride on Fedora's back, Though she'll still try to do it.  
-

The two girls landed in a huge parking lot, filled with cars and.. A train? Sure, they've seen the train go around every once and while, but they didn't know it parked here.

"How odd" fedora calmly said, making Hat kid nod.

Finally looking at the tall building before them, they read 'Dead Bird Studio' on it. The two looked at each other and decided to head on in, and when they entered, the two weren't expecting talking birds. Especially Fedora, her eye twitched when she watched said taking birds argue. Well, it was mostly one sided. Hat kid and Fedora watched in silence, no one seems to have noticed them, even more surprising in Fedora's case since she was so tall.

A yellow bird? Fedora thinks it's a bird.. Was yelling out at a penguin with an Afro "this movie studio is too big fer tha both of us, DJ Grooves!" The yellow said, like that name the most disgusting thing ever. "The movie should be made by REAL birds!" The yellow guy started stomping his foot "You Moon Penguins are just gonna write some loud noisy drivel!"

'Moon penguins?' Fedora thought, confused.

"If I wanted a bunch of peck necks ta dance around while on bird seed, hah! I'd visit me grandchildren!" He finished while both girls in the back looked at each other again.

"Grandchildren..?" Fedora whispered "he doesn't look that old.. How fast do birds age?" She asked.

"I! Have no idea." Was Hat kid response.

The Penguin with the Afro.. Well, guess his name is DJ Grooves, started talking "Nonsense, Darling, nonsense!" The moment the bird spoke, a noise almost escaped Hat kid's mouth, who had to cover it to prevent them from being noticed. Fedora was making to a little hard however, because she instantly wore a stupid face trying to stop herself as well. "You Owl Express birds are just going to record another boring train-related western! You've done so for the last ten years, darling!"

This irked the yellow owl, the two guessed "Wha?! No we haven't, yer buffoon!"

"Conductor, darling, this year- we'll be winning the annual bird movie award, as our new movie props will bring in the audiences!" Both Hat kid and Fedora finally noticed what was in this huge glass case, which shocked them "these shiny things fell from the sky! They will light our movie sets and fill them with glimmer!" DJ Grooves finished, and Fedora was about to make a move, but Hat kid grabbed her sleeve to stopped her- head shaking not to. So Fedora just sat down on the ground, hand propping her head up.

"Oh yeah?" The conductor started taping his foot "Well, this time around, we're ALSO spicin it up with our newest movie props!" He yelled out- a little to loud actually as another glass case was moved up "these hourglass thingies will be the grand jewel in our train heist western!"

There was a moment of silence between the two birds, realization sinking into the conductor.

"WHADDA WHAT?!" He shouted so loudly, everyone who had hands available covered their ears.

The Conductor fumed "You no-good dirty peck necks! You copied our props!" He pointed out a feathered finger, accusing the disco penguin.

"I would never, darling! Clearly you're the one who took inspiration in my flashy new props." DJ Grooves said calmly.

Still fuming, the Conductor took a step forward "That does it! Get outta here with ya! I've got a movie to record!" He shouted once again.

The penguin started walking away, well actually he danced away "Fine by me, darling. But we'll be the ones who win the annual bird movie award, mark. My words!" And sashayed Through the doors to his side of the studio it seems, the smaller penguins followed behind with the glass case.

The Conductor, still angry, walked up to said door, "Oh yeah?! Let's see how well ye do when you can't get into the reception! Gwahahaha!" He laughed as he sealed up the Penguin's side of the door with hide planks of wood.

"Isn't... That considered cheating? Or against something?" Fedora whispered again, and Hat kid just shrugged once more.

After the Conductor finished laughing, he stopped and thought out loud "oh, wait, shutting the peck necks inside the studio will force them to work harder." But all he did was shrug it off and walked on over to his side of the studio "Alright, time to go, Owls! Let's make our killer movie!" He cheered, almost walking into the doors but stopped "oh! And receptionist, can yer PLEASE close off that vent already? I don't want the smell of penguin to come anywhere near my crew!" And with that, the Owls disappeared behind the doors, while one owl stood guard.

"Wow" was all Fedora said, once she got up and looked at Hat kid, the two smiling. "Something tell me this is going to be more interesting then Mafia Town.." Then she crouched down to her, "alright boss, what's the plan?"

The two girls started whispering to one another once they got away from the door. "I think we should talk to some of the birds here, get to know who the Conductor and this DJ Grooves are." She whispered to her friend, and the older girl nodded "I think you should talk with the Penguins, you look kinda like them!" She giggled, hand to her mouth.

Fedora wasn't going to lie, she did kinda look like the Penguins "okay, I guess you chat with the Owls then?" She asked, and then Hat kid nodded "let's do this." And the two broke off from one another, hat kid walked over to the Owls, while Fedora to the Penguins.

Hat kid approached her first Owl sitting down with a couple others, how don't seem really interested in talking to one another "Um..excuse me, Mr. Owl guy! Can you tell me about the.. 'Props' they carried away.." She couldn't really tell him about the mission she was on with Fedora.

The owl perked up looking down at the kid "huh? You want to know about that movie prop they carried in?" The first owl narrowed his eyes at the kid "are you the kind of person that sells movie props on eBird?"

"No.." Hat kid looked generally confused about that, a silent reminder to look up.. eBird. Then she looked over to the fidgety bird next to the first owl, the fidgety owl noticed her.

"Oh, uuh, Hi there. I'm an Express Owl, which really just means I ride ride the Owl Express that the Conductor runs.." He looked away for a short second " I need to ride the train to get to work, but the Conductor makes unexpected stops all the time." Looking back at the child with a more nervous voice "I have no idea why we're at a movie studio. I need to be at work in fifteen minutes!"

"You poor bird." Was all Hat kid said, as the Owl looked down with acknowledgment that he will not, in fact, make it to work today.

Right when Hat kid was going to chat with the next owl, she took notice of a familiar twitchy man. "Badge Seller!" She said happily, walking over to him.

"Ah! Young one, it is good to see you again.." He greeted, a smile in his voice. "Oh, and congratulations on 'hero' status in that little island town."

Hat kid smiled worriedly "you weren't in the middle of that, were you?"

The badge seller shook his head, mask.. "No, I was long gone before I had heard word of it, I prayed for you and your friend's safety.." Now crouching down slightly to the kid "now, do you wish to make a purchase? Or did you just wish to say greeting to me?"

"Oh, yeah!" Hat kid's eyes lit up, "do you still have that scooter badge! I made sure to save up for it!" She said.

Back over to Fedora, she didn't really get a warm welcome from some of the Penguins. One told her to beat it, some were very protective of DJ Grooves, and one wanted to make her watch a movie with the main disco penguin in it. Once she cleared away from the flightless birds, she sighed, hearing that the Badge seller was here. Hat kid said his name a little to loud, but surprisingly didn't catch anyone's attention.

She leaned on the raised up wall of the receptionist's desk, not being able to see her do it. Fedora took off her fedora and just stood in the nicely cooled room, with closed eyes. She then heard Hat kid walking up to the desk, opening her eyes, Fedora watched Hat kid talk to the big bird.

"Oh, hey there lil' chirper! Studio recording are happening right now, so no one is aloud inside!" He said happily, but then seriously said "I'm serious young lady, if I catch you in the studio, you'll receive a ticket so big- you'll be in debt for years." Hat kid stepped back in slight fright.

Fedora took noticed of this, and secretly scowled at the bird behind the desk for scaring her. Sure it's a serious act to trespass, but for all the guy knows, she just an innocent little kid. Totally not an alien from space. Looking over to her left, Fedora noticed a little contraption that was probably the best thing ever. It was a sunglasses dispenser! With a smirk, she went over to to the machine and pulled down the lever, upon this action, she received her reward. Sunglasses.

The another idea came to mind.

Hat kid turned away from the receptionist, and looked over to the Conductor's side of the studio. He had so many golden trophies, and one silver one. Then, she turned over to DJ Grooves, but stopped when Fedora crouched down in front of her saying-

"Hey, kid. Am I a movie star yet?" She said with the stupidest grin imaginable.

The sight made Hat kid burst out laughing, fedora was wearing two pairs of shades, and her sprint hat on top of her fedora hat. The older girl looks so proud of herself in general, and not because she got the kid to laugh so loud. The kid fell over holding her gut, but the receptionist quickly leaned over and shushed them. Fedora smiled when he saw her, hurling her thumbs up with a slight smirk. The bird just shook his head in disapproval.

When the moment finally passed, Hat kid got up, and said "I want a pair!" And suddenly moved forward to the machine, but Fedora wasn't expecting this and was bumped into it, making the wonderful contraption to fall over and splinter into a million pieces. The two stood there in silent, not a single one of them dared to move, then the receptionist suddenly yelled at them "hey! That's a three thousand pon fine!"

"Oh, gosh, oh no!" Fedora said, suddenly freaking out, while Hat kid looked left and right super fast, the suddenly she remembers the Air vent! Fedora yelled to the kid "come on!" And grabbed her hand, throwing Hat kid up DJ Grooves trophy case "Vent, now kid!"

And the two hurried they way over, while the receptionist tried getting out from behind his desk. Once up and over, the fell into the movie set, trespassing was probably seven thousand more pons. The two took this moment to calm down, then they suddenly saw the giant glass case be taken way, along with the Time pieces! "Okay, kid, so we're being hunted down by angry birds, and we need to follow those other guys.."

Hat kid whispered with a smile "secret mission time! Fedora, gun up!" The kid said, making the older girl smile, giving the kid a pair of her glasses, and putting away her sprint hat. Hat kid put up her monster hood so no one knows it her, and the pair of sunglasses perched on her face. The two looked at each other one more time.

"Let's roll kid." Fedora said, and with that they were off.

Their first obstacle was a penguin on their phone, walking around in a strange patter, once they cleared the away, the two hurriedly jumped over to the higher platform. Suddenly they heard DJ Grooves yelled, looking up, the sighed when it wasn't them being yelled at. The main penguin didn't even notice the two girls.

The duo continued.

Fedora and Hat kid made it to a mechanism that rolled them over to the Conductor's side of the studio "Eeh ba babab! What do ya think yer doin?!" They suddenly heard the yellow owl yell, but it turned out that he to, was yelling at his actors. In which Hat kid now knew they were just abductees from his express train. Fedora nudged the kid and pointed over to a pipe going along the way they needed to go. Once they ran over silently as they could, they were scoped at a strange predicament, and Owl was looking through a camera, then behind him- secretly debating whether he should just leave or not.

During an opening the two girls just ran by, the to kept going, but with the shades on Fedora's face she didn't see the cardboard cut out of a cactus and knocked it over. "An assault on cactus, one thousand five hundred-" hat kid snickered, Fedora rolled her eyes. Jumping over some Owls easily, as they walked in a square around an elevator, they two made it to a tricky place. An owl was actually was guarding a location, looking back and fro.

Fedora looked at the kid next to her, "okay, when he looks away, you run over- I'll be there shortly!" She whispered. With a nodded, Hat kid crept over unseen. Once the older girl hit the switch, the mechanism kept going, so she ran over as fast as she could without being detected, but an owl caught a small glimpse of her.

As the rolled on over, they made it back over to DJ Grooves's side. They saw Penguins dancing on small prop rockets rotating around a small set. While one was singing in the middle? What kind of movie where they making? They kept on moving forward, at a point they were seen by a penguin while trying to jump on sandbags. Property destruction was a lot of money to be fined with.

Once again, back on the Conductor's side, the girls watched the yellow owl direct a scene were there was a lot of throwing being involved "take number four hundred sixty five" was suddenly heard, and Fedora suddenly said "holy Jesus" but quickly cover her mouth. The Conductor looked back in a flash, but no one was there, the two girls already moved from their viewing spot.

Another tricky spot, there was an owl watching a lever that the two needed. Fedora noticed a spot were they couldn't be seen, and motioned the kid silently to move to it. Once she did, Fedora quickly hit the lever, Hat kid jumped on as she did as well. The suddenly realized she needed to hit the lever again. Fedora sighed in frustration, signed the kid to stay. She ran back quickly and hit the lever, seeing it move Hat kid motioned her to hurry! Fedora ran as fast as she could with out the sprint hat onto the platform that moved. Not before being spotted by the owl for just another moment as they left.

Their bill will not be looking good, but then again, that's only if they be caught.

Once more onto the main penguin's side, they hopped off the platform, and made their way over to higher grounds. They turned around to see a huge sign with the word Grooves flashing, then above that was the Penguin himself directing a couple of other birds on stage, snapping their flippers while sparklers went off in their background. Finally moving forth again, the two stopped at a fence and a couple of Penguins blocking them. The birds were on the other side of the fence and looking through it, though non have noticed them. Maybe their shades they always wore effected their view as well.

Hat kid turned and noticed a power box, nudged Fedora's leg and told her to look. The older girl looked down with a nod, and gave her a sign to get ready, for she was about to turn off the power in the area. The switch was flipped, and the entreaty of this side of the studio could be heard shouting and wondering why the lights went two girls quickly made it over, at a good time as well when the power came back on. Now to do it again to turn the cameras off. Tampering with electronics while recordings where a huge violation- no doubt they probably lost footage.

Now they were in the clear! To at least another moving mechanism. The two walked onto it, with no urgency this time, but they still needed to hurry, the bird guards could be on their tails, and the time pieces could be up ahead! Finger guns still up, the two nodded at each other, Hat kid flipped the moving switch, and on they went. They slowly moved past two glassed wall rooms were both DJ Grooves and the Conductor could be seen, but obviously not in the same room with each other.

One penguin was on watch and so was an owl further off, Fedora grabbed the kid and quietly said "duck" and covered her once on the ground, her dark covered outfit in the shadows made her hard to spot. One that obstacle was cleared they got off the platform, Hat kid looked up to her with awe and said "nice one!" Fedora nodded to her.

Now the two saw no way of crossing, it seemed to be a dead end, well that was until Fedora looked up and around a cardboard cut out of a Teepee. Tipping her hat forward a tad bit, she smirked- kicking down the cut out. One that was done, the board created a bridge for them over to the next place. A couple of Owls walked around, they seemed to be searching for them! Looks like work got out that they were finally here. That didn't surprise Fedora in the slightest however, with the scene they were making here.

Once they finally accomplished in not actually being seen, the two kept going, a smile on the kid's face. They were like secret agents braking into a facility for intelligence! The girls were finally on the home stretch, from afar they could see a red carpet. All they needed to do was jump over some more sandbags. Once they landed on the bright red floor covering, Hat kid got excited and started running up ahead! This startled the older girl "Kid, wait!" She tried to whisper out, But in the smaller girl's excitement, she didn't seem to hear her. Hat kid slowed down once she heard, and saw DJ Grooves talking to himself about the trophy in front of him.

"Magnificent! Stunning! This trophy is everything I desire.. On the shelf in my living room!" He suddenly said, looking in great admiration towards the giant golden prize. "Of course, this big trophy is just a plastic replica! The actual trophy is really tiny!" Fedora finally made her way up to were Hat kid ran off to, right behind the Disco penguin. This made the flightless funky bird to suddenly turn around, surprised one he saw the older girl's gasping for air.

"Oh my! Oh my!" He said, once Fedora started breathing correctly "what is it I see? Is it true inner beauty? An innocent soul with a heart of gold?" What was this bird going on about? He started staring at them trying to see "oh, no. It's just two girls. Hello!" DJ Grooves said with, well Fedora wasn't really sure what that was, but after he said that, Hat kid puffed out her cheeks slightly irritated. This made the older girl chuckle.

"Oh wait, you two are not Penguins. That's good! I could use a some non-penguin company around here, as all my Penguins are... frankly terrible actors!" The bird said to the two. Now Fedora had not a clue as to what was going on, but suddenly the receptionist and a couple few Guards walked up, shouting at the two non-birds.

"Hey! The both of you are in serious trouble!" The receptionist yell at them. One guard tried to grab ahold of Hat kid, but that only made Fedora angry. The older girl quickly took out her umbrella and slapped the bird's hand away yelling "don't you dear to this girl!" With the most terrifying scowl she has ever made. "Kid, get behind me" she said calmly once the owl backed off, and the kid safely behind. Fedora held up her umbrella and arm back in a protective manner.

"Now, hold on just a moment!" The disco penguin suddenly shouted "what is goin on here?" Watching the scene in front of him.

The receptionist answered him, furious. "These two have been wrecking havoc ever since the broke the glasses dispenser in the main entrance!" He now said more calmly to the Penguin "please, allow us to take them away now." He said, motioning two guards to step forward, which caused Fedora to grow hostile, swinging her the green umbrella around.

"Back! Back I said!" The bird backed off once more, the human knows how to swing that thing around. While the older girl was trying to fend off the offending birds, Hat kid looked back, slightly scared towards the DJ. The penguin slumped his feathered shoulders, taking pity in the smaller girls gaze.

This made him step up.

"Now, now, it's fine!" DJ Grooves said calmly, making Fedora slightly put down her weapon to look at the bird defending the two. "I'll take care of it myself." He reassured the bigger bird.

"But Sir!" The receptionist tried to argue, but the DJ wasn't having any of it with the look he gave. The made the receptionist sigh in defeat. "If you change your mind, let us know- well send them right to jail." With a harsh look at the girls, "your. Bill." He carefully handed the older girl a slip of paper. then bird posey walked off. Now they were in the semi clear, Fedora took one look at the paper and physically cringed.

Hat kid walked around, noticing the jerky movement. "What on the paper! What does it say?!" Fedora looked down at the kid with with a hurt look, and wheezed out-

"One hundred twenty one, thousand." She regretfully said.

This made the small child shout "we don't have that kind of money!" Slapping her hands to the sides of her head. The girl fell to her knees lost in a horrific thought. All the older girl did was place a hand to her forehead, and whispering "oh no," to herself.

DJ Grooves stood off to the side, watching the panicked girls. He finally spoke up getting the two's attention "alright here's the biz: I need the both of your helps." Hat kid looked confused, standing back up while Fedora lowered her hand "I'm am on a horrible loosing, and I just HAVE to win this next annual bird movie award." He paced once and looked back at them "the way you defended the younger darling from them, and the way she looked at me. It got me thinkin, there's no doubt; I absolutely MUST have the both of as my stars!" Walking up suddenly taking the page away from Fedora "here, let me take care of this!"

And a loud rip was heard, it echoed throughout this current location. Watching that happen was like a huge weights as lifted from the two. Hat kid beamed a joyful smile at the Penguin, while Fedora was still shocked he would do that for them. That marvelous bird moved on, and behind a cardboard cut out of a booth and said to them "we need to get the two of you a bird passport, darlings! Please, step right over here!"

"The most important part of a passport is the picture, darling! You have to look flashy and stunning! Step right over here. Let's take a pic." Hat kid nudged the still shocked Fedora over, making her snap out of it and move. She was thinking on how to take the picture, then she suddenly crouched down to the kid, and took hold of her glasses- slapping them on herself. With her hat strait, she needed down on one knee, each hand with a peace sign. Fedora was slightly to tall for the camera to get all of her. The action made Hat kid laugh again, making the older girl smile. If she was going to have a permanent picture of herself- might as well make it this.

The flash went off, and Fedora stood up "marvelous, Darling! Such administration for the young one!" DJ Grooves said to the older girl making her bashfully smile. "Just wondering, Is she your little sister, darling?" He smiled "you two look a little alike."

This made the girl stop, surprised "wh-what? We.. We look alike?" Fedora turned over to Hat kid, making her shrug with a sweet smile "no.. No were not.. We.." Fedora was getting embarrassed by these thoughts, the way she had been acting earlier- even this morning. It was kinda like they were a family now. She moved out of the way with her hands to her face, so the kid could take a picture now.

Once the kid was in place the bird spoke up "okay, put on a smile, and stand still please! Don't move!"

But that was all the kid did, once she realized the DJ was having trouble with the second shot. The moment she moved to help however, was when he snapped the photo. "Let's see how the picture turned out.." As he didn't realize what happen until he looked. "Wh-wha?!" He was shocked at the motion blur that was this picture. "Darling, You moved! The picture is ruined! How could you?!" This came out a little to harshly, and made this kid look away, and earned him a squinting look from Fedora. "I'm sorry, darling. That came out a little to rude.." Hat kid walked up to the cut out.

"Here, we've gotta fix up the picture with some good old-fashioned photo doctoring! Here, take these markers and turn yourself into the most stylish, fashionable young lady!" He said, giving her a few markers and her blurred picture. With a smile hat kid looked over to Fedora.

"Knock yourself out kid." She nodded. But the look wasn't a 'can you believe it?' From the small girl, it was a 'come and join me!' Look. "No, no no, I couldn't! It your picture kid!" The DJ smiled at the two.

But eventually the older girl gave in, and after while of drawing, the two gave their pictures to DJ Grooves, "Perfect! Let's slide these pictures into your passports, and... Here you go!" And was finally handed their passports.

Guess they're both legally birds now.

"Wonderful, darlings! Just Wonderful!" The penguin said to them "meet me at the movie set tomorrow, and we'll make the two of you stars!" And with that, DJ Grooves danced right out of there, the two girls slowly waving and watching him go.

Hat kid spoke up "I like him, he's funny." Making the older girl chuckle.

Then suddenly a yell was directed at the two, "HEY! Whatcha think yer doin?!" Making the older girl yell out in surprise and fall over. She had gotten to comfortable and forgot there was another director around. A loud director. How did he sneak up on them? How long was he there? The angry Conductor stomped up to the fallen human and looked down at her with a snare. "Yer can't just jump in an fiddle with the annual bird movie awards! That's fraud! FRAUD!" He started shouting, trying to get someone's attention "Hey everyone, We've got a fraudster over here!"

There was only silence afterwords, with the guards already gone and so was DJ- this only made the Conductor sigh, frustrated, then he shouted "where are me owl guards at?! Why are the Owls so darn useless?!" He watched fedora get up in a split second, and stood in front of Hat kid once more. Conductor took notice of this. "alright, listen here, lassies! Tha both of ya are in big trouble. If yer two helping crooked DJ Grooves rig the awards," from what the two can tell, the Conductor squinted his eyes at them "and I can't take yer to jail- then yer gotta help me even the score!"

The two looked shocked, then at each other- they're both going to star in, not one, but possible two movies? Crazy.

"That's right! The both of Yer gotta be the stars in my movies, too!" He said, surprisingly a little more happy? "Here, hold our newest movie prop, practice showing it off, and bring it to me movie set tomorrow! Yer got that?" He handed Hat kid the Time Piece they were looking for! She held onto it tightly "don't be late!" The Conductor warned.

"Ay, Sir!" The two girls yelled out, Making the Conductor nod with a satisfied smile. Then, he walked away and disappeared.

Now finally able to collect their thoughts Fedora was the first to say anything "did.. Did we just he recruited into the movie business, kid?" Hat kid was still stunned, not really sure what to think, but hey! Their going to be movie stars!

"You saw how many they had, Fedora!" Hat kid looked up to the older girl "we have to keep going!" She smiled.

"We have to, or do you want to?" Fedora asked, raising a brow- smirking at the girl. In return this made the small girl bashfully smile, and kick Fedora slightly. This made Fedora laugh "alright, alright!" She placed a hand on the kid's head once she moved Hat kid's hat "let's go home."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Text

(Chapter five: Down on the sets with Conductor!)

The two had both woken up early today, maybe a little to early. Today is going to be their first time on set with the Conductor and DJ Grooves, but being eager wasn't why they woke up so early, no- it was for a different reason. The both of them had been rudely awaken by the alarm system, this made Hat kid fall out of her bed and scramble around. Fedora was already ground level, so she flailed around trying to get out of her pillow nest she had made. Fedora was the first to yell out when she got up "What's going on kid?! Are we under attack?!" Was normally Fedora's answer when something bad was happening, She looked around franticly, trying to listen for any sounds of battle.

But nothing came.

"Hold on, It's alright! We just have an intruder!" Hat kid said, getting up, and adjusted her hat. That always seems to happen now and again.

"What part of having an intruder Is alright?!" Fedora yelled, going though the doors, now that the power had been restored awhile ago.

Now, all they had to do was find that rat that got aboard.

The two split up, though there were only two room actually available besides the bedroom and the main hub, on one saw anything in them when they left. Fedora checked the kitchen while the child ran off to the machine room. Once she entered, Hat kid was immediately noticed by their little trespasser. "So.. We meet again." Hat kid turned to the voice and was really confused. "My arch nemesis!" There on the ground, was a jar, filled with purple slime and two eyes floating in it. It had a big noise, with an even bigger mustache. On top of it was a strangely familiar hat..

"I'm.. Sorry, who.. Are you?" Hat kid asked looking down at the angry sounding jar.

"What?! You don't remember me?! How rude!" It yelled at her, making hat kid slightly back off, "it's me, boss of the Mafia! Remember? You blew me up in our little indiscretion, and your young 'friend' captured my remains in this jar!"

'Oh, no. Mustache girl actually went with the plan?!' Hat kid thought with a horrified face, then she called out to her older friend "Fedora! You might want to come see this!"

In an instant, Fedora came rolling in, umbrella ready just incase. "What's going on kid? Did you find them? Where are..." Fedora said, lowering her weapon when she saw the jar looking at her. "Uuh. What." She was now also confused, looking to the kid for an answer.

"It's the Mafia Boss!" Hat kid pointed out, and Fedora wore a skeptical look.

"Ah! Hello, Mafia girl, good to see you again." He held no spite towards the older girl, he almost sounded happy, but went back to a more somber mood "though, I'm without a body! A shame you had to see me like this girl." but then he ignored Fedora's odd looks and started talking to Hat kid again. "I should be furious! But, it is okay- the past is the past, and I'll accept your carcass as an apology!" He sounded a little to threatening, and Fedora got in between them, becoming a wall. Sure, this guy is just a jar, but no chances will be taken.

"Sorry Jar-stache, no can do, So. Back. Off." She growled at him. While Hat kid stuck her tongue out at him.

"You won't hand it over?! Such nerve! If I had hands, I would slap you!" The Mafia boss kept trying to be threatening, but then calmed down slightly "I'll just buy a new body then! There has to be some poor soul out there who would be willing to trade his corpse for money!"

Fedora looked at him, nothing but an angry scowl on her face. The jar looked away for a moment, then out of nowhere, a stand pop up "I may not look like it right now, but I'm well-traveled. I know the whereabouts of all secrets on this planet!" He said proudly, looking back at the two "buy my map badge, and I will show you where you can find relics that will make you rich!"

Fedora looked at the jar, an 'are you serious' look was pinned down on him, then she looked back at the kid at her hip. Hat kid just smiled, she wanted the badge, but she didn't have the pons on her. Fedora sighed, she did however, and gave him a big bag of the orbed diamonds. "Here, hand over the badge." She asked, swiping it from the jar's display rack.

That badge was all he had, so he was just wasting space on the ship, but he 'smiled' at the older girl "just pull out my map whenever you need to find relic!" Fedora handed the badge to the little kid.

"Alright, kid- got get ready. We still need to eat before we leave." She nudged the girl off so that they may reach the movie set on time. As she watched Hat kid go, she turned to the jar, hand slamming down on the table of his selling stand. "Listen here, Mafia- if you dare try anything. I will crack your fragile little body, and chuck you out into space." She backed off, looking at him "I won't say it to her yet, but this kid.. She means the world to me now. She's the only family I have here, and I won't let anyone hurt her." She then turned away, not wanting to say anymore, but Fedora was stopped by the jar, he had said something she didn't think he'd every say.

"... I, understand." Was his calm reply "and I want to say.. Thank you." Fedora turned to him half way, confused as to why she was being thanked "I was there, you know? Watching you and the little girl run around, trying to stop the lava from destroying our home. I watched you save every Mafia you could.." The Mafia boss looked at her with gratitude, as mush as a jar could show, that is. "The Mafia are my family, Just as much as that girl is to you. And if the both of you would allow me to stay for the mean time, that would be greatly appreciated.."

The kid would probably let him stay, he is a jar now, what could he do? You know, besides yell out at everyone that comes aboard. Fedora sighed, turning away to leave finally to join the kid in the kitchen "welcome aboard, Jar-Stache." Was all she said, disappearing through the doors, leaving the jar man to his thoughts.  
-

"Hey, kiddo! Think we can stick the landing?" Fedora yelled out to Hat kid as the fell from the sky. The child squinted her eyes at see what the older girl was pointing to, far below them was the train they were supposed to be on, it was already moving. Guess they're were running a bit late now. Though, you could always show up fashionably late, and what's more stylish then falling from the sky without any harm?

Hat kid smiled, diving a little more to get more speed. The two had to time this right, miss and they get left behind. So they aimed more for then they needed to, and once they were close enough, the umbrellas shot opened and landed perfectly where they needed.

"Ta-dah!" Hat kid said, doing a little pose, while Fedora just stood there.

"Wow, kid- way to make me look bad.." The older girl looked to Hat kid with a smirk when the child pouted at her, making Fedora laugh a little. Though, the two were distracted by the sounds of slow clapping, the Conductor was actually hanging out on the back of the train for some reason.

He smiled at the two "well, now. Yer two are ah little late, but that's alright" he leaned back once he stopped clapping "I haven't written the script fer me next move yet, so we're not recording." The Conductor was surprisingly giving off a clam attitude, a nice change from when he was yelling back at the studio. "I'll call for yer two when the script is ready."

Hat kid nodded, happily- then took notice of Fedora standing off to the side, looking off out from the train rail. That empty look in her eyes once more, Hat kid wasn't the only one who noticed. The yellow owl walked up to the child "eh.. Is the lass alright?" He asked her.

Hat kid whispered to him "ever since she noticed these train tracks, she's been having these small episode.. They normally don't last long, and you can just snap her out of it by calling her name.. One moment, please.." The kid said, as she walked up to her older friend while the bird watched. "Fedora, Fedora!" She tugged on the girl's sleeve, successful snapping her out of her thoughts "it happened again."

"Hum? Oh, ahah, sorry!" She crouched down to Hat kid, "sorry, kiddo! Just admiring the view!"

"Come on, Fedora! Let's go in already! I wanna see inside the train!" Hat kid kept pulling on the older girl to move "let's go! Let's go!"

"Oi, oi! Alright!" Fedora laughed, as Hat kid actually managed to pull her some ways to the door. "You know, you could always just explore without me!" She said

"But that's no fun!" Was all the kid said, as the two girls disappeared through the door. Leaving the Conductor to just smile at the place where they once were.

"Ay.. Those two."  
-

Once the two entered the train, Hat kid, and Fedora were instantly noticed by a shady looking bird. The girls were extremely cautious when the bird was face to face with them. "Why, hello there, fellow owl." The bird kinda looked like a grown up versions of the baby birds that attacked them in Mafia Town. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting?" Hat kid noticed they talked strangely, but not like the Conductor's accent.

"As you can tell, I am also an express owl. I do much hooting." He started looking left and right, then back to the girls "from one owl to another, we can share details, yes? What is your uncle's sister's maiden name?"

What kind of question was that? Why does this shady looking bird want to share details? Fedora looked down to Hat kid, who in turn shrugged. Giving this, Fedora called out the first name that came to mind "Bob." This was so calmly said, that it made the kid snort. Putting a hand to her face, both Hat kid and Fedora waited to see what he says.

"Oh, it is Bob? I see, I see." Fedora did her hardest to not smile, she needed to be strong! "This is the kind of Uncle's Sister's maiden name I would expect from a fellow Express Owl." This bird was making it hard though, but he finally walked away.

Fedora took the time to breathe in heavily, while the kid started giggling like mad, the older girl looked to her small friend and whispered "this guy can't be serious, who falls for that? He must be joking with us.. Got to be.

"Do You wanna talk to all the shady bird here?" Hat kid asked with a smile and raised brows.

"Now." Fedora started, putting her two index fingers to her mouth, then pointed both at Hat kid "I would normally say, 'heck no' but.. These guys are just incredible." She turned to the others birds here "Let's do it." And off they went.

The two took their time looking around the train and then started chatting with the birds, "hello, fellow Express owl. Do you care about security? I care about security a whole lot."

Fedora had on a 'are you serious' look again for the second "do ya now? Please, tell me more."

And the bird did "you should not be going around telling information to strangers." He said, looking at Fedora "it could be a security risk!" He was nodding about the most obvious knowledge "I can help your daily life become more secure. What is your favorite combination of letters and numbers?"

Here we go.

"Turnipfourteen " Fedora said with a smile.

"I see, I see! Turnipfourteen is also my favorite combination of letters and numbers." Once the bird said this, Fedora was mentally screaming in her head.

Hat kid laughed, then she approached an actual owl on the Express, he seemed to be in thought, but noticed the girl "did you notice that there's suddenly a lot of crows on this train? They all got on at the same stop." He said to her, then squinted his eyes behind his glasses, "speaking of, at what stop did you get on the train?" He asked.

"Oh, we fell from the sky!" She happily said

The owl looked at her funny, "what do you mean you 'fell from the sky'?"

"Come on kid, let's get moving!" Fedora pushed Hat kid away from the Owl to another door, but a crow, now that they know, stopped them. "Did you know, that having a pet helps improve self-Confidents and relieves stress?" Hat kid nodded her head, guess she did know "did you also know that pets can have pets? It is true! Unfortunately, us express Owls are not allowed to have pets. It is a sacrifice we must make in the name of hooting."

'So, basically- no pets on the train?' Fedora thought.

"But, if you had a pet, what do you think the name of your pet's childhood pet would be?" The crow asked, looking at the two.

Fedora looked at Hat kid, it was her turn now. "Any ideas kid?" Hat kid stood there for a moment and thought. She was thinking 'what would Rumbi name her pet?' Her roomba was the closes thing to a pet she had. "Hmm, Sweeper." Fedora looked at the kid, wondering how she'd gotten that name.

"Sweeper is certainly an interesting name for a pet. Even for a pet's pet." He finished, and the two girls were able to walk on.

The two walked through the door, and was stopped by a very nervous owl "h-hey, have you noticed all these crows around the place?" The bird looked around at the crows "they keep asking me for personal details, and I never know what to answer!"

"Eyeah, just don't worry about it, dude. Just say whatever." Fedora said, trying to at least comfort the poor bird "Me and the kid have been spewing random answer since we entered though the doors.. Haha.."

"A.. Alright." Was all the bird said, and went back to trying not to be seen by the crows. So much for that.

Before the two decided to go on and talk to the crow looking at a blackboard, they looked around the room. Seemed to be a small book reading room, but there were no furniture besides the bookshelf and a couple of boxes. Behind the blackboard, on the wall, Fedora can slightly make out a wonky looking periodic table, and below that some blueprints. There also seemed to be some screens on the train walls, Monitor screens that glitch from time to time- it had the Conductor's face on it with three bars.

They were, Bird, Anger, and empathy- bird had a question mark next to it, but the par was pretty high, Anger was the highest filled bar, and empathy was the lowest, about a little bit past half empty.

"Despite what's going on here, this is a really nice train, I'd have to say." Fedora said to no one In particular "I remember playing with a couple of train sets- but never actually being on a real train.." That statement caught Hat kid's attention.

"Wait! You remembered something!?" She looked to her older friend with wonder.

"Calm down, they're only fragmented, I just remembers trains.." That was mostly true, she wasn't about to mention the elderly figure she'd seen and the small child she heard in her head, not yet at least. "Let's go see what the blackboard crow is doing!" Fedora yelled, changing the subject while walking off to chat with the bird, Hat kid looked at her as she went.

"Oh, hello fellow express owl. I am stuck on an advanced mathematical and scientific issue." The crow looked to the board, as well did Fedora. She stopped in her place and just looked at the broad. Mentally, she was so done with the people who lived in this world, physically? Trying her hardest not to punch the broad. "Do you see this advance formula on the blackboard? I can not decipher it."

It was a freaking online letter identity checker.

"Can you decipher the scientific formula for me? What does it say." The crow asked, while Fedora slap her face. He really can't be serious, right? No. He is. Alright.

"Oh, gosh" she mumbled, then exaggerated her first exclamation with a tired sigh "alright! Let see- D C B Fou E.." That was what Fedora could read.., that O could have been a zero, but who cares? That E could have been a sideways M. So many possibilities.

"I see! The solution i Fou E! It was obvious! Thank you, fellow express owl." The crow smiled through his eyes at Fedora, "-and thank you for agreeing to the terms and conditions on the backside of the blackboard."

"Yo, wait, what?" Fedora hurried behind the broad to see he wasn't lying about terms and conditions. The entirety of the back of the board had small writings with big bold letters 'terms and conditions' on top. "Hold on! I didn't agree to anything!"

"Ah, it's probably nothing to big, Fedora!" Hat kid smiled "come on! Let's just keep looking around." She said, wondering off to the next area, with Fedora right behind her. The older girl realized she'd just been had.

When they turned the corner of the book shelf, they noticed a lone crow guarding a door that says Rec Room above, Hat kid approach him. "Ah! Fellow express owl, do you ever wonder what it would be like to be a superhero?" The crow asked her "the most important feature to a superhero is the name. Every superhero needs an intricate name to their fame."

Fedora raised a brow, 'superhero name?' She thought. 'What would the kid chose?'

Then the crow asked the question "if you were a superhero, what would your name be, if entered in an online form with standardized account identification requirements?" And Hat kid thought. Everyone's going to ignore the fact this crow said to many long words together that involved account security.

"Hat Maker!" She said, with a smile. She did make pretty good hats.

"That name is great! I can already imagine it: the mighty Hat Maker, savior of Justice!" The crow Happily said, then a little more quietly "I'll just write your answer down here, real quick.." And the crow took out a note pad, scratching down the name. Where did he have that?

"Okay. Let's just back away.." Fedora said, backing up, and then finally walking into the cafeteria. Hoping to finally get away from the very strange, but comedic crows, it turned out that the lunch area was just filled with them. The entire lower room of the cafeteria had them all sitting and laughing out at jokes that made no sense to the girls. Hat kid walked along as the crow ignored them, going down the hall and noticed that a room was actually locked instead of someone in front of it. This meant there was a key somewhere she can get.

As she turned around to tell Fedora about what they needed to find, she noticed a Time rift, just there in one of the bars closes to the locked door. "Fedora! We got a rift!" She called out, Fedora looking over to her when the crows started laughing again. Heading on over she smiled, "you ready for this?" Hat kid asked.

"In and out, it's do this thing." Fedora said, getting ready "no one will even know we're gone."

The two reached out, the blue swirling orb reacting to the mass touching it, and within a moments notice the two found themselves back in the underwater peaceful world. Fedora looked up and wonders if that whale is the same one, or a different one for every time rift. Ether way, Hat kid and Fedora found themselves looking at a strange obstacle: there in front was a darkened green platform switch, Hat kid walked ahead and stepped on it. Once that happened, the switch light up and a square pillar rose from the ground, realizing they needed to go up. Hat kid and Fedora smiled at each other, the kid had to get a running start to slightly walk up the wall and grab the ledge while Fedora had to do was jump a few times to grab it.

Once up, they see up ahead an unlighted lamp with red strings going up left and right. Sounds easy enough, all they needed was to turn on the lights on the platforms like the first one, however the platform the lamp sat upon was rotating at a slightly normal pace- doable to jump on, but off? They'll just have to see. Jumping onto the spinning platform, Fedora immediately started to feel dizzy, Hat kid on the other hand seemed alright.

Hat kid started making her move, she waited for the platform to rotate to were she needed it, jumped, and ran up; then just flipped onto the above ledge. She had made it alright, now it was Fedora's turn, she waited and then finally started moving. Though, somewhere along the lines Fedora had missed her mark, and ended up bounding off into the dark below, "FEDORA!" Was all the older girl heard before she was engulfed by murky abyss. Next thing she knew, she was right back at the start.

Falling into the dark like that was rather.. Unsettling to the amnesic "I looked into the void, and it looked right back.." Was her whispered reply once she got back up.

"Fedora! Are you okay?!" The older girl heard her young companion call to her "say something!"

The child received a, what sounded like a very concerned war cry, it was rather confusing- but a valid response after what she just went through. Hat kid decided to continue for the older girl, just incase she fell once more trying to get to her. The spinning platform had ceased it's movement, and turned at their needed direction. Hat kid jumped down and once was next to the lamp, it lit up- Fedora was by her side within a moment or so. Finally being able to carry on, they walked as far as they could and jumped over to the other platform.

There, in the middle of the walkway the two girls jumped onto, was a very frightened owl- thinking that the child and the older girl were some sort of monsters in this realm, the owl started throwing clipboards at them. "Go away! Start away!" He shouted.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey!" Fedora dodged a clipboard my her hair, but knocked off her hat. "Easy, man! We're not here to hurt you!" Fedora said, as she bent over to pick up her hat.

"Y-you're n..not?" The owl slowed for a bit, looking at them was scared eyes. How long has he been in here? "I-I.. I'm sorry.."

"It's okay!" The rather happy mood Hat kid gave off was making the owl clam down a little better "come with us! We'll get you out of here!" The owl instantly perked up, and was right by the kid's side.

The owl was now a tag along, still very nervous about his surroundings, he stayed as close to the two girls as possible. Jumping up two walls, one large the the other, the three beings looked at a faster moving platform, well no, platforms. There were three that needed to be jumped in order to get to the next section. Hat kid, already jumping over the platforms, left the owl and the older girl together- seeing as how the owl was to scared to even move now, Fedora sighed.

"Alright buddy, hold on." Fedora said, suddenly picking up the owl like a small child.. Well smaller then Hat kid, and started timing her jumps. Fedora looked ahead and saw Hat kid waiting for them, looking back at her. The owl in her arms had tightly wrapped his wings around the older girls neck, making her fell slightly uncomfortable and twitchy for some reason.

Trying to brush off the feeling, Fedora had finally met back up with the small girl, but only to look at what was ahead. They needed to turn more switches, four exactly, on rotating blocks. Turning in different directions, there seemed to be a pattern they could follow, Fedora looked down at the kid, while she still held the owl in her arms "Kid, go on ahead, I'll get the ones you miss, if you miss." She said, and the kid nodded.

Watching the kid walk off once more, Fedora slightly heard the owl talk "h-how long, until we make it out..?" Was nearly a whisper to her. Fedora looked up, "not to long, once we clear this part, all we have to do is climb gears." She said calmly to the owl, already seeing the time piece glow up above. The owl only whimpered.

"Fedora! I missed just one, can you get it?" Hat kid called, as fedora saw the one turn, she nodded.

"Alright, brace yourself.." She gave the owl a warning as she started moving, carefully on the first block, then once the other one turned, she jumped to it, hopping in place as the blocked moved, she waited for the switch to show. Finally facing upwards, the older girl jumped in the green light platform and moved on. The lamp lighting up, meaning the have another check point. Hat kid smiled and walked on, eager to climb the gears.

It was clear that Fedora had trouble walking on moving platforms, but once she got used to the rhythm of the movement, she started having fun. Hat kid laughed at her older friend as she made herself look like she was walking in place, but once that fun was over, they climbed up the gears. The two hoped onto a gear going up and waited till they finally made their destination, then Hat kid and Fedora jumped onto a bigger gear with a lamp, and again, two red strings.

"You get one, I get the other.." Fedora say, already walking over to the first switch. Once the first switch was turned off, Hat kid, shortly after turned hers off. The sudden stop of the gear almost made the two fall over, looking over once everything was still, they saw the gears above them make a stair way. That was their ticket out!

The two girls eagerly climbed up the gear steps, and Hat kid shot forward to the time piece. Once grabbing it, the two immediately found themselves back on the train. The owl in Fedora's hands passed out. Decided for the best to just leave the owl on the bar chair head down on the bar itself, they walked on.

The laughing crow were once again heard, as stated before, no one knew they were gone. "Fedora, before I noticed the rift, I saw we needed a key- lest go find it!" Hat kid said happily, running off as the older girl watched her.

Fedora shook her head,

"This girl has to much energy.."  
-

Hat kid and Fedora found themselves in the VIP room, but not after being bothered a another crow before they had gotten there, he asked something about 'what was the part your body you didn't like?'. but backing away from this strange crow, they went on their way. So, now in this lavishly nice room, Hat kid noticed a key just sitting in the middle of the room, she went to go pick it up while Fedora thought it was strange for a key to just be there.

Like someone wanted it to be found.

"How odd.." Fedora said, as the two girls just walked up to another owl blocking the way.

The owl noticed them and started panicking, Fedora thinking the bird was about to throw more objects at them, she got ready to covered her head- but it turned out he was just waving his arms "wait, don't come in here!" He shouted as the two stopped "I lost my contact lens somewhere, please.. Don't step on it!"

"Maybe it's not here, you can move-" Fedora was about to suggest, but was interrupted by the still panicked owl.

"I can't move out of the way, I might step on it myself!" The owl cried.

With that, it was clear that the owl didn't want to move. So the only place left to go and explore was the locked room back down in the cafeteria. Fedora started moving onwards with Hat kid by her side, a smile on her face.

Once back down, the two looked at the lock, wondering what could be on the other side of the door. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Fedora said, making a hand motion. Hat kid smiled, and eagerly undid the lock. It just fell apart. The lock, literally broke apart. "Wow, kid.. Think you were a little too eager.." As the two looked down at it.

"Moving on.." Fedora announced walking up to the door, and holding it open for the kid. Inside was the most amazing thing the two ever saw, mostly to Fedora really, but it was still very nice. It was the control room, the place were you drive the train. 'It seemed rather high tech for an old looking train though' Hat kid thought. Fedora just walked up and looked off to the sunset that was I from of them, already sunset.. That can't be right.

Looking back, Hat kid couldn't believe she had missed this at first. There on the floor was a present, oddly labeled for her and Fedora. Though, as Hat kid was about to call out to Fedora once more today, she noticed that the Amnesic girl was spaced off- but this time she was crying for some reason.

"Fedora?!" Hat kid ran up to her, unopened present in her arms. "Fedora? What's wrong?"

 _"Pappy.. Where.. Where did the trains go..?"_

"Fedora!" Hat kid was now trying to violently shake the older girls arm, finally have gotten through to her, Fedora looked back down at the worried child.

"Hmm?" Fedora looked at her, confused, like she wasn't crying at all. "What's up?" Hat kid only puffed out her cheeks and swiped her sleeve over one of Fedora's eyes, wiping the tear away. This action made Fedora realized she was crying for some reason. She wiped her eyes vigorously and looked at the kid with a smile. "Sorry bout that! Didn't know what was going on. Did I scare you?"

"A little.." Hat kid looked away "I thought something bad happened.."

Fedora smiled still, and crouched down "well, don't worry, a few tears are nothing to me, I promise you I'm fine." Then she noticed the wrapped box in her arms "what's that ya got there?" She asked.

"Oh! It was just on the floor!" Hat kid looked, "It had our name's on it.. Which is strange.."

That was strange, and Fedora had second thoughts about opening it, but the kid went on anyways. Once the, what was nice, wrapping paper was torn to shreds, Hat kid opened the box. Inside was a few clothing items, an entire costume for the kid- a crime solving outfit, and a dark brown trench coat for the older girl.

Then suddenly the phone on the room started ringing, this made the two girls jump, but after while of it not stoping, Hat kid picked up. Fedora putting on the coat while the kid was being talked to, Hat kid gave her a side glance, which meant- get over here. The older girl walked over and heard the menacing sounding voice. No doubt the caller was using a voice modulator.

The two listened.

"Is this the kid with the hat, and her older companion? I hope you two like my present.." The voice said, laughing rather creepy. "Go to the back of the train. Your uncle's sister Bob has come to visit you.." Okay, the two almost laughed, even though the situation was just plan bizarre. "You better show your fam' some love, or I'll be talking to a corpse next time."

That last sentence set some alarms off in Fedoras head, before she could yell at the caller, they hung up. Leaving the constant beeping to cycle. "A.. Corpse?" She said. Who was this caller?! Are they on the train? "I don't like this kid.. Let's go." Hat kid nodded and was already taking off.  
-

Passing all the cars back to the back of the train, the moment Hat kid stepped through, she screamed out in a panicked shock. Fedora pushed her way through and immediately saw what the kid screamed about. Quickly covered the kid's eyes with her coat from the scene In front of them, Fedora looked back once more just incase they both were hallucinating. Though, That was not the case, there before them, was in fact a corpse with a knife plunged through it's back.

Fedora crouched down, still covering the kid's view, but their eyes met "look kid, look at me! Everything is going to be fine!" She was trying so calm down a hyperventilating child, while everyone started piling in as to who screamed, but was met with a shock as well. "Don't look over there, alright, just keep looking at me.."

"What's goin.." The Conductor finally walked in, but paused seeing the two shaken up girls, the dead body, and the rest of the Express Owls freaking out. He as well started to panic slightly "A-a Murrrrderr? on MY Owl Express?!" The conductor rolled his R's out a bit. Everyone got quiet and gathered around, Fedora making sure the kid was alright to walk, as the two got next to the Conductor "I can't believe someone would murrderr one of the Express Owls!" He was disgruntled.

He then turned to Hat kid and Fedora, "And I can't believe even more that it's yer uncle's sister Bob!" Fedora immediately thought something was odd here. How did the Conductor know about that name, and why was he playing as if the cardboard cutout was an actually person..? "What do ya have to say for yerself, Bob?" This made Fedora's eye twitch, as the Conductor waited for an answer.

"Oh, yer given me the quiet treatment, eh?! That's what a Murrrrderrrerrr would do!" He yelled out at the old lady cutout.

"Conductor.." Fedora started, getting the bird's attention "it's a caRDBOARD CUTOUT." She pointed out, getting frustrated by this. There was an actual murderer on the lose and the Conductor was messing around.

"Oh.. Really?" He said so casually, no sarcasm, or spite. Just. Normal.

"Ho, my god.." Fedora whispered out, hand to her face. But a giggle escaped the kid, making the Conductor smile a tad bit. Fedora then thought, 'what if he was just doing that for the kid's sake?' Seeing that the bird was just trying to make the scared girl smile.. Fedora sighed with a slight smile of her own, maybe he's alright in her book then...

"Leave this case to us." A familiar voice called out, making everyone to turn over and see a.. Fedora sighed once more, when she thought about it.., a Murder of crows. "We're CAW, the Crow Agent Watch. We've been monitoring everyone on this train since the last station." This made the two girls look at one another.. Did they actually see them go through the time rift? "We'll be searching the entire train for evidence. No one is allowed to go outside of this wagon." The crow said.

This made the Conductor mad, "WHAT?! I can't even walk around in me own train?! How darrrre yerrr!" He shouted out at the crows.

The crows not caring one bit kept talking "once the clock hits midnight, we'll get off at the station with the murderer in cuffs." The leading crow specifically looked at the Conductor "stay here while we investigate further." And with that, the crows left. Leaving everyone to talk about what was happening. The Conductor growled out "oh.. Those C.A.W. peck necks can't tell me what ta do!" He looked at the two girls next to him' giving them a conspiracy theory to think about "I bet they committed the murder, and are destroying all the evidence!"

Fedora and Hat kid looked at him in thought, it could be a possibility. "Lassies!" The Conductor called to the two girls "think ya two can solve the case? I don't trust those crows.."

Fedora looked to the kid with a smile, pulling one hand out of her trench coat pocket, repeating what they originally said back at the studio "guns up?" She asked Hat kid. This in turn made the kid beam, making the same motion with her hand.

"Guns up!" She said to her friend "let's go, my sidekick! We have a murderer to find!" Hat kid said, in better spirits. Ready to put a bad guy in jail.

Fedora watched the kid go, and was about to go after her, but hearing the Conductor chuckle, she looked back at him "Ay.. The little lass is quite somethin, ey?" He asked looking up as the girl.

"Oh, yeah." Fedora smiled, and then waved at him once she walked off.  
-

The two girls walked through the doors, when they did, they saw that the Crows were serious. They were all over this car, who knows what the others looked like. There seemed to be three, no.. Four crows here, three on the ground and one up on a ledge looking at a door. One was looking back and fourth, one at the blackboard, and one off to the side, to far for them to see the two girls. Guess the crows don't have do eye sight here.

Hat kid and Fedora waited for the crow to turn around, then they snuck behind the board, and before the one in front could see them, they turned behind the bookshelf and climbed it with ease. There were the two room choices, now that the crow from before wasn't standing if front of it. Fedora sat down on the top of the shelf "your call, kiddo."

The kid hummed, and looked at the two doors, they already went through the cafeteria, and that place was crawling with crows, so going there was a bad idea. "The Rec room." She pointed out. And with a nod, the two got off the bookcase and started for the door. Once through the door, the two noticed something lying in front of them. Hat kid ran up and picked it strait up, it seemed to be confidential file. Why was it just on the floor? Just like the key..

Upon opening the file, Hat kid gasped, making the older girl walk over. In the file was a picture of the Conductor, in bold red letters- suspect. There was also a written file, but it was mostly chicken scratch to the two girls.. They couldn't read it.. How were they supposed to know who..

"Wait.. Kid," Fedora put a hand on the girl's shoulder "is.. Is he holding a knife..?" Now that the two girls looked at the picture well, the could see that the Conductor looked pretty menacing, while holding the silver blade. The two looked at each other, concern written over one another's face. "That.. Can't be right.. But then again.."

"No!" Hat kid slightly yelled, but then covered her mouth and made sure no one heard her "He.., He can't be it.. Right? I don't win at to believe that.. Sure he was a little rude and loud at first." Hat kid looked down "but that was because we broke into the studio.. We're strangers.. Probably still are.. But he's being nice now!"

"You believe, he can be our friend?" Fedora asked, and Hat kid nodded back at her "alright then, I'll give him a chance.." With that said, and a smile from Hat kid, they moved on.

The two climbed up a wall, and noticed there was in fact one crow in here, luckily they didn't hear them earlier, despite the loudness from a few seconds ago. Next to them was a door they could go through, curious as to where it goes, Hat kid entered with Fedora in tow. On the other side of the door, the two was two crows circling around a room with beds. This must be a sleeping area, and through a glass window, Hat kid can see a key!

The birds were walking slow enough to were the two could cruse right behind one and just walk out, they that's what they did. Once they had the key, they were in and out of the room with in seconds. "So we're do you think those one goes?" The older girl asked the younger one.

Looking around, the only way the haven't went was were that crow was guarding. So pointing in a direction the two went, they waited for the crow to not look at the platform they needed to get to and jumped across. Going through the door, the two girls were now up on the ledges were the Fourth crow from before was. Still looking at the door and not paying them any mind.

The bird was not doing his job right, but oh well.

Jumping over to another locked door, the lock proceeded to break apart once more, assuming it was just a normal occurrence, they stepped through. Why did this train have so many doors like this? These train cars can't be that big, can they? When the entered the phone in the room started going off, Fedora quickly picked it up. The same voice from the previous call started talking.

"So, you think you can just sneak around the train like this?" They said, "just drop the detective act. You'll never catch the real murderer.." The voice laughed once more, "you can't point your finger at someone with out clues. The clock is ticking. Will you be able to find enough clues to point your finger at the murderer?" but before they could actually hang up, Fedora started talking.

"If I find whoever you are, and I. Will. Punch. You." Fedora said, then hung up without a word.

"Who was it?" Hat kid asked, looking at the ruffled up older girl

"Same creep from before, telling us to stop," Fedora turned around to look at the kid, "let's just ignore them for now, and catch a baddie, yeah?" She smiled, as Hat kid quietly cheered.

The two walked on, confident in their new job, and eyes peeled at anything that they could find. They seem to be in a luggage room, with many neatly stacked luggage. Fedora started climbing, Hat kid behind her, there were a few more crows in here as well but none saw them. Okay maybe one, but it was a glimpse before they could actually see the two. At the top of the first luggage pile, Hat kid looked down, and saw a confidential file next to a huge case. Quickly jumping down, and startling Fedora, Hat kid grabbed it.

Now, however, the child needed to get past two crow guards, the two birds both walked back and forth, but at different times. There was a gate blocking the middle, but this was doable. Hat kid immediately jumped over a crow, with such agile, then ran like crazy before the crow could turn, Fedora watching from above nearly hade a panic attack when the crow almost saw the kid.

Finally letting out the breath once the kid made it back to her safely. "A little warning next time top hat!" Fedora whispered at her, making the younger girl smile sheepishly. The two saw one more crow walking back and forth, but before the two could get past him, they saw a lock on the door. Another key was needed.

Before Fedora went back down, Hat kid saw a button- and of course was curious about what it did, so when her friend wasn't looking she ran for the button. Getting past the guard was easy, and stepping down on the button was easier. A loud thunk was heard making Fedora and the kid to look down, the crows obvious to it.

Fedora then gave the kid a 'what did you do?' Face, the child innocently smiled.

Somewhere along the train exploration, before the murder happened, Hat kid had found a new yarn ball she could use, and was able to make a special hat- she calls it the ice hat. It turns you into ice, which seemed very helpful when you find these really tough diving boards. The two finally got down and went to go search for another key. Since the two had already checked the Rec room, the needed to go through the cafeteria- maybe the contact lens owl was gone..

They traveled ways away from the luggage room, and found their way back to the cafeteria, and indeed the crows were still sitting there. None noticed them yet, but if they moved Fedora had a feeling like they'll be caught. So once the older girl noticed them laughing with their eyes closed, she picked up the kid in a hurry and ran up the stairs. That weirder crow was no longer there, and they climbed the ladder up with ease.

The two went through the VIP room once more, and there in front of them was a crow. The two stepped to the side quickly, thinking the crow say them, but they forgot the couldn't see very well. Hat kid took her time to watch and see where the crows moved and once the pattern was found Hat kid and Fedora hurried. Without stoping, fedora notice another Confidential file and ran to grab it. A crow was circling a table, actually guarding it, but she managed to snag it anyways.

When the two were finally in the clear, the walked over to the huge tv area and sat for a second to look at the two new files. The one they found back at the luggage room was a file on the Crows- this was a believable case, and the second file, found just now was about the cardboard cutout. Fedora sighed in frustration, while Hat kid smiled to suppress a laugh. while Fedora was trying to make the most of these case files, Hat kid wondered off, looking at a box that could be destroyed with brewing hat.

Looking left and right, she had gotten out her map- from her new map badge, and took a quick look. There on the other side was indeed something worth taking. So without a second thought, the kid threw a concoction at the box blocking them. The explosion startled a few crows, and scared the living heck out of Fedora, the two hid. Seemed the crows weren't obvious to bombs. Once everything was checked, and no one was found, they went back to their spots.

"Oh my god. Kid." Fedora looked at her for the third time for doing something that could have gotten them caught. "I know you love to explore, but easy with the flask.." Hat kid nodded, then slowly walked into the room she wanted to get to. There on the top bunk was a chest. Inside was a relic she doesn't have yet! It was a cow wearing funny glasses.

Fedora looked up and around, wondering were that next key could be. Seeing three fairly large ledges, one empty, one with a crow on it, and on the last- Fedora could see a faint glimmer. That had to be a key. "Kid, C'mon!" She called out quietly, trying to find away up. They'd have to climb up the large tv to get to where they need. So they did, Fedora, with her sprint hat on, ran and perfectly dodged the crow turning around, and jumped over to were the key was. Seeing the kid down below watching, the older girl waved the key around with a smile and decided to move on.

Back to the luggage room they went.  
-

Hat kid, with her ice hat equipped walked over to the tough board and used the hat. She turned solid ice, and was flung into the air- back to the higher platform with the already pressed button. Then she looked over the ledge and threw her hat down to Fedora, it smacked her on the face, but she caught it. Putting it on, it was strange being turned to ice, and then thawing out in an instant. Fedora was back next to the kid and they unlocked the door.

They went through, and found themselves back in the room with the four crows once again. There was another button, and Hat kid hurried to press it. When she did, the wall that was blocking them from the crow looking at the door moved up and out of sight, also the ledge the crow was on wheat down, making the bird look back in confusion. Finally able to see what's behind the big door, the two took off.

There had to be at least thirty minuets left.

Once through the big door, they were shocked. There in this room, were hundreds of crows looking at many screens. Some walked around and watched. None, thankfully, knew they were there, but the two still needed to be cautious of this situation. Fedora and Hat kid looked around, and saw that they could only go through two doors. One, a boiler room, and two the engine room. Fedora, not wanting to say a word, looked at the kid, seems she was already thinking about it. Then, the child pointed to the Engine room.

They went through, and was greeted by running again. Hat kid answered this time.

"You don't give up do you?" They asked. "It seems the only way I can get rid of you.. Is to make you run out of time." This worried Hat kid, and Fedora got close enough to to hear. "So here's a fun time-eater: Sweeper has gotten itself in an unusual situation." Hat kid and Fedora looked up "it's hanging onto a thin rope for dear life, just above a wood cutting machine. What an odd coincidence!"

Hat kid gasped, "what are you gonna do? Save Sweeper from becoming sawdust, or figure out who the murderer is?" And the person on the other side hung up.

"We gotta save Sweeper!" Hat kid practically yelled, not caring if the crows heard her or not. "Save the dog!" And she ran. Fedora didn't have anytime to run with her- by the time she was on the first step hat kid was already lowering the dog down, always from the massive shredder. Noted down that the kid really likes animals, cardboard or not. Fedora walked over to the wooden dog, taking noticed that something was taped to it.

The suddenly the boarded dog was talking in the same mysterious voice from the phone call. "Thank you kind human for saving me. Woof. Woof." As Hat kid came down to join Fedora. "I found this clue on the murderer! Hope it helps you. Woof. Woof." As the board falls over and almost into the shredder, Fedora quickly grabbed the files. The dog was okay, but Hat kid nearly had a heart attack watching that.

This files seem to be about the owls, all of them together in general. Odd. Why would all of them be suspects? They walked out of the room. Now to the boiler room. Hat kid and Fedora looked around, taking notice of the key on the other side of where they stood. To get to it, the had to walk past a handful of crows. Taking notice of the one ice platform to throw them over, Hat kid made a decision. "Fedora, star here, I'll go and get the key."

Fedora looked down at the kid, "you sure?" Hat kid nodded and explained.

"There's only one Ice hat for now, if we both walk over, only one of us will make it back easier." Hat kid pointed out "one should sat here and get ready to leave."

Seeing the point in this, Fedora nodded "be careful kid."

Hat kid nodded, and started sneaking around. By herself, the kid was really fast using her sprint hat, she just jumped around and dodged the Crows with ease. She was at apart where she had to wait for the crows to start laughing at a joke again, and finally with an opening she ran once more. In no time, she had grabbed the key, put on her ice hat and was by Fedora's side once more.

The older girl looked at her, "you. Are a. Fast child." And Hat kid just smiled.

They left the room, and made there way to the next locked door, now actually having a key ready, they opened it. They had to go this way now- as they had walked over, they noticed a crow blocked their way out. So this was literally the only way, besides the other locked door. They entered the lounge, and it was a nice room, but more crows walked around. Climbing up the odd arrangement of the room though, the quickly dodged the crows and saw a door that said sauna on it.

This made Fedora curious, since she haven't seen a shower anywhere- even on the kid's ship, she wanted to see what the sauna was like, since she was finally able to see it. She walked in, Hat kid followed, and once in- Fedora didn't know what she was expecting. There were some Owls in here, fully clothed, maybe to get away from the crows? A possibility. They all chatted with one another, not noticing the two girls inside the room with them. From the corner of her eyes, Hat kid saw a key. That's what they needed!

Finally, they felt like they were nearing the end, so the two wanted to hurry. Since Hat kid already had the sprint hat on, she ran up and quickly grabbed the key. On her way back however an owl had spotted her, and screamed- making the kid scream and run out of the room with Fedora on her heels. The two made it out side, and took a breather, then slightly laughed together. They just peeped on some Owls- Hat kid didn't do it on purpose, but maybe Fedora did..

Doing their best to weave through the guarding crows, the two climbed up and was greeted by a thin plank leading to a door, but down below was another file they needed! Hat kid was on a roll with the collecting things today, so she ran over and hoped down from the ledge onto a tray table that moved plats around. Not wanting to look at it yet, the kid ran from the two unsuspecting circling crows. Hat kid made her way back to Fedora and slapped her hand, another file to look at. As they stared moving the stopped once Fedora looked at the file.

The next suspect was.. The victim.

"Uh.." Fedora couldn't say any words.

"It's that.. Suicide?" Hat kid looked at the picture.

"Right.." Fedora said, putting away the file in her coat "let's just.. Tuck that away here."

Moving on.

The two girls were finally at the last door, one that specifically says- keep out. Fedora and Hat kid nodded at each other, they were ready for this. The lock was broken, and they entered.

Once in the room, the two saw a lone pedestal with a file on it. Hat kid wanted to go for it, while Fedora looked around the room. This entire room... Was about them. Conspiracy about what could be under Hat kid's hat, and who this mysterious Mafia looking Girl was. There were no files on Fedora, no sighting until now... Like she just appeared from thin air.

"Uh.. Fedora.. You might want to look at this.." Hat kid was looking down at the files.. Of them. They both were considered suspects, because they both were in the room first. It's not true though, they were together from start to finish until they found the body. Even so, they'd never kill anyone. Someone was trying to frame them. And Fedora wasn't taking it.

"C'mon kiddo, let's go bust someone." Fedora said, walking out of the room. Hat kid right next to her.  
-

"Soo, ah- who dun it?!" The Conductor asked the crows.

Shamefully, the crows looked away "we don't know." One sighed "we couldn't find any conclusive evidence. We have no idea who murdered this owl."

The Conductor stepped towards them, and angry stomp "what! So you've done peck all ta solve the case?!" He looked around really angry, just like when the two girls first met him "alright! Who's the murderer? Which on of ya did it?!"

"Alright," fedora crouched down next to the kid "who do you think kiddo?" The two were whispering, and this made the Conductor suspicious.

"Ey! Whatcha two talking about?! The both of ya are actin really suspicious!" He yelled at the two, making the kid step back, this made Fedora angry-

"I'm sorry, us? US?" Fedora stepped up, looking down at the Conductor "We're suspicious?! you sent us on this little mission, now you saying we can't be trusted? First you call out the crows- sure they're a little strange, but now you try to pin this on US?!" Every one grew quiet and listened. The older girl was going to protect the younger one "a child, and an amnesiac girl? Only the murderer would try to direct the blame somewhere else!" She pointed out at the Conductor on impulse.

She said to the kid, she wouldn't- but this was the last straw.

"How do we know that- YOU'RE not the murderer?!" Holding up the picture from their first file "Mister knife bird!"

Everyone gasped, and Hat kid stayed closed to Fedora. Everyone looked at him now, as he became the center of attention.

"Wha- ME?!" He yelled back, "I can't be the murrrderrerr, I'm the Conductorrr!" He was getting his R's rolling, But everyone still looked at him "what?"

"No seriously, what?" Everyone started whispering.

"It wasn't me!" He was trying to tell everyone, but no one listened.

"Stop." Fedora looked at him with a scowl.

"Cut it out!" And Hat kid looked at him, eyes filled with not wanting to believe.

The Conductor was silent, then finally he yelled "Alright, FINE! It was me. I did it. There, yer happy?" He sighed and looked at the two girls, "how'd you two figure out it was me? I tried really hard to avoid bein the villain in me own movie."

Hearing this confused Fedora and Hat kid, as they saw the Conductor was calm once more. Like he'd hadn't stabbed someone. "The Express owl isn't even dead, I just gave him the rubber knife and asked him to play dead fer a few hours."

"Rubber knife?" Fedora and Hat kid said at the same time, looking back at the owl once he moved.

"Yeah, can I go now? I'm kinda sore from playing dead for so long" the owl was fine, but he still had the knife through him. This made Fedora worry. "This rubber knife is also a bit uncomfortable.."

"It is goING THROUGH YOUR STOMACH." Fedora slightly yelled, pointing at the owl "are you SURE you're okay?!"

The owl hummed, "yeah, you know those novelty 'arrow through the head' headbands? It's kinda like this, except it goes through the side, see?" The owl removed the band and showed the two girls.

"A-and the.. Blood?" Hat kid stuttered out

"It's just ketchup.." The owl looked down and whispered "so much wasted ketchup.." No one heard him, and the Conductor walked up to the two girls.

"Well, thanks for solving the murder, lassies." He said with a smile "not only did you two reveal the murderer, you also revealed that the victim was never harmed." Hat kid pulled down her hood and walked up to him, while he kept talking, "..And you gave us intense footage for the movie!"

"I knew you would never actually kill anyone." Hat kid smiled, and Fedora scratched the back of her head..

"So this was all just.. Movie recording..? This never actually happened..?" Fedora looked down, shock at how fast she actually reacted "I'm sorry.. I got to carried away.."

"No, no- not to worry, yer just protectin the little lass here," the Conductor smiled, and ruffled Hat kid's hair, making her laugh and tried to pull away, and once she did the Conductor looked up to Fedora "What? you think I'd let a murder happen on MY Owl Express? Oh- think again! It was all just a setup for my newest owl express movie: Murder on the Owl Express!"

The Conductor laughed, looking at the two "you think DJ Peck Neck will make a movie that's even remotely as good? Hah! I think not!" With another smile, the Conductor gave them their reward "here, take this thingamajig and get outta here!"

The two girls smiled at each other and Hat kid grabbed the Time piece, then the train stopped back at Dead Bird Studio. The two realized it was actually just a little past noon. Fedora looked around, rather confused- but hey. They had fun. Sorta.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter six: Down on the sets with DJ Grooves!)

Today was still being processed, the two girls went through a movie recording without actually even realizing the recording was happening. Fedora had honestly thought somebody got murdered today, but it was all just a literal act. When Hat kid and Fedora returned to Dead Bird Studios, the older girl had informed a penguin about wanting to see DJ Grooves, however they were told that he was busy with something. This is where they are now- sitting in a Rec room waiting for the disco penguin to be done with whatever he was doing. Even though, back with the Conductor; that stunt he pulled with the fake murder still had Hat kid shaken up. Fedora seeing this, asked someone to bring them a box of donuts that human could ingest, not wanting to give the child seeds that were inedible to the both of them.

The kid now happily sat next to Fedora eating her fifth sugary treat, while Fedora was still working on her second. "Oi, kid- you gotta slow down." The older girl laughed at the younger one "you're gonna get a bad stomachache, and a sugar crash at the same time."

"But! These are so good!" Kid fought, taking another bite and humming with a smile.

Fedora smiled kindly at the girl, this made the amnesic wonder if she ever had a sibling, or if she'd ever had a nice calming situation like this. When was the last time she sat down to just enjoy someone's company? This got her thinking about the old man in her mind, and the little girl's voice. Luckily, ever since she had gotten away from the Conductor's train, she hadn't been having any strange flashes.

A penguin then walked into the room the two waited in, though it wasn't DJ, it was one of his little followers.

"Hey, you two! I got a message from the wonderful DJ Grooves!" The two looked over at the penguin who was still snapping their flipper. "He said to met him on the moon, turns out the set he had planned was too big for the inside studio set. Think ya can make it there?"

The two girls looked at each other, then smiled brightly. The moon! They were finally going to see what was on the moon! They heard the the Penguins here lived on the moon, so life there was sustainable. There was air. Hat kid and Fedora stood up, "yeah, thanks!" Fedora smiled towards the small flightless bird, and walked out.

With this, the two girls will be able to drop off the time pieces they got, put away their new clothing they had acquired from the loud yellow bird, and be on their way to the moon.  
-

DJ Grooves stood on a stage, arms crossed and waiting while bobbing his head to some unknown beat, he was hoping his two new stars had gotten the message he had sent. Also hoping they had a way to the moon. He watched some of his younger penguin followers chat about, and wonder this huge set they've put up.

All of a sudden, the older girl of the duo had landed right next to him, a proud smirk on her face. Then, shortly after her arrival, the younger child landed perfectly on the older girl's head- crushing her hat a bit in the process, but managed a pose. This display in front of the disco at first startled him, but then every penguin around the two, or the ones who witnessed the act, clapped and cheered. They took the different gravity of the moon to their advantage and made a wonderful entry.

"Bravo, Darlings! Bravo!" DJ clapped "Glad to see you two made it." He smiled brightly, as much as his beak would let him "Welcome to the first day of shooting, darlings!"

Hat kid smiled back at him, while Fedora smirked and tiled her hat. Compared to the Conductor, DJ was a little more calm and collected individual- so maybe this will take the stress away. "We need the two of you girls to transform into the biggest movie stars the bird world has ever seen! You two need to become.. Divas!" Hearing this made the younger girl go star-eyed, making the main penguin chuckle "And what's more precious then a pair of loving sibling on stage?"

That last sentence made Fedora cover her entire face with her hat now, and Hat kid laughed at her. "That's why I've called for a press conference here on our moon set. You two need to get out there in front of the cameras, and electrify the public darlings!" DJ Grooves ushered them away to the little town area on set "Get 'em really up and going for your movies! Once you've got them going crazy, come back here and we'll show off our new prop!" Hat kid was really getting pumped up for this, this'll be a blast for the two girls. "That's right, we'll unveil our new movie prop to the masses!"

Hat kid smiled, and she was off in a flash. As the crowd from before watched the child speed of, they tuned back to the sweet laughter of Fedora. Once she was done, and realized she was being stared at, she cleared her throat and addressed them "sorry folks! She just really excited!" And then Fedora slowly took off after Hat kid.

This place was amazing! There were Penguins everywhere! The lights, the colors! You could even see the spaceship from here! Once the two girls caught up with one another, they admired the view side by side. "We should go to the moon more often after this kid, what do you think?" And Hat kid, in the moment nodded- it was like they weren't on a mission. Then suddenly, a flash went off- it made them jump and the two looked over to their left, a small penguin waved at them. Making the two girls smile and wave back.

Paparazzi.

Fedora kindly walked up to the penguin "hey, buddy- think you can give us a copy of that? That's our first photo taken together."

The penguin beamed "yeah! Sure! When this is over, I'll see what I can do!"

Hat kid had wondered off to the fountain, since she just darted off, she didn't get a real good look at it at first. "Hello, darling!" DJ Grooves seemed to have popped up out of nowhere next to her "Here's a little thing I forgot to mention, I can help a little by giving you a boost with some endorsement from yours truly. Just call out to me when ever, and I will be right by the both of you and your friend's side." That was awfully nice of the DJ to do so, Hat kid thought, looking back at him like he'd given her a present.

There was a camera crew next to the fountains and they all suddenly looked at the two, when DJ Grooves started talking "All you Penguins out there know my name... DJ Grooves! And I am telling you, this young girl, and her friend here are the next hot thing. Guaranteed!" He said, once Fedora walked over strangely confused, she was poking her head out from the other side of the fountain. "Just look, as they'll help each other climb up this statue and rescue this poor puppy that has gotten stuck! Right, darlings?"

The small girl gasped, it was Sweeper! what was Sweeper doing here?! "Fedora!" Hat kid called, and the older girl was right over. Sure it was just a cardboard cut out to Fedora, but Hat kid seemed really attached to. Once the kid was high enough, she started climbing on her own, and Fedora realized if one wrong move, that cutout could fall and shatter to bits. Hat kid was almost there, and when she was about to grab it, it fell over and off the statue, the older girl was a little to late on her reflexes. The two were stunned, but luckily the camera didn't catch the splintering.

"Look at that! She helped the puppy down, safe and sound! To bad it ran off, and- definitely didn't break into multiple pieces." DJ grooves said, averting the fact that it did, Fedora stood out of the camera's view taking off her hat and quickly mourned the loss of the two girl's cardboard companion.

"Rest in pieces, Sweeper- you're among the stars now." She whispered.

DJ Grooves kept talking to the Penguins "these are truly divas I can get behind. Let it be known that these girls are all about animals!" He pointed to the two girls, who then stepped right back to his side. "Make sure you join their Fanclub! DJ Grooves.. Out!" And with that DJ ran off.

The two girls took off once more, they found more Penguins that were taking pictures, and decided to make the most of it. The two were having a blast, when all of a sudden the two heard a familiar noise. While everyone around them were having fun, the two girls were looking around, then when Fedora caught sight of swirling blue, she nudged the kid.

She made a head motion to look up, and hat kid did, up on a green tarp was the object they needed to retrieve so the world wouldn't get messed up. But there was a problem, there were so many people, and cameras- they could catch them going in. Fedora had a solution. "I hate to say this kid, but your gonna have to go in by yourself- I'll be the distraction you need." Hat kid looked up to her, and kindly smiled.

"Don't worry, I can do it! Been doing it for while now." And with that, the two slapped hands- like a tag team switching places. While Hat kid made her move Fedora made here way to an alley, with a whistle and a wave, DJ was there,

"You called, darling? Looks like it's endorsement time!" He said, when he arrived, but then stopped "where's the young darling?" He looked around.

Coming up with a believable excuse she said "she had to go to the restroom, sorry- she won't be here for this one." As Fedora quickly saw Hat kid jump into the rift.

"Understood, darling!" DJ Grooves looked at the alleyway they were in, and had an idea once he saw two Penguins arguing. Cameras all on them, just as Fedora planed. "All you Penguins out there know my name.. DJ Grooves! And I'm telling you, this girl here is the next hot thing! Guaranteed!" The camera paned over to the two Penguins, who still haven't come to an agreement "look at how street-smart this diva is. She's standing in this sinister alleyway, right next to some potential wrongdoers!" Fedora walked up slightly, gaining the two birds attention, with a confident side smirk, and a wink- she might have accidentally caught more then their attention.

The two Penguins were in shock while DJ started talking some more "Danger is her middle name, and she's not afraid to step outside of her comfort zone!" With another smile to the cameras, Fedora waved "make sure you join their Fanclub! DJ Grooves.. out!" The disco penguin then took off.

And on cue, Hat kid emerged from the vortex, but not alone it seems. A couple Owls were with her, each their own musical instrument. How did they get in there? Fedora shook her head when Hat kid came back to her. "How was it?" The older girl asked.

"A little hard with those guys- I had to make sure they all made it, so it took longer then normal.." Hat kid replied, as they watched the group of Owls wonder off. "How bout you?"

"I think I might have accidentally made some Penguins have a crush on me." Fedora said simply, then shrugged, it probably just fade away with time. "Come on, let's go!" The older girl ran on ahead, making Hat kid run after her.

After some time, More pictures, waving at a couple of more passerby Penguins, the two stopped when they saw a sushi stand- but no one was there. The two approached it, wondering if the owner stepped away for a moment. "Hello, Darlings!" DJ Grooves appeared, strange, they didn't call him.. "Your probably wondering why I'm here? Well, this endorsement is gonna be a special one!" The disco penguin turned, when all the cameras were looking at the two girls and the stand. Hat kid was standing on a stool so she could see.

DJ turned to them, a quick rundown before they started "Now, darlings, I have to mention this- Cooking show hosts have a terrible track record of getting angry and swearing on-screen" he looked at the two with a mindful stare "Try not to use the P-word, okay? Don't say P-E-C-K." Looking to Fedora, "the Conductor is.., Old-fashioned. He throws that word around a lot. It'll get him in trouble some day! Until then, let's keep our show clean."

So peck was a swear word! This made Fedora smile, but also cringe at the same time- the Conductor was cursing in front of a child this whole time, and she didn't even know. She quickly looked to Hat kid, and the child had a face saying she as gonna cause mayhem.. This wasn't going to be good. If the DJ thinks Fedora will be saying it- well he's gonna have a surprise.

"Hello viewers! Even the biggest celebrities have to eat, and I've got with me the biggest celebrities of them all!" He started, when the cameras started rolling, then turned to the small child first, "Now, tell us darling, what kind of condiment do you like on your tuna sandwiches?" Here we go- it's happening!

The child took in a breath, and made herself look like she was in thought "PECK!" Hat kid shouted with all her little might, causing Fedora to try and stifle her laughed,

"DARLING!" But once she heard DJ's shocked shout, she lost it, head on the table and hand slammed down- roaring with laughter.

The disco penguin was till caught off guard with this, and instantly tried to turn it around "I-I mean, Fellow viewers! Look at the mouth on this young girl. She's really something!" Fedora eventually fell over and was still heard wheezing in the background, causing a few other Penguins to start chuckling- her laugh was becoming a little contagious. DJ himself tried to hold back a noise of some sort, but then whispered out to the older girl once she got control of herself. "Now shoo, get out of this endorsement as soon as you can- before the old Penguins watching tv notice what just happened." And with that said, all three of them scattered.

Fedora needs a copy of that moment.

After a long while of the two going about their business, DJ Grooves was back on stage and he called out to the girls with his mic, voice echoing throughout the town, "The audience is going crazy darlings! Come over here and show off our new stunner.. Our new prop!" He said with great pride, And the two were running over in an instant. Fedora was a little ahead of the kid, but once she was there, she crouched down, and Hat kid jumped off her back- catching the time piece in the air, doing a cute little pose. Everyone cheered once more, and DJ smiled. These two were unbelievable.  
-

The two sat on stage, water bottle in hand, Hat kid and Fedora watched everyone pack up for the day. An envelope in hand, with all sorts of memories from today- trying to remember old ones were hard, but making new ones were the easiest thing ever. The two clacked their bottles together, in a way to say cheers. Who would have thought trying to find missing fuel for a spaceship would bring you to stardom? Certainly not those two.

"So, which recording session did you like the most today, kid?" Fedora asked her young friend, and watched her think.

"Today was fun, running around here on the moon was great!" Hat kid started, "but I'm gonna have to say, Conductor's set was more.. Fulfilling"

"You saying, you like the Conductor more then Grooves then?" Fedora raised a brow, and smirked at her.

"What?! No! No, no, no!" Hat kid suddenly stood up and shook her arms around "I like them both! Equally!" She bashfully looked away "there's no way I'd be able to actually choose between the two.." Fedora smiled, understanding- these two birds were so different from each other, but choosing a side would be hard because they'er so interestingly different.

"What about you?" Hat kid asked, sitting back down and looking at the older girl.

"Me? Personally.." She thought for a second "The Conductor..." Fedora said to her surprisingly "I know, why? He's loud and annoying, but it's just.." The amnesic looked back up in thought "it's just, something about him- I feel like it hits close to home... Where ever that may be."

"You two darlings having a moment?" The two girls looked back, DJ was still on set, walking towards them.

"Oh, hey Grooves." Fedora waved "you're still here, thought you would have left by now."

"I'd be saying the same thing, darling" the disco penguin was now standing with them "you two should be heading home about know, right? Your parents must be worried."

A moment of silence was had, both Fedora and Hat kid looked away. Fedora did wonder, were that kid's parents where, but never really wanted to ask in case it was a touchy subject- and by the look she was giving, it was.

"... I, don't have parents.." Hat kid looked down, like she remembered something bad. Fedora put her arm around the kid, and she huddled closer to her in a hug.

"If I have parents, I don't even remember them." Not really feeling as much grief as the kid who was clinging to her.

DJ Grooves looked at them, feeling a little guilty that he brought such a thing up "... I'm terribly sorry, I had no idea.." The penguin watched as the older girl got up, taking the younger up with her, and holding her in her arms.

"It's fine, at least in my case it is.." Fedora looked to the kid, still holding onto her "we may not be related, but from time to time, it seems like we're all we have. And we've been doing alright so far! Right, kiddo?" The child somberly nodded.

This made Fedora sigh, now she's really glad she didn't bring this up, it was strange not seeing the kid happy. Fedora and Grooves looked at each other, worried- But then, the older penguin had an idea.

"How bout this darling," he started, walking around Fedora so he could see the small kid's face "before you two head off home, how bout I treat the both of you to something?" Hat kid looked up a little bit, it be rude to not look at him since he was offering something. "How does ice cream sound, hmm?" Hat kid looked up even more, and shyly smiled, nodding her head.

'Oh, geez-' Fedora thought 'she had donuts earlier, but Ice cream might make her happy again..' she sighed, having this battle in her head, having a bad feeling- 'she's going to ether be bouncing off the walls, or have a heavy crash when we get back to the ship.' She hopes the kid will just pass out when they get back, she doesn't need an even more hyperactive child running rampant and smacking her with pillows.

"Fedora! We're gonna get ice cream, right?!" Hat kid pushed back so she was looking at her. Fedora smiled back, then looked away in mock thought- teasing the girl.

"Hmmm.." Fedora hummed "Well, he is offering, and it be rude to say no.." Of course she was going to say yes, because- its Ice cream after all.

"Yeah!" Hat kid cheered, a little bit happier now.

"Want me to put-" Fedor a was about to ask, but was suddenly choked by Hat kid as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Nu!" The child whined "carry meee!"

"Okay, okay!" Fedora heaved in a breath, and listen to the Penguin next to her laughing slightly. "These are the little things I do for you kid.." She felt the kid hug her, and a hum of appreciation left the Hat kid towards her older girl.  
-

They walked some ways on the moon, the town they were in was actually a little bit bigger then two girls originally thought. Fedora wasn't sure if there was an actual day-night cycle on the moon, but she herself was felling a little out of it, but soon they had arrived. The shop was small, but it was alive, so many people were here chatting away, some were even from the shooting set today! Some of the Penguins waved to the three as DJ Grooves turned around to Hat kid and Fedora. "Alright, darlings- you two tell me what you want and I'll go get them."

Fedora was incredibly surprised at how nice the bird was "what? No, no! We'll come in with you," she couldn't just let him just carry everything on his own.

"Darling, I insist." He stopped her, "this place is pretty lively, and the seat get taken like that-" DJ snapped his flipper "trust me, I know."

"Are you kidding me DJ! I'd give up me seat just for you!" Someone yelled in the background, and a couple others cheers and agreed with the unknown bird.

The DJ smiled warmly at the crowd, and waved. Then he turned back to the two, "So, darlings- what'll it be?" He waited for the two to answer.

"Don't really know what's in there, but I'll just have a plain vanilla- what about you kid?" Fedora asked, adjusting the kid in her arms. There was no reply however. "Kid?" She turned her head slightly to look at Hat kid, and the child was fast asleep. Fedora smile, she didn't even get to eat her ice cream. "Make that two to go.."

DJ Grooves quietly chuckled, and walked off. Fedora found a nice set away from the loud crowd and headed over to it. Hat kid was still soundly asleep in her arms, and the older girl wonders how she could sleep with so much noise happening around them. The disco penguin came back and spotted them, that was oddly fast- but then again, Fedora keeps forgetting that he very popular around here- despite being a movie director.

He set the two 'to go' cups down, and took a seat. "Now, darling.. I'd like to have a few words with you, if you would.." DJ said, looking at Fedora. The girl tilted her head, looking at him to go on "I couldn't help but over hear about what you two were talking about earlier.."

Fedora sighed "about the Conductor? Yeah.. Sorry, I was meaning to tell you about that.."

"No, no. It's fine, seems he heard us talking back then, but.." DJ Grooves leaned forward just a bit, not worried about the awards right now "I just want to warn you two about something, the Conductor darling.. He.." How should he put this? "Ever since those new props fell from the sky, he's been acting aggressive.. Well- more then normal." He looked away in thought.

Fedora listened closely to this, but the penguin just sighed.

"Darling, what I'm trying to say is- if you two ever need some one, don't be afraid to come find me." He removed his glasses a little so he could look Fedora in the eye "I will be right by your side if so. You hear me?"

Fedora smiled so warmly hearing this, "besides Cooking cat, you are one of the most nicest people we've ever met in this planet- thank you." She stood up, picking up the enclosed ice cream cups in her free hand, and shifted Hat kid a bit "it means a lot to the kid, and me as well." She walked away a bit, then looked back at the bird who worries about them "and don't worry, if anything- and from what we've been through, I think we can take it."

With that, The DJ watched Fedora seemingly vanish in thin air. He had to take his glasses off to fully understand what just happened, but still couldn't process it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: _Guest GaoGod, I understand it might seem that way, but there isn't actually any romance going on in this book. Not once have I actually stated Fedora and MJ were being shipped ether. Sorry it seemed like it, friend!_

(Chapter Seven: unexpected day off)

What happened yesterday was still a foggy blur in Fedora's mind. They went to two different movies shoots.. Well, one movie shoot and a press conference? Ether way it was so much to take in. Fedora laid on the floor, dozing in and out but not really awake- in the distance, Hat kid had just woken up in her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Today was a new day, she smiled, the child already wanting to get back to the studio. Sure, at first, this was all just to get the time pieces back- but once she actually started doing these roles, she started having fun!

Hat kid hopped out of bed eager to see what was going down at the studio, when she looked down, she saw Fedora out cold. The older girl didn't even make it to her side of the pile, Fedora just past out with one pillow holding her head up. Deciding today, she shouldn't wake her up with a pillow assault, and just let the older girl sleep for a little bit longer. As Hat kid quietly walked out of the bedroom, she started to think about what happened last night- like she was forgetting something..

Once she was out in the hub area of her ship, she then remembered! "IceCream!" And she ran when she saw the kitchen door. She was hoping that Fedora actually brought back some, and didn't eat it all. Hat kid quickly opened up the frozen part of her refrigerator, and was happy to see that there where two take out cups! On for her, and one for Fedora- a shame she couldn't eat with DJ or Fedora.. Well actually. That's what she wants to do! When break time comes around today, she's going to eat with Fedora and DJ!

Fedora would probably get mad if she ate Ice Cream for breakfast anyways.., closing the freezer, Hat kid realized that she should wait. Besides, trying to spend some more time with the birds would be a wonderful way to become friends then acquaintances! They all seemed a little more nicer then the Mafia anyways.. Speaking of which, where was the Mafia boss?

"Little girl! You have a pest on the ship!" Hat kid suddenly heard yelling form the person she was thinking about. She hurried out the kitchen door, and was doing her best to suppress a laugh. The Mafia boss was riding on Rumbi to get to places.

"Who are you calling a pest, you darn talkin jar!" Cooking cat, she was glaring at the man who used to have a body.

Though slightly worried about the noise, Hat kid made a 'shhhh' sound and gathered their attention. Cooking cat turned, and was happy to see the little kid. "Hey, dearie! I saw you on tv last night!" She smiled, but then a stern look was pointed at the kid "now, I don't approve of that bad language you proudly yelled out, but.." That stern looked became an amused smirk "it was rather funny watchin someone as serious lookin as Fedora suddenly fall over laughin."

'Okay, no more saying peck on tv,' Hat kid thought 'never know who'll be watching..' But that won't stop her from yelling peck off screen.

"Speakin of- where is Fedora anywho?" Cooking cat looked around for Hat kid's older friend.

"She's still sleeping," Hat kid said to the cat "that's why I went 'shhh' earlier, because you guys were being a bit loud.."

Cooking cat hummed in confirmation, nodding her head "okay, then." Then the cat looked to the small child "how bout you and I make something for her when she wakes up?" Hat kid beamed at her friend, nodding her head a bit to vigorously as cooking cat made her way up the ladder and both of them into the kitchen. But even before they entered the Mafia boss called out,

"Hey! What about me?" Looking up at the kid who turned her head. It was hard to show it, but in his voice, he felt left out. Of course he would never admit this though!

Hat kid hummed, regretfully "I don't think we need three people to cook something small.." She watched at the Mafia's eyes drop down slowly to the bottom of the jar "but! You can monitor the ship! You're doing a good job with Rumbi! Keep it up!" The kid said, disappearing behind the doors finally.

The jar spoke to himself quietly "what is this? I have been promoted to security?" He looked down at Rumbi "you hear that, my little mechanical friend! We shall not let anyone intrude our home!" Rumbi beeped happily, and continued their endless cycle of cleaning while the talking jar on top kept watch. Maybe now they won't bump into many walls.  
-

 _"My dear child, it's time to wake.."_

Fedora leaned up suddenly, a cold sweat. What was that voice just now? It wasn't the old man, or the little kid in her head- it sounded more... Haunting. Like something she wasn't supposed to forget. The older girl looked around, making sure she wasn't actually being talked to.

No one.

There was no one in the room with her.

Wait.

"Kid?!" Fedora raced to get up, and hurriedly ran out the doors. She looked around the hub, how long was she asleep for?!

"Ah! Good! You are awake!" Fedora looked down at the ground. She watched the Mafia boss stroll about on the little roomba "from the sound of it, the two are almost done with cooking!"

"Jar-stache? Wha..?" The older girl was confused, watching the jar "wait, cooking?"

"Fedora! Up here!" Hat kid smiled and waved "come on! Cc is here!"

Fedora smiled with relief, making her way up the ladder to the bouncing child, which made her start thinking "you didn't find the ice cream, did you?" Believing the kid might have eaten at least one while she was asleep.

"I did!" Hat kid chimed, and this made Fedora's shoulders sag "but I didn't eat it!" The older girl looked up rather surprised. The kid was showing self-control..

"Really now? And why is that?" Fedora asked.

"Because we didn't get to eat them with DJ!" Kid puffed out her cheeks, looking disappointed, while Fedora had a sweet breakfast sent smother her face. "So when we go down today! We can eat together during our break!"

"Kid, you do realize.. By then, the ice cream will melt.. Right?" The older girl thought about this, it sounded nice to actually sit down with the disco bird, instead of just having to leave right away- but they'd need something to keep the ice cream from melting.

"Oh.. Didn't think about that.." The kid looked down in thought.

"Well, why don't you just get a small lunch box, fill it with ice and put them in?" Cooking cat asked, turning the burner off, and looking at them. The food was ready, and it was smelling great. It was... French toast.. "Also, Fedora dear, kid told me about your.. French toast.. 'dilemma' you had awhile back.." She was snickering.

"Kid! You told her about that?!" Fedora yelled out, embarrassed, while the kid was just laughing. "It was literally one time!" The only response was more laughing, the older girl just grumbled and stabbed her fork into the triangle shaped bread once the sweet syrup was applied. This one was absolutely, without a doubt, better then her's.. At least the one she ate last time.

Then she went back to the ice cream problem with a sigh, "wouldn't it be just.. Strange to carry a lunch box with just.. Ice and ice cream? It isn't really lunch." Fedora inquired, and true it would be a little strange to be carrying a frozen box.

"Well, a normal ice box would be to big don't ya think?" Cooking cat also asked "you could also carry another one with an actual lunch so it wouldn't seem so strange." She sat back, and watched the two enjoy the food she made "you just need a carry bag for the two boxes, and there! Ya got a problem solved!"

"Do we even have a bag?" Hat kid asked, and Fedora shrugged.

"Don't know kid, I haven't lived on the ship until a little while back." The older girl said, finishing her plate off, and already started taking it to the sink. When they get back from today, Fedora needs to do the dishes again. Despite the kid being so small, she can really make a mess..

Fedora turned around and saw Hat kid at her side, holding up her plate, Fedora smiled and took it. Putting the plate in the sink, she then turned back again, "alright, kid- go look for a bag, and I'll see if there are any lunch boxes." Hat kid smiled and ran off.

"I'll get working on some sandwiches then.." Cooking cat smiled, as she watched the kid zoom off. Once the two older ladies were alone she brought up the tv incident "now dear, what in the heck would you let the kid yell 'peck' on live tv?"

"Oh, geez- you were watching that?" Fedora fumbled with a few containers that could work, and listen to them drop "I swear, it wasn't my fault! It was DJ who informed us it was a swear- we didn't even know!" She went to pick up the fallen objects.

"But you've heard someone use it around the kid." Cat looked up at her, a raised brow asking "who in their right mind, would curse in front of a child?" That question only made Fedora chuckle and shake her head.

"Trust me, ya don't want to know."  
-

"You ready to head inside kid?" Fedora asked, a small knapsack strapped around her. The kid nodded, holding her had. They quickly entered the nice cold building,mane looked around- it wasn't as filled like before, maybe their all in the recording area. The receptionist looked at them with a unimpressed look when the two passed by with their passes, and let them through.

They when through DJ's side first, and up ahead hearing him give out orders, and doing what directors do. "Come on! Fedora, you walk to slow!" Hat kid was pulling on her suit sleeve as she walked along.

This made her laugh "easy kid, it sounds like he's really busy.." Fedora mentioned, but hat kid just skipped along, the echoing and loud yelling from the Conductor on the other side of the wall.. Or maybe it was traveling through the vents? Ether way it was drowning her out.

"Alright everyone! Take five until the next scene is up!" DJ Grooves was finally heard close by, and the little kid spotted him near a crowd.

"DJ! DJ!" Hat kid yelled, happy to see him again.

Hearing the little girl, he turned around, surprised "well, hello darlings!" He greeted, as Fedora caught up with the child. "I'm surprised to see you two so early! The Conductor didn't have anything for you two today?"

Fedora chuckled "no, we just went through your door first." Making bird chuckle as well, Then she nudged the kid forward slightly "the kid here has something to say though." Hat kid suddenly went shy being put in the spotlight like that.

"I- uh.. I was wondering if you'd.." Hat kid patted her cheeks to get herself to focus, she can do this, Hat kid knows exactly what she wants to say! "I was wondering, since yesterday we didn't get to, we could all sit together and eat and chat! After recording that is!" She quickly added, feeling proud she finally got that out.

"Oh darling! I'd love too!" This made Hat kid smile brightly "but it have to be scheduled some other time," hearing that made hat kid's shoulders slump "sorry, darling- I'm a bit to busy today, and I don't have anything for the two of you to do right now."

"Oh.. Okay.." The kid was a little disappointed, but then remembered that maybe she could also asked the Conductor as well, just in case. She actually had something she wanted to give him anyways.

"Now, now darling! Don't be like that!" DJ Grooves put a flipper on her shoulder "Chin up, and I'll see the both of you when I can."

Hearing this made the kid's smile come back, And she nodded, then turned to the older girl "Fedora! Let's go see what the Conductor is doing!" With that she was off, Fedora looked back at DJ, shoulder shrugging when he looked at her.

"Be safe, darling." He turned back to his crew and calmly started making decisions and orders.

When Fedora started walking down the hallway, it seemed like there was a barricade blocking off the owl's and penguin's sides from one another, and wondered where the kid ran off to. The Conductor's shouting was getting louder, so it had to mean she was getting close. Climbing these objects were such a pain though, couldn't they've just.. Marked territory with tape or something? Did they really have to clutter walking space?

Finally up ahead she saw Hat kid, seemed like she was pondering something, then all of a sudden, a loud gun shoot rang through the air, this startled both of the girls. Making both of the girls take of in the same direction, Hat kid was way farther ahead then Fedora, and the older girl struggled to catch up. Only realizing now why she was having trouble, the kid had put on her sprint hood. Doing the same, Fedora finally took off.

If there was a shooter in the studio, there was now way she was letting the kid anywhere near there! Hearing the kid desperately shout out 'no!' arriving shortly after, Fedora stopped in her tracks. Before her, on set was the Conductor on the ground and a menacing looking owl with a gun pointed up, barrel smoking, but was then head-butted in the stomach by the desperate child. Putting two and two together, Fedora realized they were in the middle of recording!

'Oh, _shit_..' Fedora then shouted "Kid, WAIT!"

The bandit owl knocked over, and gun flying, the kid ran over to the fallen bird. Panic in her voice, the child started crying. Only then did the Conductor perk his head up to look at the shaking sobbing mess of a child. He held her close, and with a yell that could terrified almost anyone "Alright, which one of ya peck neck let her onto the movie set?!" To the Owls who were still standing flailed about, shaking their heads, shrugging. Nobody knew where the kid came from, it happened so quickly.

Then he looked to the sobbing girl, shouting a little less, but was still loud "and you lass! What are yer-" but he went quiet when he saw the state of the kid. Fedora finally ran up to the both of them crouching down, a sheepish smile pointed at the Conductor, though they both paid no mind to the older girl. "Oh.. Now, now, little lass.." He made Hat kid look up at him "I'm not dead, tis but ah bit of greasepaint, is all!"

Hat kid poked the stain on his suit, red coming off, and smelled a bit waxy. It really wasn't blood! Relief washed through her, but she was still crying, and held onto him tightly. "Okay, okay..! It's okay, little lass," then looked up to watch Fedora pick up both his and the kid's hats off the ground, handing them both to the two. Then he looked at the surrounding Owls on set, feathered hands to their hearts- never having seen this side of the usually angry bird.

"What're ya peck necks looking at?!" He shouted at them, scaring them once more, and turning their heads away form him. Some whistling, like they never saw the entire thing go down, the Conductor sighed, "alright, boys! Redo the scene in five!" The bird shouted once more, indicating that everyone had a five minutes to relax before being shouted orders at again. Shouldn't take more then that to calm the child, even with her friend next to her.

"Come on, kiddo-" Fedora said, trying to pick her up "everything's okay." But Hat kid refused to let go, shaking her head and making a humming noise that sounded like no.

"It's okay, big lass, I don't mind." The Conductor said, getting up with the kid latched onto him. He was just a head taller then the kid, but he made that look so easy.

"Is there a bathroom nearby? I'll clean her up.." Fedora asked, while the Conductor nodded, leading the way.

"Come now, little lass. Let's go.." He said to the kid, patting her back as the three walked.

As the three walked, Fedora had pondered about when DJ had warned her about the Conductor being more aggressive, this was the complete opposite of that. Unless.. This was just an act to get close to them. No, couldn't be, that was pure worry for the kid- she should know, she feels it all the time herself. The older girl looked up, side by side, the kid and the Conductor walked together,

 _'Pappy! I was so scared! I thought-' a hiccup intruded the small child 'I thought I-I lost you!' The small girl started crying again, the taller, older man crouched down to the small crying child._

 _'hey, it's okay pumpkin- I'm here, I'm not going anywhere..' The older man patted her head, relief in his old tired eyes 'it's okay, pumpkin..'_

"Lassie?" The Conductor's voice cut through the recall, and Fedora shook her head and looked at him. "We're here."

The three where finally at a bathroom, "okay, you two just sit down, I'll be out in a moment-" but not before handing the kid the knapsack "hang onto this kiddo- well eat afterwards.." And with that, Fedora walked in to grab a few dry and wet napkins.

The Conductor looked to the little kid as she hugged onto the pack tightly "now, little lass, what where yer doing here? I don't have nothin fer ya two today." So today was uneventful.. Hat kid had second thoughts whether to say anything or not, but staying quiet after being taken care of would be a little rude.

"Well.. You see.." She fiddled with the bag "It started yesterday, and DJ bought us ice cream, but I feel asleep before we had any.." The Yellow bird tried to stay quiet when the disco penguin's name was mentioned, and let the kid talk "So today, I wanted all three of us to eat together after recording- but he said there was nothing for the two of us to do today.."

"So, ya came ta me, ey?" He finished for the kid, and she nodded.

"Because I wanted to give you something.." Hat kid said to him, she put her hand on her pocket and fished out a slip- no, it was a photo! "It's a photo of Fedora and me, but then I remembered you don't like the moon, or the Penguins very much so I wasn't sure.. If.." The bird calmly took the photo from her hand and looked at it.

The two girls close to the camera next to each other, faces almost press side by side, with the biggest grin ever seen. Double peace sign from the kid, and a thumbs up from the older girl. The Conductor chuckled "eh, tha two of yer are blockin most of the background, so I might as well keep it." He actually couldn't admit it was a nice photo of the two, and decided to keep it around for memory sake. "Thanks, lassie.." This action made the kid smile.

Fedora had reemerged from the girls side, and looked at the Conductor "thanks for looking after her, you can go now if you want."

The Conductor shrugged "I can stay for ah bit longer, I can spare some time- unlike that peck neck of a bird!" He laughed, referring to DJ, while the child protested against Fedora while she wiped her face down.

"Seriously though, you gave us such a scare out there old man, thought you were done in." She referred to the red, now messed up, splotch on his suit. "The kid literally head-butted someone for you."

"Why, thank ya lass!" The bird smiled proudly "dun it meself!"

"Wow." Was all the older girl could say. Then looked to the kid, "hey, how bout we eat that ice cream now? It probably won't last long if we wait for DJ to schedule something." Hat kid nodded, opening up the pack. The two lunch containers were handed out, the ice cream one to the side, and a container with the sandwiches Cooking cat made for the two.

"Cooking cat made these, right?" Hat kid asked, looking up at fedora. She sat in between the two older beings.

"Yeah.. Why?" Fedora gave her a side glance.

"Okay, good! You probably would have found a way to mess it up like the French toast!" She blew tongue out, making a 'nyeeh' noise, taunting the older girl In a light hearted way.

"French toast?" The Conductor looked quizzically at the two, making the kid smile at him.

"No! Kid don't you dare!" She tried to stop her, but the kid stood up and way from her.

"She tried making French toast, and it ended up all burnt and stuff," the kid started, jumping away from the older girl, now that she had gotten up "but she had to much pride to throw it away! So she ate it!"

"Kid!" Fedora shouted again, jumped at her, but the child move once more, and Fedora ended up face-planting onto the ground. "Ow."

The two laughed at her, Conductor mostly at what Hat kid said more then anything. The older girl sighed. "Just.. Eat your sandwich kid."

"Oh Fedora, you know I love you!" Some smiled at the olde girl.

"Yeah, yeah.." Fedora waved her off, with a side smile, then the smile turned into a full smile when the kid hit her on the arm.

"So-" Conductor started up another conversation after everything had quieted down "about those.. Space out moments lassie. Ya had another one just while ago, what's that all about?" He asked the older girl.

Oh, boy. She can't turn down him now- the kid was expecting an answer instead of something else, like when she tried to ask. Fedora sighed, and scratched her head "Well, remember how back on your train I said I was an amnesiac? I wasn't joking about that." The two smaller being looked at her, Hat kid already knowing the story she had "I'll spare you most of the story though and tell you this- ever since we came into this area" she referred to everything around her "as I'm sure the kid told you, I've been having theses flashes- I think they're memories, now more then ever."

Hat kid perked up, looking at her companion "you mean-?"

Fedora nodded "yeah, just now.. I had a clearer picture then what I had awhile back." She took of her hat, and looked at it as she focused "about the old man, and the little girl looking for each other." She smiled at the yellow bird "thanks to you Conductor, you helped me realized just who that old man was."

"Who was he?!" Hat kid was nearly bouncing off the chair, waiting to hear. This made the two laugh at her "I'm serious! On with the story!"

Fedora smiled "that old man, was my grandfather. I'm pretty sure it was." This made the kids gasp, "I had gotten lost in a store, I.. Think it was a hobby store.." Then the older girl tried her hardest to remember what she was doing there with him- then It clicked, 'train set' she snapped her finger "we were buying a new toy train set!" She stood up with a smile.

"Oh, yeah?" This made the Conductor smile "yer old man sounds smart then!" He laughed out. "Glad I could help ya out, lassie!"

Fedora smiled at the bird. Then turned to the kid, who was secretly eating her cup of ice cream. That's why she was bouncing. "But you still can't remember your name?" The kid asked. "Didn't you grand dad call you by your name?"

"Nope, he called me.." She hesitated, but said anyways "pumpkin.. I think that was my nickname he gave me.."

"Eh, I like Fedora better!" Hat kid said, proud of the name she gave Fedora.

The three cheated for a little bit longer, before Conductor had to leave. The two girls, not seeing anymore reason to stay, waved goodbye to him, as he watched them walk off. A big smile on his face.

Suddenly, in the background he heard a noise of something falling over, turning around quickly, he shouted out "ey! Who's over there?!"

A/N: So here it is! The next chapter, and I apologize for the, added in A Hat in Time YouTube with the Conductor and Hat kid! I've watched it before, and I couldn't help but put it in, now- I know another user on used this idea as well, but I just loved the video itself so much! Every time I watch it, it makes my heart feel like it's imploding with to much love- so I did my best to write it differently then they did.

So, I hope everything is okay, and that you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

You don't have to read this chapter! It's more of a filler!

* * *

 **Just a small chapter of how Fedora ended up where she is now. I was not very confident about this, but, I poured my feelings into it. This chapter was raw emotion I felt a long while back. I'm alright now- but it's still stings a little.**

(Chapter eight: Fedora's story)

Ever since her grandfather passed away, though she really believe he was harshly taken, instead of those light words they used, the child was lost. Alone. Afraid. Every night however, even though the person she looked up to the most was gone, she remembered him saying once 'if you ever feel alone, depressed, look to the sky. The moon is there, like a friend- it watches over you and listens, never judging. Talk to it, and you'll feel better again.' So from then on, since his departure, that's what she did. Every night, when she felt alone, scared, she poured her heart out to the moon, like a friends she trusted with her secrets.

And one day, when she was talking to the moon, she didn't expect a reply. Yet there she heard "a young child should not be feeling so much grief.." A melancholy voice called out. Frightened, the child fell back off her chair next to her lonely window, to scared to approach it. "My apologies, young one- I did not mean to scare you!" The air felt sad, but calming- Cold, but not in a horrific way. The child looked around, for the voice sounded next to her, yet no one was there.

"Who.. Are you? Where are you..?" She asked, but no reply came, and the feeling of sadness left.

The next night, she paced, confused, the child wanted to talk about today- but was cautious of the voice, but also curious. She was scared of the voice, but she wanted to understand. Finally, She sat back in her chair, and started talking to the moon once more, the voice never answered her back, was she crazy? She couldn't have been, could she? That cold feeling returned, the air of sadness, but was strangely happy as well? Though, there was no voice, the child talked on, till she finally slept.

In her dreams, she floated endless, empty and void of color, but then- during her journey through nothingness, she spotted something. It was red, it was a color! Something beside the emptiness she felt every time she slumbered. She remembered she used to dream of so many colors before, when her grandfather was around. wild adventurous dream, where she was a knight protecting a town, or an explorer venturing bravely through the unknown. She followed the red string, in hopes of dreaming of colors once more.

More and more strings appeared, and ran along side her like a pack hunting for something. She laughed and jumped about, watching the strings twirl about, and danced. Suddenly, the void was filled with string! Long lasting, and flowing through unfeeling wind. Like someone had unfurled a giant ball of yarn! The child looked in amazement, and watched the black void turn gray.

As she focused, she noticed she wasn't alone. There was figure, large and frightening, but back turned to her. They wore a red coat, skin a shade of blue she couldn't figure out, They floated, just like she, were they lost? Did they lose someone as well? The figure didn't know she was there, and the melancholy voice sang out, a tune that felt so foreign, yet felt like it was meant to be a lullaby. The child watch the red strings dance to the sad melody, slowly, gracefully. Then, the figure itself started to twirl, dancing along with the many strings that followed. She watch with awe, and slowly started to dance along.

The being, now fully aware when they turned, saw the child and froze. Surprise written on its face, and fear- it was scared of her? Why? She should be scared of it! Yet she was not. The figure slowly started to fade out, and with it, the color. This alarmed the girl, and she ran, arm out stretched to it "wait!" She called out "please! Don't leave!" The color ceased it's fade, but the being was nowhere to be seen.

The melancholy voice called out "what are you doing here, young one?" They sounded confused.

The child tilted her head, what was she doing here? "This is my dream! This is where I go to get away from mean people..." She mumble, but then called back out "what are you doing here?!"

This was her dream, and she doesn't remember dreaming of someone like this, yet they were there- Still here, talking to her. The same voice from before. The child hadn't noticed the voice was closer to her, and the being thought- this child should not be here, this was his realm, the place he's left to wonder and grief. Alone. He doesn't exist, not here nor there, yet.. A child found him? Not wanting to break the child out of her innocence, he humored her.

"My name..," he thought for a long while, but remembered nothing of himself, yet he knows where he came from. "Is Moonjumper.." Curious, the child seemed to have lit up. "I exist here."

"Moon..? As in the Moon, Moon!" She called out happily, the moon was alive! Her friend was really real!

The melancholy voice didn't sound so sad anymore when they laughed, then was calm "not.. Exactly.." And slowly reappear, circling the child, she watched with awe as the being before her flowed like water, the cold, chilly feeling hitting her again. "Think of me as.. A man who lives on the moon." That's what if felt like to the being, his solitude, he might as well be living on the moon.

"Are we on the moon!?" The child asked shouting happily once more, looking into his mismatched eyes. He snickered, then shortly after, became a hearty laugh and he smile. This was a different side of the child who always looked sad, and sat by the window talking to herself. For being in this dead void world, she looked so full of life, like she hadn't be plagued by loss, and depression.

Then again, she was a child.

They could so easily be distracted, given the right things.

"You.. can say that." The man answer her "this is your dream after all." Who is he to damper a child's dream after all?

The child still smiled, "Julia!"

"..pardon?"

"My name is Julia!" The child giggled, and the man smiled softly at her. He bent down, if he had legs, it's would look like couching, and a hand seemed to have fazed into reality by his side, and held it out to her.

"It's officially a pleasure, Julia.."

For years the child chatted with the man form the moon, Moonjumper- when the lights went out, she would talk and smiled with the body-less voice, and when she was caught staying up and was told to got to bed; in her slumber she'd dance and play, her friend singing that melancholy lullaby.

But the color still never really returned.

Moon watched the child grow up, she never forgot of him, but she was becoming more sadden, when she told her mother and father about her adventures in her sleep, they told her to grow up, that she was to old for imaginary friends. She was sad because her own parents made her think she was to immature for the world, and she believed them- when in reality, it was never her.

Her mother and father fought each other countless nights, yelling, sometimes even throwing things. One day, when she was old enough, tried to stop the two, she became brave for a moment and wanted her family to stop, but... Getting caught in a crossfire like that, it frightened her. She ran to her room, door firmly closed and locked, her only barrier of safety. She sat on the floor, leaned on her door- and realized.

This was why she spent so much time with her grandfather- he wanted to get her away from her parents, the fighting, the pain. But he was gone now, and she watched as her family fell apart.

"Young Julia, please.. Do not cry.." The voice call- her friend called. "They do not deserve your tears, do not cry for them." She couldn't see him, but she felt him near, "show your tears to those who are worthy of seeing them"

She wiped her tears, and nodded.

One day, things seemed terribly dark, though the moon shone brightly, and Moonjumper watched his friend stand by the window. He hadn't said anything, but feared for her. Perhaps he should say something, Julia is his only friend, he shouldn't hesitate, she needed him as much as he to her..

"Julia.." He started, approaching the now older girl, but was cut off by an odd question.

"I'm I crazy?" She ask suddenly "is this.. Real? Are you- are you real?"

Her whole life, she did truly believe that Moonjumper was imaginary, but an imaginary friend she cherished. It would explain why only she could hear his voice, why she was the only one who dreamed of dancing among the stars along side him. In her desperate attempt to make a friend in hard times, this was what she made?

"No. Julia.. Little one- look.. Look at me." But how could she? When here, he was just a voice? Knowing the truth, and no harm in looking, she turned.

And he was there.

Eyes wide with surprise, just.. What was he really? No, she must be hallucinating, she must be crazy! Her thoughts ran wild, and it was getting hard to breath- then she froze. Two firm but gentle hands holding her shoulders down, as if she may fly away. Moonjumper looked at her with a serious stare, calm, collected and said with kindness,

"You. are not crazy."

And those words broke her.

And she cried.

"I am as real as you, I may not be alive, and I am lost to time itself-" he looked at her, "but you are not the crazy one!" He embraced the child he watch grow, and he was proud of her- of how far she had made it. "I cherish this bizarre friendship, I've watched you grow, and no mater how old you get- I'll always be by your side, watching over you."

He pulled her back for a second and looked at her once more "and do not think for a second that death will solve anything!" He said, making sure he was heard by her.

Nodding, the girl wiped away her tears, but still felt empty "I don't wish to die, or to kill myself- I'm not that.. Brave to even consider it." Looking at him with a sad smile "I just want to disappear, until I finally feel okay again."

A moment of silence, the crickets chirped outside.

"Perhaps.. I can help with that." He said to her, and she looked confused. How could he help her disappear? "Julia, do you wonder where I came from?"

An odd question, "The.. Moon?" She asked questionably, earning a small chuckle from him.

"No, no.. " now that he thought of it, it would be hard to explain to her "I can show you! For an extended time!" He smile, but then frowned "however, I cannot guarantee your.. Memories will be intact." Drifting away from her.

"How do I get there?" She asked, not looking at him. She was giving this thought. If she were to see this place her friend talked about, and won't remember anything as of now, then perhaps she finally feel okay for once.

It was settled, she wanted to leave.

And he knew that look.

He sighed, and held out his hand "do you trust me?"

She looked hesitant, but then answered "of cores I do." And she grabbed his lager hand, but said one more thing "Moonjumper, promise me.." He looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Please, promise me- that if I do end up losing my memories, if I forget..." Julia looked at him, as seriously as she's ever been.

"Don't make me remember."

Eyes filled with sadness, he answered back.

"Of course.."


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter nine: bad feelings)

 _"Yer wrong! The lassies wouldn't do such a thing ta me!"_

 _"They'd never lie!"_

* * *

Fedora was surprisingly up early, wondering the room. She promised the kid if she ever woke up before her, she'd stay till she woke- and that was a promise she was going to keep. Fedora never wants to see tears in that kid's eyes ever again. It felt wrong to her. It bothered her so much, and she couldn't under stand why. She was looking at a blueprint the kid had, hung up- it was of the ship they were in guess she wanted to keep it around as a memory.

Suddenly the air around her felt cold, the air conditioning worked now, but she wants under any vents. She looked up and around, and was starting to feel a little frightened when a melancholy melody was being hummed. It seemed to echo through at the bedroom, near the center. When she finally felt like she should turn around, the singing stopped, and there in the room was a simple box- wrapped with red string that looked like yarn. The alarms in the older girl's head were going off, but her curiosity made her move to it.

She sat down, and looked at the box before her. Finally getting the nerves to pick it up, and turn it around. It was small, and what ever was in it, didn't weigh to much. Fedora finally opened it. Inside was a note, and a small.. It was a badge! She'd never seen a badge like this before.. At least not sold by the badge seller. It looked like a hook was on it, like one of those.. Claw machine hooks.

She decided to open up the note that came with it. It was the most cryptic things ever, and strange when she read it,

"My dear friend, I have a feeling today will not be in your favor-

Please, take this, and do be carful."

After she read it, and leaned back from the note, she heard laughter, not loud or scary sounding.. It was calm and kind. Like a trickster that meant no harm. She looked around again, and that feeling of chilling air next to her was gone. Fedora was very confused, who wrote this? How did they get onto the ship with out the alarms, or the Mafia boss shouting?

As if feeling something was wrong, the child slowly woke, rubbing her eyes. "Fedora? What's going on?" Putting the note away, and the badge on her hat, Fedora turned around, smiling at the kid.

"No worries kiddo-"

* * *

The older girl stood by idly thinking about what had just mysteriously happened in that room. Hat kid ran back and forth from her little roomba, and angry jar- somehow she convinced the used-to-be human into playing tag while the two girls waited for cooking cat in the kitchen. Apparently she was cooking up a surprise, literally, for breakfast and didn't want them to see it yet.

"Get back here, child!" Hat kid laughed as she ran from the Mafia boss, Rumbi was giving it's all when chasing its master around the ship. At least she was having fun. Fedora leaned against the wall next to the ladder that lead up to the kitchen, and slid down.

'My dear friend?' She thought. 'Who could have written that?' Fedora didn't know anyone who calls her that. She looked up and saw the jar fall off of Rumbi and started yelling when they turned to get away after tagging the kid, and Fedora smiled. 'It couldn't have been the boss jar, he calls me and the kid, girl.' DJ calls both she and Hat kid darlings, Conductor calls them lassies, heck it couldn't have been the badge seller, because he would have asked for payment! She had to have known someone before her current problem. That's the only thing that came to mind.

The older girl put her hands to her head and grunted in frustration, why was being an amnesiac so troublesome! Then something bonked into her leg-

"Tag! Your it!" She looked over, the Mafia boss was starting to get frustrated as much as she "you chase her! Hat girl is to fast for my poor mechanical friend."

Such an odd friendship he had with the sentient vacuum. Fedora smiled, a glint in her eye as she got up and looked at the kid. The child's shoulder sagged, and 'uh oh' face was made,

"Come here, you!"

Hat kid yelled, but laughed at the same time she ran from the older girl. Eventually Fedora grabbed Hat kid and raised her up into the air, child squealing as she did, then the older girl twirled around, and hugged her- Both laughing.

"Alrighty, you two!" Cooking cat was heard, and the two looked over to the kitchen door "foods ready!" A kind smile was given to them when that cat witnesses the scene before her.

The two girls looked at each other with a smile of their own, wondering what the chef cat had made that was special. Hat kid on Fedora's shoulders they hurried to the eating area, Hat kid spoke up when they opened the door "what did you make Cc!" Fedora stopped walking, and looked to the bar table they normally ate at with wide eyes.

It was different then French toast, or pancakes, or waffles! Hat kid climbed down off of Fedora and was also staring with awe, Cooking cat smiled "when you told me what happened yesterday, I thought I'd make something special today!" Cooking cat said, looking at them "not only that, but you dear-" she pointed to Fedora "you been here for an official week now!"

A week? Has it really been a week? Fedora felt like it was longer for some odd reason. The older girl smiled bashfully.

"So, I decided to make you two some thing I hasn't made in a long, long time!" The cat smiled with pride, still remembering how to make the dish she made for the two "my special Crepe stuffed with fruit! Banana slices, sliced Strawberries, raspberries! The good stuff!" Hat kid's mouth watered, already wanting to eat it "with chocolate sauce, it's complete! So dig in, before ya go!"

The child charged at the table, already hopping into the chair, Fedora sat down calmly and looked to the cat "thank you so much, Cc.. I- I don't know what else to say!" She smiled, baffled.

"Go on dear, you two deserve it." Was all she said back.

* * *

The two girls, after that nice breakfast Cooking cat made for them, they were finally back on the train, the Conductor waiting at the back for them. The train started moving once the Hat kid and Fedora stepped on, and they both greeted the yellow bird with a smile. But something seemed off to Fedora today..

"Hey there, lassies! Go on in." He pointed to the door "we're getting ready to shoot the biggest action movie in bird history!" Something seemed different with the Conductor today, but Fedora couldn't place it "the movie is gonna be, THE BOMB!" He laughed with that crazy laugh of his, just like when he had shut off the Penguin's side with wide boards. He stopped laughing and looked at the two, concern written on both of their faces. "... A-and I mean bomb in the good way, peck necks!"

Fedora squinted her eyes at him, as he nervously laughed. The two girls finally walking into the train car. Some Owls chatted about, while Hat kid ran up to go greet the badge seller, as Fedora walked she over heard the conversations and out loud thoughts from the nerdy birds.

Like 'did we load more explosives then usual today?' Or 'what are we filming today? There are no stops on the schedule..'

All of this struck her as odd. Today was odd, and more then normal! She didn't like it. She waved to the badge once she walked by, his twitchy nod confirming he noticed, and Fedora looked up to the strange contraption like helicopter floating in the room. A big red X was on it, and there was a hook that could be latched onto.. Wait hook?

Fedora looked at her hat on once she remembered the badge that was on it. A claw badge, or a grapple badge?

 _'Today will not be in your favor'_

A chill went down her spine. Looking to her umbrella, there seemed to have been a button on it now. Did the badge do that?

"Hey, Fedora- whatcha looking at?" Hat kid asked, once she was finished chatting with their twitchy friend.

"Thinking," Fedora said, looking to the kid "I was sent this.. Badge, and was trying to piece together something.. I think my umbrella turned into a.. Grappling hook?" Which was odd, because it still looked like and umbrella.

"Wait, really?!" The child looked excited "show me! Show me!" She bounced.

Fedora sighed with a smile, "okay, hold on.." Looking to the button once more on her weapon, then pointed it up to the strange hook. It was the only thing that looked like it could latch on to. With a press, the top part of her umbrella shot out, and turned into a chained hook. Surprising Fedora, and awe struck Hat kid, with a yank from the older girl- she thought it would detach, but it only pulled the hook down and something happened.

The Tv screen lit up, and the conductor was on the other end, inside the control room. How did he get there so fast? "Alright, Lassies- listen up. I have some bad news!" The Conductor said, looking more stressed then anything. "That lever you just pulled.. It was the train's self-destruct sequence,"

"WHAT!?" The two girls yelled out, grabbing everyone's attention.

"And that ain't no joke. it'll blow up!" He said, confirming the train will go boom.

"Why would you have something like that?! Are you crazy!" Fedora yelled at him, then looking down to the now worried kid latched to her leg.

Despite the calm stance he had, the Conductor seemed.. More crazed "I need a movie with some REAL intense action! So, that's what we're gonna do!" The older girl looking at him with a scowl "the train's gonna blow in a few minutes!" The amnesic couldn't believe her ears! Why would he do such a thing?! "But!" Fedora looked back at up at him when he said that "you two can save us all, lassie! Get to the switch at the front of the train to turn it off!"

Fedora quickly switched hats, they were going to need to run, and yelled "KID! Back- now!" She pointed to her back, and Hat kid climbed on with no question.

The Conductor seemed more, angry now "and yer better make it in time, alright?!" He yelled at them "I don't care about the owls, or yerselfs, but don't you DARE blow up me train for real! It's me baby!" That last part made the two freeze.

"What?" Fedora was.. At a loss, and she felt Hat kid shift uncomfortable. How could he say that? After what they did yesterday?

"The cameras are gonna be rollin' lassies, you two hurry now! GO! Over and out!" And the screen went blank, Owls in a panic, and beeping playing in the comms while the fenced wall blocking the door went down.

Fedora ran.

When they entered the first room, Hat kid and Fedora gasped- it was so much more different then last time. There were gaps, and green oozing out of pipes on the train, cannons firing what looked like explosive eggs? Fedora jumped the first gap, then the second gap, switching on a light platform as she went. With it lit, the next door was accessible.

In the next room, it was a little longer then the last, and a bigger gap with boxed were their only way across- more green flowing down, and cannons aimed at them. Something tells the older girl, they don't want to fall into the radiating green goop, and made sure they had good fitting. Running a head, Fedora jumped onto an unstable platform, and hoped to the box in front of her, an egg flying her way- she jumped on it and landed herself to the next platform.

That seemed to have worked, and Fedora should keep that in mind. "Kid, Hold on tight!" She said, Hat kid nodding, Fedora jumped and jumped, making sure she knew where to step. However watching her step, made her misjudged how far another egg was, and Fedora got hit in the gut- singed up her suit coat and shirt,

"Fedora!" Hat kid cried

"I'm good! Don't worry!" The older girl yelled, coughing, it hit her pretty hard. The explosion was mild, and she was almost launched off, but thankfully her shoes caught onto the risen edge of the box. Fedora continued to run, Hat kid hiding her face every time something came at them, and this time a huge egg was thrown their way. Quickly jumping to the side, and forward- they made it to the end of this room. Running over the platforms- the room over was able to be entered.

The next room looked like a clear shot! And Fedora smiled, giving it her all. A band playing, while the chaos brought down their ride- guess if they were going to die, die swinging. But no one was going to die! Not when the two girls were here! A sound of cutting made Fedora slow down slightly however, and it seemed like the train car was being sawed in halves!

"What is wrong with him?!" Fedora yelled, trying her best to bounce off red balloons. She landed onto, what were those things? Where you need two people to push and pull up and down to move on a track? They landed on those, as Fedora and Hat kid watched the train fall apart, they were now exposed to the raging winds out side! Jumping along they got to a part where they needed the new equipment to continue, it got that bad!

"Head down!" She yelled, Hook shooting to the first latch that floated over a huge gap- if they fell, their bodies would be paste on the train tracks. Finally at the end of what used to the car they were on, they bounced up a springboard and now they were both on top of the train itself! Fedora watched with horror as two train cars exploded up ahead, and fly away. Adrenaline going so fast, she couldn't comprehend what was going on! But she ran! Fedora kept on running, and the kid cried out terrified.

Up ahead, another band was playing, and a few Owls cheered them on as they all panicked. Hook shot at the ready, Fedora swinging to each loop that kept them from falling, to platforms that seems to be rolling with the train! 'One, two' she counted and jumped, just like before, but then shortly stopped. There was a ring of fire, and Fedora just stopped caring about how everything was just plain unbelievable! She needed to be careful, one wrong move and they both get burned!

When she jumped, umbrella ready, she estimated she could make it over- the kid could go through it unharmed, but her? She was to big, and her pant leg ended up getting set ablaze. "Put it out! Put it out!" Hat kid yelled, As Fedora cried out in terror, stomping her leg, and hitting it with the umbrella in her attempt to put out the angry fire, it was obvious she wasn't going to make it out clean, but it'll be okay! She kept telling herself that, at least the kid will be fine!

She'll do what ever it takes to get the child to the end.

Continuing forth, now there seemed to be different colored platforms- not like the ones before, when Fedora ran onto one, it shook and collapsed- with this information, it made her keep running, once all the platforms lit and fell, they had risen again, green, and helped them move onto the next part of the train, accessible via hook shot. Seeing that they were gonna crash into a window when they swung, Hat kid tucked her head into Fedora to avoid the shards of glass hitting most of her. Once back inside the train, "sixty seconds, counting." They had a minuet left.

Fedora yelled out, anger trying to take over her body, but she needed to focus! This car was, by far, was the most dangerous one! Egg bombs, was that explosive cake?! Falling platforms. The room was filled with lava! Timed jumps, and very clumsy maneuvering got Fedora hit with another egg, and almost a bomb cake, when she kneeled over. The light platforms needed to be turned on, and jumping always seemed to be the answer! And once that was done, and nearing the last jump, Fedora almost missed and slammed her hands down- latching onto the side of the edge they needed to be on!

The older girl cried out in pain, her grip burned because of the lava heating up the room, "KID, GO!" She yelled, scaring the girl. She couldn't pull herself up like this, and if she didn't, she'd fall and the train blows up! "Turn off the bomb!"

"What about you!?" She yelled, "I don't want to leave you!"

"Please!"

Hat kid heard the desperation in her friends voice, if she went, it would give her enough to time to climb up! But.. What if she really couldn't hold on?!

"You'll save everyone! trust me!"

Tears in the child's eyes, she climbed up and ran. The door was there, and when she ran through- she saw the Conductor and the switch! Charging at the button, she stomped hard. Tears streamed down her face, as she turned around to the door.

"Oh, you made it-!" He said, "and in time!" He froze when he actually noticed the kid was alone, who was franticly looking at the door, shortly after, Fedora made her way through- with the help of some Owls. They help pull her up! Hat kid smiled.

"Just when my cut healed up.." Fedora looked to her hands. Burnt, but not to bad- it would take long, but they'll heal as well- The burning felt a little uncomfortable, and when her hands twitched they stung. The child held onto her side tightly.

The Conductor spoke up, a strange smile on his face "OH Oh oh hoo! Look at all this raw footage we got!" He turned, when he saw that the older girl was, in fact, still alive. Reviewing what was on tape "look at- look at how yer runnin' fer dear life!" He cackled, scaring the kid even more then she already was today.

There was something terribly wrong.

Fedora looked at him, with the most angry scowl she could muster.

"Oh, what?" The Conductor was unfazed though "we did it in the name of cinematography!.. And to beat that no-good DJ Grooves!" He smiled smugly "I bet he won't be able to make HALF the movie we just made!" He sighed.

"Alright, here- take one of these.. Uh- thingamajigs you like so much, you two deserve it!" He tossed to over to the kid with out a care as he talked, then he took a small gander at Fedora's hands, well no- all of her. Her suit was singed, torn- the rim of her right pant leg was toasted, right shoe scuffed up and burnt. She was a mess compared to the kid, who was just covered in soot, and small glass shards on her hat. She was also crying.

When Fedora was just.. Done with today- her angry scowl turned into disappointment, hearing the kid's quiet sobs "I can't believe.. You made us go through that." She said, as Hat kid held onto the time piece for dear life.

The Conductor saw this, and called to them "Lassies..?" Fedora looked to the ground, and Hat kid just turned her back, plain refused to look anywhere near him.

"Let's go kiddo, we need to get cleaned up." Fedora said, when the train finally came to a stop, the two left with out another word, and so did everyone else.

Leaving the Conductor alone, wondering what really just occurred today.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here we go guys! Chapter ten!** **hopefully these chapters are posting correctly, I've been seeing some strange stuff..**

(Chapter ten: Parade Calamity)

Fedora couldn't believe what had transpired today, and it wasn't even over yet! They still needed to see DJ Grooves for his movie shoot- So Hat kid and Fedora quickly went back to the ship. However, when they arrived they were greeted by a very, very frantic Cat. "What in god's name happened to y'all?!" Cooking cat had step out of the kitchen when she heard their return- but froze when she saw them like they are. The cat rushed to the two of them, while the Mafia boss and Rumbi looked from afar.

Making sure that the small child was alright first, she checked Hat kid over, and found that she was physically fine, but her mental took a number of hits as she held onto the Cat. Fedora tried to think of an easy way to explain to the cat what happened.. But then their feline friend turned over to her and gasped. Slowly taking Fedora's hands closer to herself to see the extent of the damage, but stopped she the girl flinched from the pain.

"Tell me. Exactly. What happened." The cat demanded, worry on her face.

* * *

Everyone was in the kitchen now, Hat kid sitting on a counter-top slowly drinking juice with a far off expression, Mafia Boss on Rumbi sliding about because Rumbi had actually never been in the kitchen before, and Cooking Cat was tending to Fedora's burns on her hand. Her stomach and leg, despite her entire foot being on fire, only suffered what looked like a sun burn. The amnesic was thankful that the suit she wore on a daily notice was thick in fabric, and took most of the attack.

"Ow, ow- OW!" Fedora was doing her best not to mover her hands while Cc took care of her, but whatever she was applying to her hands stung. "it sting really bad!"

"I know, dear- but trust me" the cat looked up to her "I am a chef, and a chef has to know how to deal with burns." That was true, if you got burned, you'd need to immediately know how to deal with the situation, Fedora guessed- during Cooking Cat's earlier years of cooking, she had burnt herself on many occasions. Though, Probably not as bad as the slick hatted girl's case. When she was finally done, Cooking Cat stepped away with anger in her eyes, Fur standing up, and tail flickered about-

"Oh! Show me where that bird is! I will give him a piece of my mind!" The cat stated, clearly frustrated at what she was told.

Hands now wrapped up, Fedora looked to them, then to their agitated cook. She softly smile, and looked at everyone. How they were all gathered in the room, it reminded Fedora of a family- or what she thought a family was. Cooking cat reminded her of a very angry mother, did she and Hat kid get adopted by a cat?

"Hey, Fedora.." Hat kid spoke up from her sitting spot, she asked a question that had been going through her mind ever since they came back "do you think... This will all end up as another MG situation..?" The child eye's were fixed onto her drink in her little hands "do you think he found out.. About what the time pieces do? Is that why he's angry at us?" Her eyes started tearing up "I don't want to lose another friend like that.."

Fedora stood up, she wasn't sure, but now that she thought of it, it could have been- but the older girl refuse to admit that to her. It's clear that Hat kid cared about Mustache girl, the red hood was literally her first friend here. To find out that another friend hated her for having known about the rewind abilities the hourglass had, Fedora thinks Hat kid wouldn't be able to take betrayal "Listen kiddo, I'm sure he's just going through some things.. Maybe it was just a one time ordeal." She tried to reassure the kid.

"I know it's going to be hard here on out, but we shouldn't show DJ that we're feeling down when we see him later." Fedora smiled, but Hat kid shook her head.

"No!" The child said a little to loudly "I don't want you going out there like that! You're hurt!"

"It's just my hands, I'll be fine if I don't touch anything." The older girl calmly talked to her.

But the child wasn't having any of it. "You always say that!" Hat kid shouted at her "you always say you're going to be fine, or that you're 'okay'! But you always end up getting even more hurt!"

"They're minor injuries! I'm not going to die from them!" Fedora slightly yelled, but calmed once she saw how much the kid wanted her to be safe, she sighed "Okay.. Fine- look, I'm still going down-" she saw that Hat kid was going to protest again but stopped her "BUT! I won't be in the action, I'll sit on the sidelines, as you wish." Then she bonked her forehead against hers "there's no way I'm going to leave you down there on your own kid."

Hat kid grabbed onto Fedora's neck and hugged her, then she let go when the older girl back off. "Besides, I don't think I'm visually fit now to star in one of DJ's bright movies setups." She smiled, trying to lighten up the mood in the room.

Fedora the turned her head over to the Mafia boss, he made a noise like he was going to say something about that, but she stopped him "one word out of you, and I push you off Rumbi and watch you roll."

He stayed quiet the the reminder of the break.

* * *

The two girls arrived back on the moon, and as they fell, they heard loud cheering. Down, way far below them, was a sea of many, many birds! All chanting, and jumping when one spotted the two land on a far rooftop. Hat kid and Fedora have never seen so many beings in one place before! Sure, there were a lot of Mafia men at their celebration party, but that seemed like a small get together compared to this!

The two know for a fact, that falling down there will be hectic, and should probably avoid the edges if possible.

DJ Grooves, who was on a larger roof, saw them and waved them over. The two carefully made their way over, via phone lines- cautious about the electricity still running through them. Finally, on the larger platform where DJ stood, and with a couple of others birds, Hat kid approached the disco penguin with a small smile.

"Hello, Darling! Welcome to the largest studio set you'll ever see!" He smiled at the two, and noticed how far off the older girl was. "Darling, darling! What are you doing over there? Come on over here!" But he stopped when he saw the state of her clothing.

"Sorry, DJ- I won't be joining in on this one." Fedora scratched her neck, but flinched from her pain "We- uh.. We got into a predicament at Conductor's movie set." She said, feeling that she shouldn't tell him what really had happened at this moment. He however, noticed her hands bandaged up, but he didn't think he should bring it up.

"But darling, you two have to be together..!" He didn't sound forceful at all, but took another good look at her. "We're about to start recording The big Parade, the movie that'll take the breath away from audience world wide! You two were going to be stars together! But.. I guess the little darling will have to go in alone."

"I can do it!" Hat kid said, proudly puffing her chest out- showing she's going to be strong for both Fedora and herself.

DJ Grooves chuckled at the little kid "Marvelous, darling!" He leaned down from his stilt shoes "now, listen closely dear- for this movie, we'll need to use our special prop! It'll pop out at the very end!" He informed Hat kid, pointing up at a party ball hanging from a rope, she was about to move but DJ called out to her. "But wait Darling! Your current outfit really isn't fit for a parade. Turn around, There's a present behind you two!"

Fedora and Hat kid turned around, and as he said, there was a present right there! Fedora was pretty sure that wasn't there before.. Maybe the smaller Penguins brought it just now?

"Wait.. Both of us?" Fedora questioned.

Hat kid ran over to the box, she really did like getting new things. DJ nodded to the older girl, "why, yes darling! I had planed you two marching together, leading the Owls here" the Penguin pointed to the music band behind him- those were the same Owls Hat kid saved from the blue time rift! Guess they're showing their thanks "the little darling was going to be the bright adorable one, with Red and white! While you were going to be the dark mysterious one, with your colors of course! Green and black!"

Hat kid was already in her outfit- did she change right here?! Fedora mentally shook her head, the kid's outfit was indeed Red and white, with yellow trim to it- and the child held up Fedora's outfit she was meant to wear. It was Green where the red was supposed to be, and black where the white was- the yellow trim still the same. He really did plan this far, and the outfit honestly looked nice to her.

She could at least put on the new coat and hat for now. The little owl marching hat was.. Just to adorable to _not_ put on. Come to think of it, This was a lot more thought then just a trench coat she had received from the Conductor..

So, the two had their newly equipped clothing, and Hat kid was ready.

"So, sorry to hear you're not feeling up to it, but I still wish for you to at least be in the movie somewhere!" He looked around in thought. Some place where she can stand, and still be seen.. "Ah! Over there, darling!" DJ pointed to the yellow float he had that was going to be moving. "Make your way over to the float and wave! Or gracefully stand! Do as you wish!"

Fedora nodded with a smile, then looked back to the kid "as he said kiddo, I'll be over there, alright?" Hat kid ran up to Fedora and gave her one last hug before they headed different ways. "Be careful now! You hear?"

Hat kid walked right back up to the bird in charge, and he smiled at her "you look great darling! Now, don't worry this movie is really easy." He started to inform about what she needed to do "keep moving around and the band will follow you. Just don't bump into them!" Hat kid nodded, "And keep and eye out for goodies! The audience loves a good parade and will throw treats your way if you get near them."

Hat kid look excited about that, and really couldn't wait to start!

"The parade lasts a while;" he warned "Nothing we can do to speed it up. We'll let you know once we've got enough footage. Don't lose spirit!" DJ Grooves cheered for her. Then he jumped away to his float, lined with various musical instruments- two piano boards, a drum set, and his turntable that gives him the name DJ Grooves. "Good luck, Darling!"

Once the music started playing, the kid was off, skipping around with then band right behind her. Fedora watched, the float she was on started moving, and she smiled. Her first parade- on the moon. She couldn't hold in the excited laughed bubbling in her throat, and cheered out,

"I LOVE this place!" Earning a louder cheer from the crowd below.

Hat kid laughed, and danced about- doing little tricks and got some of the attention on her. She didn't hold back when she knew the birds would be right by her, following her every step. Some birds down below started throwing roses, or small goody bags at the two girls. Maybe a couple of hats at Fedora when she waved.

 _'Why hats?'_ Fedora wondered, holing up a little fedora hat, But she still kept smiling. _'Guess it's better then the alternative'_

Once the small child made an almost full round about, DJ Call out to Hat kid "It's time to turn the heat up in this movie!" Though poor choice in words Fedora and Hat kid thought "Darling! Can you please turn on the pyrotechnics?" The kid was excited to see fireworks.

So that's what she did, made her rounds and one by one, she turned on all the levers on different building tops- everyone cheered when the music kicked up, and the sparklers lit up the rooftops! Though, it looked like some of the Penguins were getting hit by the sparks.. Hat kid worried if they were okay.

Now, some of the tops were being lit up as the two girls saw and admired, but it seemed a little to dangerous to even step on the ones that went off, limiting the only floor that kept them away from the crowd. Hat kid needed to be patient and watch what happens.

A little more time passes, Fedora finally sat down for a little while, and she watched Hat kid adorably pass by, jumped on the yellow float she was on, and jumped away. The older girl laughing at her when someone threw a bag of candy Hat kid's way, and listened to the child squeal. Best treat bag ever.

DJ once again called out, a big smile on his face to see the two girls having so much fun. "This movie need more action!" He cheered out "Darling, turn on the firework cannons for the big firework show!" And DJ could have sworn he saw a glint of wonder and joy on the child's face, already starting her way over to the power button on the different float.

Already heading to the first one, she stomped on it, watching the huge missile of a firework take off- the two girls have never seen a rocket that big before! Definitely bigger then the one that Mafia guy had ridden. Hat kid continued to move on, and Fedora watched on hoping to catch a rocket exploded in the sky. However, something seemed off, instead of going directly into the sky- the rocket changed paths! Hat kid was just about to hit the next button when Fedora saw it was heading right towards the unsuspecting child.

"KID, WATCH OUT!" Fedora yelled, catching the DJ's and Hat kid's attention, the second button was clicked, and DJ turned around to see what was going on. He witnessed the child almost get blown away from the blast of the firework rocket! "DARLING!" He yelled out in fear.

The kid ran a little faster, and the crowd kept cheering, thinking this was apart of the parade. The owls behind her were also panicking, but they kept playing with calm hands. Hat kid kept going, to scared to stop.

Fedora yelled out to the disco bird "DJ! What's going on?!"

"I don't know, Darling! That is NOT supposed to happen!" He panicked for the child.

"Well then, make it STOP!" She yelled back

"I CAN'T!" Grooves stressed, pointing to the ball in the sky "everything doesn't end until the party ball opens up! It's on a timer, I have no control over it!"

Anxiety built up in the two older beings as they watched Hat kid scramble about trying to turn on another Firework launcher, Fedora was frantically wondering why! On Hat kid's side, she was thinking she could maybe redirect some of the rockets into one another, and that she did! The heat seeking fireworks slammed into one another and exploded with fiery lights, but the blast still knocked the kid around.

Finally, looking at the timer, DJ Grooves shouted "it's finally time to release the prize! Quickly darling, grab it!" He yelled to her, and Hat kid hurried. Fedora, also on her way over- now that she was finally close to a rooftop, she watched the kid grab hold of the Time piece that fell. The launchers were shut off, but two rockets were left and they started furling right towards the kid! In what seemed like a split second, Hat kid looked back at one of the rockets, shock and awe on her face. Fedora came rushing the moment she stepped onto the rooftop the kid was on, dived for her. Once both to the ground, Fedora covered the kid from the explosions that went off when the rockets had hit one another.

And that was it.

The parade was over, and relief flowed through DJ.

He hurried over to the girls, flippers clearly shacking "oh, OH! my little star! Are you alright?" He checked the child over, the kid nodded, she to was shaken but- okay. "I will find who ever sabotage those rockets, and make them pay!" DJ backed off, looking around rather angry.

This was the first time the two girls actually saw him mad, and when he noticed the two looking at him, he then cleared his throat. "Sorry about that darlings, I honestly have no idea what just happened!" He was back to his calm self.

"I hope all that destruction didn't mess up your movie.." Hat kid looked down, and this bothered Grooves- the kid worried about his movie when in reality she should be worrying about herself! He lifted her chin to look at him.

"Darling, _darling_ \- listen to me," he had taken off his sunglasses, little beady eyes filled with content "after what just happened right now- I honestly don't care if I win or lose. You're safe. That's what I care about."

Hat kid didn't notice she was crying until Fedora crouched down next to her and put an arm around her. "Oh, my darlings" the three had shared one of the most memorable group hugs Hat kid had ever experienced. The embrace made her wail out, she had cried much today- but this one? It made her feel better.

It made her feel so loved.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another short chapter! Next one will hopefully be a little bit longer, and who know what might happen. It'll** **definitely be the award ceremony though!**

(Chapter eleven: Training 101, learning to dodge)

"It was nice of DJ to try and get someone to fix up my clothing.." Fedora stated, walking out of the bedroom, "but.. Uh- I wish I had a different set of other clothing and not.. This." Hat kid was sitting in front of her tv playing one of her favorite games when Fedora walked out adjusting her current attire. The older girl was stuck wearing her Parade outfit that she had gotten, until the penguin who had her normal clothing gets them patched up.

They were all going to meet back up when the award ceremony happens, at least right before it starts on that day. But that's four days way-

"Hey! At least you look good!" The child paused her game, looking up at her friend in thought "might want to lose the hat though." Turning back to her game, Fedora took off the hat and looked at it. She kinda liked it though..

"I agree with the child- that hat looks stupid on you, girl!" Mafia boss said, bluntly, making Fedora look at him rather menacing. Though, he had gotten use to the death glares, he'd wouldn't want to call bluffs on her threats as he is, so away he went. Earlier in the day, Cooking cat had left and said she'd be back soon, but none of them knew when that would be.

On another note, Fedora was actually surprised to hear Hat kid say she'd wait for the movie awards to happen, in the kid's words, if they went off on another adventure- they might forget and miss it. It would be incredibly rude to just walk out on Grooves, and maybe the Conductor- but they promised to not talk about him until they both felt better about what had happened. So ether they wait on the ship for four days, or go to Mafia Town. They can't go to the studio, Hat kid had stressed about not going- as much as she wanted to herself.

She just.. She was scared of what the Conductor might do.

That crazy laugh of his back then, it really scared her. And how he said 'he didn't care for ether of them'? It was like a complete one eighty from the day before that. It was strange, yet.. Familiar? Hat kid tried to remember something her mentor had told her a long while back.. But no matter how hard she tries, she can't seem remember it fully because it had been so long since she had heard from him. Something to do about the time pieces.. And over exposure. The child then wondered of her mentor was okay..

"So kid, what are you going to do on break day one?" Fedora asked, putting her parade hat away- it was strange to Fedora to not have her signature hat.

"Oh, you know- sit around and play video games, maybe build a pillow fort." Kid said, focusing on the level she was on. She seemed rather calm today, and it was strange to Fedora- but hey,

"Spoken like a true kid." Fedora shook her head with a smile.

"What are you going to do, Fedora?" Hat kid asked her

Fedora stopped in her tracks, she wasn't really thinking of going anywhere, but when the kid had brought the question up- what was she going to do today? There was actually no point to going back to the studio, and Fedora highly doubt Hat kid would let her go on her own. She can't go to the moon, or face getting moved by fans- she could go to Mafia Town and see what Cooking cat is up to..

Looking up from her thoughts, Fedora heard a noise of frustration from the kid-

Or maybe she could stay and listen to the child rage about her game?

* * *

Fedora doesn't understand how she ended up playing a Co-op game with the kid, but here they were, yelling at the tv screen, trying to solve a puzzle for the last hour. The little mechanical beings they played as kept getting knocked into the fire void below by accident, and maybe sometimes on purpose on Hat kid's side- in which Fedora would retaliate. That only got her pushed off the platform again. The older girl was not that good at fighting in video games as in real life, it also don't help that her hands still hurt from her burn.

Which brought back up the thought, how did this all happen?

"Maybe we should take a break from games?" Fedora sighed, slowly putting down the controller, fearing she might hurt herself more. Looking over to her side, she realized Hat kid had disappeared somewhere. Getting up to her feet, she quickly looked around, where did the kid go? And how did she not hear her leave? "...Kid..?"

"Fedora!"

Fedora turned around quickly after her name was yelled, and as she turned, her face was greeted by multiple pillows! The impact and the surprise made the older girl fall over with a Yelp. The child stood proudly, and pointed at her friend,

"We need to work on your dodging skills!" Hat kid yelled.

Baffled, Fedora stood up once more "where the heck did this come from all of a sudden?!"

This was a sudden outburst, though not unseen. The kid was going to go back to hitting her with pillows at some point- but never had she thought that there would be some sort of purpose in it.

"I feel like a bad person for saying this-" Hat kid said, putting her hands to her hips "but you suck at getting out of the way!" The kid walked up to her, a determined look on her face "don't think I haven't notice what you do when I'm scared, you can't just be a wall and protect me all the time!"

Fedora has been doing that a lot hasn't she? Subconsciously or intentionally, Fedora had always tried putting herself in front of the kid. Even when they officially had first met fighting the Mafia Boss.

"You may be tall, but your not big!" The child stated. "Stop trying to be a barrier when you can barely protect yourself.."

That was true though, Fedora looked down on herself, she was pretty normal looking, no curves or major muscle- she was just an average everyday human. Fedora started thinking even more on the matter, they were just playing video games just a second ago, right? When did this become a lecture of not being able to dodge correctly?! _Unless_ -

"Playing video games was a ploy to make me lose my guard, wasn't it?!" Fedora suddenly yelled. A devilish smirk, and a glint in the child's eye confirmed this. Another pillow came speeding at her, hitting her in the face.

"Did you really think I was going to just sit around for four days?" Hat kid said with a smirk, making a run for more pillows from her room.

Something tells Fedora that Cooking cat is going to come back to a mess. However, maybe the kid is right, maybe she should train a bit- getting hit with those explosive obviously didn't feel all to great. With pillows, she'll be able to dodge without any consequences if she were to get hit.

So, she'll do her best to not get hit.

"Are you really going to take that from the child?" The Mafia boss asked, as he and Rumbi watched from the rails "you could easily take her on! You are bigger then her!"

Fedora laughed a bit in his direction "I'm sorry, have you looked in a mirror?" She cocked her head to the side "she beat you up with an umbrella and turned you into mush. I could maybe fight somebody else- but definitely not the kid."

Fedora quickly reared her head back and watched a pillow fly past her face. Then made eye contact with Hat kid, "that's more like it!" She yelled with a smile. "If we can make your head remember the felling of fear of getting hit by something, you should have a better time moving out of the way quicker!"

Something about this seemed oddly familiar to Fedora, and at a time like this another fragmented memory played.

 _'Mom, Dad! Please! Stop fighting!' An older figure of her younger self, but not as old as she is, yelled, but was drowned out by two blurred out older people. Everything seemed like massive fuzz when things started being thrown, loud shattering of glass, wooden chairs falling over. Something almost hit her and she ran._

 _Locking her room, she cried. She was scared._

Everything seemed so much more slower, Hat kid throwing pillows at Fedora, now that she new what was going on- she seemed to be doing great! However, the child noticed the older girl wasn't.. Completely.. There. That look on her face- not pure fear, but she was scared. Next thing she knew, Fedora ran some ways back.

Rubbing her face, Fedora looked back blinking. Stance wide, and low- she was ready to move if necessary. Hat kid smiled at this, Fedora wanted to learn, and she was ready.

* * *

Two days- Hat kid and Fedora had been at this for two days already. Not straight- of course they needed rest! For these days, they ended up falling a sleep on the mound of pillows that now accumulated in the main hub. It was a straight up mess if anyone else looked at it- but to them? Progress. Ones that had hit the wall showed successful dodges, Which was the majority but that didn't mean it was perfect. Some littered the center, that meant they had hit Fedora during her training.

Cooking cat was surprised of the mess when she had came back, but understood why they were doing it. As long as they cleaned up their mess afterwords, she was okay. It was like a one sided pillow war.

Fedora slowly started waking up, that strange melody was being sung again. She looked around, who is singing?

"What is the matter girl?" Fedora jumped slightly, looking at the Jar and Rumbi as they skirted around the obstacles that were now everywhere. The singing was still going even when the Mafia boss was talking.

It wasn't him.

There was no other guy on the ship but him though, right?

"Yo- you don't... hear that?" The older girl looked pale, looking around. A soft chuckle, and a cold wind circled her- then vanished.

"I do not hear anything." He and Rumbi stopped to listen. Not even the robot seemed to have picked it up. "Are you feeling alright?" The boss oddly sounded concerned.

"Yeah.. Just fine." She scratched her head.

"What's going on?" Hat kid rubbed her eyes, Rolling off of her pile, then looked at them.

"Your friend seems to be hallucinating," The Mafia boss said, while Rumbi scooted of again "I think she had taken to many hits to the head!"

Fedora glared at him "now, you listen here Jar Face! I was not hallucinating!" She walked over and picked him up from the lid top "I know for a fact I'm not! That was the second time I heard it!"

Hat kid now interested, walked up to her "what did you hear?" The older girl paused, remembering the melody.

"Singing.." Fedora stated, putting back down the Jar- though, she puts him on his side and watched him roll, Mafia boss angrily shouting at the two girls to help him. Fedora looks away from the angry jar and smiles contently, but Hat kid gives her an unimpressed face. Going back to the matter at hand, once Hat kid walked over and helped the poor jar man back up, she looked over to Fedora with a quizzical look.

"What kind of singing?" She sat back down on a pile of pillows, looking up at the older girl.

Fedora leaned on the wall, next to the ladder "it's strange.. It sounds like someone is humming, it's definitely a melody that sounds sad, yet.. Hopeful." Fedora pointed into the air "I heard it the same time I had received that that hook shot badge I showed you.." The amnesic looked to the ground, thinking about the song one more time "this bothers me however, because I feel like I've heard it somewhere else before; it makes me.. Feel at ease- but it also gives me a hunting feeling." She also can't forget the feeling of cold air.

She looked up to the kid, only thinking of one answer "hey, kid..."

Hat kid perked her head, and tilted it to the side.

"Do you... Believe in ghosts?"


	12. Chapter 12

****A/N: Well, this was a rollercoaster of emotions! Hopefully there isn't any spelling errors, because the would just ruin the mood! Remember to point out anything that looks off! Thank you all for reading this far, and I hope you continue reading! On to the chapter!****

(Chapter twelve: The award ceremony)

It was all calm and quiet in the bedroom, the lights off, and the stars outside the ship shone with grace. The peace was shortly live however, when the child, and owner of the ship suddenly flipped the light switch- blinding herself for a second and yelling out loud,

"Fedora, Fedora! Wake up! Wake up!" She ran around, bounced off her bed and ran over to the pile where her older friend normally slept at "today is the day! Today Is the day! Get your booty up!" Hat kid waited for a split second, when suddenly Fedora busted out of the pile roaring. This action made the child yelp and fall back on her behind, Fedora laughed when the kid glared at her. Taking this moment to run, Fedora speed off and out of the room, still laughing as Hat kid chased after her with a shout.

"You get back here!" Hat kid yelled at her older companion, tossing another pillow at her, but thinks to the makeshift training session they had, the muscle memory of dodging helped Fedora move out of the way.

"Sorry kiddo! The only way to hit me now is if I'm distracted or asleep!" Fedora smiled brightly, "oh, geez-!" but then she was imminently tackled to the ground by the child.

"Big whoop! You can dodge pillows!" Hat kid clung onto Fedora with a counter smile, "but you still can't dodge me!"

A mischievous smile was now on Fedora's face, "yeah, well- you fallen into my trap." Hat kid looked up at her, she saw a playful glint in the older girl's eye and child had an uneasy feeling. "Tickle attack!" Fedora suddenly yelled.

Hat kid screeched, body jerking, trying to get way from the hands that are attacking her sides. "Nao! Sthaaap!" She had let go of Fedora, now uncontrollably laughing, and doing her best in trying to shield herself.

"You going to calm down?!" Fedora asked, trying not to laugh at the mess of laugher on the floor, but a smiled still escape her.

"Yes! I promAAaah-ise!" And with that, Fedora ceased her assault on the child. Hat kid was now trying to catch her breath when Cooking cat spoke up.

"Have I ever said how adorable you two are?" The feline said with a sweet smile.

* * *

After finally getting ready, the two took their fall. Way down back to planet side, Fedora and Hat kid watched the clouds pass, then all together disappear. Sun high in the sky, and cooking up what ever was unlucky enough to be Barefooted. The desert was just as hot as the two girls remembered. Landing in the parking lot, they looked up to see the studio before them- the child still didn't feel better, but she was still willing to congratulate whoever won. Good sportsmanship is everything, right? There were no favorites. Right?

"My darlings! Over here!" The two looked towards the front entrance, and there, their penguin friend waved to them. He was holding a bag, which Fedora assumed it was her clothing. The two smiled and made their way over to him.

"Yuss!" Fedora smiled at the bag the bird held out to her "thanks DJ! This means a lot to me!" She said, while Hat kid hugged the Disco bird. As the three talked, the sun shone even brighter, this made the glass doors to hard to look through, but on the other side- someone could see everything.

The Conductor was about to head out and grab something when the scene before him made the yellow bird stop and listen to the muffled voices outside.

"It's so good to see you two girls again!" DJ said to them with a smile, while Fedora crouched down to hug him "by the way darling, how are your hands doing?"

"A lot better, actually!" Fedora showed him her hands once the bag with her normal clothing were secured on her back "sure, they're a bit scared now from the heat, but they stopped hurting!"

This made the Conductor's shoulder drop, she really did get hurt bad..

"It's a shame, but great to hear you doing fine." DJ sadly smiled "I don't know what that bird was thinkin'." He shook his head "blowing up his train with real explosives, and putting everyone's life in danger!" he huffed "he loves his train too, how could he?"

"So, should we all wait in side now? The heat is killing me!" Hat kid said, taking off her hat and fanning herself.

"I would if I were you darling, not much of a heat lover myself," he laughed, but then somberly looked at them "but sadly, I won't be joining you both."

Hat kid tilted her head, confused "what? Why..?"

DJ put a flipper on the child's head "because Lil' darling- I didn't win. There's no point in staying here; especially when the Conductor is being so smug about it." Disappointment behind his glasses "Every year he wins, he always has to rub salt in the wounds- but you two can head in, and please." He gave the two a final hug before he started walking way "be careful."

Fedora nodded towards him, and looked down to the child. Hat kid felt uneasy, so the older girl offered her hand "C'mon kiddo. Let's head in."

Hat kid grabbed it, and shyly smiled up to her "okay.." As they entered the Conductor was already gone and disappeared back into the studio.

* * *

It was finally time, and the two were running a bit late! Fedora took some time trying to make sure all her belonging were with her, she dawned her original clothing and wore her signature hat that gave her the name Fedora. The two girls ran down the dark hallway, and heard cheering up ahead. Light finally broke through, and they saw the Conductor on stage bowing, and waving his arms around to gesture the Owls below to cheer louder. He did look smug, but maybe it would be alright..

Slowing down so they didn't run into the crowed, Fedora and Hat kid both started clapping with the others. Each their own kind of smile.

The Conductor smiled to the crowd "thank yer, thank yer! Yer're kind!" He bowed once more, then looked back up a bit "No, please, keep going!"

'Okay, yeah- that was kind of smug..' Fedora though, with an unimpressed side smirk.

He then noticed the two girls, as they walked a bit closer to him "oh! Lassies, you two made it! Look, I did it! I won the annual bird movie award once again!" Hands now behind his back, that smug smile hadn't left his face "imagine the face DJ Grooves must be pulling now!" He laughed.

They did see it, and it wasn't actually that bad, but he was clearly annoyed by the yellow owl. Fedora stopped the urge to shake her head, while the kid gave him an unsure look.

"Here, take this tiny, insignificant movie prop to match yer tiny, insignificant efforts in securing my victory." He scoffed, tossing the Time piece without a care in the world. "You can probably sell it on eBird for dimes and nickels!"

After hearing this, Fedora wore a serious face, she couldn't believe what she just heard, Fedora thought the first time was just the heat of the moment. He actually meant that, with no remorse or anything. Hat kid looked at him with hurt disdain, she was trying to be strong as her little hands clenched.

"What? Yer're expectin' more, or something?" He looked down on the two like they were an annoyances "pft- Forget it! Go! Shush! Get out of here!" He pointed at the door "I never want to see yer ugly mugs again!" He shouted that last part at them.

The kid was huffing, trying to stop the tears, but it was becoming harder- so she quickly grabbed the time piece, and ran. A small wine left her throat. "Kid!" Fedora yelled after her, but then rubbed her eyes a bit as well. She was slightly crying but sadness was kicked out when she looked back at the Conductor "what the HELL, old man!" Was what she last said, as she ran after the small child.

The crowd moved out of the way of the charging taller person before them, and watched her disappear within the dark shadows.

He looked away, not wanting to look at the other Owls, and he huffed.

* * *

It had been night fall when the two left and returned to the ship, cooking cat hadn't returned yet, so she could help with the situation. Hat kid buried herself on her bed, a couple of pillows and a blanket covered her hatless head. Fedora leaned on the side of the bed, looking to the side, the kid really hid herself in there. All the older girl could hear was sobbing.

"Kid...?" Fedora tried calling her for the third time. "Kid.. Come on.."

"... I want to be... alone.." Was all the child said. "I'm.. I'm going to go to sleep.."

"Come on kiddo, don't cry yourself to sleep.." Fedora tried to uncover the child now, since she didn't want to come out "that's not goo- ow!" Fedora pulled her hand back, Hat kid had slapped her hand away.

"I want to be alone!" She yelled, but then slowly realized what she did "..I'm sorry.."

Fedora sighed, then sadly smiled at the pile "it's okay kid," she got up and started making her way to the lights "I'll turn the lights off for you, if you need me, I'll be in the hub."

With no response, Fedora turned off the lights and walked way. Leaving the child to her thoughts, and slowly dreams. Along Fedora's walk, she muttered to herself "stupid old man.. Bird.. Raptor.." She shook her head. "What had gotten into him?" Once in the hub, she walked over to the wall she liked so much and slid down it. A huff of frustration leaving her.

"Is the child still crying?" Fedora looked over to the side, the Mafia boss was positioned besides her, surprisingly with out Rumbi for once. In fact, that little robot wasn't anywhere to be seen. "If you are wondering were my little mechanical friend went, they hurried over to the child when you two ran in. They should be in the room with her."

Fedora just nodded, and then went back to his question "yeah, the kid isn't doing to well." She looked down at the carpet, hand to her forehead "and neither am I, to be honest." She tossed her hat off to the side "how could that- that.. Old peck! Say something like that?!"

The Mafia boss hadn't any clue as to what she was talking about, but he let her ramble and yell, listening to her troubles.

"And to say that to a kid?! Damn it! She looked up to him. Why? I'll never know!" She threw her arms up in the air, expressing how frustrated she really was. But everything went quiet the moment the two hear ringing from the machine room. Turning her heard to look at the door, then back to the jar that sat with her. "...There's a phone on the ship?" She slowly started to stand, and picked up the mustached jar.

When they both entered the room, Fedora put down the jar man on the boxes next to the phone. The ringing hadn't stopped until she finally picked up.

She heard a voice she never thought she'd hear again.

It was the voice from the Murder mystery the two girls stared in, but something sounded off.

"The annual bird movie award was rigged- it was an inside job." The voice said, and Fedora listened intensely "the winner knows about the power of the time pieces." Hearing this made Fedora's blood go cold. Those earlier suspicion Hat kid had were right all along.. "He's been keeping one, and he's going to break it." The Conductor still had one?! No wonder he wanted the two to leave! No wonder he was angry at them..

"The truth lies buried underneath Dead Bird Studio. What goes on in Dead Bird Studio when no one is around?" Was that a hint? Fedora looked off to the side. "Blow the cover on this thing, darling."

Her eyes widen "wait- DJ?" But the phone had already clicked off. Leaving the older girl to listen to the cycling beep from it. Fedora was about to go get the kid, but then she stopped. Thinking.

The kid had already suffered enough emotional turmoil from this bird, does she really want to put the kid through even more? If she goes through with this, she'll be breaking more then just the rules the kid made- but also a promise to be there when the kid wakes up. There was a battle going on through her head.

And the one who cared about the kid's safety the most won.

Fedora was going.

By herself.

"Girl!" The Mafia boss called to her, but she wasn't listening. He then growled "Fedora, listen to me!" Hearing her name, the amnesic snapped out of her thoughts of what she was going to do, and turned over to the man, surprised written in her eyes.

".. You.. Called my by.. My name?"

"What are you planning child."

Fedora sighed, "I'm going back- there's unfinished business at the studio." She said with distaste. "If I'm not back in three hours- you can wake the kid." She turned around and right before she walked off "but, please. don't tell her until then. Okay?"

The jar stared hard at her, she can feel his look burning the back of her head as she went. Before the door closed, she could barely hear him say "be careful.." Walking by her hat and picking it up, she got ready with her umbrella in hand, giving the kid's room one last look "sorry kiddo, but I need to find out what's going on. For your sake- and mine." she fell for touchdown.

This was her curtain call.

* * *

It was cold and the dark atmosphere the studio gave off at night bothered Fedora, she looked around and saw no one was here. Of course it made sense to her; and If ghosts roamed, then this place would definitely be it. She went and checked to see that both doors were locked, which meant the only way to the other side was through the air vent that the receptionist still didn't seal up, the grate wasn't actually even there. Climbing up the same way the older girl went when she and the kid had gotten in trouble, Fedora made her way through the vent and landed on her shoulder.

"Shit." She hissed. It was a good thing the kid wasn't here at the moment- this meant she could freely slip curses without getting in trouble. She ran through the studio just like before, except the power was off, she could actually roam freely as well, with no worries of being caught- But this still brought up the power problem. The machine she was on wasn't going to move to help get to the other side, so she was going to have to jump it. Looking over the edge, she remembered this wasn't a time rift- so if she fell. That was it. Splat. Dead.

She shivered.

Walked back some ways away, she rolled her shoulders, cracking her neck. Here she goes; with the sprint hat on, she ran and jumped- as usual, the gap was a bit to large, but her upper arm strength was doing just fine as she pull herself up. Casually strolling through the dark, Fedora looked over to the Conductor's set. She can clearly remember him yelling at all the Owls sitting on that chair of his.

Finally she approached the room with the elevator, kicking down the cactus in the proses. "Assault on cactus, pfft-" then she fully approached the moving contraption, it seemed to have power, so this must be were she has to go.

Going in, Fedora pushed the down button, the metal box started moving and away she went. Leaning against the walls, she felt the movement of the elevator going down, she watched her own decent into the dark depths of the old studio. The ride seemed to be taking forever! How far does she have to go? Eventually, the doors finally opened, and Fedora walked out. As she did, she immediately noticed the turned on cameras, there was a feeling in the back of her head telling her to avoid them at all cost. So she climbed the divider that separated her and where she needed to go. Looking down, There were plies on piles of fan mail, and unpaid bills.

Hoping over the glass wall, Fedora landed perfectly on her legs, and started walking on. Down a small ramp, she turned to her left- it was a large room with power lines and gears, and she was going to have traverse the entire place to find where she needed to be, didn't she?

"Oh boy.." Fedora sighed.

* * *

Hat kid had woken up, rubbing her eyes, she gotten up to get a glass of water. The lights almost blinding her as they adjusted, and Rumbi speed off to go find their friend. Something felt off to the child. Fedora said she'd be here in the hub, right? Where did she go?

"O-oh! You are awake!" The Mafia boss stuttered, seeing as the child of the ship was no longer sleeping, and was most likely wondering where her older companion has gone. It had only been an hour since Fedora's departure. "How are you.. Feeling?"

"I'm.. Okay.." She looked around, then back to the jar. "Mafia.. Where's Fedora?"

If jars could sweat, he would be right now.

* * *

Out of breath, Fedora listened to the Conductor's mumblings though the walls of the studio as she grabbed a few things for the kid that she knew she'd want. The older girl also knew that the yellow bird was loud, but this was just ridiculous. This big old studio, and she could hear him talking. She had nearly fallen a couple of times trying to get were she was, umbrella out- it looked like she needed her trusty hook shot for this part. Silently thanking the anonymous person who had sent her this badge.

She honestly liked this part, sure it was scary, but it was also kind of fun. Hook grappling onto the broken lights, Fedora made her way across the open gap, landing onto the other platform she felt she needed to go to. Before the older girl went through the only door though, she spotted a couple of films on a shelf. Walking over to it she read them off. She'd obviously had never heard of any of these movies, but the bird puns in the majority of their titles makes her smile.

"Haha.. Bad puns.." She appreciates this.

Continuing through the door, she was face to face with a huge warehouse. Fedora groaned, more climbing. If she wasn't getting enough exercises, then she was definitely getting it now. Fedora was going to be sore by the time she reached and confronted the Conductor. "Alright, let's just get this over with!" And she started climbing- but to where?

The girl stopped moving, and she listened- there was that laughter again! And the singing! Fedora looked around, and blinked a couple of times. Was.. Was that red string? There before her was a thin long strand of string, like the one that present had wrapped around it back on the ship. It seemed to be leading her! Odd.

"You.. Want me to follow this?" She asked no one in particular, but she had received an answer.

"Yes.., follow the string- it will lead you.." Fedora franticly looked for the voice she had just heard, it was clear she was freaking out. The singing voice finally talked back to her! "Please!.. Do not be alarmed.. I mean no harm.." They sounded concerned.

That much was clear to her, since the voice was going to lead her to where she needed to go. Fedora slightly calmed down.. "Just.. Don't lead me into a wall okay?"

The voice did answer back.

"...Guess they left.." Fedora continued walking on, following the string as she went.

Jumping from box to box, and swiftly dodged some cameras- why were there so many cameras on? Such a waste of battery power! It seemed pointless to have them on here. Fedora finally made it to a spot where she started hearing the Conductor again. It was still heard to hear him, but Fedora just thought she heard him say something about explosives.. And blowing up someone. That didn't sound good at all.

Fedora finally found the end, thanks to the red string, and when she looked back at it- she found out that the thin yarn was.. Gone. There was string here as second ago, wasn't there? She couldn't have made it up.. Shrugging it off, Fedora walked on to find scaffolding and guess what? More climbing.

Fedora ran around, and jumped up a spring board- it looked like she needed to light up some platforms she's oh so familiar with. She ran around a camera and was just out of sight of the crows that laughed at their own jokes. This was also familiar with her, and waited for them to start laughing again. Fedora ran, and lit two more platforms, and where she stood, she could see a penguin on guard walked back and forth. Wait.. Why a penguin? Maybe they didn't know that the Conductor was still down here?

Sighing, Fedora figured out that she was just going to have to jump for it to get across. Hopefully not being seen by the flightless bird. Jumping off the ledge as far as she could, she latched onto the side and pulled herself up. However as she did that, the penguin turned around. They both froze as Fedora finally stopped hanging.

"Uuh.. I can.. Explain?" She looked Hopefully at the bird.

"Oh, my god! Your one of the stars! The ones who DJ personally wanted to record with!" The penguin was awestruck, but Fedora quickly put a finger to her own mouth and shushed them. The penguin shoulders went up, and head ducked.

"L-look.. I'm on a mission here, you need to keep it down!" Fedora whispered. The little penguin seemed cool, so maybe she could bargain with them? "Um.. I'll- I'll, uh... sign your hat if you let me pass!"

"Wait, really?!" They whispered, surprised, and happy at the same time.

Wow, Fedora wasn't actually thinking that would get such a reaction. "Yeah, sure! Why not? Got a pen? Or marker?" And after Fedora sighed the little penguin's hat she carried on.  
-

"What do you mean she went back to the studio?!" Hat kid yelled back to the jar.

This was bad, why would Fedora go off on her own like that?! Why would she just leave her here and not tell her ether!

"Do not yell at me! I am but a messenger!" The boss yelled back, he had told her everything despite what Fedora had asked him too. But to be completely honest with himself- he was worried for her. With how they both came back looking like they went through literal hell, and how that kid was so upset- on multiple occasions, something told him she shouldn't have gone in alone.

"And you didn't try to stop her?!" The child paced, she needed to get going, during her little nap, she remembered why time piece over exposure was so dangerous! She needed to catch up with her now and explain this pronto before she faced with the Conductor alone!

"I tried to, I really did! But she had this look- she wanted to find out what was going on, and protect you.." The Mafia boss lied to her. He didn't try to stop her at all, it was that look she gave him made him stop thinking, but then he calmed down "she said to me once.. That she considered you a sister. And she was going to keep you safe no matter what."

Hat kid froze, did she really say that about her? She.. Thinks of her as a little sister? She heard from DJ that they looked like sisters, but she just thought that the bird was joking- and the way Fedora acted.. But.. Now that she realized it.. She herself did feel like there was a bond between them.

"My sister needs me." She said quietly, and ran off.  
-

All the platforms where finally pressed, and once activated she heard a door back at the bottom open up. "Oh for the love of.." She needed to climb back down, waving her farewells to that small little penguin that waved back at her. Going through the doors, she was greeted with a screening room- wait.. This looked familiar to her. Looking over through the window on the blocked off door, she saw the hallway she once walked through with the Conductor and the kid.

"Oh, Come on!" She yelled.

She had went a completely longer way around, when in general she could have made this journey easier on herself. Kicking the door, and backing away, she looked up. There was another vent to crawl through. Jumping up the walls, and over the railing, she went through, then hopped down once she saw more cameras in her way. After walking up a little more, Fedora climbed up a few boxes, then back down. Next to her seemed to be an open door, and she walked in.

It was a room filled with more mail and some of the movie posters she and Hat kid stared in with DJ, and up above on a catwalk was yet another open door. Curiosity filled Fedora as she hopped her way over, but before she looked into the room there were newspaper clippings taped to the wall, some read

 _'The early worm'_  
 _Local bird misses the only train in existence, Conductor spotted laughing._

And

 _'Forty two year long streak broken!'_

 _'Calculated risk goes horribly wrong'_

That one seemed to be about the train mishap they recorded.

 _'Bomb workshop'_

What are with explosives and these birds?! Fedora finally stopped reading and walked into the room, only to be blinded by what she saw. In the room, piles upon piles of golden trophies lined the walls and around the bed on a nest. Was this the Conductor's room?! Nobody need this many trophies! She feels sorry for DJ now. How many silver trophies does he have..? Fedora shook her head, she needed to get back to the task at hand! Looking up, she saw a golden key. Wondering what that opens, she hoped onto the top of the bed and jumped off, grabbing hold of the somewhat sturdy tower of golden statue of success.

"Right then.. Let's carry on."

Fedora walked, jumped over another camera, and kept walking- but stopped. She back tracked and look at a whiteboard that had various drawings on it. 'Mu was here', and 'Hat kid smells' and a drawing of the red hooded girl on top of the world. The older girl scowled at this, then found a marker. She smiled to herself. Once she was done doodling, she walked into what seemed to be a meeting room. A load of cameras were in here- and up above she spotted a loop to hook shot to!

Grabbing ahold of it, she swung over, onto a shelf, and then hopped into a vent. Landing down, she looked to the walls- more movie posters. These seemed to be the ones they recorded with the Conductor. They look pretty cool. It now actually occurred to her that.. They weren't going to be paid- Nor did the two give permission to their images in marketing. Shit. Shaking her head, Fedora kept moving, there were more things to worry about right now..

This journey of hers seemed to be at its end. She looked at a sign that said 'risk of being cut' and she looked down and a huge blade spun around. A glass wall blocked her normal jumping efforts.. So how was she going to do this? Jumping in was a terrible idea in Fedora's eyes, but if she angled correctly.. No. She can't do it.. Her body couldn't possibly do that. Could it..?

Should she risk it?

She was scared, but she needed to.

So she jumped.

Strangely her body moved in a way she didn't even think it could! Grabbing hold of the ledge, she could feel herself have a heart attack. Never again. She was never going to risk something like that again. Walking back onto another catwalk, she saw an open vent that went down, seeing no other way she jumped yet again.

She landed- In front of her was another elevator, and behind her was a locked door. She unlocked the door behind her, and grabbed what looked like a relic. "Huh- neat." Stashed it away with the other objects she had found for the kid. Now time to go through the elevator that was covered in police tape..

* * *

Running through the old Studio, Hat kid had accidentally ran into someone in her frantic search for her friend. Her family. The collision made only the child fall over while the taller figures was bumped slightly. Turning around the Figure noticed the kid.

"Darling?!"

Hat kid gasped "DJ!"

* * *

What are with the elevators taking so long in this place? Fedora understood this place was old. But still. The doors finally opened, and up ahead she saw the Conductor waiting impatiently on a stage. Walking forward, umbrella tightly in hand, she confronted who she used to call a friend- and wanted answers.

Fedora shouted "Conductor!"

He smiled, and arms gesturing to the girl before her. "Oh, ho, hoo- look who we've got here! I guess yer found me lil' basement eh?" Fedora didn't like the way he said that. In his hand, she saw what she partly came here for "This last time piece is all mine. If yer want it, yer gonna have to take it from me cold, dead hands-!" He stopped and looked around "eh.. Where's the lil' lass?"

"Home. She cried herself to sleep, after what you did..." She scowled at him "after what you said to her!"

The Conductor seemed to have an unreadable expression on his face, but as Fedora walked up, she finally noticed the cheering Owls on the side lines. Looking back and forth to the two sides, she was hoping to just talk, but she feared talking wasn't going to do much.

Can she really fight him?

As she started thinking, the Conductor leaped at her. She jumped back in fear, he seemed to have hurt himself on that jump, and hopped back to the stage. Then the yellow bird jumped up out of sight and came back down with a disco ball- did he steal that from Grooves?!

"Here. We- Go!" Conductor shouted as the ball fell, the impacted lunched the girl into the air. She slammed back down due to gravity, and hurriedly got back up right when the bird jumped at her again. Not wanting to fight- but it didn't seem like she had a choice! With all her might, she swung her umbrella like a baseball bat and she successfully knocked the angry bird back. He then started laughing, hearing something falling, Fedora looked up and quickly started running around dodging the falling stage lights.

After while, he kept jumping at her, and throwing down lights and Disco balls, Fedora was actually surprised she was doing pretty well! But all this was doing was making the Conductor angrier.

"You've done it now!" He shouted at her.

"Bring it, you old peck!" She shouted back

The crowed watching seemed to be going wild!

The lights went out, and a glint of something shiny came at her, not properly ready to dodge in the dark- her arm was lightly cut as she moved, Fedora hissed out in pain.

That was a knife.

A real _knife_.

The Conductor laughed, jumping at her again, but she stepped to the side and hit him. She can't be to reckless. Life and death situation here! Fedora was glad Hat kid wasn't in her place right now. The Conductor now started coming at her, swinging the blade in his hand around. Fedora quickly ran around, and swung her umbrella at the back of his head, it was difficult to get around him, But also forgot about not being reckless, her newly patched up suit got ripped up again. How fast was he swinging that thing?!

'Okay, stick with timed umbrella attacks.' She thought. 'Don't get to close, unless necessary!'

"I can't believe I let yer peck necks on me train! Only to become trouble makers!" He shouted again, Fedora was at the center when suddenly cars started circling her. However they seemed simple enough to get out of the way from. It was afterwards that made Fedora's blood go cold- three disco balls came crashing down, two after shocks had hit her, and the third one almost hit her- but she was able to jump in time. Running up to the downed bird she hit him, and backed off once he jumped away.

More knifes came at her, she was still trying her best to dodge in the dark, she was doing well enough- but these cuts she was receiving were starting to sting badly. She ran up and hit the yellow bird once more; This whole scenario didn't seem right to her- beating up an old man..? But truth be told this old man was armed with a knife and was potentially trying to shank and kill her. How was she going to explain these cuts to the kid when she gets back?

Fedora got knocked back into the center, and was being circled by cars once more. She wasn't able to dodge most of them like last time, holding her side were she was whacked when all of them came at her. She was starting to mess up now. She didn't have so much energy as the kid to keep going.

The lights went dark again- which meant more knives, this time five knives came at her. In the dark she heard the Conductor yell "this one ain't rubber!"

"Thanks for the letting me know mister obvious! Please, Tell me more!" Fedora yelled, angrily sassing the bird attacking her. She ran at him, and tried to hit him with another swing from her umbrella, but a thrown knife ruined it, and stuck it to a high part of a wall. "That was my favorite umbrella.., MY only Umbrella!" She shouted out, angry with herself she just lost her main weapon in a dire fight.

He growled out "I can't believe I let yer be that star of my movie!"

The lights went out once more, expecting more knives this bird loved so much, she held her guard. But it was immediately dropped once she heard a piano being played by a penguin. "Wha-" she walked forward to the flightless bird when a spot light shone down in the center of the fighting area.

Everything was so calm, it bothered her. The Conductor sat there, gesturing to the chair next to him.

"Let's have a little heart-to-heart. Have a seat lassie.."

Physically tired, she wanted to, maybe now she could actually talk to him. Let's just hope he listens to her..

She sat down.

"Look, lassie- ever since you two arrived here, time piece have been falling from the sky." He said, folding his arms, looking at her. "Now, I can understand if ya feel like they belonged to ye. I get it. But did yer know they can _rewind time_?" He asked, looking into Fedora eyes- hoping she'd say no.

Fedora looked away from him. Yeah, guess he did find out. But how? Who told him? Did he drop it by accident? "Yeah. We did know."

The Conductor clenched his hands into fists.

"But we had a purpose in not telling you guys." Fedora looked at him dead serious "something had happened before we met you and DJ- Hat kid had a friend, and when she found out.. She flipped."

"Ah, yes- the red hooded lass, she was here ya know?" He said looking away.

Fedora expected as much, if that drawing was anything to go on.

"But, listen! With one time piece, I could reclaim the trophy that belongs to me!" He said, a feeling of greed was coming off of him, and Fedora's eyes widen "that's right! The loss of award forty two!" He exclaimed, with a twisted smile. "I got second place at the forty second annual bird award! Me! Can you imagine? DJ Grooves.. Managed to get the first place trophy!"

The Conductor looked at her, hope in his unseeable eyes, "I just need one time piece to fix this mistake. Can't yer spare just one time piece?" He listened to Fedora sigh out, And his smile faded.

"Conductor, look- even if I _wanted_ to, I don't have the power to do that. Messing with time can be a dangerous thing! Your a director, you know about the movies! This could end up badly, like you could lose even more trophies! Or the entire world **explodes**!" Fedora slammed her hand down on the table "and besides, I've seen your room Conductor- _you don't need anymore stupid trophies_! Can't you see your greed is pushing away friends?!"

The Conductor chuckled darkly, and Fedora leaned back away from the table, frightened by this sound. No, this was definitely not their friend... Not anymore.

 _This was a monster._

What happened to him?

"Yer're, the _greedy_ lass- I just need a single one, and yer won't **share**?" He said, not listening.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?! You can't mess. With. **Time**!" She yelled. "That's why I need that time piece you have! I can see it, it's doing something to you! _Let me help you_!"

The bird growled "If ya want this one so bad, come and get. _ **It**_."

The spot light went out, and something tugged on Fedora's back. It started beeping. "What was that?! What's on my back?!" She shouted.

The lights came back on, with the Conductor back on stage "remember this lil' bomb? This time it's attached to you, instead of me lovely train.." He laughed, like a man who's lost everything. And he technically was, now that he was a conductor with out a train.

"Why would you do this?!" She cried out, now fear was starting to settle in her head.

She noticed the switch to the bomb in his hands, if she could get it, she'll be okay! But if she doesn't.. The kid will never know what happened to her. Without her weapon she could hardly do much.. But he was much more smaller then her! Not some big Mafia man! why not try her fists? But there were the knives.. Ah screw it! She has a bomb strapped to her back! What else could go wrong? If Fedora can't do this in time, she was going to die ether way!

So she charged once the Conductor jumped down, running around taunting and raising his arms so that the crowed cheered for him. She punched him square in the jaw, and knocked him back. He held his face and looked at her with an angry stare. The Conductor hopped up and started throwing saw blades at her, dodging these with ease, since all she had to do was jump, she stepped out of the way, and punched him again. Hopping back to the foot of the stage, he started throwing more saw blades. Where was he getting all of these?!

"Thirty four, till self-destruct"

More blades came her way, but a sudden shout got her attention-

"Darlin', Darlin'!"

"Fedora!"

She looked over to the left crowed, Hat kid and DJ were there, scared out of their wits when they saw the state Fedora was in.

"Hang on! I'm coming to help you!" Hat kid yelled, but was stopped when Fedora shouted.

" **No**!" Fedora jumped out of the way of another saw blade, and punched the Conductor once more "this is to dangerous! You need to stay there with Grooves!"

"Darlin' she's right! It's to dangerous for you!" DJ held her shoulders.

"This isn't my first mosh fight!" She tried to break free, but once again Fedora yelled at her.

"Kid! _Look at me_! What do you see?!" She gestured to the bomb on her back "when- If this thing blows, I don't want you getting caught in the cross fire! You have a mission to do!" Fedora saw the kid's grief in her eyes

"I don't want to do it without _you_ , though!" The child cried out.

"Hang in there! We'll find away to defuse the bomb!" DJ suddenly shouted, then he looked to the kid "come, darling! I need your help!" Hat kid looked to him, then back to Fedora. Reluctantly she went with the penguin.

The older girl was left to her fight.

"Twenty, till self-destruct"

Time was running low!

She ran back up to the bird, and smacked him again, he hopped back and stomped angrily. Then he started running around again "times runnin' out! Yer gonna blow!" He taunted her.

"The defuser is ready!" Grooves and Hat kid came back with what looked like a giant pair of scissors.

"Come on!" Hat kid waved her arms.

Fedora bolted for the two, and within moment the fuse to the bomb was cut, Rendering it useless! Hat kid then took this time to hope into the fight! "Kid!" Fedora shouted at her. She was not happy.

The Conductor on stage yelled with disbelief "how could ya do this to me lassies!"

"How could WE do this!?" Fedora redirected her anger at him.

Then what looked like the parade Owls hopped into the fight, wilding knifes. "Kid, run!" Fedora shouted, making sure the kid was in front. The yellow bird started throwing more Disco balls at them, and swinging his knife around as well. After while of the two being chased, Fedora was separated, the Owls only seemed after her and not the kid. This would fill her with relief, if it didn't mean the child was fending of the Conductor on her own.

Halfway across the fighting field, the kid was trying to take on the Conductor, but as she ran the child tripped on the uneven floorboards. This didn't go unnoticed with the older girl and the bird with the knife. Easy pray.

The Conductor lunged at Hat kid, a look of pure terror on her face as she watched what used to be her friend come at her with a steel blade, which looked like it was cover in Fedora's blood already!

"KID!" Fedora charged after her, Hat kid didn't know what had just too place, or how to even comprehend it- the older girl jumped, and dove for her friend. The momentum only sliding them both an inch, and not enough time to get back up. The sharp blade punctured her lower back, and shrill sound escaped the older girl. Hat kid looked up in silent shock, the child's body refused to move, nothing worked. Fedora's cry made everyone down her freeze, her action, her sacrifice to save the child- almost everyone came back to their senses.

Fedora slid off the kid onto her stomach, she was panting heavily from the pain, and the child slowly moved ways to look at the stab wound. Hat kid slowly twitched her head to look over at the Conductor- who was still shocked "you- you actually.. Stabbed her.." Was all the kid said. Her shock slowly turned to fury, and the kid didn't look like herself when she charged at the bird, umbrella in her hands. "You hurt my sister!"

Loud thwack echoed through the room and the Conductor got knocked off his feet, sent skidding across the floor. Time piece knocked out of his pock near the two girls, but the child could care less about it. DJ finally realized he could move, and ran over to the two girls.

"Darling..?" He was speechless.

Hat kid was now shouting, calling out to someone "please! Somebody! Get help!" She cried.

All the Owls started to bail, and the penguin who was still up on stage ran to gather some reinforcements. Calling an ambulance was also another thing.

"Fedora..., Fedora.. Please.." Hat kid saw the older girl was still awake, she was still breathing. Her eyes looked so out of it however.

"Stay with us darling, help's coming.." DJ said quietly, thinking about trying to remove the knife, but then the blood would spill faster, and they have some ways to go before the reaching the surface. Quietly cursing the depth of this studio, he took off his coat and did his best to stop the bleeding, but this action only made the older girl cry out again in pain.

Shuffling was then heard, and Hat kid turned around to see the Conductor slowly sit back up. He was rubbing his head, wondering what was going on. He doesn't remember anything at all about the fight that had just taken place. The bird stopped moving when he saw what was happening before him however. Fedora was barely moving, face down- DJ held his coat to her back with little blood pooling, and Hat kid looked at him with the most frightening face he'd ever seen on a child.

Pure rage.

"Lil' lass.. Wha- what happen?" He got up, and started walking over to them, but the child yelled at him.

"Don't you come any closer!" Hat kid held her umbrella, she wasn't going to take anymore chances just incase this was a trick, But the yellow bird didn't stop.

"Darling, move a side." The penguin calmly pushed the kid over, and walked forward, stepping in front of the child. Seeing that DJ wanted to do something, Hat kid ran back over to Fedora, taking his place in holding down the coat- that was now soaked. They needed to move her out of here soon, where are the other Penguins?!

DJ and the Conductor were now facing each other, a scowl on the yellow bird's face "move over ya peck neck! I want to help-!" But the sentence was cut short due to DJ's fist clocking him in face. The bird got knocked onto his backside, looking up at the normally calm and sassy bird.

"You've help enough, _darling_." He spat.

"Wha?" Conductor held his face.

DJ then looked down to his feet, there laid the time piece that started all of this mess, with a quick gasp, he picked it up and ran over to the child "darling! These things could rewind time right? We could break it and help her!"

"It won't work.." He couldn't see the kid's face but she was clearly crying, pressing her hands onto Fedora "I would- I really would. I don't care what happens now- but a single time piece can only take you so far!"

"Meaning.. We took to long.." He looked down, but then shook his head "but we still have hope, Darling! My Penguins will be down here any moment! We just need to hang on!"

And that they did, they held on, desperately trying to keep Fedora wake. The Conductor had vanished at some point, but Hat kid nor did DJ cared right at this moment. The two heard the elevator ding, and out came a few Penguins, with a crate roller! They now had away to transport Fedora with out having any problems of hurting her, they still needed to be carful with bumps along the way.

"Grooves!" A little penguin shouted "the ambulance is on their way! We need to hurry!" As the small squad rushed over to assist their boss in carrying Fedora over to the crate roller.

In the older girl's eyes, everything was a blur, noise was nothing but ringing- and all she heard before Fedora couldn't keep her eyes open any longer was,

 _"My dear friend.. Please! Hold on!"_

 **A/N: I mean, what did you expect would happen? if there was a mad man powered by greed swinging a knife at you, would you expect to get out unharmed? Don't worry though, This isn't the end!**


	13. Chapter 13

(Chapter thirteen: some explanation)

 _Beep.._

 _Beep.._

 _Beep..._

Fedora held her head, such an annoying sound to wake up to! It took a moment to realize she was standing in a white room, the beeping coming from one of those heart beat readers. It took an even longer moment to realize that.. She was also lying in bed. Confused as to what was happening, she looked at the bed then at her hands, many times.

"What's going on?!" Her body was pressed against the hospital wall, trying to comprehend this bizarre situation. She was there in the bed, hooked up to different things, but she was also standing looking at herself. Hands to her head she yelled "Oh god! Am I _dead_?!"

"Oh thank goodness, your are awake!"

Fedora screamed, pushing herself away from the wall and onto the floor, in the background, her heart rate was increasing as she looked to this.. Strange being before her. "What are you?! Are you the grim reaper?!"

The being backed away, hurt clearly shown in their strange eyes. "No.., no- please.. Be calm." He tried to calm her down, but stopped using words when the being suddenly started humming. Fedora recognized that tune, and once the heart rate meter was calm again, they spoke softly "please, do not be afraid.. I will not harm you.."

"It's.. You.., Your that voice!" She pointed out, pulling herself up.

The being laughed slightly, hoping she'd say something else, but it seem she's still having trouble. "Yes.. I am that voice, the humming. the one who guided you, and helped you." He looked away for a moment "please, try not to overwork yourself- you'll worry your friends.."

Fedora looked over to her bed side, there next to her were in fact, Hat kid and Grooves, the two were having a muffled conversation with one another. Wondering what that spike was all about, but the two calmed down once the reader quieted back down.

Fedora turned her attention back at this.. Man? He looked like a man.. Their skin was a shade of blue she couldn't recall, and a red coat with yellow decal that looked torn, he had no legs, and seemed to be floating in place. An occasional jingle caught her attention, and realized there were shackles around his wrists, chains broken but still there.

"Who.. Are you?" Fedora had a strange case of Deja vu asking this question, And with out hesitation, he answered her.

"My name is, MoonJumper.." He said, with a toothy smile, showing his fangs.

Moonjumper? An odd name, sounds like something you'd say to a child.

"Well. I'm..-" Fedora was about to say her name when Moon got a little closer and interrupted her, making her back off.

"Yes, I know who you are, we have been friends for a long time now!" He said, with an excited smile- But realizing what he said, Moonjumper covered his mouth. Something he was not supposed to say. "Oh.. No, no! I said nothing-!"

"Wait, wait! No, Hold on!" Fedora finally took a step closer to him "we're friends? You know who I am?!" a jittery finger pointed at him in thought.

Moonjumper looked like he was a child being scolded for stealing cookies, while it was funny to Fedora, she needed an answer- and apparently this... Person had them!

"Can you.. Tell me, who I am..?" Fedora pleaded to this supernatural looking being.

"I ..cannot.." Eyes filled with grief, that look, he wishes he could! He wants to so badly! But with regret he replied "you made me promise.."

"Why?" why would _she_ make him promise something like _that_?

Seeing that Fedora was now comfortable enough with his presence, his arms shifted into his body and seemed to vanish, and slowly got closer to girl "you once told me, _'knowledge can be a terrible burden'_..."

The girl fully started taking in her surroundings, "I sounded like a _very_ depressed person then.." Maybe he'll slip up later down the line, but right now, she was concentrating on the multiple red colored strings that cover the walls, ceiling, and the floor.

"...You were a very.. easily troubled child.." He thought out loud to himself, shaking his strange head "but that's.. All I shall say about you.."

Fedora, not looking at him, pointed this out, "the string.. What's the deal with all that.. And Why can I only hear you?" She had so many other questions that seemed to be connected with her, but given his smile, these were things he could answer.

"Ah! Yes! You see, here in this world, we are bounded together! You can see what I can see- given that I decide to show you, that is." He floated around, "you see so many now, because you are currently in my realm of existence! My magic flows through here like water, and I'm quite proud of how far I've come.. Thanks to you.."

"Neat.." Fedora said, as she watched the string dance about when Moonjumper started humming again, The older girl really did like that melody. A couple of more question came through her mind "how did I get here? I- I mean.. Why did I wake up in Mafia town?" Hand to her face "I understand enough to know this isn't.." Fedora trailed off "..this place seems off, and it doesn't feel right- but it doesn't feel wrong ether.."

"This world you are in, were your physical body lies, is my original home; you wished to come here, so I brought you." He simply said.

"Why did I want to come _here_?" Fedora got closer to where Hat kid sat, and crouched down next to her, it looked like The child was having trouble sleeping, dark marks under her eyes can bee seen.. How long has Fedora been out?

Moonjumper shook his head, "I can not say; only that you _wanted_ to come here, but I cannot give you the reasoning behind it."

One more question lingered in her head, while she nodded "Am I.. Dead?"

The being laughed, a strange melancholy sound "no, no- you yourself are not _dead_. You're simply having an.. Out-of-body experience.." He flew around Fedora "among the dead, but also the living.. It is a.. Unique talent you have when sleeping.." He then blinked "Ah- Drat! I said to much again!" He said to him self, arms coming back out and slapped his face "Why is it so hard to keep quiet!?"

Astral protection; It an ability that doesn't really seem that useful, but Fedora smiled at his mess up, then slowly started laughing- for someone who looked imposing as he is, he is quite the character. Very charismatic. Moon had stopped hitting himself, and smiled at the girl, happy he was able to make her laugh. Then he looked down to the two who waited for her to wake, a sad sigh escaping him. "But for while, I did _honestly_ thought you didn't make it.. I'm.. Glad to see you are alright.. In a sense." He suddenly hugged her quickly, and as fast as he did, he let go-

"But, I.. Believe it's time for you to wake, my dear.." He said, drifting way "you have been out for three days since now.. And your friends.. have been growing ever worried.."

"How do I wake up?" Fedora asked him, still stunned by the sudden contact.

"Simple- it's like breathing, close your eyes.." Fedora shut them, and just started breathing like normal "and soon, you'll wake."

* * *

A groan escaped Fedora's throat, eyes shutting tightly once they'd open to the bright background- there were no strings to be seen, and no Moonjumper as well.

She was finally awake.

"..k-ki-d?" The older girl noticed how terrible she sounded trying to talk, and her entire lower body was _killing_ her- though that didn't mean her upper body was any better.

"F-Fedora..?" The child's face was filling with relief as she hopped over to her friends side. "Your finally awake!" She cheered.

"It truly is a miracle, darling-" Grooves hopped off the chair he sat on and walked over to the two "we're both glad you held on!"

 _'It was that bad, huh?'_ Fedora smiled "Hey, if I wasn't going to get killed by scorching heat, then there's no way in heck I'm gonna let metal due me over." She smiled over to the kid "you hear me, kid? You're stuck with me whether you like it or not!" Hat kid smiled at this, and bumped her head against the older girl's, since she couldn't properly give her a hug. But when Fedora finally gets better, she planned on giving her the biggest hug ever. DJ then snapped his flipper and the two girls looked over to him.

"Right, we need a doctor!" He hurried out the door, leaving the two girls to converse amicably.

Fedora took awhile to shift around, finally sitting in an upright position, and turned her head to the kid, who was holding on to her signature fedora hat "So.. What happened after I was stabbed..?"

Hat kid kicked the floor a little, and looked to the side, grip tightened on the hat "We did our best to keep your blood from spilling out... And we wheeled you back up to the surface in a crate roller.."

"Ah.. A _crate roller_..?"

"No- uh, not the small box with the pull handle!" Hat kid flailed her hands around "It was a big thing on wheels and it was flat, like a shopping cart with out any bars!"

Fedora slightly pictured her unconscious self being _wheeled away_ in a shopping cart, and she shook her head. Whatever happened, Fedora was okay now- this left another question however.

"And the Conductor.., what of the time piece?" she asked, wanting to know what had happened to the old bird. He wasn't here, but looking back at what happened, Hat kid wouldn't want him to come anywhere near her.

"It's safely tucked away on the ship-" hat kid started, looking at her "The Conductor seemed to have his senses knocked back into him, but I.." The child was filled with slight regret, little bit of sadness, a feeling of fright, it was so hard to feel just one emotion right now "I was so angry at him for what he did, DJ and I.. We... kind of chased him away.. And haven't seen him since."

"But he's back to normal now, right?" Fedora looked at her "we don't have to worry about him going nuts!"

Hat kid started looking out the window, "Actually..." She seemed nervous as to what she wanted to explain or how to even explain it, but Fedora needed to know what she _could_ say "yes.. He'll go back to being... _'Normal'_ , whatever normal is to him.." The child started fidgeting with her hands "But the time piece still did some damage to him.. Sure- he won't remember what went down, but he'll still have those.. _Crazy flashes_.."

Fedora looked questionably at the small girl "as in..?"

Hat kid turned back to her "that crazy laughter he has, he'll be irritable-" but Fedora cut her off.

"Kid. That's just the sign of being **old**!" The older girl bluntly said. "Old people can still do crazy things-!" ..How Would Fedora know that? From what she remembers, her old man was a pretty calm person. But there was a feeling in the back of her head that made her say what she said.

"Well, if so.. Then I'm still a little scared.." Hat kid looked down.. "He'll be so, _unpredictable_ now.."

"That old peck _always_ seemed _unpredictable_ though." Fedora said, closing her eyes for a few seconds, that statement made the kid giggle slightly. "I just _knew_ \- it was the time piece doing that to him.." Fedora whispered.

Eventually, Grooves returned with a couple of doctors, they came back and forth, checked up on her and did some tests. It took while for Fedora to realize she was at a **bird hospital** \- because if there was a mad scientist running around giving the medical staff _dove heads_ , she doesn't want any part of it! Also as much as Fedora appreciated the care and gentle nature they all seemed to have, she really wanted to head 'home'. If she _was_ out for a couple of days- Cooking cat and Jar-Stache must be worried sick about the two- and to be completely honest, Fedora wants to eat _real food_ as well.

However, nobody knew how old she was, she looked old enough to take care of herself, but they didn't know if she was legal to actually be on her own. And no, being taken care of by child doesn't count. This is where DJ stepped in. "Darling, are you sure you want to leave?" He asked her, taking off his glasses to look at her.

Fedora nodded, "yeah, it'll probably be more easier on the kid, since she'll know I'm somewhere familiarly safe to her" the older girl then turned to the younger one "you probably want to go hunting for more time pieces, yeah?"

Hat kid puffed out her cheeks, and shook her head "No, I want to wait for your recovery! We're a team! If I experience something, I want you to be with me!" She then bashfully said "I wanna be with my.. _Sister_.."

If Fedora was drinking something, she would have spat it out, Face red and she looked at the kid with a surprised expression "wha- wh- _what_ did.. You call me?" Clearly she was just hallucinating that, no way she just said that, right? "Cause it sounded like.."

"I called you my **big sister**!"

"Oh, my _oh, my_!" DJ smiled at the two, he watched Fedora pull her face into her hat once she had managed to grab hold of it from the child, and was blushing up a storm. Why does being called 'sister' bother her so much, she already acts sisterly! It was a clear fact- and surprised him that they weren't saying this before! Guess they needed some time?

"And you're like our awesome **Disco uncle**!" Hat kid randomly shouted, pointing at Grooves, making him stop thinking. Like, he just _stopped functioning_. "I don't care what you say, DJ! Your apart of **our** family now!"

"Kid, _please_!" Fedora shushed yelled, embarrassed by this kid making a scene while a doctor was still in the room "this isn't something you should be shouting! _Everyone will hear you_!"

"I am not ashamed of our family!" She announced "we have a **Cat mom** , and a talking **Jar uncle**! Why not a penguin in a disco outfit?!" DJ, and the Doctor seemed confused at the 'Jar' part.

Fedora could just _hear_ Moonjumper laughing in the background, nobody else can hear him laughing like a crazed hyena but her. He was finding this child to be very entertaining! The laughter only made Fedora want to hide even more, now that she knows he's around.

DJ finally started chuckling, what had he gotten himself _into_?

* * *

With the info of needing Fedora to come back every few days for a check up, Hat kid was now having a fun time wheeling Fedora around, everyone around the kid noticed how she was much stronger then she looked. With a happy smile, she hummed while DJ followed them out. So apparently he was now apart of this family Hat kid had so _outrageously declared_ and, trying to be honest with himself, was secretly happy to be apart of a family again. If he had said this out loud, though- the child will most likely make another big deal in public. He'll save Fedora the embarrassment.

"Kid! Be careful!" Fedora yelled, as she wasn't in control of her wheel chair. Hat kid started going a little faster, because she wanted to get to the ship, and she was _extremely_ excited to show DJ when he said he'll come with them! Except.. She didn't say it was a ship. Fedora feels sorry for the fright the child was going to give him. She was doing this on purpose, the older girl just knows it- but she too is guilty in wanting to see the bird's reaction as well. If it was anything like her own reaction.. He'll need some time afterwards.

DJ finally caught up to the two, and remembered something he wanted to give her. "Darlings, hold up!" Hat kid slowed down, when she heard the disco bird call out to them. While Fedora was still out cold, the squad of Penguins who help in getting the girl to the surface, had sent their wishes in a get-well card, so did a lot of other fans when they heard about the news- nobody really knew what happened down there, and those who did; _refused to talk about it_. In the moment, it seemed like everyone was being effected by the time piece- it was a very frightening thing.

"I was wondering why you were carrying that huge bag around..." Fedora said, when she received the kind gifts.

The disco bird nodded, "a lot of people wanted to see you get back on your feet, Darling." He looked at her, they walked through the main entrance "but just because so many people are _cheering you on_ , doesn't mean you should _rush yourself_." Fedora looked at him with another kind smile, it felt strange that so many people were behind the kid and herself. Hat kid finally stopped moving when they were ways away from the hospital, on the far side of the lot were there weren't many cars. Fedora knew it was time.

Hat kid spun around, an innocent smile on her face as she looked at their new 'Uncle' "Okay Grooves! I want you to hold onto Fedora's chair, and tightly! Don't let go!" Her voice chipper.

Not really understanding, DJ held onto one of the handles, and looked to the child confused "Care to explain why in need to hold on, darling?" He watched Hat kid hold onto the other handle, with a huge smile.

"I.. _Apologies_ in advance for what's about to happen." Fedora suddenly spoke up.

"Apologize for wha-?"

The moment he said that, and from a different point of view, the three vanished in an instant.

Zooming into the sky, past the clouds, the atmosphere, that familiar ship the two call a home finally came into view. When they arrived, the two girls looked over to the poor bird, both flippers to his chest and Grooves looked around in a silent panic. Turning to the girls, he saw Fedora with an understanding face.

"That's.. What you were.. _Apologizing_ for.." Was all he said.

"You alright?" The older girl asked, while Hat kid just had the most stupidest smile on her face. Fedora reached over and lightly bopped the child's head while knocking off hat in the process. This action earned a _'heeeey..'_ As hat kid looked over at her.

"Mafia girl lives!" Their favorite annoying Jar man yelled, Rumbi zooming over to greet Fedora like a puppy, who has been left alone for a long time. "I swear, if you ended in a _jar_ like me- I would have been **very disappointed**!"

"Missed you too, Jar-Stache.., missed you too." Fedora slightly smiled at him.

"Darlings.., uh- why is that Jar talkin'?" But grooves question went unanswered.

"Oh, my stars!" A very frantic feline scuttled out of the kitchen, this whole time she was nervous cleaning the eating area when all of a sudden a huge commotion was going on. "Oh, thank _goodness_! You're okay!" It was bluntly clear to the older girl that the cat was very worried of her, when Hat kid came back in a frantic hurry to leave again, there was no meaning in her explanation to really get out. All the child had said was,

 _Conductor,_

 _Knife,_

 _Fedora,_

 _Bird hospital._

Then out the child had went. This was very startling news, and Cooking cat would have come to visit- but having a cat in a bird hospital would really be like looking upon the grim reaper itself. So she waited _anxiously_ on the ship for any kind of news, or word about Fedora's condition, The cat was more then relieved to see the older girl here now.

"Oh! When I get my _hands_ on that bird-!" Cooking cat yelled, One of her clawed hands were showing.

Fedora, slightly startled by the outburst, raised her hands to try and calm the cat "N-no, Cc.. It wasn't really his fault..! The Conductor _wasn't_ in control of himself.."

"Do.. You really.. _Believe_ that Fedora..?" Hat kid looked to her companion, as questionable glance was pointed at her.

Fedora nodded, confidently "Of course I do, just as much as you _believe_ in Mu.." The older girl leaned over the side of her wheel chair to get slightly closer to the child "just like you said kid, the power those _forsaken_ things have, is crippling. When there's _want_ , you can easily forget what you _need_." Hat kid thought about those words, oddly wise for the amnesic- but relatable to the situation. "We still need to give that old man a chance, we can't just leave him.. _Wherever_ the heck he's gone."

Fedora was right, they needed to give him another chance, but.. Just.. Not now. Even after three days.. Those wounds, _metaphorically_ and _physically_ , still haven't healed. Who knows when the child will feel up to even stepping foot in the studio again. Time will tell, just like how time heals all wounds.

However.. The _memories_ will never fade.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Buckle up folks- it's a sad chapter! But happy end!**

 **Also, thank you guest Scrungo for leaving a comment! I know not a lot of people comment or fave this story, but there are a lot of views! I'm happy for even people just lurking about. Fame isn't really everything, ya know? *happy shrug***

(Chapter fourteen: promises, promises, unwanted memory)

Another week flew by, to Fedora, it seemed like a huge amount of time has been wasted on her. Hat kid should be out there, finding the very fuel that was needed to get her home- wherever her home was. The child was stubborn, this much she knew- but she was kind and stubborn. The older girl was glad to have met someone like her. Over the course of time that Fedora was taking to heal, Hat kid had given up her bed just so it be easier on the injured girl. The child wasn't bother in the slightest, and this gave her time to sneak away while Fedora was sleeping into her secret pillow fort. Long since due to write some more things in her journal. It's totally not a diary.

 _'Fedora is healing quite well, so the doctors say'_ Hat kid scratched down on the paper _'She was even granted crutches to finally walk around! I'm a little sad that I can't push her around on the chair anymore.'_ Hat kid scratch her head _'maybe I can get her to sit down on one of the swivel chairs..'_

In her moments of enjoyed silence, the alarm started blaring- this made the child shoot up out of the pillow pile in a panic, and watched Fedora get up with a struggle. Eventually the older girl got up and was a little ways behind Hat kid going to the Hub. The Mafia boss had been yelling for the two all the while, then once the alarm was off, the jar looked to the girls.

"What was that?!" He must have gotten spooked along side everyone else.

The child, ignored the yelling Jar, looked to one of the various computers in her ship and went over the resent readings. Hat kid's face went pale when she found out what was on the screen, "a purple time rift opened up.." She said, but that wasn't what got her so scared. It was also located in _Dead Bird Studio_.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Fedora spoke up, looking at the kid.

"No, no- you are not going!" Cooking cat looked at her, "you are staying here. You are not fit for any kind of action right now."

Granted, Cooking cat still doesn't know what a time rift was, but if it involves Hat kid and her mission, it must be filled with movement. Hat kid looked to Fedora, nervousness in her eyes, but she knew what she was going to do.

"Cc's right Fedora, you can't come in with me as you are.." Hat kid had an unreadable expression.

"But kid, a week ago you said-" Fedora was about to repeat what the child said back when she woke up in the hospital, but Hat kid cut her off.

"I- I _know_ what I said.." The child recalled the conversation, "but this is a purple rift.. If it's not dealt with now.."

Fedora sighed, looking out the window- Hat kid did explain to her how unstable these purple rifts were, and if it was left alone, bad things will happen if she didn't get to it now. "Can.. Can I at least stand guard and make sure you don't stay in there for a long time?" In all honesty, Fedora wanted out now- it was nice to finally catch a break, lay down and think with out bombs or knives being thrown at her, but now she missed all the action. She can't just lie down in bed or she'll end up getting rusty in her ways of dodging. "The Doctors did say I needed to move about- get some fresh air.."

"Fedora, without your umbrella, you can't make the fall safely!" Hat kid spoke a little to loud.

Cooking cat sighed, listening to these two go back an forth. She hates what she's about to do, and Cooking cat and see it in the child's eyes that they're going back to 'that place'- but Fedora really wants to go with. "take mine," the two girls looked at the cat, surprised "if you are so bent on gettin out, then you can take mine.. Just. Please dear-" the cat pleaded "come back _without_ anymore injures."

Fedora stumbled up to the cat, and did her best to lean down and thanked her. "Your the best, Cc.. You know that?" Fedora smiled. Then turned back to the child "kid, look- I know I haven't been listening like I should be.. But.." Fedora juggled the many things in her hands "when we come back, you can yell and shout at me all you want, if that's what you feel like doing.."

Hat kid took a long sigh, "you promise you won't follow me in?"

"I _promise_."

* * *

Once again, the two girls stood out in front of the studio that caused them so much pain, but also made some memorable moments. Within the week of Fedora's healing- DJ did return to the studio when he knew they were going to be okay, so if they run into any trouble here- he was close by. They'd have to find him however, because he doesn't know the two are here. Hat kid was still nervous to walk in, but the world was a stake here; it will always be at stake when a purple rift opens..

"Everything will be fine, kid. I'm right with you." Fedora smiled "if anyone tries anything, I'll _whack_ em' with my crutch!" She said, lifting up one of her walking aids, and swung it lazily.

Hat kid slightly smiled at that, even as she is now, Fedora was still.. Fedora. "How come your not nervous like me?" Hat kid slowly started walking, Fedora right by her "you're in a more, worse condition them I am.."

"Because.." Fedora started "there's nothing _to_ be nervous about anymore." The two girls walked through the entrance, and was greeted by a couple of stares from some nervous Owls, and some delightful wave from a couple of Penguins. "We've basically collected all the pieces here, besides the purple rift- nothing will make this place _harmful_ on purpose anymore."

Fedora had a point, when they first arrived here, they saw how many time pieces there were. They knew their goal on how many to collect, they pushed through and succeeded. But.. It wasn't about the time pieces, it was about what the Conductor. Would he want revenge for what she and DJ did? Granted he doesn't remember Hat kid whacking him across the fighting arena, so his anger would be towards DJ- nothing new really, he always seemed to hate that penguin. Maybe now, when she goes though the rift she'll see how this all went down to begin with. Another story book was about to be added to her shelf.

The receptionist looked at Fedora with a surprised face, as much as his closed eyes would allow it. "What _happened_ to you?"

Fedora smiled, odd, you would have expected the _receptionist_ to know what happened, but he was probably home when the fight went down "oh, you know.. Got into a bit of a scuffle.." She walked up to the desk "someone brought a knife to a fist fight, I took a bad blow- the doctors said it was a miracle that all the vital parts were missed."

The big bird nodded "well, I hope those hooligans who started that mess got arrested." He said, letting the two pass by after they showed their passes.

Fedora nervously laughed "don't worry, it was.. Taken care of."

Surprisingly, the child walked through Conductor's side of the studio, Fedora looked at her questionably. Looking up at the older girl, she fumbled with her hands "the.. Computer said that.. The time rift was on this side.. " and Fedora hummed in acknowledgment. It's not because she _wants_ to go this way, it's because she _has to_. They kept walking until they were right back at the elevator room, Fedora stared intently at it while Hat kid wanted it to just disappear, but the elevator wasn't were they need to be in. The two girls could hear the air warping, it was above them somewhere, The child started climbing up- and Fedora couldn't even follow her, even if she tried.

"Alright.. I'll be down here.. keeping watch then.." Fedora waved the kid off. The child waved back with a sad smile, and vanished onto the roof. The older girl could hear child enter the rift, as she leaned up against the wall. Those few minuets felt like hours to her, how long does one spend in a purple rift normally? How difficult is it?

"It really _is_ you!"

A sudden voice made Fedora turn her head, she wasn't too alarmed when an owl walked up to her. The owl seemed relieved that Fedora was in fact, _not_ a hallucination, "it's me! Do you remember..?"

Fedora squinted her eyes, she tried to figure out what that owl meant. Remember him? The older girl did try, but all the Owls here, besides the Conductor, all looked the same. The only things different was that they all wore familiar, but also different clothing. "No, I'm sorry, who.. Are..?"

"I-I was stuck in a time rift when you girls came and saved me!" The owl fidgeted. "I remember passing out, and waking up seeing you two leave!" He then took off his hat and looked at her "I was also there.. When the train.." He shivered remembering the mayhem the Conductor had caused "I wanted to thank you, for.. You know.."

"Hey, _yeah_! Now I remember! Hey don't worry about it!" Fedora smiled at him, finally recalling that this was the owl she was carrying the whole time through her second blue time rift. "It's good to see you're okay.."

The owl looked like he was about to say something else, but the two were interrupted by a couple of Owls who ran over to him. "Oliver! We found him!" They were huffing and panting, seems like they were running around everywhere.

"What?! _Really_?!" He walked up to his owl colleagues "where was he?" Surprise clearly written in his stance.

Fedora taking interest, joined into the conversation "who.. Were you searching for?" The other Owls seemed to have frozen up when they saw the older girl here. To the one named Oliver, he took lead and started filling in what Fedora had missed after the.. Basement incident.

"After you got hospitalized, _mind you_ \- I heard what happened.., I wasn't _really_ there.." Oliver shook his head, getting back to the point "some of the other Owls noticed the lack of yelling from the Conductor- only to realize he was _missing_." He scratched his head "now, in reality, it was nice to not get yelled at for while- but the silence started getting to us.."

"We were so used to him yelling, that the silence became deafening.." One other owl spoke up,

Then another started talking "so we sent out a search party," the owl adjusted their glasses "some to search inside the studio and out-"

"Only now, did we realized he was locked up in his room!"

Fedora listened carefully to this, "in his room?" The older girl started having a _bad_ feeling "have you tried talking to him?"

The second owl replied "we have, but all we got was drunken gibberish!"

Fedora's eyes widen, her stance seemed stiff. "Oliver, stay here and wait- The kid will back back soon." Walking forward with urgency, she spoke to the small group of Owls "take me there. _now_."

The Owls looked at each other, unsure, but started heading in an easy direction Fedora could follow in her current condition.

* * *

The three Owls and Fedora looked up at the catwalk. She honestly forgot that she needed to _climb_ to get up to the Conductor's room. The girl looked around the room and thought, _how was she going to get up with her crutches_? In the corner, there stacked a couple of boxes Fedora could work with- but she couldn't move them herself. "Guys, help me out here!" She asked, walking over to the very things that would assist the girl in her assent. The owls rushed over and started helping her push, and carried a couple other smaller boxes, and once they were done, their makeshift stairway was complete.

"Alright, I'm gonna try and _talk_ with him- if I somehow manage to get inside the room," Fedora looked at the three before climbing up "and _if_ you hear something that sounds alarming; Run for help. Get DJ if you have to." Taking in a gulp of air, The human started walking up- slowly and very wobbly, but surely.

A couple of _'good luck'_ and _'be careful'_ were thrown at her, the girl smiled to herself.

Fedora approached the door, and started quietly talking to herself " _alright_ , Me- there's a _high chance_ that a situation will break out.." She cracked her neck "he's most likely been drinking right now, so let's _try_ and keep our cool." She heard shuffling on the other side, so he was walking around..

Lifting one of her crutches slightly, she banged it against the lower part of the door, and called out to the bird "Conductor..? You in there?" Everything went quiet, Fedora knew he must have heard her "can we.. Talk?" Shortly after she asked this, there was light thumping, shoes quickly trying to head over to the door. A bump sounded off the wall, Fedora guessed the Conductor had hit the wall trying to get to the door.

There was a click, and the door became slightly ajar.

"Lassie?"

 _'Good god, he doesn't sound good,'_ Fedora thought. Pushing open the door a little bit more, Fedora popped her head in. The once neatly stacked trophies she once saw were now thrown everywhere- looked like he had a fit of rage and took it out on those things.

"Oooh, _Lassie_! So good ta see yerrr..!" He chuckled softly, leaning against the wall to keep balance. "Yer _okay_! Please.. Come in, come-" he started walking away, but was about to immediately trip over. Fedora quickly rushed in, and grasped the scruff of his coat, losing one of her crutches in the process. "Oh! _Hello_ floor!" He laughed.

Fedora's eyes were filled with worry for the yellow bird, and pulled him back up. Once up right again, he started shuffling off. Before confronting the Conductor on this problem, Fedora noticed a couple of bottles lying on the ground, and he must have moved an old TV set in here, why? Walking over she also noticed there were tapes- the girls eyes widen,

They were s _ecurity tapes_ from _a week ago_.

He watched the _entire fight_ that got recorded.

"Lassie- I'm.. I'm soo _happy_! Yer _okay_!" He hiccuped "thought I killed one- of me _favorite_ humans!" The Conductor looked into the bottle he had on hand, put it down the best he could, and picked up another from a secret stash he had hidden in the room.

Fedora's face was nothing but shock, she had no idea how to work with this, how.. Why..? The Conductor leaned up against the frame of his bed, a drunken smile- Fedora started having a memory flash, something she didn't _want_ to _remember_.

 _'The small worried child asked her grandfather where all the trains went, as she watched the old man stumble around; a drunken smile on his face "sorry, pumpkin.. All the trains left the station.." The child did know, but that smile was filled with pain, and regret; sadness. What the child did noticed was him carrying a clear bottle of a drink she didn't recognized._

 _"Pappy?"_

 _Her grandfather walked up to the child and patted her head, still with that smile "I think you.. You should go spend- some time with you're folks.." The young girl never heard from her grand father again- only years later did the pain of realization struck her like a car over a highway._

 _Fedora's grandfather died of alcohol poisoning._

 _And she couldn't have done anything to **help** him.'_

Fedora started hyperventilating, as she stared down the same looking bottle the old bird held up, shaking violently.

 _No_

 **No**!

With in a moments notice, Fedora was already moving, and once she was in front of the bird, she struck the bottle out of his hands. She fell to her knees, having lost balance; The Conductor looked to his hand that once held the full bottle of alcohol, now shattered on the ground some ways away from the two. He started yelling at her " _Lassie_! What did yer...!" But stopped and Looked down at the ground were she was still shaking violently, "Do.. That fer..? ...Lass?"

A whimper was heard as the older girl looked up at him, and for the first since she had woken up in this strange world, Fedora was _crying_. Not only did the Conductor find out about the _fight_ , and carried a fear of almost ending her _life_ , but he was also _drinking way_ his problems, just like Fedora's grandfather "Not.. Again." She whispered, but spoke up once she started trying to wipe away her tears that blinded her "please.. Not _again_."

Now the Conductor was confused, trying to understand why she was crying. Fedora Couldn't get her words out as she reached for him, still shocked and terribly concerned as to why the girl had suddenly broken down, he slowly started walking up to her. Fedora wrapped her arms around the bird in a desperate hug, and all he could do was return it, slurred words seemed to have escaped his mind.

"..Ay, lassies.." The bird started "I must be.. A _terrible_ person if I somehow got yer to cry." A sad chuckle escaped him

" _No_.." Fedora shook her head, "no, you're not a _bad person_." Finally pulling away, rubbing her eyes, and trying to get a hold of herself; she looked at him "I.. Just remembered... _A tragedy_ in my life.."

The old bird scratch his head "ah tragedy, eh?" He leaned back on the bed frame, body tilting over slightly "ah may be a _drunken ol' fool_ right now-" the Conductor looked at her with a small smile "but I know when somebody wants ta talk.. All ears, lassie.."

Tears finally stopped, and Fedora did her best to scoot to the bed frame side the bird was leaning against and rested her back on it. The Conductor joined her on the ground, and just waited for her to start talking, The bird felt less dizzy like this anyways. "I don't know _what_ it is about _you_ , and _memories_ of my grandfather popping up-" the girl started, looking down at her lap "at first it was the happy memories, things I _wanted_ to remember.." Turning her gaze over to the yellow bird "just now, you made me remember something I could have gone without- but I know I should _never forget_." She took of her hat and looked at it. "Guess I'm a coward for wanting to run away from my problems."

The Conductor bonked his head on the wooden frame, and rubbed at the sore spot "ay, why do ya think I'm drinkin' lassie!" He chuckled. He looked to his feathered hand and wished he had that bottle right now, but he was feeling to tired to even stand.

"But _that's_ the thing.." Fedora's head slouched a bit " _you_ , as you are _now_ , Conductor- is _why_ I remembered.." The old bird looked to the girl, confused, " _alcohol took him away from me_... And I was to _young_ to realize what he was drinking was **bad** for him." Fedora started tearing up a small bit again " _I could have done something_.. I could have _helped him_." She looked back at him with grief stricken eyes "Conductor, I once remember hearing you say you have grandchildren, right?" He nodded at this claim "Then.. _Please_.. Promise me something, okay? Promise me that you won't ever put them through, what I had _suffered_ though."

"Lassie?"

"They may not know it now, but when they grow up- you could make a **huge** difference in their lives." Fedora sniffed, and rubbed at her eyes again "please, _don't_ drink anymore.. And if that's not possible, then _don't drown you life away in it_..."

It took a moment to let those words sink in, and just how much Fedora cared about the Conductor, just as much as her own old man. " _Ay_ , lassie.. I'll try."

"Thank you.." Fedora said, As the two now sat in calming silence.

* * *

When the Owls outside hear glass shatter inside the room, they all panicked and rain for aid, thinking the worst had happened. By the time Fedora and those Owls had made it to the Conductor's room she was already rushing over, and was met halfway by a surprised DJ Grooves.

"Darling?! What are _you_ doing here?" He asked, confused.

As they shuffled along in a hurry, Hat kid answered him "I went to go fix a time rift, and Fedora was _supposed_ to sit and watch to make sure no one else went in or out-!" The child huffed "only for me to find out that an owl _took her place_!"

"Funny, some group of Owls just informed me she might be in trouble!" The penguin said, the two reached the area where the Conductor's room was located, and Feared the worst when there was no sounds coming from the room. The door was unlocked, so DJ going in first opened the door- only to find both Fedora and Conductor passed out, side by side in a sitting position on the floor. The penguin and the child both looked at each other, wondering what went down. The two looked okay, there was no signs of struggle, besides the broken bottle and crutches sprawled out in different areas. The room was a mess to begin with anyways, so nothing looked to off to them.

"Should.. We wake them up?" Hat kid asked.

DJ shook his head "No, Darling.. We should let them rest.." Upon seeing what that bottle was, he had his suspicions of what probably went down. "I don't think we should worry about Conductor anymore ether.."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here, have a small chapter for now! The AHiT DLC went live, as I was playing it for a while. Then I got angry at snatcher for his bloody death wish contracts. So, back to writing!**

 **And thank you, JustRandom! I really don't know what to say! You and Scrungo are good people.**

(Chapter Fifteen: A get together)

"Alright, you should be good to go!" The dove doctor said clipping the clipboard her pants, "just take it easy for a few more days, and you'll be back to running around again." Hat kid cheered, hopping up to Fedora's leg and hugged her.

The older girl smiled down at the child, "you heard that kid? This means you get to have your bed back."

"This also mean, we can go back to normal shenanigans!" Hat kid whispered, a smug smirk on her face.

Fedora squinted her eyes, that face the kid wore can bring nothing good, "I'm watching you child.." Hat kid only laughed at this

The older girl was happy to finally stand without needing assistance, and the doctor lead the two outside once everything was gathered. DJ was sitting in a waiting chair, and stood once he saw the two, "I'm guessing everything's a-okay?" Hat kid viciously shook her head, it looked like it would have fallen off. "Wonderful!" He smiled, laughing slightly at the kid's enthusiasm for Fedora "what are two darlings going to do now?"

Hat kid threw her arms in the air "I wanna throw a party!" The she gasped "Maybe the Mafia would like to celebrate as well!" She smiled to the older girl.

Fedora looked sheepishly at her so called little sister "ah, kid.. You sure?" She scratched the back of her head "shouldn't we figure out where to go next to find.. Time pieces?"

"Oh.. Yeah.." Surprisingly, Hat kid had forgotten about that mission, once again she was ether to worried, or having to much fun. The child looked down, and the two older people looked at each other with a thoughtful stare. Fedora was unsure how to respond, but the disco penguin spoke up.

"Now, now, Darling-" he looked up to the amnesic "when was the last time you both went on a normal outing?"

Fedora stopped and thought about that, when was the last time they just went out for the heck of it? When she was still healing, she spent most of her time on the ship, and the celebration the Mafia pulled was a way of saying thanks. The only thing that could actually count as an outing was when DJ bought them ice cream- even if it was just a way to say _'sorry you almost got blown to ashes.'_ "I.. Don't think.. Ever, since I've been with the kid.."

The disco bird smiled "then darling, I guess we're all going out to have a nice time!"

"Yes!" The child cheered, and started running for the exit, but then turned around to shout to the two as she skipped backwards, "come on! What are we waiting for?! We need to go get Cooking cat and Mafia Jar!" Turning back around to see where she was going, Hat kid ended up bumping into someone. She fell over and looked at who stood in her way of having a fun day.

A familiar chuckle escape them " _whoa_ there, lil lass!" It was the Conductor, and he smiled down at the child, extending a hand to helper up, but Hat kid very slightly scooted back and go up herself, fiddling with her hands. She was still nervous of him, and the yellow bird noticed, his smile dimmed a bit.

"Hey, old man!" Fedora raised her hand at him slightly, a small smile on her face "what.. Are you doing here?"

Conductor seemed to perk back up, and started heading towards the taller girl, "well, ah came to visit-" he scratched his head slight "but, eh.. It seem I'm a lil late." He meekly smiled, taking something off his back- it seemed to almost be as big as himself. "Came to deliver somethin ya lost."

Fedora tilted her head, something she lost..? Realization hit her, and she smiled happily once the thing inside the cover was shown. "My umbrella!" She laughed happily, walking up to him looking at the wonderful Emerald green weapon she loved. As she inspected it the Conductor spoke up.

"It was still chopped up from.. Eh- yer know" he looked away, then back at her with pride in his voice "patched it up meself! It was difficult, but ah managed!" Fedora looked closely at her patched up umbrella, there seemed to be slight discoloration of green, but not as noticeable if looked at from afar. Black thread held it all together, and Fedora couldn't stop smiling.

"I see you still stuck to my theme, huh?" Fedora knelt down on one leg, and bonked her head lightly against his in a way of thanks "you're to short for a hug, you crazy bird."

The bird fumed "EY! I will not take that from you! Yer come here, and give me a proper hug!" He stomped his foot, and Fedora just laugh. She finally did so, and gave him a rather tight hug, then stood back up- Still chuckling to herself.

"I'm surrounded by short people." She held up her hand to stop DJ from saying anything " _No_ \- stilt shoes _don't_ count." Even with those crazy shoes on, Grooves was only reaching her side; Earning a laugh from the Conductor.

Hat kid ran back up to Fedora, and started pulling her sleeve "C'mon Fedora!" She was running out of patience "let's go get the others!"

* * *

"So, _wait_ darling.." DJ Grooves walked side by side with Hat kid, as they walked outside of the hospital, Fedora and Conductor right behind them "the two of you girls had to tight rope over an island _flooded with lava_?!" Hat kid and Fedora were telling their friends about their adventures of how they met one another, and how they both became heroes in the place where they were heading. To how Hat kid first crashed, and when Fedora woke up, to when they both watched Mu betrayed them; even if they haven't seen her in a while, the red hooded girl was becoming troublesome. She almost turned the Conductor against them, and was almost consumed with greed while using the last time piece in the area.

"I almost fell in one time.." Fedora scratched her head, looking up.

"Yeah, and I had to _watch_ every moment of it" Hat kid turned to look at her, a scowl on her face "you almost gave me a heart attack!"

The Conductor folded his arms behind his back "sounds like yer two were havin a peck of a time before meetin us, huh?

Hat kid shrugged "I mean, besides the lava- and fighting the Mafia boss, everything else was pretty calm.." Hat kid then stopped once they were a good ways away from everything. DJ already knew by now what was going to happen, and he was the one who invited the yellow bird to come with them; surprisingly he accepted. Making Hat kid look at Grooves with a concerned face, he looked back at her and whispered at the time,

 _'Think of it as pay back..'_

And the child already knew what he meant by that. So when she was retelling the story, Fedora knew the moment what the two were up to when the kid refused to mention that her ship was still in space, nor how to get to it. Hat kid was at it _again_. Maybe getting this out of her system will help her out with the old bird, though. Shaking her head, she really hopes the Conductor doesn't have a heart attack. "Hey, kid. If you're going to do, what I think you're going to do." Fedora clapped her hand on her shoulder "Then you have to hold his hand." The child only pouted up at her, as she was nudged over.

Not really understand what was about to happen, and just thinking they were going to cross the empty road together, The Conductor held his hand out with a soft smile. Reluctant, Hat kid grabbed it, but didn't pull away- _it's a start_ , and Fedora grabbed his other hand, DJ was just smirking all the while.

The penguin's stare irked the yellow bird. "And what are yer smilin at, ya peck neck?" Clearly annoyed, Conductor listened to him chuckle

"Oh, it's nothing Darling.." Grooves said, grabbing hold of Fedora's hand "but- you might want to tighten your grip."

The transition for retuning to the ship happened so fast, the old bird couldn't even get a word out of what the penguin meant by that. As they went up, all they heard was screeching from the Conductor, and the moment they all returned into the ship- Hat kid let go and turned her head to him. Slowly letting out giggles, Hat kid grabbed Fedora's attention and the older girl snorted at what the two saw. The Conductor was quiet now, but his feathers got puffed up, he looked like a stuffed animal.

The child had to walk up to him and see just how fluffy, "Fedoooora! He's so _fluffy_!" The child grabbed him in a hug.

"Oh my god." Fedora whispered, hand to her face trying to stop a smile that was creeping up. "Conductor, you okay?"

"Ay.." Was all he managed to say, Hat kid let go, and was on her way to see Cooking cat. It was true that she was a chef, but does she _always_ has to be in the kitchen? The old bird sat down on the carpeted flooring, he couldn't seem to wrap his head around what just went down, and Fedora was actually starting to worry there might be something wrong.

She knelt down next to him "are you sure you're okay?" She noticed feathers starts to slowly go back to their normal state.

The Conductor looked to her and nodded "that was quite the surprise, guess I deserved it after what I put yer two through." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Hey, at least you got a hug from the kid." Fedora smiled.

The three in the main hub then started to hear shouting, out busted the feline from the kitchen, and she was mad. " _Where_ is that _bird_!" Fedora had an 'oh no' face, she didn't think Cooking cat would still be angry, but given the multiple occasions were she had yelled out- it was clear she wanted to have more then a few.. Colorful words with him. Hat kid was trying to calm her down, but in the end it proved fruitless, then Fedora stepped up.

"Cc! It's okay! You don't need to be mad at him anymore!" The taller girl raised her arms, motioning in away to say, 'calm down' but the cat wasn't following.

"Mad? **Mad**? I am _furious_ with that bird!" She yelled, pointing at the Conductor "after what he did, _mad_ would be to easygoin!"

"Look 'ere Cat lass, I ain't goin ta harm no one!" The Conductor yelled back, then slumped his shoulders "I'll admit, eh.. I wasn't in me right mind when I was carryin that time piece around.." He looked straight at the angry cat "but the lassies," he seemed to pause and think back on what had happened "I regret what I dun, an I almost lost meself again- If it weren't fer the tall lass here, I would still be locked up in me room drinkin away me problems.."

Cooking cat seemed to have calmed down, but her tail still flicked every now and again, she looked over to Fedora- who nodded at her, in a way saying what he said was true. It was bad, and Fedora and Hat kid wouldn't have known if they didn't go to fix that purple time piece, they would have ether waited for her to heal and moved on. Funny how it popped up when the Conductor needed help the most.

"See, Cooking cat, he's a good guy!" Fedora smiled "sure, He may yell.. The _P word_.. on a daily notice, but he can be kind when it counts. I have _seen_ it." The older girl looked to the kid "...and so _has_ the kid." Hat kid shyly nodded when cooking cat looked at her.

Cooking cat huffed, seeing that Fedora, and slightly Hat kid, making an effort in protecting the bird who had put the older girl in the hospital. Turning her gaze to said bird, she said one final thing before Hat kid could go back to talking about this party she wanted to plan "If you even _dare_ try to hurt these girls again, I will _personally_ hunt. you. down." Giving that last bit of angry mom vibe.

"I promise cat lass, I will do no such thing" he said, crossing his arms on his chest with a confident stance.

With a nod, the cat walked off with the kid, seemingly gone back to her normal self.

"I will _never_ get used to her being so angry.." Fedora said, scratching the back her head.

* * *

A couple of people were were gathered in the Mafia geyser base, inside the little casino area, some Owls, definitely some Penguins- and of course Mafia men. Fedora was surprised when the lot actually were getting along, she sat back in a booth by her lonesome, even though this party was supposed to be for her. However, she smiled, and looked at the crowd having a fun time- Fedora was never really one for large company anyways.

"Why are you all by yourself, young one?" Fedora perked up at the familiar voice she hadn't heard in a long while "this celebration is for you, is it not?"

"Badge seller!" She smiled, and in returned a nod was given from the twitching man "Hey, man! Thought we lost you in the train wreck!"

"Unlike most of the passengers, I have my... ways around." Was all he said, then taking a seat. "It is nice to know that, you as well, were not lost." The badge seller took his place on the other side of the booth, mask twitching "and.. Speaking of lost, there are a _few_ things I wish to talk to you about. One major thing being: the time pieces."

Fedora's brow rose, "you want me to get the kid too?" She pointed in the direction Hat kid was at, chatting away with some of the Penguins- _scratch that_ , being mobbed by Penguins.

From what the older girl could tell, the strange man shook his head "no, no, the child seems to be having fun." He looked off to the group, seeing a glint of a smile on her face; in the distance the Conductor yelling at the flightless birds to get away and stop crowding the small child. "We should not ruin this day, you may pass down the message once you return back to the child's ship.."

Fedora shifted upright, and was ready to listen to what this crazy guy has to say "alright, I'm ready." Making the badge seller nod once more.

"In my travels, there is a place I go to constantly- to... Clear my thoughts" he started, folding his strange little hands on each other "A forest of the lost, damned by history's past, and those who go in- little come back." Fedora felt a shiver go down her spine "however, in my time there, I have taken notice that some of the residents were carrying the very thing you girls are looking for.." He unfolded his hands, and looked her dead in the eyes "if you have no where else to look, I suggest going there.. And if you do. _Do be_ _careful_." And with a blink, the badge seller was gone.

Fedora was stuck, looking at the very place the twitchy man used to be, and was startled by a sudden object being slammed down on her table. "Lassie! What're ya doin over here by yerself!" The Conductor laughed, looking at the girls expression "sorry, lass- didn't mean ta spook ya!" He handed her a drink, it looked like soda.. Smelled sweet when Fedora lifted it to her nose.

"Seriously darling, you are to _loud_!" Grooves walked up and took a seat "louder then the party!" After being told this, the Conductor yelled back at the Disco penguin, The two ended up getting into a pointless argument- Then shortly after, Hat kid skipped by with a smile, and sat down with the group.

Fedora smiled back listening to the two birds yell at each other "having fun, kid?" Hat kid nodded, very happy about how things went "good, cause I am too."

 **A/N: Next chapter will finally lead to spooky land!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally got out of a rut in writing, so here's the next chapter! more will be coming soon, as this place will be more focused around Moonjumper and Fedora's friendship! So I really need to think hard about this, and piece the bits that already exist within my head!**

(Chapter Sixteen: Start of something spooky)

The two girls sat in the dark, looking out the window to the world orbited. Every now and again, they'd see the dark foreboding, forest that was just as big a the desert the studio was located. Fedora had passed on her massage from the Badge seller, to the child and all they did was sit and think about it. There were time pieces there they needed to retrieve, and the twitching man did say there were residents who lurked in the dark woods. But, it didn't stop the strange feeling that place gave off just by looking at it. Nothing seemed right.

They needed to go for the sake of getting the kid home, though.

So fedora looked to Hat kid, and the child looked back "ready to get back out there?" Fedora slightly smirked, whatever was out there, they could probably take it on. The two girls have made it this far after all, right? What could possibly stop them? The older girl held out her fist, And Hat kid smiled, bumping her own against Fedora's,

"Yeah, let get going."

The two prepared; Had been studying the forest for while, and just by looking at it, they could tell they'd need some supplies; food for instant. It's a big forest, not that they're afraid of getting lost; they could always go back to the ship if that happens- it's big as in, it'll take awhile to search the entirety of it. If they bring food and water, they won't have to worry about staring over again from the beginning, they'd just have to sit and take a few minutes of a break. Fedora and Hat kid both walked about the ship quietly, as to not wake up their living alarm system; Mafia boss and Rumbi. Cooking cat decided to stay in Mafia town after the party, so it was up to Fedora to make Sandwiches, and bring along any other form of snacks.

Once everything was in order, and trusty duffel bag strapped around the older girl's back, Hat kid and Fedora met back up at the hatch and took one last look around the darkened ship. With a confident nod from the two to each other, the hatch was opened and off they went. Fedora was pretty excited about this place, ever since she found out about Moonjumper, the supernatural had caught her eye. If this forest indeed had a past, she wants to know what happened.

* * *

As the two fell earlier that morning, they watched the clouds go by and the canopy of trees grow ever closer. Though, through their descent they also watched as everything around them grew darker- Like the sun was setting once more, even though it still had yet to rise fully. Their umbrellas opened and their fall started to slow, past them, they saw a huge mushroom capped tree as the landed. Once on the ground, the two looked around; it was dark, everything seemed purple to their eyes, odd fire rose from the ground creating walls, from the smell, seemed like there was a forest fire nearby. That clearly worried the two girls, but the little shadow beings that stood idly didn't seem to be in a panic.

Wait,

Shadow beings?

Hat kid ran off, and was more interested in the strange house that was carved out of the tree they landed next to, and Fedora approached one of the strange shadows, it spoke up to her as she watched another little being run a little ways away "Found your way here already? That's a shame." The older girl was about to say something back, but the Badge seller had grabbed her attention, waving her over. Looking back at the little person, she then walked on over to the twitching man.

"Well, you two made a rather.. Fast decision" he said, looking over to the small child who ran around in the background. Hat kid seemed to be doing her own thing "but, it was only a matter of _time_ really."

"I'll say, me sitting around being _useless_ for two weeks, I could tell the kid was getting restless running around the ship.." Fedora scratched her head, she can't help but look at the strange surrounding, it was very clear now that this place has an uncanny feel to it, however- The older girl couldn't tell what. "Any.. Do you have any tips about this place.. Since you come here often?"

The badge seller scratched his face under the spinning mask with his mangled looking hand, Fedora was pretty certain there was nothing under that- _like a void_ , but he hummed in thought. "I do- be weary of the _Contractor_ and the _Puppeteer_ , they are 1not1 what they seem." Looking up, the badge seller noticed Hat kid climbing up the large tree with determination of reaching the top. Pointing upwards he said "Seems your young friend has found away to entertain herself.."

Before she could even ask what he meant by his tip, turning her head around with a snap looking up to where the man pointed, Fedora's eyes widen "oh my god!" She shrieked "Kid! What are you _doing_!" But Hat kid couldn't hear here all they way up with the wind blowing.

* * *

Fedora had walked off, and hat kid ran over to the tree, there seemed to be a living room carved out inside it. There was a comfy looking chair with an equally comfy looking foot stool, a wardrobe, a table, and a clock. There was a mail box just sitting on the carved out wall of the tree. The carpet the laid on the ground was also as nice. Once she was done inspecting this nice abode- she walked outside, around the tree, and looked at the big gnarly looking spikes that trailed around it. Almost like a bridge.

"I bet the view from on top of that big tree is pretty good!"

Hat kid jumped at the sudden voice, but looked at the shadow being that was as tall as her. They both then looked up to the tree, and now that she thought more of it, it _did_ look like the tree could be climbed. As they fell before, they couldn't see much of the land from the canopy that was now blocking the sun, maybe she could see around by doing this instead? With a confident smile, Hat kid adjusted her top hat, and started off on her goal to reach the top.

Running up the spiral thorn branch, Hat kid started getting higher and higher, looking over once to see that Fedora was chatting with the badge seller; wonder what he was doing here? Stopping to look around, there seemed to be nowhere else to go, a green mushroom was in front of her, a large gap, and another branch on the other sides that lead more upwards. She hummed, looking at the mushroom, and smacked her hand against it trying to think, when all of a sudden her hand _bounced_ off of it.

Looking down at it, then hitting it again, her thought finally took form and she smiled. Backing up a little bit, she jumped on it and aimed to the other branch. That was great to know that the mushrooms here were super bouncy! She could tell Fedora about later though! once her feet landed Hat kid started climbing up once more. Up ahead a branch had a more smaller gap that was able to be jumped, passed that seemed to be another little shadow person.

"Not far to go kid!" They waved to her as she passed, she smiled back at them and kept going.

Another shadow being said in a dark mirthful way "it'd probably be really painful if you fell from this high." This made the child slightly nervous, but she kept going up. Climbing up a couple of non-bouncy flat mushroom, she made her way to the next branch, bounced up another green mushroom, and climbed more flat ones. The branches were big still, but they started getting smaller, looking up she could just see the bottom cap of the big mushroom tree she was climbing clearly! The smaller pink mushrooms seemed to be a lot more elastic then the green ones, and bounced her higher, she was almost there! Almost to the to top! Bouncing off three more green mushrooms, landed on a patch of leaves, and one last pink mushroom,

She was finally there.

Hat kid made it to the top of the tree, a swirling fog around the top. That little shadow lied! Hat kid can barely make out the view from up here! Vaguely two large towers and a huge house with lights in the far, far distance! She huffed, a little annoyed, but it was still fun to climb this tree, and there was a relic up here too, so it wasn't a total loss. Looking over the side, there was no other way she was going down easily, well.. Guess she might as well get It over with!

* * *

Fedora shivered, holding onto the tree as she slowly started climbing up, she had just passed the first little shadow that stood idly on a branch- and not fearing for their lives. _Unlike her_. Even though she was brave enough to to fight someone, she was still _deathly_ scared of heights. How can the kid be so brave doing this? 'Just look out to the horizon of trees, just look out-'

"Hi, Fedora!" Hat kid yelled as she fell, making Fedora scream, in fear for being suddenly yelled at, and the fact the kid was falling.

"Kid!" She looked down, but her vision became wobbly, clinging back to the tree she said to herself "..this was a bad idea.."

* * *

It took a while to get Fedora out of the tree, Hat kid kept telling her that the umbrella will catch her if she fell, like she had completely forgotten about falling from space almost everyday! The child doesn't understand The older girl sometimes. Finally out and back on ground, the two thought it'd be best to finally get going. Fedora was still shivering, and all Hat kid could do was laugh slightly at her. The little shadow who ran way from the amnesic earlier noticed them walking towards its direction, and ran off another ways away. Hat kid was curious as to why it was running from them, ran after it- this in turn made Fedora run after the child.

She turned hear head slightly to look back at the strange clock-out machine, when suddenly a tarp trap sprung and lifted the two girls up from the ground. The two yelped out in surprise, while they listened to the little shadow laugh, running of. Vaguely hearing soothing about 'boss' made the child and the older girl have an uneasy feeling. "Come on, kid! _Struggle_! Break a hole- **something**!" Fedora said, trying to maneuver around. Though, the tarp that enclosed them was thick, who in their right mind would set up a trap like this? What purpose did they have in trapping someone? ... What were they going to do with them? Struggling and hitting was proven to be useless, and Fedora had resorted to using her teeth- she was going to gnaw her way out, and hat kid stopped and looked at her,

"Ew, Fedora! This was under dirt!" She smack the older girl on the head "don't put your mouth on it!" Fedora then started to attempt to spit out the grains that were left behind "what did I just say?"

Eventually the two broke free, but landed in an even more stranger place then the forest they were just at. A purple dome like realm closed up around them, and with a deafening roar, a being like no other appeared. Loud and menacing, a jack'o lantern face looked at them with mirth being the dominating feature he wore. His laughter was ever louder, he shouted "FOOOOOOOOOOOL!" Fedora and Hat kid took their steps back, but the wall stopped them from going far. "You blew it!" This strange being flew around them "you've totally screwed yourself!" For some reason, the way this being moved, reminded of Moonjumper in Fedora's eyes "nobody enters _my_ home and _leaves in one piece_!" He smirked at the child, not paying _any_ attention to the older girl that was literally right next to her.

The large dark purple being moved away, taping his chin with a pointed index finger, thinking "Tell you what though! _Hang on a minute_..! You get to **l** **ive**! Aren't you lucky!?" Hat kid was visibly shaking, a little confused, as the two girls looked up at him ranting on about something " _Normally_ , I'd eat your soul and toss out your body, but you're a lucky one!" He smiled, getting back close down to the kid, invading her space "you won the lottery, because I just happen to be missing a _brain-dead servant_!" He smiled menacingly at the child, Fedora stood by watching this, could he not see her? Or is he just aiming towards the kid? This irked the older girl, and finally stepped in front of Hat kid, getting in the large shadows face.

" **Now** you _listen_ here, buddy!" She yelled, pointing a finger at him, visibly startling him.

The shadow backed off and gave her a strange look, then looked around, then focused back on her "where the _heck_ did you come from?!"

Fedora stared back at him dumbfound "Wh- wha.. Where did I _come from_?!" She shouted "I was here the _entire_ time, you freaking weirdo!"

He was ignoring her once more, but now on purpose, whispering to himself "I only felt _one_ person enter my forest.. Where did she come from?" Taking a glance at her "I didn't sense her at all.." In fact, now that she was right here _in font_ of him, he still _doesn't_ sense her- like she was walking empty space. This could lead to some trouble if not taken care of.. "Listen here," his happy demeanor seemed to have vanished "the old servant got himself killed, his head popped off, and _now_ I need a new **towel boy**!" He looked to the two "So, I'll tell you what- I've got this piece of paper here! _Don't worry about the details_! I just need you to sign _right here_ at the bottom!"

A piece of paper popped up out of smoke, floating and waiting with a quill at it's side. Fedora and the kid got closer to it, in bold letters at the top, it clearly read ' **Contract** ' and ' _clear out the Subcon Well_ '

This.. This being was the Contractor badge seller warned Fedora about! she didn't think she'd see him so soon. Hat kid was about to pick up the quill when the older girl stopped her "hold on kid," she looked up glaring at the ghost that could easily kill them both. He saw this, and gave a calm smile,

"C'mon now, don't make this _difficult_! You **don't** really have a say in this! _Sign the paper_!" He managed to calmly say.

" _No_ , we won't sign it!" Fedora yelled back, Hat kid was growing ever more nervous watching the two yell at each other.

The being was starting to become annoyed with the older girl "I don't think I made this clear enough: **Your opinion doesn't matter to me**. Put your _names_ on the contract, or I'll make your dead, hollow bodies sign it for the both you you!"

Fedora was about to fight back once more, when Hat kid tugged her sleeve, Fedora crouched down and the child started whispering to her. "I have a _bad feeling_ if you keep fighting him, Fedora.." Taking a glance at the tall figure "but I _do_ have a bed feeling about the contract as well. I don't want to sign this, but I really think we have no choice.." Fedora looked at the kid, not believing what she just heard "Fedora, we're _stuck_ in here with him, the only way out is to sign it." Hat kid broke away from the older girl, and took the quill once more, Fedora wanted to protest, but she had already signed her name in a strange language the older girl had never seen before.

The being smiled with triumph, arms crossed, making Fedora huff out with announce. She lost this fight, as she signed her name in the language she knew. Not actually reading the printed out subtext until to late. "Ah, no- wait!"

But it was already done, contract stamped, and vanished somewhere, he smiled again, loud laughter escaped him once more "that seals the deal! We're in business! Let me just grab this real quick-" he said, as lightning flashed, and truck both of the girls. Fedora watched what she assumed was Hat kid's purple soul fly off into the taller shadow's hand, the child fell to the floor and looked up with shock at Fedora. Her soul was tethered to red strings that were keeping it from leaving, making the ghost angry. He approached Fedora and clamped a clawed hand on her shoulder, anything but gently, and had a grip on her soul that refused to leave. He was trying to rip it out.

Hat kid hadn't a clue what was going on, and Fedora recognize the string that was so tightly wrapped around what looked like her green soul. Her body felt cold, but the ghost finally gave up and let got, looking at her with a glare as Fedora fell back on her behind "you _already_ gave your soul to someone else- and for some reason.. They still let it _reside_ in your body.."

Fedora was beyond confused.

 _'The small child stood before the being she had meet the night before "Sign this, and only then will I be 'your friend'!" The child looked on at the paper, not really understanding it's purpose, she smiled to the large blue being wearing red and gold,_

 _"Forever and ever?!" She had a hopeful smile, while the being mirthfully smiled at her, her desperate innocence couldn't see past the real intentions he had._

 _Moonjumper chuckled, "yes, forever and ever.." As the small child watched her soul appear before her, she looked at it, filled with curiosity.'_

"This won't do.." The shadow whispered to himself, then he snapped his fingers "I got it!" He shouted, snapping his fingers once more, and a ball and chain formed around Fedora's ankle, purple energy fuming off of it "congratulations, _Pumpkin brat_! You're now a temporary resident of Subcon Forest!" He laughed, "Try to leave, and- _oh_ , who am I _kidding_? With that around your ankle, it'll be incredibly hard to step foot out of here! Especially with the swamp!" He smirked at Fedora, winning once more "you'll sink like a **rock** before you know it!"

Fedora frantically yanked the chain, while Hat kid just stood their shocked, "But don't worry, though! If you finish your chores quickly, you'll have your _freedom_ , **and** _soul_ back real soon!" Turning to the child, who stepped back "And don't you dare forget our little contract! I've put it in your hat, so that it'll never leave your sight!" And with that, the shadow figure vanished, and so did the purple dome. Leaving the two girls back in the forest.

Fedora raged out, finally giving up on trying to let loose the shackle that bounded her to this place, hopefully metaphorically. The chain was long, so she could pick it up if she needed to run, but it was still heavy, like a school bag filled with large textbooks. Then suddenly the downed girl had an idea, "Kid! We still have a way to leave! Let's get back to the ship and think about what happened!"

Hat kid smiled, and raised her hand to the sky for a call back, however.. Nothing happened, the child's smile started to fade raising both hands for a call back now. _Nothing_. Hat kid was growing ever more frightened "Fedora! It's not working!"

 _"She doesn't have her soul, my friend- her ship considers her dead."_

Fedora's eyes widen, hearing Moonjumpers voice, then she slowly started to stand, "kid, grab onto me! Let me try!" Hat kid ran over to Fedora, and was picked up, the older girl also did her best to raise the chained ball that was stuck to her- it would most likely rip her right leg off completely if she even tried to zoom off into space. Dismemberment is something Fedora _didn't_ want Hat kid to see. Struggling to lift both the child and the ball In her arms, she did her best for the call back.

It _worked_!

Zooming up to the sky, Fedora smiled "looks like we're going ho-!"

 ** _Smack_**!

Fedora, during the ascent, bashed her head into an non-visual force on the edge of the canopy, knocking her out cold and launching the child up a little further, but without Fedora's call back she can't make the rest of the way up. Both girls started plummeting down to the fast approaching ground, Hat kid could save herself, but Fedora was unconscious! The child started to panic.

"Fedora!" She yelled after her friend, doing her best to fall after her, but at this rate, both of them will hit the ground! Her umbrella opened right up as Hat kid was about to grab Fedora's hand, jerking her up ever so slightly and missing by an inch. She watched in horror as her sister figure fell like an old discarded rag-doll, but as she watched, something else started to happen, the same red string that was tethered to Fedora's soul was starting to weave around together, and once it ceased movement- a large net had caught Fedora's limp form. Easing the older girl to the ground, the string vanished, and was shortly met with Hat kid's boots. The child hurried over, wondering what that was all about, and approached Fedora, she put an ear to her chest to make sure she was still breathing.

The child sighed in relief, feeling her friend was still breathing- which meant she was alive.. But, not if she was going to be _okay_.. She sat and waited for her to wake.

* * *

"What was that?" Fedora's astral form walked back and forth, a calm Monnjumper besides her, looking at the chained ball to her leg, humming in thought. "My head is going to hurt like crazy when I wake up!" She looked at moon, as he turned around and approached her.

"Ah! Dark magic!" He said to her, "Congratulations! You've managed to get _cursed_..." An apologetic smile on his face.

"What?!" She yelled, making her physical body twitch slightly, gaining Hat kid's attention "what do you mean ' _cursed_ '?!"

"As it sounds!" Moonjumper jumper said, looking back at her leg "Since your soul was already given away, I guess he needed some _other_ way to keep you from leaving..." He scratched his head "I.. Apologies for your predicament.."

"You.." Fedora said, slightly pointing in thought "I... _signed_ a contract with **You**!"

Moon's strange eyes widened "you- you remembered _that_?!" He seemed to have started idly fiddle with his hands "I.. Out of _everything_.. That was one thing I _hoped_ you've forgotten.."

"You asked my to sign a contract when I was _eight_!" She yelled, still in her panic of not being able to leave, also the fact that her _friend_ 'took' her soul "why would you do that?! We could have been friends _without_ a contract!" She noticed him grow even more uncomfortable "...Even back then, when I still remembered you.. never really did told me why, _haven't you_.."

"You were _desperate_ for a friend.. And.. I took advantage of that." He looked away "I planed on using you for my own gain.. But it was _so long ago_ , and I.. Started to grow fond of you." He looked back at her finally "I got to know you, and understand you.. We were **both** left behind by the people we cared most of."

"Well.. Can you just.. _Give it back_?" Fedora calmed down slightly, remembering her grandfather again.. She wondered who had left moon behind?

"I.. Cannot do that.." Fedora was about to ask him, but he held his hand up "as long as _you_ reside in this forest.. You are at risk of ether your _soul_ being taken, or your body being _stolen_. As long as I have your soul, _I have you_. Nothing really did specified where to store your soul."

Fedora looked at him.. Then sat down, this was so much to think about. Ever since she was eight, she had her soul taken, only to find out _now_. As long as she's here.. Her body was at risk of being **stolen**? By _what_? "He said this was Subcon forest.. What did he mean by that?" She noticed spirits float by, and looked at them. They _looked_ back.

Moonjumper hovered low to her and sighed "I haven't a clue, this place.. Looks _so_ much more _different_ then I last remember.. Not that I can actually remember the name ether way.."

Fedora needs to wake up soon, Hat kid was looking worried "what about the curse? Can you remove it?" She looked back at the damned chained ball.

Moonjumper shook his head once more "I'm sorry, that is also another thing I _cannot_ do.." Taking another look over at it "as I said, this is _dark magic_.. Only dark magic can be released by the one who castes it, or broken by another dark magic user." Sighing, he looked at her "I specialize in _control magic_ , Dark magic is more.. Difficult to wield. Which means, This being is.. As you say 'out of my league'.."

 _He was the Puppeteer.._

"Great.." Fedora sighed, looks like she and the kid was stuck here for awhile..


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ho boy, I almost got lazy there for a second- I blame my anxiety. All well, here have a long chapter! And another one will be posted shortly! As always, keep a look out for those errors, and they will be fixed sooner or later!**

(Chapter seventeen: Subcon Area)

"So we're _stranded_ in a forest filled with restless spirits.." Hat kid sat down on a bench, watching Fedora pace back and forth with the heavy ball in her hands "I've been cursed, your soul was taken, and from what that ghost guy said; the swamp might be the fastest way out of here."

"..But we can't go that way, or risk sinking in it.." Hat kid mumbled, looking at the food supplies, and making sure nothing got ruined from the fall.

It had taken a full hour for Fedora to wake up from their failed escape attempt, saying her head was hurting was basically an understatement, but even though her head felt like it was splitting open, Fedora couldn't sit and just accept this situation. "There has to be another way out!" She turned to the child " _besides_ doing the contract!"

"Fedora, are you okay? You seem more.. Angry.." Hat kid said, putting her chin on her propped up hands- elbows rested on her lap, the shock of seeing her soul get taken finally wore off, and to be honest with herself, Hat kid felt... Okay with it. Maybe that was the effect of not having her soul, but none of this bothered her as much as it should.

"I seem angry?" Fedora looked up to the sky, only seeing the leaves of the canopy she crashed into "I don't _seem_ to be, I **am** angry!" Hat kid sighed, continued to listen to the older girl rant "how could I not be?! That- that- **NOODLE LANTERN** , trapped us here!"

The child giggled "I mean, he _did say_ this was his home- we are trespassing.." But how was it any different then trespassing at Dead Bird Studio? At least they somehow managed to get out of trouble by joining the birds in the movie business! This was a plain out forest with supernatural beings running around. "Let's just get this contract over with, it's clearly the only way to get out of here.. That doesn't involve sinking in a bog." Hat kid hopped off the bench "besides! Don't you want to explore this place? It's spooky, sure- but it could be _fun_!"

The child started walking down the path, not waiting for an answer from her friend, Fedora looked like she was about to say something, but what was being frustrated going to do for her? It was the badge sellers idea to come down here, but her fault for relying the message- however, she couldn't have just kept quiet about the time pieces that were here. Going off on her own again would have proven idiotic as well- fighting the Conductor was solid proof of that; If there was another being here that was getting corrupted by said time piece, fighting it without backup or any knowledge of her being here would in fact end her life she worked so hard to recover.

"Wait up, kid! I can only go so fast with this darn thing!" Fedora yelled, holding the metal ball, and wobbled after the child.

* * *

Up ahead on the path they walked on, seemed to be a strange gathering of spirits. Some looked like worms wearing masks, and the others, those little shadow people. All of them, however, were looking at a weird bone cage that sat just in front of a bridge- the bone cage seems to be very captivated by fruit. The two girls gave each other a strange look, it's not as odd from what they've seen in the past, but it's definitely.. New?

"It sure has it eye on those fruits.." Fedora turned to the little shadow that stood on a tree stump, while Hat kid approached the strange cage. The older girl turned back to the cage and watched as the child picked up the fruit- was it an apple? A cherry? It was still over sized, and bigger then the kid's head. Walking around the cage, the eye kept looking at it even though it was moving, Hat kid decided to put it behind a tree, but even though it was out of sight- it still looked at it. The younger child took off her hat and scratched her head, confused. How could it still see beyond the tree?

Fedora walked next to it and picked up the other fruit, she tried taking it as far away as possible, yet, that didn't work. "This thing got some eagle eyes.." Fedora said to herself. " _Eye_.." She shook her head. Everyone seemed to be stumped, and as Hat kid walked around once more with the over sized fruit- she got to close to one of the masked spirits, and within a moment, it entered. The child just stared at it, it was flashing.. And beeping?! "Kid, throw it!" Fedora yelled.

Hat kid threw the large fruit as far as she could, Fedora has been too close to bombs to understand what is, and isn't going to blow your face off. Once the thing exploded, the older girl smacked her own face as the realization hit her "it's a freaking cherry bomb.." First a murder of crows at a murder scene, now a large literal cherry bomb? What other living jokes will this world throw at her?

"That was **fun**!" Hat kid smiled, running up to Fedora, and picking up the other cherry "let _do it again_!" She cheered, Fedora only watched as the child set the bomb off again by the spirits, and threw it once more. The explosion went off, and the little shadows clapped with amusement as the watched the bone cage burst into pieces. Hat kid's reward? A new yarn ball! "Fedora, look!" The kid smiled. The yarn ball had light green and a brown color to it, Hat kid tucked it away for later.

Fedora walked up to her, with a smile of her own "sweet! Wonder what you'll make out of this?"

"I.. Have an _idea_ , but I'm going to need more yarn!" Hat kid's smile reassured the older girl. The kid seem to have a good hold of the situation the two are in, she's not freaking out like Fedora thought she would. She wasn't even slightly worried that her soul was taken.. Okay, now Fedora's going back to being worried. "Come on, let's go!"

Sighing to herself, Fedora took off after the kid again- does having your soul taken do something to the person? How drastic is the change? So far, from what Fedora can see, is that you care less about most things. The older girl was in deep thought when they passed by a graveyard, only did the sudden boom snap her out of it. Hat kid had her little witch hat equipped, blowing the graves sky high. Fedora was shocked "Kid! What are you _doing_?!" Seeing pons fly out, only made the scene worse. "That's grave _robbing_ and _defiling_!"

Dose not having a soul mess with your moral standards? "But, The little shadow guy said I can make money this way!" Hat kid said, pointing to the shadow as it comically waved at the two girls who looked on.

She sighed, hobbling over to the kid "Just because the little guy says, doesn't make it any more right!" Fedora said, grabbing the concoction before the kid could throw it once more "There are lost spirit roaming, and I _don't_ want you getting cursed along side me, okay?"

Hat kid flipped over a small rock, slowly nodding, and switching back her normal hat. Looking at the way Fedora struggled to carry that ball in her arms, "You need to find a better way to carry that thing.." The child thought out loud, as Fedora sighed, looking to said ball "Wait! I got it!" Hat kid clapped her hands together once, and gestured to the older girl's suit coat "take your coat off! And drop that stupid thing."

Fedora was confused, but dropped the ball; a loud thud sounded off when it hit the ground. "Alright.. But why my coat?"

"Just do it!" Hat kid jumped in place impatiently

Fedora made a motion for her to calm down, and she struggled to take the suit coat off. When she did that, she felt just how cold the forest was, the older girl didn't think her clothing was so warm. Now she just had her button-up white undershirt, still stained red from the Conductor fight- why didn't she just get a new shirt? Guess Fedora didn't think anyone would see her without her coat on. Hat kid took it form her, and crouched down to the ball. The coat was smoothed out on the ground and the ball placed on it- taking the shorter ends, the sleeves, and wrapped it in a certain way to resemble a bag "now crouch!" Hat kid pointed down, Fedora lowered herself so the kid could do whatever she was doing.

With the strange coat bag now strapped to her, Fedora got up "huh.." She said, trying to turn around and look at it- but only ended up looking like a dog chasing her own tail, making the kid giggle. "Nice job, kid!"

"Yeah! So now I'm carrying the food, and you can focus on not tripping!" Hat kid smiled, then looked to the bag that was filled with food "speaking of! Let's find a safe spot to eat before we do this contract!"

All Fedora did was give a small smile, maybe food will take her mind off the situation for awhile, sure, she still mad about the whole 'you're trapped here until you do these things' but.. Getting angry wasn't helping anyone at all. Finally accepting on doing this contract; the faster it's dealt with, the faster they can get back to the ship. "Alright, but remember, we need to keep a close eye on our-" as they walked, purple thorny plants sprung around them in a circle, making the older girl squint "..did we just.."

"...Step into another trap?" Hat kid looked up, and watched the world around them turn back into that purple dome "..yeah, looks like it."

Loud laughter was heard once more as Fedora wore an unamused face, and Hat kid just watched with an unreadable expression "FOOOOooo.." As the ghost opened his eyes to find out it was just them "..oh wait.. It's you guys." Fedora crossed her arms, now a sassy face was held, but no words left her. "I was kind of expecting a new victim to step into my traps." He pointed to the small kid "I've already taken your soul" then pointed to Fedora "..and trapped you here, and everything." He seemed to stop and think "have you two even started on your contractual obligation yet?"

Hat kid shook her head, "no, but we were on our way.."

The ghost sighed "look, don't take it personal, kids- but stay clear of my traps." He looked at the two girls with a strange stare "there's only so many times my voice can handle yelling like that."

"Thanks, I'll make sure to step on all of them then." A bitter smile grew on Fedora's face.

The large shadow's shoulders slumped, just looked at her with an unbelievable face "ya know, you are a very rude girl- taking this experience away from other people." But he smiled evil at her, "however, since you did step into one of my traps- again- I might as well extended our business endeavors!" He laughed, looking at the face the older girl made. Fedora wasn't happy in the slightest.

As Fedora tried to assault the purple dome wall behind her, the ghost coughed to clear his throat and started talking to the child "FOOOOOL!" He yelled, then started to mock his own introduction " _you've stepped into my forest, and now you must pay the price_!" Surprisingly, Hat kid laughed at this, earring smirk from the shadow, but then got back to business "Alight, pick your poison! Which burden do you want to carry for the rest of your life?" He asked as three other contracts appeared with a snap.

Hat kid carefully looked through all of them, fight a possessed outhouse, deliver mail, or.. Search an attic of an old mansion. As much as the middle one sounds fun, the mansion had caught her attention way before she and Fedora encountered this ghost. Fighting an outhouse wasn't really something she wanted to do ether.. "What is your name.. Do you have one?" The child asked suddenly picking up the mansion contract.

The ghost was mildly concerned of that particular contract she chose, but didn't show it, he answered Hat kid with a large smile "Of course I have a name, kiddo! It's Snatcher, _and you better remember it_!" Hat kid smiled up at him, then Snatcher took his leave.

A sudden thump made Hat kid turn around, only to find Fedora wheezing. The older girl was on the ground face first, getting trapped under the ball that was strapped to her back. She was still hitting the wall when it disappeared, making her fall head first into the dirt. "You okay?!" Hat kid rushed over to Fedora's aid.

* * *

"So! This is Subcon village.." Fedora mostly muttered to herself, looking around. The houses around here were made out of big tree stumps, the little shadows walked about, and the masked spirits floated around. There seemed to be a river, however the water wasn't currently flowing, looking up ahead where the water comes from; it seems to be blocked off by giant rocks; This place looked safe enough, despite all the spirits lingering around, for Fedora to let Hat kid roam about, as she looked at their first contract. "Subcon village has been checked off.. Now it says.."

On the paper, that she tried to rip in half on many given attempts, were marked three things, reach the village, murder spirits.. How can you already murder the dead? And lastly, clean the Subcon Well.

 _"I.. Do not remember this place.."_ Fedora heard Moonjumper's voice _"why.. Was it named Subcon? The village is not even over here.."_

Fedora not bothering to look up, knowing she wouldn't be able to see him awake, looked at the other contract the kid picked out "maybe things change.. How long has it been since you've been Here?"

 _"In my realm, I have lost all concepts of time.."_ He said, Fedora can just imagine him looking around _"So I cannot correctly say.. But a long time it seems.."_

"Was it.. Always this.." Fedora looked up and around really quick "Dreary..?"

Moonjumper seemed to sigh, reminiscing what his home used to look like _"no, no, my friend. This place.. The grass and the trees! A wonderful shade of green. And flowers!"_ She could hear him smile _"oh! So many colors!"_ Moon's voice was closer to her _"My home was known for it's beautiful flowers! You would have liked it.."_

 _'"I used to dream about so many colors, and venture around! One time, I dreamed I was an adventurer, looking for the most beautiful gemstones!" The young child sat on her bed, talking to her invisible friend._

 _Moon laughed, "Oh? And what did you find? What was your favorite?" He wanted to know,_

 _"Emeralds!" She smiled.'_

"Fedora! Over here!" Hat kid called out to her, their ghostly boss floated just behind the child- a mocking smile was sent Fedora's way, making her scowl. Moonjumper had vanished at some point, so she got up and walked.

"Why _hello_ **there**!" He yelled towards Fedora, that smug smile still on his face "you didn't forget about me, did ya?! Don't tell me you forgot about me!"

"With a literal bright smile like that, it's kind of hard to." Fedora said, with a squinting face "like, _wow_ \- why is your face so _bright_?"

Snatcher's eye twitched, "what's up? You two finally working on those contractual obligations yet?" He asked, both of the girls shrugged "you two better be! Remember our little deal.." His voice lowered.

Then he trained around, grabbing both Fedora and Hat kid by their shoulders "alright, check it out. Those incredibly annoying Fire Spirits are sitting right there-" the ghost pointed to a small group of what looked like bright lighted foxes- dancing around a bonfire "in the middle of my village.." A sneer was on his face now "their little dance is creating these incredibly annoying barriers that stop me from getting to parts of my forest"

So they were the cause of those strange fire walls.. Fedora looked at them, the foxes were actually kind of pretty to look at..

"It's almost like they're trying to Put in end to me.." Snatcher's tone had darken "how _adorable_."

To Fedora, those foxes looked obvious to what they were doing, they just probably wanted to dance!

"Dispose of them!" Snatcher ordered "I don't care how you do it, as long as they suffer for entering **my domain**!" He cackled "anyways! Back to work, troopers! This ain't a vacation, and I'm getting impatient!"

"We're **working** on it!" Fedora shouted back, as he vanished. Then sighed, looking to the kid, who just smiled at her ".. _what_?"

The two walked over to the bonfire the foxes were dancing around, and Fedora just realized a Mafia man struggling to escape the vacuum of a painting frame! Fedora rushed as fast as she could and grabbed hold of the Mafia as his legs slipped, the extra wight was helping her stay grounded- but slowly started getting sucked into the frame.

"Mafia girl, it is you!" He sadly smiled. Oh no, did Fedora know this one?! The older girl still couldn't tell! They all looked the pecking same! "Let go, it's is to late for me!"

"No! I-I can do this!" She struggled- she could barely take a step back however. "Don't let go Mafia!"

"If Mafia girl not let go, Mafia girl will be taken with Mafia!" He said, Fedora was shaking her head "It is okay, Mafia thinks Mafia deserves this." With recognition of what the Mafia had done in the past, he accepted his fate of being trapped in a frame, Fedora's hands were slipping and the Mafia let go.

Fedora stood there with a shocked expression, hands still out stretched to the painting frame; The Mafia goon just became art.

"Wow" Hat kid uncomfortable scooted around Fedora, looking at the frame "th- that just happened.."

"Wha- what did just happen?" Fedora slowly backed away from the frame "okay.." She turned back around to the kid looking up at her "let's stay clear of empty painting frames.."

"Come on, Fedora, lets go talk to these Fire Spirits.." Hat kid grabbed the older girl's hand, leading her to the warmth of the bonfire those Foxes still danced around. Hat kid looked up to one of them with a smile, "Hello!"

The Fox smiled brightly, and not because it was basically fire itself- it waved back, "We want to die! _Yaaaay_!" Hat kid just stood there looking at the fox, listening to the others cheer with it, then looked to Fedora- who also had the same face as the little girl. That was one way to continue a conversation.. "We want to burn **bright** , and then burn **out**!"

Another fox continued "Become a cloud of _smoooke_!"

The third and last fox tilted their head over to the two girls "Our bonfire needs more fuel- only the finest paintings will do! Can you help us?"

The two girls just stood in shock, they needed paintings? Fedora turned her head back over to the Mafia painting, did he know it was going to get burned? No, the older girl couldn't do that- she couldn't just burn someone trapped in a frame! She couldn't even do it if it was real art!

This forest is all sorts of messed up, Fedora could see this now, conflicted with her curiosity of wanting to know more, but also just wants to leave and go back home. However, she can't go home, Fedora and Hat kid are both stuck here, guess those people were right, curiosity killed the cat.

Curiosity was gonna make the small kid burn that painting while Fedora was zoning out. "Eh?! Hat kid, wait!" But Fedora fell flat on her face, a rock tripped her over in Fedora's panic, quickly looking up to see the painting burn to ash- with the Foxes singing for more paintings. The fire did get bigger, and it looked like it had no signs of burning out. Was this really what they had to do? Burn trapped people in paintings? It felt.. Wrong.

The child ran off to go find some more paintings, not even realizing Fedora got stuck on the ground again. This ball and chin back pack was starting to be more trouble then she thought. Slowly some of the little shadow beings walked up to Fedora, weary of the fox fire that was near them, and looked down to the fallen human.

"So, uh- looks like your stuck, huh?" One asked, while some chuckled

"In _multiple ways_ then one, yeah." Fedora just gave up "you can say that."

The little beings all whispered around one another, talking about something Fedora couldn't quite hear, then their little circle broke up and what looked like the heard turned to her. "We'll help you up, if you give us your hat."

Fedora gave them a look "My hat?" Looking at all of them, then to the head "why do you want _my hat_?"

"It looks cool.."

"Do you want to get up off the ground?"

"Just for the heck of it."

Multiple answers came at her, but none really explained why they wanted it. Fedora sighed, she could just wait for the kid to come back, or have moon help her- wait no, he doesn't want to be known by anyone, or he would have helped her by now. She really likes her hat though..

"Even if you say no, we'll probably just take it anyways." The front stated, as Fedora tried to hurry up. How come every time she falls, this darn ball gets heavier? "Well, what will it be?"

Weighing her options, she can be _walking around hat-less_ , or on the ground still _being crushed hat-less_. Though Fedora loves her name sake, she's going to have to go with the first option- it was just a normal hat through, right? It's not like the kid's hat at all.. "Fine, you can have my hat, but _you need to help me_!"

Some of the little guys cheered, they must really like her hat "alright, guys! Ready?" Despite how small they were, and how.. Soft? Wait, were they stuffed toys? Fedora moved that thought out of the way when the five Subcon villagers lifted her up to where she could get back on her feet. As promised, she reluctantly took her hat off, and placed it on the leader of the group.

"..you take care of that hat, _okay_?" She looked on at the children sized stuffed toys. The group just ran off afterwords, making Fedora slump her shoulders "I feel strange with out my hat.." Putting a hand to her head.

" _Well done_!" Once Fedora was back at Hat kid's side, and as the child finished putting the last painting and watching the Foxes burn and vanish, Snatcher reappeared with a huge menacing smile "please tell me they suffered. You murdered them, right?"

Fedora lifted a hand to her neck "well, actually.. they wanted to die.."

"By fire!" Hat kid chirped, a crazy face plastered on the kid. Fedora on the other hand had no part in burning trial, however. Apparently, Snatched hadn't a clue about that.

Making snatcher laugh, "Good girls!" He then got incredibly close to them once more "don't think I'm done with you two yet, though! There are more of these pest around my forest, and I need you two to take care of every single one." Backing off, and turning his back to them, Snatcher kept talking "Next on your to-do list: clean up the Subcon Well! Congratulations on your promotions!" Turned back to the two, with that signature smile of his he wore so much.

But before he left then to go do their next job, he remembered something "oh! I also have some... other.. Work for the two of you, that I cannot do myself." He said, a thoughtful gaze on his face, snapping out of his little pause he continued "And hey! As long as I need you two, you both get to stay alive! What a deal, huh?"

"Just.. Just give us the darn contracts.." Fedora said, putting ah hand to her forehead, almost every encounter with Snatcher involved signing a paper, just give them all of the things he wants them to do- Heck, If he'd just asked nicely to begin with, they'd probably do it! No, The kid would probably do it- Fedora would just be a tag-along here, making sure the kid was okay. Like.. Every other time...

"Really? You sure?" Snatcher asked

"We're probably going to have to do them all sooner or later, might as well just give them to us!" Hat kid nodded her head to Fedora, give them the missions now, and complete the, when they can.

"Well, _you're not fun at all_!" Snatcher frowned at the older girl "hope you two can handle all these tasks then. I was trying to be nice and give them off one at a time as to not over whelm you two." He said, as two remaining contracts popped back up, and watched the two sign them.

Fedora give him a look. Yes, because he was so nice.

"by the way, you girls are looking for time pieces, right? I found one of them while haunting some poor soul!" Hat kid looked up with a smile, as he held it up "you can keep it, but this is the only time I'll reward you two for completing parts of a contract!" He shrugged "because guess what's? I'm not legally obligated to!"

And with a final laugh, Snatcher left them.

Hat kid held the time piece close to her, a small smile, another piece for her to get home. Putting away her time piece in her hat, Fedora questioned this "how _are_ you storing all of those?"

"Didn't I tell you it was a magic hat?" Hat kid looked at her, as the both tried to find their way to this Well they needed to clean. Fedora can't recall, so she shook her head "No? Well I can practically fit the upper half of my body in this thing! Cool, right?!"

"That.. _Is_ one magical hat.." Fedora said, watching the kid sink into her top hat

Hat kid puller her head out and asked "where **did** your hat go?" All the older girl did was shake her head.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the two found themselves by the swamp. A minions waved them over and pointed yelling "Subcon Well is this way!" Hat kid smiled, and waved her thanks as the two girls carefully walked on.

There were some platforms the could walk on, but Fedora still could help remembering what Snatcher said 'you'll sink like a rock!' And this other Subcon villager wasn't helping "I've got a real sinking feeling about this place.." It laughed "get it?"

If she wasn't scared of sinking under the bog, she would have high-fives the little guy, but she was to focused on trying to stay with Hat kid. To their right, more Fire Spirits danced about another bonfire, they were blue this time. They'll get back to them in a little bit, got to take care of that Well first.

"They say, if you ring certain bells.." They passed by on minion, and the next finished the first's sentence "..Objects from other dimensions come into focus!"

That was actually pretty interesting, Fedora took a mental note of that, as She and Hat kid stopped. Up ahead was a very big Well. That's what they had to clean?! It's huge! There was also another yarn ball floating in the air, Hat kid just needed one more for her new hat! However, it looked like she could just go up to it, but that bright green see through mass wasn't corporeal..

Suddenly strange purple wavy hands popped up out of the bog, menacingly circling Hat kid, "kid! Come back!" Fedora frantically waved the kid back over, and watched her hobble through the purple muck. As she slushed through, the hand grabbed hold of her, Hat kid was almost there! Fedora had to step off the dock she was on to grab hold of Hat kid's hands, and with a mighty pull, they both managed to get back onto the dock.

The hands vanished afterwards, seems like they can't grab you while on a solid object, this was another good thing to know. "So.. That's what he meant by sink.." Hat kid was huffing, trying to catch her breath after that scare.

"We can walk through it, just not for very long.." Fedora said, thinking of how they should go about this. Snapping her finger, she came up with something- up ahead was a bell, and if what those Subviligers were saying were true.. "Kid, I want you to haul it over to that bell, and hit it as hard as you can." Fedora looked at the child "don't stop for a moment for those strange hands!"

Looking back at Fedora, then to the other side, Hat kid nodded. Taking a deep breath, hopped into action, and ran as best as she could. Once at the other side, Hat kid took in another heavy breath, she did it! She here! Now to hit that bell.

Once that bell rung, a strange bubble domed over them, that none-corporeal green mass became physical, interesting! There was a reason why Fedora sent her over first, Hat kid was faster, especially since Fedora had this chain on her. It was clear she wasn't going to make it, but now that there was another physical platform, she'll have a place to get more time to cross over to the kid! And to grab that yarn for her.

Over time the dome was getting smaller, Hat kid noticed, so every time it was getting close to Fedora, she'll smack the bell once more- there was a little masked ghost wrapped around the bell, it didn't seem to mind being shoved every now and again.

Finally the two girls were together again, and the dome shrank back down to its normal size. Fedora was busy looking up the massive thing, when Hat kid- one final time, hit the bell so they could go up; As the child turned around she wasn't expecting someone else to be here.

"What the heck?!" Hat kid yelled, scaring Moonjumper and making him zip out of the bubble- he didn't realize he could be seen in that! "Fedora!"

Fedora turned her head over to the child, who ran up and grabbed her leg, pointing to the edge of the dome "there was a new- strange..! I don't know what it was but it was crazy looking!"

"Hold on now, what did you actually see?" Fedora said, trying to calm down the kid "take a deep breath, kid."

"It.. It-" trying to get her words together, Hat kid did her best "it was red, yellow and blue, with crazy looking eyes!"

' _Red, yellow bl-_ ' Fedora had a concerned face ' _wait, did she just see Moonjumper?_ ' Fedora put a hand on her shoulder "well, whatever it was, it's not here anymore, yeah?" She said, looking around "come one, let's get up that Well.."

Now, the bell was hit on finally time, and the duo hopped up the strange leaves that worked at platforms, Fedora wonders why some of the branches were like this? How did this happen? Once on the rim, the two girls looked down into the dark Well, looking over was fine for the kid, but since Fedora had some extra weight on her.. She tipped over a little to far and fell into the Well.

Hat kid watched Fedora suddenly slip over, she should be scared- but.. That was kind of funny. Fedora has her umbrella.. She'll be fine. Taking the dive herself, Hat kid finally made it into the Well!

* * *

Taking a gulp of air, Fedora raised her head to the surface of the water, she could stand, that was nice to know. It was so much more clearer here then the bog up above! "In coming!" The older girl heard Hat kid yell, giving her a sign to duck back underwater as the child cannon-balled into the only thing keeping them from splattering on the ground.

"That **was** fun!" Hat kid yelled, cheering about the fall

"Kid, there's a chance we'll get _hypothermia_ if we don't hurry." Fedora shivered, noticing how cold it really was down here.

"Snatcher's right, _you're not being fun_!" Hat kid pouted, as the two hurried out of the water.

Subconsciously trying to adjust her hat she no longer had, Fedora puffed up "well, _I'm sorry_ for _worrying_ about us freezing to death!"

The air around them got colder, and it grew silent. There were no sounds besides water drops dripping. They walked on, looking at a section of the Well that had a huge ice block.

"Sorry, kid- I know you're trying to make the best of the situation.." Fedora sighed, "But.. There's _something_ about this place that makes me feel.. _Angry_? _Sad_? The **entire** forest I mean.." Why did this place make her feel like that?

"No- you're right, I should be more worried about this.. But.." Hat kid wrung out her hat so that the water would leave it.

"I know, your soul.." Fedora looked to her small sister figure "you probably feel pretty empty, huh.."

All the child did was nod, and the moment they finished looking around, a gate had risen up and trapped them in this room. However, Hat kid spotted the cherry bomb and instantly knew what to do- there always a masked spirit near by, and one was just floating in front of the huge ice block! Hat kid picked up the bomb, and ran for the ghost, in it went- with a throw shortly after.

 _ **Boom**_

The block was in pieces, and there was a chest just sitting unharmed in its place. Excited as to what could be in here, Hat kid ran up to it and opened it. Fedora made her way over and Hat kid immediately yelled "hey! It's empty!" This confused both of the girls, it was empty!

Fedora heard laughter, sagging her shoulders- Moonjumper had something to do with this didn't he?

 _"Use that badge I gave you, my friend."_

 _The hook shot badge!_

So wait.. It was down here? They couldn't have claimed it until they reached this place? Fedora pushed those thought away- they would have been stuck here sooner if not for moon. Luckily Fedora takes off all her badges from her hat, just in case the kid needs them. That would have been bad since she no longer had her usual hat..

"Kid, here-" Fedora tossed over the badge, and hat kid caught it, and looked. Looking around, the child new what she could do. Slapping the badge on her hat, the child's umbrella under went a change, just like Fedora's a long while back. Hat kid hooked onto a lantern and started swinging from point to point, then caught a glimpse of a button.

Successfully landing, she stomped down, and the gate that separated them from the other side, went down. The two both cheered, and hurried out, just in case there was a timer. Once out, they decided to check the other side- if they would have walked into this room first, they would have known what to do. A noose acted as a pulley for this cork stuck in a pipe. With out needing to think, Hat kid pulled down with all she could, which was a lot, and the cork popped right off!

Air started blowing out, and water poured in.. Oh no. "Kid, the place is filling up!" Hat kid looked all around her, with out Fedora's base hat she can't call for her other hats the child gave her, what was she thinking on giving it away?!

"Fedora! It's time for you to hold onto me now!" Hat kid yelled

"What?" The older was confused when she heard this, and yelled out in shock when the kid literally picked her up and started caring her off. "Oh, my god-!" She knew the kid was strong, but not this strong! Fedora could barely handle the ball and chain, and the kid picked her up like she was nothing! "This is very uncomfortable!"

Jumping on the air vent, the two were launched upwards, giving enough time for Hat kid to latch onto another lantern. Landing on a platform, there seemed to be a ladder lifted up and stopping them from continuing, looking around in a hurry, the small girl spotted a button. "Stay here!" Hat kid ordered, running off.

Fedora watched the kid jump the gap with ease, and the thud of the ladder made her turn- Fedora started climbing up, and shortly after Hat kid joined. With another yelp from Fedora, Hat kid picked her back up- this was so.. Degrading, but truth be told, there was no other way out. If Fedora couldn't walk properly with the ball, what made her think she could swing.

She was really glad the kid was strong. Was she holding back her strength this entire time? A new light shown down on the kid in Fedora's eyes, reminding herself to not make her angry.

The water slowly rising, and the two swung from lantern to lantern, until they finally reached the top. Fedora was back on her feet, and was trying to get a hold of herself due to the dizzy feeling she had because of all that movement. Hat kid hurried up ahead, and saw the cherry bombs and a ghost, looking up ahead ice blocked their path.

Taking the bomb, activating it, the child threw it-

Rumbling started shaking the two, and the gist got out in a blink, Fedora turned around and saw a huge wave pushed forward. It blasted the two, but only on left. Hat kid got swept away, while Fedora only got pushed a few feet- the ball sinking down and keeping her stuck. Doing her best to tug at the cures around her ankle, she realized she's not going to make it. Who would have thought? Not fire, nor metal, but cold water would kill her. What a way to go. In a Well no less.

* * *

Hat kid blasted out of the Well, and the river in Subcon village started filling up once more. The little Subcons cheered for their return of water, and Hat kid hurried out of the frigid liquid. Hat kid smiled at them and waved, but her smile started turning into a frown when she noticed Fedora wasn't with her.

"Fedora?.."

Something came out, but it wasn't what Hat kid thought it was.

 _Only a time piece floated down the river.._


	18. Chapter 18

(Chapter Eighteen: Total Recall)

The child stood in her room and stared at the green mass that looked like her, cocking her head to the side, she looked up at her new friend "what.. Is that?" She asked confused.

"That my dear, is your soul." He answered, that mirthful smile faded into a calm stare, he couldn't believe this child was so despite for a friend- she didn't even ask any questions as to why he suddenly wanted her to sign a paper to become so. He took the green mass and the child watched in awe, as Moonjumper stored it away. "Now, then.. In the name of our new 'friendship' what is it you want to do first, Julia?"

The child hooped over, climbing on her small bed "I can't do anything tonight, I have school in the morning" Julia watched her new friend float about her room "mom and dad will be angry if I stay up late again.."

Moon examined the pictures on the dresser that had a mirror attached to it, most of them were of Julia and this older fellow he had yet to see. Some were drawings the child had drew, they looked lively with so many colors- if only they weren't made up of messy scribbles.

"..Can you sing that song again..?" The little girl asked, all tucked into her bed. She was referring to the melody he always hummed, Moonjumper can't recall where he had heard it from, but he was sure it was a lullaby. It was sad, but sounded like who ever sung it, never gave into it. A hopeful, calming tune.

Slightly hesitant, he sighed- looking at the girl's wide eyes, and hummed the song. Eventually the child fell asleep, and the song slowed to a stop once he knew the child was no longer awake. "Sweet dreams.. My little puppet." He smiled, vanishing.

* * *

"Alright, we've arrived," a gruff male voice said, as the car the man drove pulled up to a school; children filling up the main entrance to get inside. Julia opened the back door with slight difficulty, and walked out.

Her mother called out to her "and try not to dose off! Your teachers keep calling us that you fall asleep in class." Julie nodded, waving to her parents. The two older people left, not with a goodbye or a wave, but that's just how it's always been. The child walked on, a couple of other children behind her.

 _"That was rather rude, not even a farewell.."_ Julia looked around, hearing Moonjumper's voice.

Realizing he wasn't actually visible she started taking "that's okay, they're busy." Julia earned a few strange looks as she talked to no one "dad's a police officer, and mama.. Well, I'm actual not sure what mama does, but she's always away during the day."

"Hey, Fairytale- who are you talking to?" Right at the entrance, Julia passed by a couple of her classmates who were playing on their handheld gaming devices, making her stop and smile.

 _"Fairytale..?"_

"Oh! Hi guys!" She beamed "I'm just talking to my new friend!" The group of five looked around, confused. Julia added in "oh, you can't see him! He's invisible right now!" Then she looked to where she'd last heard Moonjumper "yeah, they call me Fairytale because of the stories I tell! Nice name, right?"

The floating being hovered around the group, a strange look in his eyes, though Julia couldn't see it _"Julia.. I do not believe it was meant as a.. Positive name.."_ Hearing this made Julia tilt her head.

She was about to ask what he meant when one of the children snickered "Fairytale had an imaginary friend.." This made Julia puff out her cheeks, a pout on her face.

"He's not imaginary!" The group laughed, and once the bell rang, they packed away their things and everyone started heading to their classes. Moon watched his little puppet walk away with a sour face, what kind of world did he stumble upon? Why was all this negativity aimed at his newly acquired minion? Guess he could understand why she was desperate for a friend, even if he looked the way he was now.

* * *

The hours were long and uneventful, who would have thought third grade would be.. Boring? Wasn't is supposed to be fun for the young children? Why was this school subconsciously pushing that fact that you needed to grow up? They were only eight years old! Moonjumper was incredible confused by this, and was also ridiculously bored.. Watching his little puppet do work, not his own work, but she was still to young for what he has in store.

With a mischievous smile, moon floated about the room, the teacher had a cup filled with coffee- it was cold, and probably wasn't going to be picked up again. With a simple push, the cup shattered and it's content spilled. This grabbed everyone's attention, even his little puppet- who heard his laughter as he started throwing a few other things around. Posters fell, markers flew out of their containers; a child got up in a hurry yelling "the class is haunted!" And successfully causing a panic among the other children.

Moonjumper's laughter only grew when he had received a wonderful reaction, and watched almost everyone leave the room. The teacher was trying to calm down the young kids, when a white board eraser was thrown at them, finally causing them to panic as well and leave.

Leaving moon and Julia in the class laughing, what a wonderful way to get out of class! "Moon! That was awesome!" She smiled, feeling the cold air around her.

Late in the day, no one knew what was happening as every class that Julia went to was some sort of event of supernatural activity. No one had pieced together that she was slightly behind this school haunting.

* * *

School was over for the day, everyone started to take their leave, some wanted to get out as fast as they could. Julia walked to her normal spot when she needed to wait for her ride, she laughed along moon when they occasionally saw some of the freaked out classmates, or people talking about what happened today. This was undoubtedly one of the best days she's had since her grandfather 'left'. As she waited, eventually the crowd around the school faded as they got picked up one by one, only then did she realized she'd need to walk home. Again.

"Dad must have been given a late job today.." Julia said to herself, as she started moving- knowing her mom never picks her up. it was fine however, her house wasn't far away, and she knew where to go since the child always looked out the window on her way to school. Julia wasn't always alone when she walked, however, halfway down the walk to Julia's home, she runs into her classmates who get together at one of their houses.

They normally play outside, but it wasn't any out door activities, they kept playing on their gaming devices. With a kind smile as she passed them, she suddenly tripped, just like every other time Julia had passed by. "..ow.." The group laughed as she got up, she looked down at the side walk, how come she always trips here? In the same spot? Julia scratched her head trying to figure out what keeps making her fall.

In return the group of kids laughed harder, finding Julia's confused face amusing. However, from above Moonjumper had seen it all; one of the children closes to the sidewalk had slightly moved their foot, making it look like Julia tripped on a crack. The sidewalk wasn't to blame,

"You guys need be careful around here, I think something is wrong with the sidewalk.." Moonjumper's little pawn smiled, why did he make a contract with such an oblivious child?

* * *

"Fairytale! Fairytale!"

Five years had past, Julia had grow quite a lot, however, her childish ideals and beliefs were still the same. Moonjumper was kind of surprised to see how well she was handling the verbal teasing from the other classmates she had grown up around. The outside of her makes her look like she doesn't care, though, back home- she pours her heart out to him. As a 'friend' he listens to her troubles- Sure, he may not have the right words to tell her, but he 'tries'.

On another note, these children following his pawn was starting to grow tiresome, their constant chanting at Julia for believing in fairytales, and having an imaginary friend was growing old. If they were going to insult someone, make sure you preach about something else instead of the same thing for five years.

They get it, Julia is a child at heart, and refuses to grow up!

Doing this, for mostly the sake of himself, summoned a couple of strings- weaved them around and tripped the following group of thirteen years old. Hearing the chanting stop, Julia turned around to see a pile of kids on top of one another, and a sudden force pulling her away from them. "Moon, what did you do?"

Hearing laughter, as they stopped in a secluded area in her school, Moonjumper answered her _"those children were becoming an annoyance, so.."_ She could just hear him smile _"I tripped them, it's Fall after all!"_

This earned a snort from Julia, puns- she liked terrible puns.

* * *

Five more years of being 'nice' was starting to bother him, he had places to be! Things to do! And he's here playing therapist, instead of aiming towards his goal for revenge. How is he going to command an army of mindless puppets, when he's stuck to a child with so many problems? Some of them she doesn't even know about!

Tomorrow was the kid's birthday, she'll be turning fourteen a few days before Halloween. Rather hilarious really, making a deal with a supernatural being when her birthday is near the day that celibates the very thing he is.

"Do **NOT** bring up that man! Your grandfather was an _old drunken fool_!" Moonjumper heard the man of the house slam down on a table somewhere while he was hiding out in Julia's room- and of course no one can see him, but when Julia went down for dinner to ask her father if she could go out on Halloween on her own.. "And besides, you're getting to old for Halloween, you need to focus on other things then this _childish holiday_!"

"Like that school work your lacking behind again, even nearing the end of middle school- you're dosing off and drawing in class." Julia's mother said "it's honestly surprising how you keep scraping by."

Moonjumper thought that was an achievement to be completely honest- that the kid was still being her, and still getting by; But that luck of her's will run out someday. 'How much longer till she finally breaks?' Her emotional down fall was something he was counting on, but to gain full loyalty, he needs to 'be there' for her. The puppeteer has confidence in himself that he knows what he's doing..

Shortly after the 'family' down stairs had finished their meal, it was curfew for Julia. However, when she walked up to her room, Julia was lost in thought. She had gotten used to the cold feeling in her room, it was a good sign that moon was near, but she paid no mind to him as of right now.

 _"Well, that could have gone better.."_ Moonjumper floated by slowing snapping his pawn out of her thoughtful state.

"Yeah, but.. That's just how dad is.." She said softly, hearing her parents head to bed.

She was planing something, moon could see it, _"are you not a least discouraged that your father will not let you go out on your favorite holiday?"_

Julia sighed, "yeah.. A little," but she looked around, and started putting on her favorite hoody her mother dismissively let her buy. She didn't like the color, but Julia kept insisting; saying that she owed her for getting strait A's one time on her report card. It was an olive green color, with a lime zigzag going diagonal, and a stripe going across the front. In her mother's eyes- it was a very ugly hoody. "But that's not why I wanted to go out on my own.."

Moonjumper perked up at this, questioned the girl before her _"Oh? And what is the reason then, if not to get free treats?"_

Julia smiled sadly, pulling up her hood and walking towards the window "you see, there's this place my grandfather and I always go to.. Well- _I can actually show you_!" She said, opening the window and slowly started climbing out "if I'm not allowed to go _during Halloween_ , then I'm _going now_."

 _"Tonight? After your curfew?"_ Moonjumper stared off, taken aback by the sudden bravery this child had _"I thought you were scared of being caught after hours?"_

"Yeah, well.. This was something **important** to me.." She turned, and started climbing down that flimsy plastic wall used to grow vines and flowers to make the house more appealing to the eye. The two story house was white, and needed some color, so instead of paying a painter, her parents planted this instead. Julia whispered up to Moonjumper "if you don't want to come, can you at least close the window?"

She watched her window close on it's own, Julia wasn't really sure if he was actually going to come, so she started walking, only then did she hear his voice.

 _"Lead the way, my friend.."_

A smile appeared on her face as she started heading a little faster.

* * *

It was a cliff side, a good walk past a workout park- you could see the city near their little suburban area, and the stars were brighter here then anywhere else. "This entire escarpment around the city is called star view point- because the city is so low, you can actually see the stars from up here.."

Less light pollution, but the city was prone to floods when heavy rain comes. Who's idea was to make a city in a crater anyways? But because of all the water, this place was always so green..

Julia sat down on a tourist bench "My grandfather and I always came here during Halloween, because he was always so busy during my birthday- so Halloween just became the day we celebrated." She looked off towards the sky, looking up at the many starts twinkling above. "Of course, mom or dad- _especially my dad_ , never knew we came out here, he just though pappy was taking me out to get candy."

Moon floated next to the sitting girl taking in the view _"you know, despite how much you talk.. Never once have you actually talked about your grandfather.."_

Julia hummed "really? Guess I didn't want to remember the pain of losing him.." She held her arms close to her body "that old man.. _He meant the world to me_.. He was the only one who.. _Actually_ cared about what I wanted to do." Julia hadn't been here since her grandfather passed on, it was high time _she came back_ \- even if it was on her own.. But, wait.. She had moon with her! "That was.. Until _you_ came around!" The girl smiled "people may think I'm oblivious.. And a little daffy for the stories I spread.. But you where there.. _Just like him_!"

Looking up to the actual real moon, "my grandfather once said, ' _If you ever feel alone, depressed, looked to the sky- the moon is there.._ " She remembered the words clearly " _like a friend- it watches over you and listens, never judging. Talk to it and you'll feel better again.'_ And one day- _you_ came." She looked over to were she last heard Moonjumper's voice. "Sometimes, I wonder if my grandfather sent you.. _An angel_ to watch over me, while he makes his cross to the other side.."

Moonjumper chuckled _" **an angel**..? Do you remember what I look like, yes?"_ He looked nothing like a **saint**.

"Yeah, you looked like a _friend_."

Moon doesn't now why, but those words made him freeze. A small scowl appeared on his face, but Julia couldn't see it _"do you not remember our first meeting as well? I frightened you out of your chair!"_ His voice has risen a little.

"Yes, but that was just your voice, when I actually saw you- I was more curious then sacred-"

 _"But **why**?!" He yelled "why would you- why would **anyone** want to be friends, let alone **close to me**?!"_ He honestly could't understand this, he was expecting a fight, some sort of resistance when Julia grew up- but _nothing_!

Moonjumper's shout caught Julia off guard, snapping her head right where he was, then calmed down when he grew quiet. "Because.." She started " _For a moment_.. When you looked at me for the first time when you were dancing to the melody you sing.." Julia looked back up to the sky "I saw that you were **left behind**.. J _ust like me_."

The wind blew, and the tree leaves shook- that calming sound of crickets chirping could clearly be heard around them.

"I may not know anything about you- or where you came from," Julia started " _I may never know what you went through_ , but it doesn't mean we can be friends, _right_?" Moonjumper was still silent, not a word was spoken as she talked "I don't mind, we can both be broken together.. If you ever want to talk.. _Remember_.. I'm here too.."

That was the whole reason of being friends right? To help one another? To help carry the load that's to big for one person alone?

After while of silence, Julia was starting to get worried, "Moon, you there?" She asked "..are you okay?"

A shaky inhale was heard _"you know.. You talk to much.."_

The girl smiled to herself "yeah.. Pappy always said that too.."

* * *

Six years- Six long years had passed since that night on star view point, Moonjumper seemed to have been more friendly towards Julia, he was reluctantly growing fond of her during those times they spent together. Every Halloween they'd sneak out to go to that very spot and watch the people down below cheer and strobe orange and green lights around- hearing the music was also fun. One night he had found out of her fear of heights when he suddenly picked her up into the air, that was a laugh to hear her yell and cry out in terror, but once she actually started crying he hurried to put her back on solid ground.

At this point, Moonjumper knew he was in to deep- and his plan to get revenge started to back fire- he actually hadn't thought about his plan in a long time since then. He watched Julia grew up, and saw how she became a tall nineteen year old- but he also watched how much more depressed she was becoming. It was actually hurting him to see her like that.

One night in particular pushed her to her limit, not even talking with moon helped her.

"For goodness sake, Julia! You're almost twenty years old, and you still haven't gotten your drivers licenses!" Her father roared out "and what about a job? Do you really think drawings can help you get by in life?!"

"If you'd just let me got to an art sch-" Julia tried to talk back to her father, but he wasn't having it.

"And waste money on such a pointless thing, I think not!" He slammed his hand down on his work table, making Julia scoot back in fear a bit.

Her mother joined in not as angry, but still disapproving on what their child wanted to do with her life "you should become a police officer like your father, at least you can be useful there.."

"Woman- for once- _in a long time_ , I agree with you." Her father pointed. There they go again, they never listen to her, or agree with her. All they wanted was to make Julia become what she doesn't want to be. Why can't they see that she can be happy like this? If she just learned, she could be pretty good at art! She has potential, all she need to do is define it a little with the right teachings!

With their discussions at a close, and her mother and father arguing again, she took her leave. Walking back up to her room, Julia spaced out. In her parents eyes she was a disappointment of a daughter. Why would someone have a child and not respect what they wanted to do in life when they grow up? 'I bet they won't even care if I disappeared..' Those thoughts ran through her mind, and blinded her for while, and she walked, looking out the window she grew so fond of. 'Would they even cry if I just-'

 _"Julia, are you alright?"_

Moonjumper's voice called out to her, making her freeze. That voice in her had, the one she calls her friend- but was he actually real? Were those things she had done in the past real, or just dreams she had thought up in her attempt to cope? By now, she had realized just how crappy her life was. How controlling her parents are. How much they didn't care for her.

"Julia, please, look at me.."

Eyes closed and fist clenched, she turned around in a fit of rage, tears streaming from her eyes- he wasn't real, just grow up and realize-

 _He was right there._

 _Right in front of her._

She wasn't dreaming- but was she.. hallucinating?

"I am as real as you- as _anyone_ else!" He looked at her with soft caring eyes, those eyes that were so strange, yet always seemed happier the more they spent time together "I may not be _alive_ like you, and I'm afraid I'm lost to time and space itself-" those eyes became firm, and looked at her with determination "but you are not the crazy one!"

 _He was actually here.._

He was actually real, and he was hugging her in his attempts to stop what might have happened if he wasn't present. Her parents may not care, _but he still did_. She couldn't leave him- _not like that_. She wasn't even brave enough anyways.

Her grandfather wouldn't be happy if she ended her live short, even if it was a bad one.

"I know that look, do not think for a second that death would solve anything!" He calmly said to her, now that he was in the physical plain- Moonjumper couldn't afford to yell, in fear someone would hear him "As a friend, I will always be there- even if it seems like I'm not.."

Julia quietly sobbed into his chest, she wasn't crazy after all- all those nights they spent watching the sky together, those memories they shared together..

But the bad ones were way to much for her, and she could hold them any longer. For just a moment- just a single moment, all Julia wanted was to forget. Hearing her wish, Moonjumper thought- it could work, but only for a short while. After some time she'll start to remember again, and return back to this life she wished to escape from.

Just like how he wished to get away.

But looks like he'll have to go back.

For her sake.

"Hold on tight, and don't let go.." He said to her, opening the window. The two looked to the sky, and as they jumped, a vortex opened and away they disappear.

* * *

 **A/N: A more clear backstory, and some moments Fedora (Julia) and Moonjumper shared together. Her age, Her birthday had been vaguely revealed, and she has controlling parents that caused her to have depression.**


	19. Chapter 19

**(Chapter nineteen: Internal conflict)**

 _The Rift the two traveled through was unstable, debris of fractured bits of what used to be whole zoomed by them as the current threw them along. It was strange, Julia watched and looked to the walls as ripples of white, black and maybe shades of red and blue flew by- this is what was in between worlds? This is mental. She shouldn't be doing this- she shouldn't have asked for this. Everything felt bad, and the look on Moonjumper's face said it all. Julia felt she had asked to much of him, and he didn't know how to say 'no'. However, he didn't seem as distressed in his mind, he had planned something like this long, long ago- no, that face he wore was about something else; but what was bothering him so much?_

 _"Moon" Julia looked at him, his eyes focused forward to dodge the oncoming rubble "are you.. are we going to be okay?" She asked, a small glance was quickly on her, then back._

 _"Of course, my dear!" He smiled, remembering how fun Rift travel was "as long as we don't hit anything, we should be fine!"_

 _Julia looked slightly concerned at this "wh-what happens.. if we hit something?" Looking up ahead now, trying to see what was at the end of this strange tunnel._

 _"Well," Moonjumper started "..all Rifts leads to their respective worlds! This one we are currently in, leads to mine! If we get knocked out of this Rift before our expected stop- then you end up in some random place and time in said world!" Moonjumper explained, with a smile "personally, it's a very dangerous way of travel- but I have nothing to lose anymore..!"_

 _He seemed to dim after that, realizing what he said; he does have something to lose now- which means he needs to be careful here. One wrong move and he could lose Julia to time and space itself- even worse, she could end up.. there.. before the accident.._

 _No! Do not think of that! Everything will be fine, everything is going to-_

 _"Moon! Look out!" Julia yelled in a panic, pointing at the huge cliff-Side debris that blocked most of their path- what was debris that size doing in here!? That should not be present unless Time was being messed with! However, during Moonjumper's thought of how to avoid this monstrosity of a marbled rock- the smaller ones had knocked them around._

 _One bump threw them off course, the second made his grip on Julia loosen-_

 _"Moon!" Julia cried out, being shoved out of the older being's arms, and was flung towards the outer edge of the Rift with a panicked face, Moonjumper hurried to her aid;_

 _The third rock, bigger then the last two- but not as big as the one that blocked their intended path, whacked into his side, pushing him far back; preventing him from getting to Julia in time!_

 _"No, Nono no!" Moonjumper did his best to wedge himself free as he slowly started drifting towards the bigger rock, while wedged between the smaller ones, hands trap- preventing him from using his strings, he watched as Julia passed through the side of the wall, and out of the Rift._

 _Who knows where she'll end up! "JULIA!" Moon cried out- reaching one of his now freed hands forwards, as if that could bring her back. "..don't worry, little one.. I'll find you-"_

 _"Even if it takes forever."_

* * *

A hard gasp and a heavy, water filled cough sounded off, echoing throughout the empty woods- the girl turned over to empty out what had managed to enter her lungs as she listened to the sound of fire crackled, and small excited cheers were heard.

"Hey, look! The second noobie is alive!"

"Welcoming back to the living, I guess!"

"So, she really did survive.."

"FEDORA!"

A painful grasp wrap tightly around the older girl, Julia looked down, "F-Fedora! You're.. you're alive!" Hat kid sobbed into her, grabbing onto her like no tomorrow.

What happened? She remembered the Well, the huge rush of water and.. Drowning! But.. how? How did she end up back in Subcon? Next to a fire that the majority of Minions avoided? "Wh- what..?" She looked around, shivering, Julia- Fedora still felt cold and did her best to scoot near the fire some more.

"Snatcher saved you!" The child smiled, as if knowing what Fedora was about to say.

Fedora looked to her, confused. Why would someone like that, want to save someone like her? Snatcher doesn't need her when he still has the kid.. so "why would he.. save me..?"

Everything was coming back to her. She remembers who she is and why she wanted to come here.. Julia-no.. what should she be called now that she remembers her name? Fedora for the kid's sake? Should she even tell her that all her memories came back to her?

Fedora looked down, that wight she carried was coming back-

"I asked him to!" Hat kid said with a serious look, "that, and he said 'you're still useful for something.'"

Fedora will worry about her memories later.. Hat kid was still clearly upset about Fedora nearly drowning.. the vise like grip around the older girl's torso proves as much. Though, despite the grip the child had on her- she felt so much.. lighter.

Looking down, she realized why! The ball! It was gone! Quickly, Fedora lifted her leg upward, her leg now in an awkward position, to get a better look- no.. the ball around her ankle was definitely gone.

But the chain was still there.

"Oh.. yeah.." Hat kid scratch the back of her head.. "after seeing what had happened.. Snatcher took the heavy ball away- it wasn't really necessary.. it was meant for 'laughs'..? That's What his comment was about it."

The ball was never important, and almost got her killed. Fantastic. On the bright side of this crappy.. day.. night? How long have they been in the woods anyways..? Then a sudden thought shot into her head.

"Oh god! We didn't leave a note for the others!" Fedora yelled, hands smacking to her face- they left with out a word because it was still late at the time, the two didn't want to wake Jar-Stache or Cooking cat up.. and the two girls have been gone for who knows how long!

The two must be so worried!

* * *

Late that night, Cooking cat waited for the two girls to return home. Maybe they were pulling an all nighter? They'll most likely return in the morning, since they were lacking behind on their mission to find Time Pieces..

"I'll just wrap up this food for them, they can eat it when they get back." Cooking cat smiled softly to herself.

* * *

"Don't worry, Fedora!" Hat kid slightly smiled at her, "we'll get these contracts done in no time!" The child finally let go of her, wiping what was left of her own tears away and sniffed. "We always get things done in the end!" Hat kid then hummed to herself in thought "though- I kind of want to go and search for those other Fire Spirits.."

Fedora was hunched up, knees to her chest sitting closer to the fire "go.. Go on without me kid-" the older girl watched the fire intently, like it was the most strangest thing. "I.. Need some time to myself.."

With her soul attempted to be taken, being cursed and trapped in a supernatural forest- and nearly drowning; was finally catching up yer her- let alone the huge memory rush she just had. Fedora.. Julia.. She needed to sit still for a while.

And just..

Think.

Hat kid saw the look she had, and thought it would be for the best right now. She could handle burning paintings on her own, it wasn't a huge task really. So with that in mind, Hat kid scampered off, leaving her friend to sit alone by the fire. Everything seemed to quiet down now, all the dwellers and minions had ether retired to each of their homes or wondered off somewhere- truly leaving the older girl alone.

Thoughts started rampaging through her head as she sat- life events started to shine and she took notice; like how the only person she considered a friend back home, asked her to sign a paper to have her soul taken- sure, she was to young to realize this, she was just so happy to finally have a friend. Moonjumper still had her soul, until she and Hat kid could get out of here-

Earlier, Moonjumper said he was going to use her for his own gain.. But what did he mean by that? Why didn't he just ask for help? Why would he keep secrets from her? She's been nothing but nice to him from the very beginning... Even when she lost her memories. The older girl started breathing heavily-

"You should probably step away from the fire for awhile-" the girl jumped at the sudden noise "My apologies, I did not mean to frighten you." It was the Badge seller! He walked over and sat himself down near the troubled girl, but not to close.

"Oh.. It's you-" she backed away from the fire a little "don't scare me like that, man!"

"As I said, my apologies.." He stared into the fire along side the girl, a moment of more silence until the strange man started talking again "you remember now. Don't you?"

"I couldn't tell her.." She mumbled.

"And why is that?" Was all he said

The girl took a moment, "because.." She didn't want to? Because she wasn't brave enough? "She's already going through some hard times.. She doesn't need my added weight as well." She remembered her father and mother arguing, the pain she felt when they didn't listen to her.. Hat kid doesn't need her sorrows, she already burdened Moon with them.

"But, how is that any different then the weight of not knowing who you were?" The badge seller asked "the weight of not knowing if you'll ever remember? Even the lightest burdens can be painful. Yet, their experience can be helpful in the future."

"Helpful? How's any of this pain 'helpful'?" The girl gave the twitching man a strange look "why are you even here? What do you plan on getting out of this?"

Without even a glance towards her, the badge seller kept talking, even though she was glaring at him "Can I not help a... Friend.. out? Surely you haven't forgotten about the tale you told your yellow feathered friend.."

The girl shot up "how'd you know about that?!" Glancing at him, caution in her eyes- just like the first time they met.

"I thought I had made myself clear that I 'get around'," he wasn't fazed by the girl's movements "besides, you had helped him in a small way- pain does brings experience, after all."

"Who.. Are you?" She asked, watching the man stand up, and face her. Cane in front, and leaning his body forwards at her.

"Let me deflect that question-" he looked her dead in the eyes- that green glow behinds that spinning mask seemed to have brighten "who are you?"

This question made her freeze, how dare he turn this around on her! She asked first! But.. To her disliking, it was a good question- who was she now? Fedora.. Or Julia? It was bluntly obvious that she as a person was the same- but her actions under those names were different. Julia- the oblivious, desperate, girl who wanted to live in a story world and forget about her problems she couldn't escape from- a crowd. Who wanted to run.

Fedora- the girl who kept her cool during hard situation, always being a wall to protect the one person that meant the world to her, and wanted nothing more then to see that person get home safely. One who ran head first into danger like an idiot with a cause. Someone who was willing to do whatever it took to climb over the challenge before them.

Who was the girl now, though? Both of those names fought each other, trying to take the title of being the real person that stood before the traveling merchant. "I.. I don't know.." The girl held her head, listening to the two voices yell loudly. One wanted to run- the other; fight.

"Come now, it's quite obvious who you are.." The badge seller tilted his head towards her.

The girl's jaw clenched, and she snapped "if it's so obvious..., then why don't you just. spit it. out!" She yelled "you're always like this! You know things nobody else seems to know! You talk, as if you think people understand what you're saying! Another thing I've been meaning to ask- how did you even know about Moonjumper?!" Where was he anyways? Why didn't he save her when she was drowning? "Nobody but me, should know!" The girl took a breath, but yelled one last thing that always bothered her "Why are you always so cryptic when I talk to you?!"

"Calm yourself, and just think." Still not fazed by her out burst, he honestly wouldn't care if this girl started throwing things at him- not that she'd be able to hit him with at all. "Julia, and Fedora-" he paused, gaining her attention.

The girl just huffed out, frustration still on her mind and not knowing what to do with herself "yeah.. What about it?" She looked bitterly at him. How did he know her real name?

She didn't seem to understand "Julia, and Fedora; Julia is your name by birth right, but not who you wanted to be- Fedora, a name given to you, a meaningless name, but who you always were." Listening to the Badge seller talk on only confused her more "sometimes a simple restart can bring out the most of things- bring you to your sense. Just because you know your name is Julia- shouldn't stop you from being Fedora."

"Get on with it, you twitchy son-" however, he cut her off with a more understanding sentence

With a sigh "Julia is your name, but you are Fedora- your real personality; someone who cares and wants to reach out to others, and help them no matter who they are." Badge seller leaned off his cane "you are not that person who your.. Parents raised, that nervous child who was scared of disappointing them, even though they already were."

A long silence made the village sound more dead then it already was, the fire slowly crackled to its end "How.. Do you know so much about me..?" Fedora squinted her eyes at him.

"The space-time continuum is... a funny thing.." Was all he said, "you already know who your are, child- don't let something like a name stop you from seeing that."

The Badge seller turned to leave, but Fedora still had one questioned unanswered- and she reached out, and grabbed his thin twitching arm "how. Do you know. Moonjumper." The Badge seller looked down at his arm, then to the girl with a look that says she wouldn't let go until he told her; However, he placed his other hand on her's gently, and removed it looking back at Fedora, still centered on her eyes.

"A story in another time- I promise." He said to Fedora as she watched him back off.

"I'm holding on to that promise, twitchy." She bluntly stated.

As the mystery man turned away, he took a few steps- but stopped, the Badge seller had one last thing he wanted to say to her, "Ah! Before I forget.." He said, turning a side glance "be mindful of how you spend your time, Fedora. because, It's running out." Finally walking off, and vanishing, the Badge seller's last words echoed "and not much of it is left."

That foreboding message sent chills up her spine, and there he goes- those cryptic massages. Her time? That could mean a lot of things- her life for one thing.. Oh no- does she actually die sooner or later? Is death fed up about her escape attempts? That bony peck will get her at some point. Fedora shook her head, that's ridiculous...

The fire was finally out, it's smoking remains lifted upwards as the older girl looked to were the Badge seller was before. The world around her was finally at rest, and the yelling in her head had ceased. Oddly enough.. All that yelling made her feel better. She'd never yelled like that before- not to her parents, nor.. Moon.

Fedora guesses, sometimes talking calmly about your problems won't always help. Does 'Actions speak louder then words' fit to this? Maybe.. Maybe not. The only things she acted out on was grabbing the Badge seller's arm.

She took a deep breath.

Shortly after this little event- another made itself known. At first, it started off as small rumbles, then a tremor that evolved into strange purple and yellow energy shooting out of pipes that rose from the ground! The initial shock of everything that was happening knocked her over as she listened and watched all of the residents of Subcon freak out. The Dwellers tried to fly away, the little minions ran around in circles in a panic; Hat kid made her way back, wondering what was happening here and then Snatcher made an appearance.

From afar, Fedora watched the two talk, she was trying to keep herself balanced from the tremors that shook the ground- Snatcher had pointed to a certain direction with clear authority and the small child nodded. Hat kid had charged off on her own, not even thinking about looking back.

Did the kid really need her?

It hurt that the kid didn't even look her way, but even if she didn't need her, Fedora's resolve was that- That kid wasn't going in alone. Hat kid maybe strong, but even the strongest person can feel alone. The older girl was here to remind her that she isn't. Finding her wrinkled coat jacket by the now destroyed fire pit, Fedora shoved it on herself, and tugged tightly on it with new found confidence. Charging forward, she made her way to met up with the kid.

* * *

It was strange, to say the least. The circular stone wall went around the entirety of the rampaging out house. The area seemed to have a green tint to it. This angry outhouse stayed within the parameter of the wall, but it also looked like it was, in fact, the cause of all the chaos back in the village.

"I guess, we really are plumbers now, huh kid?" Fedora glanced over to the child with a smirk, making Hat kid giggle.

"You ready?" Hat Kid looked back at the monster before them.

"As ready as I've ever been, kiddo."

"So that's a no?"

The child mischievously smiled back at the older girl, as she ran up ahead as Fedora yelled 'hey!' At the child. The outhouse took notice of the intruders, and started it's attack. It jumped around, the outhouse's first method of attack was hacking up dirty bubbles at them, "aw- gross.." Hat kid and Fedora simply moved out of the way of them. One of the bubbles contained a cherry-bomb, Fedora took notice and grabbed hold of it as she watched her younger companion ran at their enemy.

"Kid! Move!" She yelled, kicking the bomb at it like a kickball square in what would be a face- if outhouse's had faces. Which frankly, Fedora was glad they didn't- that would be horrifically weird. After the bomb went off, clearly it had done some damage to it- irritated, the outhouse jumped around, stronger then before and created shock waves. The two girls ran about, Hat kid was doing fine, but Fedora tripped once or twice; which was normal. As Fedora tried getting up, the outhouse now stood in the middle of the area- it seemed to have called down cages, Hat kid saw it's stationary predicament and ran after it while Fedora was swept away by one of the cages that swept the arena.

Holding on tight, and finally opening her eyes after the painful impact, Fedora noticed the cage she held onto had a prisoner in it! A dweller sat, scared out of it's mind. It didn't want to be here. This dweller was strange though, she hadn't seen this kind of mask before- the other dwellers seemed to have repeat of what they wore. But this one? It wore a sad frog mask. Different shades of green decorated it. Once the swinging of the cage stopped- Fedora looked over to Hat kid fighting, the outhouse seemed to have repeated the first instance of attack, and once again the cages were swinging. With one final look towards the strange new dweller, Fedora smiled;

"Don't worry, little guy- we'll get you out of here." She said, and as cage passed by the out house one more time, she thought 'I can't believe I'm going to do this, this is going to hurt!' She jumped, and instead of Hat kid hitting hit, Fedora dropped out of the sky and knocked into it. Of course, Fedora greatly underestimated the pain, and both she and, surprisingly, the outhouse roared with pain. Though, she cheering from the villagers covered her noise more then anything. Quickly hopping back onto her feet, Fedora rolled and Hat kid watched the enemy's next move. The outhouse hopped back into it dirty pool an caused three bubbles to float around what Hat kid was using to grapple onto. From here own out, it seems like everything was up the kid, for Fedora still don't have her hat. The villagers still cheered for the both of them, throwing roses or red flowers of some kind- and the crowd only got bigger and bigger!

"Fedora, go!" Hat kid yelled, knocking a cherry-Bomb in her direction. Fedora took this chance before a shock-wave could hit her. With another kick, the bomb flew at its mark. In a state of showing of Fedora yelled 'Goaaaal!' As she ran around, another shock-wave came around, tripping her.

"Of course." She sighed, hearing a few spectators laugh at her.

The outhouse, once more did the same instance of attack, except there were more bubbles floating around; with timed accuracy, Hat kid grappled once more, and knocked the bomb to her older friend. Once the bomb hit the outhouse once again, it seemingly got more frustrated; jumping into its pool, three cages dropped down, a Cherry-Bomb floated over its roof, and the prisoners inside reluctantly made it bigger. The bomb grew until it was big enough to have the outhouse itself sit on top. The two girls started in shock at how massive the explosive fruit got. They can't let the thing explode!

Squinting her eyes, Hat kid took notice that the enemy turned blue- just like the Mafia boss did during her first fight. Thinking back to the Mafia ball, was this going to be the same concept? Ether way, Hat kid charged, and climbed the bomb as fast as she could, and once on top, she smacked the outhouse with all her might! Surprisingly the huge bomb exploded only on it as Hat kid got away.

Fedora promised herself she'd stop thinking about the logic in this world, but that was pure 'what just happened?' Material there. In it's aggregated attempt to get rid of these two, the outhouse started jumping around once more, this time Fedora was able to dodge the shock-waves with Hat kid, and both of them moved out of the way of the enemy body slamming down. This action however, got the house stuck on it's side, giving Hat kid a chance to run up and smack it while it was down.

Once back upright, the outhouse bellowed out a noise, and down came swinging cages once more. The girls saw it wasn't moving, it's door wide open, giving them a clear look at what was inside. Hat kid ran for the outhouse while the swinging cages tried blocking her path; Fedora was busy trying not to get swept away once again. The child hit the gunk like core witching the house, and with how it reacted, seemed to be it weak point. On the the area was cleared, the outhouse once more created the huge bomb; the cages slightly higher then before to prevent them from being used as a staircase like the first attempt. Though, this didn't stop Fedora, as she copied what Hat kid had done. Smacking the outhouse once again, and thinking to herself 'this is one thought outhouse' the bomb went off and knocked back both fighters.

In it's last amount of effort, the outhouse once more started slamming down, sending off waves, then a body slam; it, once again, got stuck and Hat kid came charging. The hit was so strong she, once more, made the enemy explode. Gunk and bad smelling slush was everywhere in the arena- but the large crowd applauded, cheered, and flowers came raining down. A time piece popped out of what was left of the outhouse and the two girls smiled at each other.

Fedora held out her fist, this action inviting Hat kid to bump it with her own and once that was done, the child ran for the important dangerous object. Fedora looked up, she had her won objective now-

How to get those cages down?

* * *

 **A/N** : _Oof_ here we go back at it again! This was a long needed break- I would have gotten back at this sooner, but life problems had made themselves known.. Everything is good now, however! Hopefully, the next chapter will be up at some point!

 **Guest** \- _Your pleas have been heard, my friend._

 **Doombringer069** \- _Yup, I've been told this before; Cliffhangers are my specialty!_


	20. Chapter 20

**See below for more notes!**

 **Warning** : _Fedora says the F word!_

* * *

(Chapter twenty: farewell, my dear)

The night felt like it was growing colder, perhaps due to the seasons changing? What season where they in anyways? The two girls have been here for sometime that the dense shades of the dreary trees made it feel like winter was coming. After the fight with the possessed outhouse, the villagers seemed to be more friendly around the outsiders- they already seemed friendly before, but this was just.. Strange. That night, when they had finally wiped off the nasty remains from the boss fight, the cold water they used was starting to send chills up them- that night they set up campfire at Subcon village; in all honesty it was the safest looking place at the time- no way would Snatcher let them stay where ever he was staying. Not that Fedora would want to anyways.

What seemed like the next morning, Fedora was the first to rise; it wasn't as cold as last night- that was because couple of Subcon villagers were huddled around them... Keeping them warm. Everyone looked peaceful. Even the kid had a small smile on her face as she hugged onto one of them. It was the cutest sight Fedora had ever seen. The fire must've went out sometime when they were sleeping, which would make sense why they would approach only then; the older girl took note, they definitely don't like fire. Hearing movement and feeling a tug on her suit jacket, Fedora turned to her left and there stood the Subconite that held onto her namesake.

"..here.." He held it out to her, waiting for her to take it.

"You're.. _Giving_ it back..?" Fedora asked, cautiously looking at the small minion that she had 'given' her hat to when she was stuck on the ground.

"It's ah- I'm.." He seemed to struggle with his words for some time until, "Sorry.., you can have it back."

Caught off guard by the sudden apology, Fedora took her hat back with a small unsure smile " _thank you_..?"

The minion nudged the dirt underneath him ever so slightly "I should be saying that to you really, all of us should be to the both of you," looking up at her finally, then glanced over at the child, he continued "that outhouse had been causing us trouble for the longest time- but.. Everyone was to scared to try and fight it.." He chuckled a little "even the boss didn't want to go near it."

"Then, came along two.." Fedora finished, making the minion nod.

"The two of you really helped us out.. So.. Thank you." Fedora beamed at being thanked, saving the day seems to be Hat kid's and Fedora's thing nowadays.

On the corner of her eye, Fedora spotted that same dweller she had managed to free from captivity, the one with the frog mask- it was strange; it acted like the other dwellers in its wondering state, but this one like to follow, stop and watch Hat kid and her, mostly her its seemed. Never did it come close, however. It's shy/mild nature baffled her. The other dwellers would shuffle away from the two girls if they didn't have a cherry-Bomb in hand.

"Hey.." She quietly got the attention of the minion that talked to her, while keeping an eye on the Frog masked dweller. "Do you, know what's up with that dweller..?"

Turning to look, the minion set his eye to the village line; sensing more eyes watching it, the dweller hid behind a tree and pretending not to be there. "The one?" Subconite hummed "I.. Believe I have before. Normally it wonders the swamp."

"The swamp..?"

* * *

After last night, Cooking Cat expected to see the two girls running after each other on the ship, that how she was always greeted when the cat chef came back aboard. However, the ship was incredibly quiet- where they still sleeping?

"Cooking feline!" The Mafia boss shouted across the room "Have you seen the girls!" He came rolling on top of Rumbi, both rather on edge.

"No.. Not since the party two days ago.." She swished her tail around, feeling the uncomfortable air.

Something was definitely wrong..

* * *

The two girls were currently walking around the edge of the forest that was set ablaze; the two were getting tired of the chilly air, and started exploring with caution around the hazardous place. Hat kid ate a sandwich, while Fedora adjusted her hat on her head- where it should be, with a smile. On the outside she was feeling good, on the inside? Well, the badge Seller's words still rang throughout her head, and she was growing antsy about wanting to tell Moonjumper that she's back! Fedora hadn't heard from him since the well, though. Even her astral projection couldn't find him, not that she could go very far with her soul tethered to her body. He was normal around her, but..

"Hey, Fedora.." The older girl looked down to the child "that ghost is still following us.."

A little excited that maybe it was Moon, she followed Hat kid's eyes to see..

The frog masked dweller.

Slightly disappointed, Fedora sighed, rubbing her face with on hand. Once that was over, she smiled softly and called out "you know, if you want to float besides us- we won't mind!"

Hat kid beamed "yeah! Come over here!" Waving her hand at it.

At first, the dweller jerked back- about to hide, but then stopped and thought about the invite. After some time, the frog dweller slowly approached them. It seemed to hover on Fedora's right side while Hat kid was on her left, the two girls smiled at each other at how timid it was.

"So. Kiddo, what's next on the list?" Fedora asked, looking on ahead at the forest.

"Well, we completed two contracts! One on purpose, the other- not so much, but we did it!" Hat kid shuffled the papers around and stuck the complete ones in her hat "then we have two more to go. One with the mansion, and the other a mail delivery service.." She held the papers up for the taller girl to see them. The dweller slightly joining in out of curiosity.

"And which one do you want to do?" Fedora smirked, seeing how the kid was eyeing the mansion contract

"...this one." She held it up "ever since we first came here.. I was interested in the mansion when I saw it, climbing the huge mushroom tree." Since then, she was trying to figure out where to go from there, but everything kept piling up; To traps, contracts, Fedora's drowning episode- but now the time has finally arrived.

"So how do we get there?" Fedora asked, only making the child shrug.

Then Hat kid perked up "oh! Maybe Snatcher knows! This is his forest after all." Fedora rolled her eyes after hearing Snatcher's name, the kid spoke the truth, but the older girl would rather her avoid him as much as possible.

"How do we even find him?" She asked, folding her arms.

Hat kid gave her a strange look at her sudden mood change, but said nothing much of it "didn't you see him in the mushroom tree?" The kid asked "he was sitting in the chair reading when we passed..."

"Uh.." Fedora hummed, realizing that, she want paying attention to her surroundings at the time. "No.. Sorry. Must have missed that detail." She scratched her head.

Hat kid giggled "you're a dummy.."

"No, you.." Fedora smirked, lightly shaving the kid's shoulder.

* * *

Snatcher slowly put his book down, giving the two; the third party member ran off somewhere after approaching the most, to it, terrifying thing besides the outhouse- a look that was unreadable. "You.. _Want_ to go **there**.." Was all he said, in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, so says the contract you gave us.." Fedora just thought he was playing dumb "don't tell me you _forgot_."

That seemed to snap him back, and sneered at the taller girl "listen here, kid- **I. Don't. Forget. Contracts.** _Never have_ \- and I **never** will." He floated up, past the two of them "look, you passed it over on your way over to this side of my forest," he pointed back on the path to Subcon village "but since you both **suck** at coordination, I'm going to have to show you _myself._ "

Fedora quickly stepped after him " **No**! No.., you don't have to- we can get there ourselves."

Sensing the older girls discomfort, he smirked at her "oh please, _I insist_!"

"Your _assistance_ is not. _Necessary_." Fedora grounded out.

Hat kid had already taken the lead, and started walking. Fedora next to her while the older girl was glaring a the purple spectral being, "is that anyways to thank me after fishing your unconscious body out of a well?"

Fedora scoffed " **thank you**?! You were the cause of it happening in the first place!" She yelled at him

"And what about me taking the weight of you?" He smiled triumphantly as she sputtered- that.. She was kinda grateful for, not that she'll say it out loud. God forbid her to do so in front of him.

But he was still the _cause_ of it.

Meanwhile, Hat kid smiled at the bantering behind her. They argue with one another, but it also sounds like they're having fun trying to outdo each other with snappy comebacks and sass. Sounds like they're friends to her.

When they approached the broken bridge, Snatcher stopped, giving the way onward a dark look. A foreboding sign Fedora saw in this, but didn't think much of it. "Look, I can be nice when I want to be." The ghost sighed "so here's my good deed for today- watch out for my trap I set up." He deadpanned "the way up ahead is nothing but dead ice- so don't slip into it. On purpose or not." He gave Fedora a look- remembering what she had said in one of their earlier talks. "Unless.. You want more contract."

"Alright, _alright_!" Fedora waved him off "We get the point."

Watching this child jump the gap, the older girl looked to the bridge; warning signs of caution- with a black shadow figure with piercing red eyes. Why did Fedora felt like she was going to regret this? And what of the bridge? It looked to clean to be considered broken- someone severed it on their own. Before she could ask, Snatcher was gone, and Hat kid was calling out to her.

"Hold on, kid! I'll catch up with you in a moment!" Switching to her sprint hat, Fedora jumped over, and the child was already going up ahead- her excitement making her forget to wait. Hat kid met up with another minion, and pointed to a direction, while the Fedora looked in shock at the surroundings-

 _'This isn't where the village was..'_

"The village was here.." She saw houses trapped and destroyed with icicles; the ice only spread so far. The warning signs, the bridge, the dangerous looking ice- this was meant to keep something on this side. Away from the others. that's where the kid wanted to go! When she finally approached the minion, she was stuck on one side of a strange purple barrier-

"What the heck?!" Fedora knocked on it- "definitely solid," there was no way getting through; which brings up a question. How did the kid get through? About to ask the little purple guy standing to the side, the older girl looked slightly to her left- the frog mask was there, on the ground. Where was it wearer though? The little teal ghost noodle was nowhere to be seen.

"The dweller that it belonged to, wanted you to wear it for awhile-" the minion spoke. Fedora picked it up and looked to him, then.. She put it on. Fedora's hat was gone and in its place the frog mask. "It will help you get past the barrier." Getting close to said barrier, it seemed to have parted ways when activated. This meant, the kid had one of these cool masks and she didn't tell her about it?!

"Come on, kid- you're leaving me in the dark!" She whispered and went on her way.

* * *

Cooking cat made frantic strides towards the large building that was the studio, in her arms the Mafia boss; they had to leave Rumbi behind on the ship- they didn't need to lose the little robot too. The doors making way, and up to the front desk while watching people move stuff around and putting them away for next session. Tail flicking around, Cc addressed then big bird at the desk "excuse me, hon- can you call the two in charge here? I need to have a chat with them." This was her first time actually being in the building.

The bird looked down, "I'm sorry ma'am, everyone is a little busy right now." Was his reply, this made the jar shout at him,

"Listen here, you feathered-!" But he was shushed by the feline holding him. The look in her eyes made him stay quiet, this was an angry mama.

"Listen here, dear." Cc said, standing up on the counter so she could really look at the bird behind the desk "I have to missing kittens, and you do _not_ want to get me anymore _angry_ then I am _frustrated_." She pointed to one of the main doors "now, these to here? Were one of the last people who _saw_ them; now if you do not call them down- **I will get them myself**!" She raised her voice at the lest statement " _do not mess with a mother who has missing children_!"

There was quiet in the busy room, everyone stared at the cat on the desk- and she didn't care. The bird picked up a device and started talking "Conductor, DJ- this is an urgent call; something about.. Missing kitt-"

"DJ, Conductor! get your feathers down here **now**!" Cc yelled, and cut the bigger bird off.

Immediately, you can hear yelling and shouting on one side of the door, and quick clacking on the other side. Both doors opened with the Conductor shouting "who's missing?!" And Grooves asking "what's going on here?" Cc had jumped down and gathered them out the front doors-

"The kids are missing, the Mafia boss and I haven't seen them since-" she said "are they with you?" Looking hopefully at them, but frowned when she saw the worried looks they gave each other.

* * *

"There's so much ice here!" Fedora yelled, looking and running up ahead, the path already cleared from Hat kid; whatever was trapped here, she needed to be with the kid just in case something goes wrong! Why did she run up ahead with out her?! At an extent, Fedora know she was excited, but missing the various signs nailed about and the foreboding building up ahead.

A manor sat beyond a frozen lake- dead frozen trees can barely made out in the distance. The lonely manor was slightly lit on the inside, and movement that didn't look like a child. Just about to finish crossing the frozen lake, Fedora felt some thing wrap around her, tightly pulling her away from her destination- "hey, what's going on here!" She yelled tugging at what looked like, " _red string_.."

"Moon! What are you doing!" She yelled, as her hands eventual were tied as well. Preventing her from removing the string around her. She watched her friend slowly descend from the dark sky with a serious look on his face, and the strings coming from his hands; his fingers.

 _Moonjumper really was a puppeteer._

"Moonjumper, let me go-!" Fedora shouted, struggling.

This only made her friend shake his own head. "I can let you go no further, Concede, my dear Fedora-" he looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Julia."

Catching the being off guard he said "- _Pardon_..?" Looking at her with wide eyes

"My name is Julia," Fedora strained a smile, the string was actually constricting her slightly "..but you already knew that.. Didn't ya bud?"

"Julia!" He smiled brightly, his pledge finally no more "you've remember! You've returned to me!" As happy as he was, fear washed over him even more "we need to leave this place- now." As he began to pull, Fedora reluctantly followed, slipping, and sliding with him.

"Moon! We can't leave! I can't! Not yet!" Mask still on her face, she didn't remember passing out- she wasn't in the astral plain; An idea popped into her head, Activating the mask, and actually managed to escaped Moonjumper's hold; The girl got up as fast as the ice could allow her. "Moon, _listen to me_!"

"Why do you wear a _dwellers mask_..?" He asked, surprised, and a little bit agitated.

" **Enough**!" Fedora shouted "stop ignoring me! Tell me what's gotten into you!" This only earned her hands to be tied up once more,

"You want to know what's _'gotten into me'_?" He asked slightly, "the _ice_ , this _manor_ \- what ** _lies with in it_**!" He gritted his teeth, fangs out "this place is nothing but **danger** and **death** , and we need to leave; **immediately**!" Sharply tugging on the string to move her, but strangely enough- she didn't budge. "Why are you so willing to follow that child into danger?!"

Fedora was right- something bad was in the manor, and the kid was inside already! She was in danger and Fedora was arguing with a stubborn being! Can't he see how much the child means to her? "Because she _needs_ me! Nobody else is willing to do it, and I didn't have anything else to do! Why don't you care that she's in danger as well!?"

"The hat child is not my concern, _you_ , on the other hand **are**!" This made Fedora clench her teeth at him.

"Let me go, **Puppet man**!" She yelled at him, anger in her eyes "she may not be your concern, by she is _mine_! I made a promise to her, and you are not going to stop me!"

"My friend, can't you see? I'm saving you from a fate worst then _death_!" He pleaded, shocked form the look she was giving him.

" _A fate worst then death_?!" She yelled back "where were _you_ when I was **drowning** in the well? Where were _you_ when I was _struggling_ about who to be, who _I_ was- who I **AM**?" Fedora looked at him in the eyes "I _remembered_ everything moon, I _remember_ why I wanted to come here, I _remembered_ why I wanted to run away- but **no more**!" The strings around her snapped off; fragments floated to the snowy ground- she looked to her hands in quick shock, but looked back with serious eyes "Moon- I'm not going to run away when my little sister is in danger-"

Moonjumper was at a loss, words failed him and he gaped at what she had just done. She snapped his strings, one of the most impossible things he'd ever seen. After everything that's happened to the two- he never thought.. Not _once_ since they became incredibly close, would she fight him-

 _Like how he expected she would_.

However, this was way different, not like his old theory. Being exposed to so much magic, being tethered, and surrounded- had she..? No, no. It's not possible for a non-magic user to developing magic!

"I'm not going to continue living like a _coward_!" She yelled at him again. " **Run**. Run if you want to!-"

 _"But I will not follow_ ** _you_** _."_

Those words setting him off, and Breathing heavily, unsure of what to do next, Moonjumper.. _Vanished_. Leaving Fedora to her mission. Hurt and disoriented, she looked back at the spot before continuing onward.

* * *

Escaping those ice statutes in the cellar, Fedora quickly shut the doors. Successfully scarring a minion in waiting- who was holding Hat kid's hat. "Oh, hey newbie number two! Just like I told the other one, that boss told me-"

"Out of my way-" Fedora charged through, with out even letting the minion finish

"Wa-wait, hey!" The minion grabbed onto her leg, but due to the little purple guy being as light as a toy, he was carried along. "Y-you can't- no don't!"

"I am _sick_ an _tired_ of people telling me what I can and can't do- Snatcher can go **fuck** his ghostly self! You ether _shut up_ and be _quiet_ \- or you can go tell your boss, you failed at your job!" Fedora was in a very bad mood.

But all the minion whisper was "you said the _F-word_..!" And gasped.

That little statement didn't stop her, once she heard Hat kid scream- a storm was kicking up and thunder wrung throughout the house; Fedora ran through the open doors into the manor hall. Running could be heard, and she spotted hat kid about to open a door to another room; Fedora followed. Behind the older girl was a huge mass of black and red glowing eyes looked at her; just like the warning signs. "Don't look back, Run!" The minion shouted from her leg and she took off, the shadow in tow. She blocked the door with what she could, but knew that wouldn't stop what ever that was-

Up the stairs, and down the corridor, she eventually met back up with the kid in a bedroom. Fedora saw how shook the child was, and she quickly knelt down to see if she was okay- they can't linger here for long, though. "Kid, why didn't you wait for me?" She whispered.

All she could hear was " _I'm sorry_ ," over and over as she held onto Fedora. "I wanna go home- I _don't like_ it here; I wanna go **home**!" She cried.

Grabbing the child in her arms she quickly looked around and saw a key, however even for her tall figure, she couldn't reach it. Looking over a bit, she saw a mirror and a stool, not wasting any time- she pushed the still with her free leg and stood up on it; grabbing the golden key with ease. Both Hat kid and the Minion held on tight as the older girl hopped down, and started making her way outside the room- but as they exited all three of them witnesses a very supernatural event- That Shadow being with red eyes fazed through the closed door; and the moment it saw the three with it's key-

The being let out the most horrific screech Fedora and the others ever heard, making all three of the scream in terror. " **Run**! **Run**!" Hat kid and the minion frantically yelled, Making Fedora take off again. That shadow was fast, and for a second Fedora didn't think she'd make it- until something swept them up and next thing they knew- all of them were in the attic.

Stunned, and very much confused with fright, Fedora was let down- and Hat kid was staring with wide eyes. Putting the child down, Fedora turned around and saw what- _who_ helped them.

"Moon.."

"Hello, my dear.." He wore that somber face, but- also relief.

At first, nobody knew what else to say- Hat kid broke off to see if there was actually a time piece here, and the minion sat down on the plush living room chair that was collecting dust over the many years; trying to calm down.

"Moon.. Look.." Fedora said, trying to think " _thank you_.." But nothing was actually coming out besides those words.

All Moonjumper did was grab hold of her face gently with his two broken shackled hands "I.. Apologies for trying to control you." He dimly smiled at her "you lived most of your life like a doll- you do not need to become a puppet as well."

"No, no- I-!" But he shushed her; he continued.

"Such a kind child, always willing to give someone a chance- even to someone like me." Moonjumper's face contorted Into sadness and disgust, mostly at himself "since my passing, I have done so many terrible things; questionable things." Letting her go and floated back "you were going to be my next victim- my new puppet, my minion... But.." He sighed, and Julia looked back at him. "Despite not knowing me, not even questioning me, you truly wanted to be my friend- and over the years, you reminded me on how to be _me_ again."

"Moon.." The older girl looked at her old friend, And Hat kid listed to this while holding on to her time piece that was inside an old trunk.

"I will always say this, and be very happy every time I do- I've watched you grow, I've seen you change. I grew so attached to you, that I was so scared I'd lose you." Everyone can hear the rumbling though the walls, the shadow finally figured out where they were hiding "that is why I wanted you to _never_ step into this building- my _past_ , my **fears** ; I once fell in love with a princess named Vanessa, and she became my undoing. Now I'm half of the man I used to be."

"You're.. The prince she mumbles about.." Hat kid whispered and Moonjumper smiled at her.

"Indeed, child- my name _was_.. Matthew." He was looking at the door now, Vanessa was slowly fazing through the wooden obstacle "but you need to leave, _now_." Moonjumper.. _Matthew_ held his hands and summoned his magic, his strings unfurled around him while Fedora held onto Hat kid near the window.

"Matthew.." Fedora tried his name for the first time "We.. We can still leave! _All of us_! Together!"

But all he did was shake his head, "now that she is aware of the outside world, she won't stop until she finally breaks free- and what's left of the village will be whipped out with black frozen magic!"

"Wh-what are you saying..?" She didn't like the sound of this as she held tightly onto Hat kid's shoulders.

"Someone must stay here, _and makes sure she **never**_ ** _leaves_**." Looking at Vanessa head on, a brave face- but tears fell; he was ready. "Julia, my dear- do you want to hear something..?"

Whether Julia was ready or not, Matthew needed to get this off his chest, she needed to know. This would be the last time he will ever see her. From here on out- she will be on her own.

A bitter sweet chuckle escaped him "I have seen you as a daughter- and I am so, _so_ very proud of you." Having one last side glance at her "Farewell, _my dear_."

She didn't even knew she was crying when he said this- nobody had ever said that to her, not her Mother or Father, she can't even remember if her grandfather said it; but he never needed words to express himself. The next thing that happen, happened so fast she could even reach out and stop it; Fedora and Hat kid were pushed out of the window, shattered glass followed them down, a blizzard raging, the minion jumped out with them- the older girl saw the attic being surrounded and consumed in red. Strings wrapped around till you couldn't see anyone inside anymore.

 _And the attic was forever shut off from the world._

* * *

 **BLINIX** : To answer the first part of your comment, Yes- Hat kid will get a Background story! In fact, that will happen next chapter! for the scraped third floor- sadly no; I honestly don't know much about it enough to write about it. To answer your Question; after while- yes people do now Hat kid is an Alien- the ones who don't know right now are Snatcher and beyond from there.

 **Guest** : Nice timing, yeah? Happy late birthday from me!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** _I planted a little Easter egg, can you find it? If not, that's alright!_

 ** _Also, long story time!_**

 **(Chapter twenty one: Hat Kid's story)**

The wind slowly died, the air still cold- but not as cold as it once was. Small flakes fell, as the two girls laid motionless, half buried in thick snow. Luckily for them, that's what had saved them from a three or four story fall- however it had not saved them from potential bruising. The small minion that had unintentionally accompanied them was long gone, and returned back to the other side of the forest; the frog mask Fedora wore was gone as well. The dweller that owned said mask was now circling above them in an uneasy manor, unable to wake them and get them to safety. A stray piece of red string fluttered down from above and landed on the older girl's face, caressing her cheek, then vanished.

To anyone who might have seen this, a sad sentiment; but the string held more of a melancholy message- Fedora; Julia found herself in his domain once again, after so many years. The white endless void, with now decaying, broken strings- she found herself walking alone. As a child, she remembered how the string ran and danced with her, but now? The world seemed to be disappearing.

Dying.

No one was here to maintain its existence; she was unsure how. In the distance, she hears a song- their song; that unnamed lullaby Matthew, her moon, had shared with her. Julia ran, she ran and ran until there before her stood that very person she wanted to come back.

"Moon.." Julia's face contorted with grief as she tried to reach out; to hold his hand- just one more time. The older being had turned just as she was about grab him, and Julia's hand had fazed through Matthew's arm. In shock, she pulled away, and saw him look at her. However his stare was distant, like he was looking through her; like she was never there.

"Wha-"

"If you are hearing this, it means I have somehow managed to die once more; or I have sealed myself away." He sighed, hands behind his back and a thoughtful look. It seemed like he had planed for this message. "This particular massage goes to my dear little Julia. The one I could not turn- my little oblivious rebel.." He chuckled "I.. Apologies for this sudden departure, and you must be hurting, confused-"

"You dropped the biggest bomb on me! Of course I'm hurting-!" She yelled, but the messaged continued, this conversation was one-sided.

"And I am aware that you have been visited by a certain individual.." He closed his eyes "you may know him by a different name, but I know him as, Benjamin.." Opening his eyes "he has probably told you about the things I have done, things that I can no longer bring myself to say; and if he has not- he will. There will be no sugar coating."

"I just hope that what he says, will not deter the bond that we had made." Julia looked up at him, unable stop stop her shaking "if this were to happen back then, I wouldn't have mind if you hated me- everybody had; you wouldn't have been a difference." With grief stricken Mirth, Matthew put a hand to his face "but now? It seems I wouldn't be able to bare it." A sob escaped both of the two standing among each other- but neither could being comfort like they always had.

"I am grateful to have met you, Julia.." Wiping away stray tears, on his face, Matthew looked up "Time is inevitably short with those you hold dear, but you need to move on." Taking a breath and slowly letting out air "you need to be strong now; for your grandfather, for me- and that child you care so much for."

The world around them was growing dark, the darkness grew until eventually everything faded, and words wrung around her-

"Please, hold on to the good moments; do not let the bad ones hold you down." She heard him say, "your angel must leave now, stay safe."

* * *

Fedora woke with a start, a small mound of snow fell off of her, her tears frozen to her face. It only took a moment to realize that whole conversation was just a dream, looking up, she could still see the attic cocooned in red. Once the dweller saw that the eldest of the two were finally awake, it started to shift around in panic, it grabbed her attention and made it's way over to the downed child.

"Kid!" Fedora, quickly getting up, only to fall over again- a swarm of dots danced in her vision as vertigo grabbed her head, throwing her off. "C-come on!" Crawling through the snow, she reached Hat kid; they need to get to warmer grounds.

"Boss! They're over here!" A voice called out, a few other voices called out as well.

"I can't believe it, they're still alive!"

"Vanessa didn't get them?"

"I told you I wasn't making this up!"

Weak, but aware, Fedora felt the back of her coat get grabbed. She was pulled up into the air, and meet eye to eye with Snatcher, who in turn gave her a look she couldn't seem to point out- but it was not sympathy. Then he looked down towards the child and quickly grabbed her out of the pile "you have some explaining to do, pumpkin head." With those words, the girl passed out once more.

When she finally awoke once more, she noticed how warm her surroundings were; like a home- sitting up Fedora found herself on the rug of the mushroom house. "Snatcher!" She suddenly realized, remembering what she saw before she had passed out trying to wake Hat kid.

"Hey, hey- look who's awake!" Turning her head, Fedora found herself looking at the ghost, sitting down on his chair reading his book, what ever it might be about. "Took you long enough, what's with you and needing to be saved, huh?"

Already feeling aggravated by him, she looked around for the kid "where's hat kid?" She asked, glaring and looking around.

"Oh, the kid?" He calmly ask "I killed her."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The older girl got up, clenching her teeth and balled her fist; she was about to charge at him when he suddenly busted with laughter-

"Oh, that was great!" A hand on his face "you should see the look on your face!" And in an instant, Snatcher be came a shadow duplicate of herself, mocking her expressions "it was hilarious!"

At first, Fedora stood back in shock, the sudden form change threw her off guard, "..do I really.. Look like that..?"

Snatcher scoffed at her, "of course not," he folded his arm "I'm way better looking."

Shaking her head, she needed to get back to what really maters! As Fedora was about to swing a fist at him, Hat kid popped her head in through the main opening of the house "Hey Snatcher, is she awa- Fedora!" The child waved and quickly approached her. "How.. Are you feeling..?"

Fedora, for a moment, kept looking at the kid and back at the ghost- who was still mocking her as her by tipping the fake fedora hat on his head. The older girl screamed into her hands, muffling her discomfort "Snatcher! I said to leave her alone!" Hat kid yelled.

"Don't you have a job to do kid?" Snatcher rudely asked, dismissing her and going back to his normal figure "I need to have a chat with her anyways."

"Well, give us a moment, will you!" The child puffed her cheeks out in frustration.

"Fine, fine." He waved them out.

Hat kid had taken the older girl's hand and lead her out, going quite some ways away before actually talking. Knowing Fedora, she'd probably not want Snatcher to throw in some quips while she's talking. "...kid are you okay..?" Then Fedora knelt down, but all Hat kid did was puff air out.

"Fedora, I know it's your job now to worry about me; I'm fine, All I got was scared-" the child looked up at her older sibling "but you? By the sound of it, you just lost someone who was really close to you.."

"I-.." Fedora took a seat, and leaned on a tree for support "I don't.. Know.." She took her hat off, and looked at the kid "it's not the first time I've lost someone, but it's the first time in a long one, that it was someone.." Hands to her face, she had no idea how to properly react, she had finally finished moping around- then this happens. However, she should follow Moonjumper's wishes and not let this hold her down- she needs to be strong, she needs to, to continue this little quest.

"Funny though, that ghost looked like that same one that.." Hat kid finally had realization hit her "Wait! You were the reason why I saw that guy near us?! From earlier, back at the Well!"

Fedora meekly chuckled "ahah.. Yeah.. Sorry- he wanted to be kept a secret, but turns out- dweller related objects effects him too.."

"Hold on, and another thing! He called you.. Julia!" Hat kid sat down, "that's your real name, isn't it! You need to tell me what's going on here!"

"Guess I should break the news to you then.. Huh?" Fedora asked, Hat kid hunched down in anticipation, expecting something big, and it definitely was "I.. Have my memories back.." Making Hat kid gasp.

"You need to tell me every thing!" She jumped up, "like we're did you come form?! How did you get here? Your name is really pretty! How old are you?!" The child hopped around the tree Fedora was sitting against, going a mile in words. What ever negative mood the older girl was in, watching this child speed around a tree with the biggest smile- Despite being in emotional shock from the mansion, was making Fedora smile. Like she was the greatest thing in the world- maybe she was.

"Okay, okay! Calm down-" Fedora said, managing to grab Hat kid and pull her down into her lap; making the small child squeal with joy "how bout this, a story for a story." Fedora looked down at her "I'll tell you all about me and Moon, and you tell me how you need up here, like me." She sighed "I don't want you to hold my burden like moon did, you need to let me carry yours too.."

Hat kid looked up, she was thinking about if she would, but know that Hat kid really thinks about it- her sister has a right to know. Smiling, the child nodded "okay!"

"Oh, boy.. Where do I start?" Fedora huffed out..

* * *

Hat kid hung on to every word Fedora spoke, every moment of happiness and sadness, there was definitely a lot of sadness.. "What kind of parents don't love their children?" Hat kid asked, a little out raged. "No one should treat anyone like their nothing! Especially if your trying your hardest!"

"Now that I look back at it-" Fedora said "Moon was.. More of a Father, then my actual Father ever was. I mean sure.. He was a little cold during our beginnings.. But still.."

"He was the greatest!" Hat yelled, then she slumped down a little "but.. We're not going to just leave him there, right?.." Making Fedora hum in agreement. "Because he's your family!"

"I want to go back, I definitely do!" Fedora slightly yelled "but.. This Vanessa girl. She's different then the rest of folk we've fought.."

Hat kid hummed "you don't think we can do it." Maybe Fedora was right, Hat kid remembered when she first walked into the manor, there was this frozen little bush cat- did that scary lady do it? "Then.. We'll just have to get stronger!"

Fedora chuckled, shaking her head. The child always made things seem easier.

"But anyways, it's my turn to tall a story!" The child smiled, and looked to her companion "My name is Melody! I'm come from a system past Andromeda, where the planets have ceased movement." Hat kid, now known as Melody explained "there's an explanation for that; But I'll tell you later.. This first part will be about me in general!" Fedora smiled down at her, waiting for the child to continue "I have- had..? At this point, I'm not so sure anymore; but I remember my parents! They loved me very much!"

"They both had position of Captain, and Co. Captain of a star ship called Stellar Surfer; the fastest recon and retrieval ship there ever was!" Hat kid raised her arms with a smile, remembering the fond memories she had on that ship with her parents. That ship was so much more sophisticated then her's- but that was only because they were grown ups! that was okay though. "Because of my parents both being Captains, I learned a lot from them- and from their teachings; I became one of the first children on my planet to become a Captain as well.. I even had my own crew!"

"Wait, wait- they just promoted you; no waiting until you're older..?" Fedora asked, confused.

"I'll explain later!" Hat kid said, frustrated, bopping the older girl on the head slightly "and before you ask, no, my crew wasn't made from adults- they were kids, like me!" Melody said, remembering her friends; how proud everyone was when they finished their first expedition out into space "my ship is small compared to the adult's ship; so my crew was too." The child's smile faded from there, she was wondering if everyone was okay.. "There was Bow, Tie, and the grandson of the CEO of time- Timmy!" Then the child thought for a quick moment be for adding "well, none of us were really sure about that; I'm actually not sure about it still.." Melody then realized she was rambling and continued "it's just that Timmy and the CEO always seemed close, that's kinda why-" she added quickly.

"CEO.. Of time..?" Fedora prompted.

"Now, we get to the others things!" Melody smiled, standing up and looking at Fedora

"What are you two doing, you've been gone for.. an hour..?" Snatcher came across the two, chatting away- the child was standing, talking- or explaining something to the older girl. The two girls were to engrossed in whatever they were talking about; nether of them heard him say a word- Quickly, hiding behind a tree away from them, the ghost listened in.

"The CEO of time.. He's the big shot; he's kind of like our planet guardian or something.." The child said, raising her arms "he's the one who keeps an eye on the time pieces the recon captains collect; the time pieces help our planets move.. That's why they're so important to us.. Important to me."

Fedora kept listening, what would the world look like, if it didn't move? Stuck in night on one side and day the other? That must suck! A frozen Galaxy..

"Each generation, there's a new guardian of time; those who keep time and space moving without any hiccups.." This is where the child smile fell "the time pieces were made by our ancient ancestors.. I'm not sure how, but they did it so that our galaxy could flourish. However.."

At that time, Snatcher looked back on his thoughts about this.. "Those time pieces are strong enough to move a planet..?" And with that, he left. Leaving the girls to their story, though-

He still needs to talk with the pumpkin brat.

"Our third time guardian; long before I was born- went mad with power, Taking almost all of the time pieces with him, and scattered them to the stars; never to be seen again." She remembered this story from history class, despite it being boring and slow, the history of the guardians and the time pieces had taken her interest.

"Whoa.." Fedora breathed out "so.. What happens from there?"

Melody had a glint in her eyes, a knowing smile "we took to the stars." She somehow said in a mystifying way. "Our people over time- or lack of it- devoted and develop space travel with what few time pieces we had remaining." A proud smile on her face "Our ships are powered by them, and our search became more and more successful!" But as fast as that smile came, it left; Fedora was surprised Melody wasn't suffering from emotional whiplash.

"Until one day.." The kid drawled out, Fedora didn't like that tone she held.

"One day, when my parents were off on a mission; I was visiting the command center with Bow, and over the comms system-" she held onto her arms, tightly together "We over heard that they found the third guardian's remains- they found the planet he escaped to- a dark world; corrupted by a broken decaying time piece." She took in a heavy breath "It was beyond repair.." And let that breath go. "They were going to leave it. They planned on it. To let that uninhabited world collapse."

"However, that didn't stop one of the young cadets from taking it, sneaking it aboard the Stellar Surfer."

"What?! Who is that possible!" Fedora yelled "how could anyone conceal something like that?!" The older girl grabbed at the dirt below her.

Melody got mad a this, "I don't know! Some genius who thought they were smart enough to to fix something that can't be fixed!" She shouted, trying to calm herself before she started crying "..when we found out about it; it was already to late." She took a moment to prepare for this part, this memory was burned into her head "I remember.. The panic through out the planet; people evacuated left an right. They sky was shot red, and the ground shook." She took in another shaky breath this time "I remember running home, hearing my parents calling out to me. They told me to run- to get to my ship; they said they were right behind me."

The child was doing her best to stop the shaking, her voice was breaking as she talked, and to Fedora- it sounded like the child was choking on her words. The older girl grabbed the kid as she kept trying to talk and wrapped her in a hug "I made it to the S-ship, and T-the-They.. We're nowhere to.. T-to be seen. The auto pilot.. Had been turned on at.. Since the last trip- and once every-Everything to to dangerous... It took off."

Hat kid- Melody, held onto Fedora. Like she was a lifeline, like she alone bring her parents back. Realization hit the older girl; the kid wasn't scared of being abandoned, she was scared of losing people- to situations she couldn't control. It only natural though, who isn't scared of losing people?

After awhile, the child finally calmed down "I had been traveling on my own for a long, long time since then.." She said, remembering what she had to do when a catastrophe as great as that event had happen "If something terrible were to happen; we were to meet up on a different planet in our galaxy- if there were any survivors. But my navigation system was shot during the blastoff; I drifted without realizing I was leaving home."

"I was lost."

Her voice was low, hoarse from crying; Fedora had to lower her head to hear the child "I was alone, and scared.." A dead smile appeared on her face, but Fedora knew that smile- a smile she wore before "I kept telling myself 'it will be okay' and that 'everyone was waiting for me!' And I got to work." She closed her eyes for a bit, but kept talking "I started fixing my own ship and piloted with out a crew."

"How.. Did you survive..?" Fedora asked, "being alone for so long..? Andromeda alone, is a very far place.. How haven't you aged..?"

"It takes a long time for our people to age.. Why..? Can't your people live up to a thousand years..?"not actually wanting to know, Melody shook her head; getting back to the subject "I survived by stopping at every intelligent planet I could or found planets that were safe enough to eat from.." Melody looked up "this planet was another stop- That was until.."

Fedora's face lit up with realization, that's why she stopped here- to grab food and other supplies! But the Mafia goon had stopped her, and prolonged her stay on the planet. "I never stopped pushing myself; but I never stopped trying to have fun-" Melody tried to smile "it was have fun- or keep thinking I may never go home, that I might never see my family again.."

But her problems still kept eating away at her "if they are okay- if everyone was still.. And if they are there.." The child buried herself in Fedora's arms "they all probably think I'm dead! That's why I have to leave! That's why I'm in a hurry! I want them to know I'm okay!"

"That I'm alive-"

"And that's what we're going to do, Melody.." Fedora whispered at the child, calmly grabbing her attention "that's what we've been doing. Did you think we stopped?" The older girl smiled at the younger one, Melody looking up at her with teal eyes that were now red and puffy from crying "we're gonna get you home; I'm gonna get you there."

Fedora took a moment and looked at her "don't let these problems consume you, I know it's a hard fight- I fought that fight too." If be for a completely different reason, but depression is depression; no doubt about it. The older girl took Melody's hat of and replaced it with her own "I know what it's like to live a problem; I'm a living problem. I almost Let that consume me- but you wanna know what?"

Melody rubbed her face "what..?"

Fedora smiled, and looked at the child with careful, caring eyes "I always had someone watching my back; to pull me out of the fire." Fedora got up, and dusted the child and herself off "and you do too. I will keep you out of the fire, as Moon did for me. I'll help you carry your load."

The child smiled, really smiled- looking up at her; her Cadet, her Friend, her Sister. The two held onto this moment with a hug. Was it really an accident that these two met? If so, this was one happy accident. Melody was glad about it. Fedora handed the child her hat back, and she received her's.

"Let's get going" the kid was ready to get back to it.

"That's what I like to here!" Fedora slapped her hat back on, and gave the child a friendly smirk. Then she stopped, just as she was about to move, she remembered something she wanted to ask "oh.. By the way.."

She grabbed Melody's attention, and the child looked back "what?"

"Back in the Well- actually, back when you always seem to do the impossible.." Just cutting right to the question "who are you so strong? And why can you jump so high?" Fedora asked, while Melody's head tilted a bit

"Oh!" The child giggled "it's because my planet has a higher gravity pull then this one! I guess anyone from my planet would be strong here, but I'm actually quite weak!" She laughed at Fedora's shocked expression. The older girl didn't even want to know how strong an adult from her world is.

As they walked on, how that normally chat; it would be hard to even tell how much these two have been though. It was hard to think they'd ever be okay again. The loss, and hardship were heavy on their minds and hearts; but they kept going in one way or another.

The two went on to their next mission, it should be a breeze!

When Fedora gets stronger, she'll be back. She'll find away to save her friend; no- the only person she'd ever consider a..

A dad..

She'll find away- even if it meant facing things she'd never want to face again.

Until, then?

She'll be _stronger_.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, did ya find it? Go on, you know who it is! If not, what are you still doing here? Go read A Hat and Tie in Time by OPFan37!

also, while you're at it, check out One of Those Days By JustRandomGuy, He's reworking it- but It's still very good. _It's about time I paid them back for advertising my story for a while-_

 **Now, for the Comments of last chapter!**

 **Guest:** _Thank you for your concern over my main character! yes, over time she will be okay again! and I'm glad your stalking me over Tumbler, my friend! OwO_

 **Mr. Mega:** You can call her ether name, I'll still understand- and basically this chapter is a bonding moment! I've had my own speculation I've been wanting to write out for some time now, I planned for her name to be Melody way before I got up to this point; I don't know- Melody just stuck with me.

 _And, yes- this was heavily inspired by Finding Home by Imagigamegirl- It was really nice, and I loved it._


	22. Chapter 22

(Chapter Twenty Two: Mail, and a fight!)

 _"Look, no more excuses- no more dodging this kid;" Snatcher looked out of his house annoyed "I know what you are, and who you work for." Fedora looked at the spectral with a cautious glare "he was a huge pain in my back side before he decided to leave to find 'his own minions'. Snatcher remembered what moon's goal was "he always bothered me about getting revenge on that frost witch 'you and I together!' He said, because he was to much of a coward to fight her himself."_

 _"Watch it, Snatcher-"_

 _"..Never thought he'd actually be brave enough to take her on alone." Snatcher scoffed "didn't think she was still kicking in there, you must have been very special to him to do something idiotic like that; he normally thinks of himself nowadays."_

 _"Is that all.." Fedora asked, looking anywhere but in front of her._

 _"For today, yes- but tomorrow, I need you for a small contract. I'll tell you about it, until then."_

* * *

"Good morning there, Kiddo!" Snatcher smiled, then turned to the older girl "and mildly annoying young adult." He deadpanned, looking at Fedora with an unimpressed face. The two girls were making their way over to snatcher, today was going to be the last contract. Or so Fedora thought.

"Mildly annoying? I feel honored." Fedora put a hand to her chest with a sassy look aimed at him.

The ghost scoffed at the suit wearing woman, and got straight to business "okay, so here's the deal- Pumpkin brat;" he pointed "I need you to go to the old noose grounds; it's about that thing I needed you for." Fedora straighten up at the sound of 'noose' and wondered what this could entail "while the kid is off dealing with the last task- I need you to get rid of someone. He's been snooping around my forest, and I can't get rid of him!"

"Really now? What makes you think I can do any better?" Fedora asked, looking at Snatcher's annoyed face.

"Because, he's just like you-" The older girl froze "Except his soul is tethered to a body that isn't his own. Like.. It was put together artificially; Looks like your 'master' got to him along while back."

"... What..?" Fedora asked just above a whisper

Snatcher huffed, "if I knew more about situation, I would tell you more; but I don't- and the guy needs to go." He crossed his arms, "His aura is like miasma.."

Fedora looked over to Melody, and raised a brow. She was looking at her to see what she thought about this; but even to her, she seems to be at a loss. "What do you think kid?" To be completely honest with herself, Fedora really didn't feel like splitting up with her- it seems every time they do, something bad happens. Mostly for her, whether it be physically or emotionally. However, if she goes along by herself, and see who this Miasma man is- maybe she can get some sort of insight on what exactly happened to him. But... does she really want to be thrown into another fiasco?

"I'm not sure, do you want to check it out?" The small child looked to her sister "I can finish this quickly if I use my scooter!" The child smiled "I can meet you over there when I'm done!"

Fedora just sighed, guess she's going alone- ether way, they really do need to finish these contracts so they can get back to the ship. Fedora cracked her neck, and stretch out one of her arms "alright, guess I'm heading out then.." She smiled to the kid "if anything happens by the time you get there, run 'em over for me."

Waving goodbye for now, Hat kid walked off with snatcher; he seems rather.. Buddy Buddy with her now.. What's up with that? Fedora held a scowl for a second and finally walked off in the opposite direction. None of that, she needs to focus on a more pressing matter now. Hopefully not get jump by the miasma man. A few minutes into her walk, she was slowly confronted by the frog masked dweller- he was delighted to see she was doing alright. He floated around her head, making her chuckle.

"Hey there, bud- you wanna come along and confront the miasma man with me?" She asked, not expecting to actually get a reply. Well, maybe a nod at least-

"..S-sure.." An audible whisper met her ears, making the girl stop in her tracks.

She looked at the small dweller, just as he to stopped and looked back "did.. Did you just talk..?"

"..y-yes.. I could.. Always talk.." But then he tilted his head, the gears grinding trying to understand what happened "wa-wait.. You can.. Understand me..?"

"Apparently so." She stated in a strange voice. She shook her head, they don't have time for this, she need to get going "we can talk about this later, but now I need to go, you can come along if you like- um.. What is your name, now that I can hear you..?" She walked onward, waiting for an answer.

"I.. Can't remember.. Its been while.." The dweller sounded young, like a little boy. Maybe no older then seven years.. Poor kid.. What could have gotten to him? "All I remember is that I'm waiting for my mama and papa to come home.. And that.. I like frogs." The boy giggled "I really like frogs!"

Fedora sadly smiled "yeah? Guess that's why you wear a frog mask.." Then she hummed.. "What.. If... I gave you a name, then? Something that you'll like. I know what it's like to forget your own name.."

"Really? Really?" The small dweller swerved around "what will it be?! I wanna know! I wanna know!" He seemed to have stopped stuttering out of shyness, excited to know what his new name will be.

He's Just like Melody, but.. More excitable.

As she kept walking, she hummed in thought. Taking a glance at the dweller doing summersaults in the air. It'd have to be something simple, something easy to say, and remember.. She took a glance to the boy's mask and finally had a thought. "Kero." She said, making the boy stop.

"K-Kero..?" The boy tilted his head again "what.. Does that mean?"

"Well, Kero Kero basically mean Ribbit in Japanese-"

"Like a frog!" The boy happily said. "I'm a frog now! Look at me, I'm a tadpole, that will grow into a frog!"

Fedora burst out laughing, she wasn't expecting that kind of reaction and it caught her off. Then the thought of this child being to innocent to actually be.. Dead dampened her laughter; but as she calmed down with the little event she felt something, a ping in her chest. A feeling that said-

Hide.

Putting her back to a tree, she noticed that Kero was looking sluggish. Like he was.. Sick. She whispered out to him "Kero, hide!" Whatever was making a spirit sick, must be bad. Now she can see why Snatcher wanted her on this, because she felt just fine; besides the rising anxiety she was feeling. Kero had ran off, leaving her to whoever was on the other side, she could hear it. Bipedal. It was walking closer, each crunch of leaves giving it away. She wasn't sure if it was coming at her, or crossing the pathway; Fedora hadn't realized she made to the the grounds already, as she took a small peek.

Though, all of a sudden, something hard knocked her out of her place, into the view of whoever was walking; grabbing their attention. Fedora focused on her attacker, getting up quickly as she realized.. A statue holding a jug was trying to hit her! Just as she moved the frozen statue swung down the empty jug. A headless ice statue with little wings and skinny legs quickly ran up to the girl again and tried to swing the jug at her- but that action was abrupt by a large tree branch being hurled at it. Rather hard, now that Fedora looked at the toppled statue. The ice statue was on it's side, to heavy to correct itself, and just.. Stopped. No movement, as it was meant to be.

"Are you alright young miss?" A deep voice called, not loud, yet it still startled the woman who was just assaulted by a cursed object. Fedora turned her head to the voice, and there stood roughly a seven foot tall man; whether it was the boots making him look bigger or not. It was intimidating. It also didn't help that this seven foot tall being wore a type of plague doctor attire. Fedora was in a crouched position, ready to move out of the way if necessary; however, as the man approached her she stood still.

Like a frighten deer.

What was a plague doctor doing way out here? Surly there wasn't a disease running rampant; spirits couldn't actually get sick.. Could they? Maybe a feeling, but not actually sick..

Before she knew it, the doctor was standing right in front of her, taking hold of one of her hands. He seemed so interested in it for an odd reason. Then he spread out her hand with his, clapped flat against each other; 'what the hell was this? Tarzan?' The girl thought. His hand was so much more bigger, but it felt off. Everything about the man felt off.

"You.. You're just like me.." He spoke up again after the odd silence "I can feel it; yet.. You are still.."

"Hello, sir! Did you order mail?!" Melody voice rang out; an angry shout- next thing Fedora saw was a huge box being hurled directly at the guy's head. Actually- it took off the guys head. His head flew off. Making both the girls scream in terror. "Oh, no! I killed him!" Hat kid yelled. "I- I- I didn't mean it! I was just trying to protect-!"

But the man just chuckled, his body walking on it's own. The two girls just froze, his body maneuvering just fine, and picked up his head. "It's quite alright, young child. This happens.. Regretfully.. A lot." He then sighed.

"Y-you're fine..? How are you fine?!" Fedora asked, then looked towards Melody "also, Kid! What are you doing here? I thought you were delivering mail!"

"I am! A minion was over this way!" She yelled back "Then I saw the frog dweller frantically flying away, and this creepy dude touching your hand!"

"Creepy.., I am not.." The man looked at himself "Ah, yes.. The whole 'decapitated plague doctor'..."

"Don't touch my sister, you creep!"

"I apologize! I did not mean to come off as 'creepy'!" The man said, still holding his head "I was just fascinated by your older sibling.."

The ongoing banter between Melody and this mystery man was starting to get on her nerves, if this keeps going they won't be able to get home faster "okay, both of you! Enough!" Fedora yelled. Both parties stopped and stared at her. "Okay, yes- thank you for protecting me, kiddo." Fedora pointed out, then she looked to the man "and You, Doc. Thank you for taking out that statue, But I'm under orders to ask you to leave this forest! You're making every ghost here sick!"

"Ah, so it may seem.. I had no idea my aura was that strong..." The man noted "You see, for a long while I was hiding from a specific spirit, known as the puppeteer." That nickname made Fedora twitch, "but I had gotten word that he has taken on a new subject; hence why I am here now." the man held tightly to his head "I do not wish for this new person to be inflicted like I and many others before.. My name is Gabriele."

"Well, You don't.. have to worry about that anymore." Fedora stated, looking directly at him "he's.. Occupied.., and they are safe. so leave. Now."

Despite his head being taken off by a little girl delivering mail, he was quite taken aback by the sudden change in aura this woman was showing. Fedora on the other hand, has so many questions for him; whoever he is- but she has a feeling like they'll see each other again. "I.. See. Ah, before I go, please indulge me; you've crossed paths with the puppeteer? What of the person, are they okay?" Fedora hadn't noticed, but he was playing along.

Finally looking away, Fedora answers without hesitation "yes, don't worry about them." She should end this now before she throws herself into another situation. Who knows what this man might do. If he found out that Fedora was okay with being around Moonjumper, that she was that person he was looking for; also finding out that she was practically adopted by the spirit.. Would he attack her? He doesn't seem like a very hostile person.. But then again- he just one shoot a statute with a huge tree branch.

The man just hummed "peculiar.." Then.. He walked off and just.. Vanished. Without a trace.

"Well.. That takes care of that.." Fedora whispered.

* * *

"Me owls 'ave been lookin everywhere, lass- not a clue where they could 'ave gone!" The conductor ran up to Cooking cat. She and the two birds were looking high and low in the movie studio; this place was so big they've forgotten somethings still existed.

"My boys haven't had any luck ether, darling. I don't think they're here.." Groves pointed out. "The camera's and the front desk would have seen them."

"We've already looked every were in Mafia town-" CC stated

"None of Mafia have seen the girls!" The Mafia boss yelled "so they could not be hiding there!"

The four of them were on one of the sets in the studio, waiting for others to report in. The girls were no were to be found and now everyone seems to be on edge. What could have happened? Where could they have gone?

"May I intervene on this meeting?" The four turned at the sudden voice, a strange person they've all seen around at a point in time.. Always around the girls. "The girls are.. Relatively fine." The badge seller made himself known; or actually finally talked to the others.

"..haven't I seen you before, darling?"

"Ye know were tha lassies are?!"

"What do you mean, relatively?!"

"Dear, please, tell us; where are they?"

The badge seller turned his head to each individual; and thinking "I will say this one, they will be all right." He said "but do not go looking for them; you will only cause more trouble for them."

"Wha do ya mean by that, ya peck neck?!" The conductor yelled

"In due time, they will come back.." The twitching man said, clacking his walking staff down a few times "have some faith, yes? They've fought this long, they can keep fighting."

"What kind of trouble are they in, dear?" Cc spoke in a soft tone, she wanted to know, she needed to. But this strange man just walked off- they watched him go. Almost afraid to see what would happen if they were to stop him.

* * *

"I have no idea how to drive this thing!" Fedora yelled

With the miasma man gone; Gabriele gone.. The older girl and her younger companion were left with the last task. Apparently a lot of subcon minions were expecting mail today. For some odd reason fedora couldn't fathom. The kid just said, 'don't ask, just do it.' And that statement just made her think more. Then she realized-

She doesn't know how to drive a moped. Or did the kid call it a scooter? What ever it was called, she was out of control! Melody was just laughing out loud, almost in a manner of mocking her as she drove perfectly fine down the dirt path.

"Well, first off- you need to relax!" The child yelled with a smile.

"How can I relax, if this is a two wheeled death machine!?" For some reason, this was the only way to deliver mail. Like the minions wouldn't accept it other wise.

"Second off, you need to balance! Don't think about crashing or falling over!" Melody said

It was nice of her to give the actual scooter pin to Fedora, while she used the rental snatcher gave her; it was just so cute how it looked like him! Fedora was riding around in a green scooter, while if the kid was using the real one- it would be yellow for her. Odd how the colors change depending on who has it..

Eventually Fedora had gained her balance; but she was still very uncomfortable driving. Guess that's why she never gotten a license back home.

"Come on, Fedora! Just one more, and you won't have to drive ever again!" Melody smiled at her, pointing out a lone minion in a tree

"How did he even get up there?!" Fedora yelled, throwing her arm back and chucked the package; the minion caught it, the waved at them in thanks.

"Back to snatcher we go!" The kid smiled brightly

"Woop-de-do.." Fedora groaned.

They had made their way back to Snatcher's house; but he was nowhere to be found. A lone present on the ground, with in it; a time pieces.. And a note. The kid grabbed the piece, while Fedora grabbed the note. "Come back to the arena, I have your last doohickey as a reward!" She read out "doohickey..?"

"Does he mean another time piece!?" Hat kid smiled

"Wait, is he telling us that he was hoarding these things?" Fedora scowled "the conductor had one of these; and he went completely nuts! Snatcher had around five or more in his possession; and he's not.. You know!"

Suddenly, Melody had a bad feeling about this. Fedora was right. It's not gonna be this simple, is it?

* * *

Their they were, back once more at the very ring that they fought the outhouse in. Everything was still the same, but it was clean. Seems like someone had taken it upon them to clear this area out. And it wasn't them! Snatcher was nowhere to be seen, yet Melody pointed out that there, in fact, was another time piece- just like Snatcher said. Taking this chance, the child ran for it; Fedora close behind. But right as she was about to grab it, a chilling tone crept into their ears-

"Wait up, kid." Was that.. Snatcher? "Remember how the old contractor had his head popped off?" The two girls turned their heads to him, he was coming out of the bubbling waterhole, hands together, and his smile seemed brighter. More.. Sinister. "That wasn't a coincidence."

"Fan-freaking-tastic." Fedora whispered under her breath. She saw this coming; because everyone and anything wants to kill them, why not this guy too?

"It popped off the moment he stopped being useful to me." Snatcher tilted his head, that grin seemed to have gotten wider "and guess who else just became obsolete?" Melody gave a little gasp, and Fedora got in front of her "that's right.. Same goes to both you."

"Stop joking around, Snatcher!" Fedora yelled, "I don't appreciate your attempt at humor!"

"Oh? You think I'm joking? Now that's funny" he chuckled "now that that possessed outhouse isn't bothering me anymore, and that horrid miasma gone; a bonus to all your.. Little contracts tidied away.. I don't need you two around." He shifted around, not a single moment did Fedora take her eyes off of him "besides, you girls didn't think I was just going to.. Let you keep all these time pieces, did you?" A scowl appeared on his face "they fell into MY forest, kid- they belong to ME!" He yelled. At this point the two couldn't tell if this was the time pieces doing this or he was really this greedy.

But did it matter right now?

The next thing the two girls knew, Snatcher had smacked Fedora's hat off, and snagged Melody's, wearing it on his head. "Hey! Give that back!" The child yelled. But the ghost only laughed, as the arena warped into a strange darkness.

"Time you saw what I'm really capable of, girls" they stood in darkness, as they heard his voice "say goodbye to those little heads of yours!"

The lights seemed to have returned, but now the two have found themselves inside a purple dome, the minions spectating, and Snatcher gearing up for an attack!

"RUN!" Fedora shouted, as the two girls charged out of the way of a strange scream attack that made the ground below them shoot up into a pillar of explosive light. Everything was happening to fast, as Snatcher switched attack, and his minions jumping into the fight as well. They all started to move around in a circle, Melody giving the cue to jump. This was normal, Fedora not using her hat in a fight, but the kid felt very uncomfortable with Snatcher wearing her's.

Once the minions stopped moving, the all jumped back into the spectating side of the ring.

"Your probably waiting for me to turn blue, aren't you?" Snatcher asked, blue? What did he mean by that? Now recalling all the fights in the past, at a point in time- yes, everyone that she has witnessed, and fought, turned blue.. What was the deal with that? "Sorry, girls! Blue doesn't suit me. And I guess that makes me invincible, huh?" He laughed "That's too bad!"

Muttering under his breath, "let's try some of these.." His hand raised, and blue flask floated around him. Fedora's eyes widen, and she motioned Melody to move. As the two ran, they could hear the glass shattering behind them. "Oh, not enough? Let's try one thousand!" And a huge ring of flask floated around him

Fedora's mouth agape "sweet mother of god."

It all started raining down on them, at a point, one or two had hit the girls, but luckily no glass was lodged into their skin. Snatcher hummed, "to many, eh? Let's try just one!" He seemed to be messing with them now. He tossed the one at Fedora, but she side stepped it, a smirk on her face- but the glass didn't shatter, "wait, hold on-" she turned her head over to the still floating flask filled with some type of blue liquid. "That one should totally have hit you!" He complained "come on, give it a chance!"

Fedora looked up, as it floated over her head, trying to move- but it only followed her. She kept running around in hopes of throwing it off; to Melody watching, it would have looked funny, if it weren't for the fact that this ghost wasn't trying to kill them. Eventually, Fedora had successfully dodge the heat seeking flask- earning a dull look from him "you're kinda rude, aren't you?"

Fedora triumphantly smirked at him.

The minions were back once more- the only difference was that Snatcher was using his scream attack as they dodged the circling minions; they managed to get out of the latter, but the former knocked them around, and pushed them. Hat kid got back up, but it took a little longer for Fedora to stand. The two were surrounded by duplicates of themselves; multiple voices called out, "this is how you look, you're an idiot!" They all seemed to laugh and and chime 'idiot' together, making Hat kid very uncomfortable. It triggered something in Fedora, back when she was being teased as a child; all of a sudden, her anger flamed up; she swung off her umbrella from her back and was close to actually hitting him.

However, the copies jumped back with laughter, disappearing, and Snatcher reappearing with another large ring of blue flasks; as the fell, Melody noticed that one hadn't shattered. As Fedora dodged, the child ran for the bottle as the minions came back. But before they even had a chance to hit them, Melody threw the flask with all her might, and nailed Snatcher in the face. The fight seemed to stop for a second, only so the boss could figure out what just occurred.

"... Did you just.. Color me blue with my own attack?" He asked baffled

"Nice shot, sis!" Fedora yelled with a smiled, making Melody puff with pride.

"This.. This can't count, right? Surely this doesn't count!" He then growled "that. Does it. Time to die!" With a yelled, the fight continued, his attacks felt more aggressive. The explosive pillars of light circled around in a pattern, making the girls go in opposite direction. The suddenly the room turned black; with a wink, Snatcher disappeared- two took his place. The girls back to back as the to Snatchers crept at them, Melody yelled "Which one do we hit?!"

"Just hit both!" Fedora yelled, her umbrella swinging forth, Melody had hit the real one, while a cardboard cutout fell over. The next attack, the two girls were so used to. Snatcher shook the ground and caused quakes, making the girls jump in sync- for once, Fedora didn't get hit. Melody charged on, running up to Snatcher and hitting him; confirming hit number two. The explosive pillars came back once he got a hold of himself, they spun around and royally missed them by a few feat. More aggressive explosions went of right after the other, making the girls run away from it, then the same attack as before went off. Once the two got out of its way, the room turned dark once more-

Back to back again, they swung at both, this time Fedora had smacked Snatcher "Hah! I alway wanted to do that!" She cheered

However, the next attacks kept getting faster and faster, and she almost got stuck in one, if it weren't for the kid pulling her away. The shock waves came back, and the two jumped around; knowing she wouldn't be fast enough, she left this part to Melody. The child ran and once again hit him. The pillars of light cam back, spinning around and slowing down to try and trick them, but the girls still managed to dodge them. The room when dark for the last time, and the two didn't even wait- swinging their umbrellas, that was another hit- and what seemed like the last.

The field lit up and then got dark. The two girls were in a void world it looked like. Almost like the one in Fedora's dream. The two tired and in need of aid, the looked around. Unfinished business to attend to once the girls saw Snatcher to the far, far end of the void world. The two looked at each other, nodded and walked forth. They could hear him, huffing, drained from the fight.

"The both of you are such disrespectful young ladies.."

But his words didn't stop the two for getting closer.

"I feel.. So weak.." He cried out,

But it still didn't effect Fedora, the kid however slowed down a bit.

"Please... Have mercy..."

Now that was just pathetic.

"Please.."

"HAVE A SEAT!"

"CHRIST ON A CRACKER!" Fedora yelled out, Snatcher had succeeded in giving the older girl a scare; she wasn't expecting that at all.

The two somehow found themselves sitting on a bench, Fedora holding her chest from the fright. "All these time pieces landed in MY forest. They are MY property." He said, bent on keeping these hourglasses "so, let's make a deal ladies, you get out of my forest, and we never see you two again. How's that sound for a deal?" As much as Fedora would want to sign that contract; she and the kid aren't leaving with out those darn time distortion creator. They fought so hard too. Melody just puffed her cheeks out.

"Not a fan? Too. Bad. You don't make the calls here!" He pulled up a contract "here, I'll even make it easier for you-" and stamped the contract prematurely. "Now, all that's left is for you two to sign it!" He pleaded. The two took a closer look, it was just a contract that basically said get out, and leave. Fedora sighed, signing it before the kid; once it was in the child's hands though.. She went crazy. Before she signed her name, she scribbled over the lot of the contract's writing, overwriting what it was supposed to be.

She wrote things like,

'Stay and have fun'

'Be nice!'

When it came down to the time pieces, she had rewritten 'none of it' to 'All of it' And then scribbled over Snatcher's pictures- giving him smiley faces. One thing caught Fedora off, however- the child had written down 'be out BFF'

Then she signed her name.

Fedora looked at the child, pointing at the paper "I don't want to be best friends with him!" But Melody only stuck her tongue out, pretty much saying too bad.

Snatcher was also baffled by this ".. You understand that's.. Not how contracts work, right?" One of his words stuttered. He got closer to Melody "I'm giving you a chance to scram, Kid! There's no catches, or clauses this time!" Though, Fedora did feel happy watching him fight with this kid verbally, and is currently losing "what if I.. Give you your soul back? Free your friend too! Will.. Will that make you two leave?.."

The kid's purple soul spiraled down back into her, and the cuff from Fedora's leg finally clapped off! But this entire time, Melody hadn't said a word, and Snatcher was wondering if she was even paying attention "yes? No? Hello! Are you there's? Why aren't you saying anything!?" He was extremely distressed about this. But finally, he just gave up "... You're quite the character, aren't you. And... A tough negotiator.." With a sigh "Fine, I'll sweeten the deal for you."

With that he dropped a time piece down "here, take my last time piece. If I continue to see you two around my forest after this; I'll be very disappointed!"

With a huge smile, Melody hopped off the bench and ran for the time piece, making Snatcher groan.

"Sis! Let's go home!" Melody smiled brightly.

* * *

A/N: _well, here you guys go! I stayed up all night to work on this chapter! So please, E_ _njoy!_

 _Finally done with the main subcon arc, now all the two need to do is get some rifts and its off to the mountains!_

 ** _on to the comments!_**

 **Rand0m0bs3ss:** _thank you for your encouragement! and I wish you luck on your prevention of soul sucking._

 **BLINIX:** _yeah, I thought I could be a little creative about that. plus, All Might_ _strength- that's terrifying, and I will make it a thing now._

 **JustRandomGuy:** _all hell has broken out- and you also have a nice day :D_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Back at it again, here's a long chapter! Sorry for the wait**_!

 **(Chapter twenty three: the truth behind the past)**

"Where could those girls have run off too?" Cooking cat was back on the ship, along side the Mafia boss, and surprisingly Conductor and Grooves. A rare occasion where the two are not fighting each other to help figure out where their friends have gone too.

"Ay don' trust that twitchen peck neck." The conductor stated, while Grooves just hummed in though. "They be looking fer time pieces, that we know. But what could be keepin the lassie from a break?"

"Perhaps.. They went.. 'There' Darlin." The DJ gave the other bird a worried glance

"Now, why the peck would the lassie go there's?!" Taking his hat off, the conductor looked out the large window of the ship "that place is nothin but danger." Then he looked back to Grooves "though, it's possible they don't know about it, with the little lass bein an alien- and the big lass with nay memories."

"I'm sorry, Where do you think the girls are?" Cooking cat had been following, but where was 'there'?

However, before anyone could explain, the sound of heavy feet landing grabbed everyone's attention. There at the window, Fedora and Hat kid; the child out cold in her arms from exhaustion, and both dirty and very chilled to the bone. Fedora never realized just how much dirt was on them when they returned to the very clean ship. With labored breath Fedora looked to everyone- surprised to see them all here.

"Hey.. I- uh.. Need help." She said. Cooking cat immediately ran over. The two older birds where a bit taken aback by how roughed up the two girls looked. They too soon helped out after being snapped out of their daze by the rushing cat

* * *

Hat, umbrella, bags- everything was in check, an angry cat mother; also check. It was just Fedora taking on the brunt of the yelling, Hat kid was cleaned and put to sleep back in her bed. Both got treated for minor cuts and scrapes. Bruising even. They all sat in the kitchen as to not wake the smaller child from her room.

"What were you two thinkin?!" Cookie yelled at Fedora. "Runnin off without any word!"

The girl winced at the berating tone she was being hit with; she remembered always being yelled at at home- but this was different; because the person who was yelling at her cared about her. "It was me.. I'm sorry. I got us into this.. The kid wanted to tag along.."

"I'm glad you're both alright, but Darlin.." Grooves tilted his head a little "what made you decide to go there? Of all places?"

"The.. The badge seller, and he was right, there were so many time pieces there.." Fedora sighed, putting her head down on the counter table, glad to just be out of the woods "I.. I need to tell you guys what really happened down there.. It was like a crazy roller coaster of emotions and pain."

"That's ney comfortin, lass." The Conductor crossed his arms

"Tell us dear, what happened?" Cooking cat's voice was soft, but still held a stern face; just by looking at her, she could tell something happened.

"Well, for starters.." Fedora swirled around on the counter chair, holding out her hand "a proper introduction- Hey there, my name's Julia. It's nice to finally tell you my name."

"Ohohohoho! Don't tell me-" the Conductor was smiling

"Darlin, you-!"

"Remembered your name.. Wait, does that mean..?" Cookie was in awe

"Mafia girl has remembered!"

Fedora smiled at everyone's reaction, "I'm nineteen years old, I went and finished high school, currently unemployed, and I'm not really fond of my real parents." The older girl chuckled "while the kid is asleep, I'll tell you exactly what happened since we've been gone.."

"Tell us everythin." Cc looked on, while the others nodded.. In the Mafia boss's case.. Slushed.

With a big intake of air, she then prepped herself for what needs to be said. "Alright.. So-"

* * *

The ship was calm, quite, just like it has always been. Cooking cat retired for the day, all that stress of trying to find the girls put a strain on her. The story didn't help that much ether. The Conductor and Grooves left back to wherever they stayed as well. However, This was nice. Nice to be back in her pile of pillows. Sleeping soundly. At least, that's what Fedora thought. She had grown so used to Moonjumper's dreamscape... That she had forgotten how scary her's was. Her world was pitch black. Just like before. She hated it.

Fedora sat in silence, with no one to talk to, nothing to chase. This really was lonely. Yet.. Something about this seem familiar in a different way. A cold chill ran up her spine, colder then when she and the kid where running from the Ice Queen. A laugh broke out, distant, yet sounded like it was coming closer. From where? That was difficult to point. Shifting her head around, all Fedora saw was pitch black void. The laughter grew and grew.. And then? It stopped.

"My, my! How the child has grown..."

'It couldn't.. Be..' Fedora stopped trying to look. She knew that voice.. He... shouldn't still be real.

"What's the matter? Do you not remember us? We remember you, little diamond-!" The voice sounded like it was dancing around, a haunting tune being sung; nothing like the lullaby Moonjumper sings.

"Remember, Remember? We used to play together! Oh, let's play again..!" The voice had quite down, but a sudden pressure around her neck began to choke her. "Betrayer, Betrayer-!" The voice yelled. "Just like the others, just like them!

Fedora thrashed around, trying to remove whatever was around her neck, but nothing was there.

"Hmm, what was that you used to call us..?" The voice hummed "yes, yes-! We remember!" In a flash, a face appeared, yellow, glowing features.. "Watch out little diamond.." His mouth never moving, a permanent smile "The boogie man is here-!"

With a yell, Fedora shot up, hands to her neck and coughing.

She was awake.

And the nightmares are back.

Looking up from her pile, she saw very concerned Melody- pillow in hand. She was about to attack her when she just suddenly started screaming in her sleep. Taking a quick look at the pillow, and a nervous chuckle from the child, she kicked it away- pretending she was never holding it.

"You.. Okay?" She asked.

Fedora leaned back and groaned "yeah.. Just.. Just a bad dream" as she put her hands to her face.

"I uh.." It took a while for Melody to form a sentence, after that little show, she almost forgot why she was waking up Fedora. "Ah, yeah! I'm picking up rift energy in Subcon!" This in turn made the older girl stifle a yell in the pile she leaned on.

"We just came back from that place kid!" Fedora straighten back up "can't we just have a day break?" She asked

"Julia. These are time rifts." Melody deadpanned "one of them is a purple."

Sighing, "okay.. Okay.." She stood up, straightening out her coat, and placed her hat back on her head. "Let's get going."

With a smile, Melody moved on- Fedora beside her.

* * *

There they were, back in that forest, in Fedora's mind- to soon. They landed next to the bridge that leads to the manor, thoughts of saving Moon in reckless abandon ran throughout her mind. However, she knew better.

"Come on, it should be close to us!" Melody pulled on Fedora's arm, leading her to where she thought it was. Her pulling lead to a large pipe, gunk filled it almost to the rim. "It's in there.."

Upon further inspection, the rift was just sitting on a board, with large leaves shading over it.

"So, I guess we just.. Jump in?" Fedora asked, a questionable look on her face. Though, the child was already climbing the wall of the pipe. "Guess that's a yes."

The two girls stood and then looked to each other, with a smile, they jumped in and touched the rift.

Greeted by the blue atmosphere, the bubbles and the flying whale- they find themselves back in a rift. Ahead, there seems to be blue and red platforms, further down moving gears again. "Man.. It's been to long.." Fedora said, as the kid was already running though the course. Before the older girl walked on after her, she noticed that the red tiles fall. "Oh.. Joy." She waited for the first one to come back, when it did, she took a path Melody didn't take.

"Hey, Julia! This one is actually pretty easy!" Hat kid yelled out to her. She was already on a moving gear, moving up and down- looks like they need a hook shot. Timing her leap, Fedora hopped over, the moving gear making her fall on her back. The child laughed, it looked like the older girl slipped on ice.

"Hah hah.." The older girl got up, still trying to get used to the movement "come on, kiddo." She gestured to her to get on her back.

"Aw, but don't you want me to carry you?" Melody still laughed.

Fedora just squinted at her, then ran at her, grabbing her in a hold, the kid laughed louder "let's get going already!"

This went on for while, Melody held like luggage, and Fedora with umbrella in hand, she looked on. Ahead was a spinning block, something she was used to- however, the rest of the way was purely dependent on the hook shot and landing on smaller platforms. That were spinning.

"Easy, huh?" Fedora gave Hat kid a look

"For me at least," she smiled up at her.

"Oh my god-" the older girl mumbled.

Taking notice of Fedora's movement, Melody latched onto her side for a better. With a running jump, Fedora swung as the hook shot grabbed its mark; Melody looked like a baby koala holding onto to a mother as the older girl ran. Five more time this action happened, making sure every swing was right, landing on the narrow platforms; until finally the made it to the third lamp post. A few more rings floated and a straight path of red platform led onto another par of rings to swing from. At the end was a time piece moving back and forth.

"You ready kid?" Fedora asked, looking over the edge. If they missed, they fall through the blue abyss, and Fedora doesn't want to do that again.

With a nod from the kid the to ran off, jumped, and just barely hit hitting the first ring. That moment of panic subsided for just a moment before its started again when they hit the red platforms. Running with all the older girl's might, Fedora jumped off and grabbed the other ring. With that momentum, the swung right into the Time piece.

They found themselves back in Subcon, with another Time piece to add to the vault.

* * *

The two found themselves back at the Village, to say the little villagers were happy to see them wears an understatement- when the two girls left, they didn't get a chance to anything to them after they actually beat their boss in a fight. They were amazed, ecstatic to see them back. The two girls were crowded by little purple people, each of them were ether talking or trying to congratulate them. It was just a huge mush of space.

The two, however, couldn't stop smiling at this, Melody was getting hugged, and Fedora was getting climbed on. "Okay, okay! We get it!" Fedora laughed "you guys missed us, sorry for not saying goodbye!"

"But, while we're here, have you guys seen a.. Blue swirling vortex?" Hat kid asked, she knew it was in the village, but where was unclear. This place might be spacious, but it was still big.

The crowd looked at each other, softly conversing about. One spoke up "actually yeah, I thin some of us have" another pointed towards the campsite where the kid and the older girl stayed when they were trapped here.

"Up on the roof-"

"It looked dangerous, so we didn't touch it.."

"Does the boss know you guys are back?"

with a nod to each other, the two girls climbed up, walked across the bridge that connects the two old large stumps, and headed into the Rift for another time piece.

Not even a second after entering, they two ran ahead- but stopping just before Fedora could fall over, Melody smacked the bell she was familiar with. Face smacking into green, The older girl quickly scrambled away to safety.

"Well.. That was a close one-" She took a deep breath. "Thanks kiddo."

Melody smiled, nodding, "come on, let's go-!"

The child led on, ringing the bell once more, the two ran off- their first objective was to climb the spinning.. Gear thing. Maybe it wasn't really a gear, but it did spin. "I hate spinning platforms, make me dizzy-" Fedora stated, climbing up a little slower then how Melody was taking it. Once at the top, the two waited- once the platform was at its closes, the both jumped and found themselves on solid... Floating ground. "Really, another one of these?"

The older girl looked up, a wall to wall climb was their next mission. Melody on the other hand was quite literally bouncing off the walls. Hearing the child gasp, Fedora knew she needed to get up there, but hearing the child call out "Julia! You need to see this!" Made her forget how much she hated the climb up.

"What- what is it-..." In front of them was a large chocolate chip cookies suspended in air. Actually, five of them. They lead a path to their next objective. Another spinning platform.

"When we get all the rifts here, can we make chocolate chip cookies later!?" Melody asked, excited with a smile.

"Eh, sure.. Why not." Fedora shrugged "I'm sure Cc would love to teach us."

"Teach me, your not allowed to cook anymore~" the child teased

"It was one time! Let it go already!"

"Love you!"

After while of bickering with one another, the two decided to jump at the same time; something felt off about these large cookies, and Fedora would rather get it over with. "1.., 2- 3!" The two said together, hopping on each cookie; the farther they went the faster they started to disappear, though they were fast enough to not fall. No time to stand still however, with feet planted on the spinning platform, the to kept moving.

They climbed, jumped on another spinning platform, jumped, climbed once more; until it lead to a ramp. At the top, more cookies and bells, but at the end another time piece they were looking for. Once they jumped over the cookies, Fedora looked off;

"Which way do you want to go?" She asked

"I think they both lead the same way.." Melody hummed, " buuut- let's take the right path!" She pointed

"Alrighty, then. Get ready on that bell, also- your speed hat, could come in handy.. Just in case."

Nodding, Melody switched her normal hat with the sprint hat. Fedora and the small girl charged off, once the child hit the bell. Being quick, Fedora hit the next one, and as the ran ahead, they saw it didn't fully make it- grabbing the child mid jump, Fedora used the hooks hot to latch on; making it to the lone platform.

"Ahah! That was a rush!" Fedora cheered out "you okay kid?"

"Yup! That was fun!" Melody laughed "and look, it's just over there's!"

She was right, just another platform to jump, and a set of stairs that can only be used with the bell to climb up to the time piece. "Almost home, kiddo." Fedora said to her, "just a few more.." She reassuringly nudged the child's shoulder.

Making it to the end, the two girls grabbed another time piece.

* * *

Fedora sat on a bench, over looking the swamp- Melody had left quickly to return the time piece back to were it needed to be. They hadn't been spotted yet by Snatcher, despite the commotion in the village. The reason behind the older girl staying behind was to just.. Think. Now that she has the time to do it, besides worrying about 'if' they were going to make it out of this forest before. Setting aside the scary atmosphere about this place, it did always seem peaceful.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice called out.

This grabbed Fedora's attention, turning her head down the road to the village, there stood that strange man.. What was his name? Gabriele..?

"It's... You" The girl was slightly lost for words, until something came out of her mouth "Hey, wait a minute- I thought you were gone!"

The man chuckled "just because one says to leave, doesn't mean one won't come back." Taking a seat next to her, Fedora still couldn't get used to how tall he was. For a humanoid figure. "You are proof of that."

"That's.. You have a point; but how come the big man hasn't noticed you yet? Miasma aura dude." Fedora pointed back.

"Do you notice something different..?" Gabriele asked.

Fedora looked at him for a few seconds, snapping her finger "you're head is back on your shoulders!"

The tall man laughed out, "well, yes! But that's not.. Hah.. What I was trying to point out-" Gabriele gestured to his neck, straightening out that little scarf like decoration. "Do you see my neck tie? This is what allows me to conceal my aura; my friend Benjamin made it for me."

"... If that was the case, why'd you take it off before..?" She asked, "concealing the thing that give you away would have been better then.. People feeling you're there.."

"True, however the puppeteer was still on the loose at the time." Gabriele explained "I may be hidden by others, and those who could not sense aura- but he will always know where I am." The tall man looked at her for a second, before talking again "It is.. A very lopsided ordeal. Let them all know, and keep him away, or not let them know and risk being attacked.."

"Julia!" Melody yelled out.

"...Julia.. A lovely name; never had the chance to ask you.." Gabriele stood up "you seemed to be in a hurry before. Though, now you seem lost; May I ask.. What are you two up to?"

"That's none of your concern, I'm afraid." Fedora stood up, tilting her hat in a warning way "to many people know, to many people want to fight. I don't what to have to fight you too." She looked away for a second to debate how far Melody was "you seem like a nice guy. But these are questions you shouldn't be asking.."

Gabriele hummed, "I see." He got up as well, "well, whenever your 'secret mission' is done, come find my friend and I at that island.. What was it..? Mafia town?" He questioned, the nodded his head "I wish to talk to you there, on your own.. Your 'little sister' must not follow."

"Well.. That's not ominous at all." Fedora sarcastically stated "what, you afraid she's gonna take your head off again?"

"You started to have nightmares, yes..?" This question made Fedora freeze "we can provide assistance, if not.. just a little.." And with that, he walked on; Just as Melody approached her.

The child stared off at his general direction for just a moment before she looked back at Fedora "why was the creepy man talking to you again..?" She questioned.

Fedora scratched the back of her neck, looking off as well, "the guy said he and a friend wanted to talk to me later when we're done here." Looking down at the girl "I think I should go, kiddo. It's something important."

Melody squinted her eyes at her older sister "are you keeping a secret from me?" She asked.

"I-! No..-" Fedora sighed "it's just.. It involves.. Something to do with nightmares.."

"The child tilted her head, "nightmares..?" Then her eyes lit up "oh! Like this morning? But those things just happen.."

Walking on, the older girl held a grim face "yeah, nightmares are normal every know an again; but what if you hadn't had the same dream with they same guy in years, only for it to suddenly pop back up?" Fedora glanced over at the kid "what I'm trying to say is. I don't think it's normal. I think someone is actively trying to mess with my head- and that 'creepy man' as you call him.. He might be able to give me some insight on this."

"Well, then- we should go after this." Melody came to this conclusion

Fedora shook her head, "that's the thing though, kid.." Stretching her arms out and hearing a few cracks "He doesn't want you to come.." Putting her arms down, she smiled; Fedora saw how worked up Melody was going to get "but I have a plan! Don't worry. I'm not going alone."

* * *

"... What are you two doing back here?" Fedora and Melody, mostly Fedora, were trying to sneak past Snatcher- not wanting another confrontation. It looked like Hat kid didn't really care if she got seen or not, but the other girl didn't feel like starting something with this ghost.

The two were caught in mid step, staring at the spectral being, then suddenly "you'll never catch me-!" Fedora yelled out, bolting ahead, leaving Melody laughing as the child watched her run. The child knew nothing bad was going to happen now; it was funny watching her run- and then the snap of something rising;

Fedora had gotten caught in another trap.

As she was suspended in the air, upside down, and upset. Arms folded as she slowly spun; watching the two laugh at her misfortune.

"I hate your traps.. So much."

"Your lucky this time; no contacts- but stop stepping in my traps, kid!" Snatcher slightly yelled after getting over the laughing fit; cutting down the rope that snagged her leg. He didn't catch her, so she landed on the ground head first.

With a slight cry of pain escaping her, Fedora sat up straight "it's not my fault you set this place up like a freaking minefield!" She yelled back.

"This reason why this place is like this, is so I can protect my home!" Snatcher snapped back. "And everyone who's in it!" Looked back at the two girls, after Melody approached the fallen woman. "The fact that you two managed to beat me, mean the both of you are huge threats to everyone here.. Except.. Her." Shaking his head "but now I know you girls won't try anything stupid.. Beside maybe get caught in traps." He mumbled.

"I heard that." Fedora glared.

"Whatever, just.. Don't destroy my forest." He sighed "it's already taken enough beatings."

"Don't worry, Snatcher! We want to help too!" Melody smiled "well keep this place safe as long as we're around!"

"Which probably won't be long" the older girl mumbled under her breath. In turn, the child slightly punched her on the shoulder, giving her a look "ow, what? That's true!"

"You two are strange." He quickly said

"Says the purple noodle." Fedora attempted to quipped back.

"...get out of my sight."

"With. pleasure."

Keeping an eye out for the 'beware' and 'keep out' signs, the two girls walked down the road to were the hanging grounds. Passing a brick archway connected with walls, they found themselves there- however their destination was a little farther then that. Up ahead they see a huge frozen in place situation. It looked like a large hourglass had shattered here, looking up, they saw the purple rift.

"This is it, huh?" Fedora looked up "nasty looking shards of glass.. Be careful not to cut yourself kid.."

"Me be carful? you're the one with all the hand scars.." Melody pointed out.

Looking down at her hands, she has collected a fair share of burns and cuts, hasn't she.. Clenching her hands, she smiled at her; "Makes me look cool through, yeah?"

"The coolest!" The child beamed.

Looking around and figuring out the best way to get up to that rift; the two girls heard a swooshing sound, and a shout.

"Miss lady!"

"Wha, Ker-"

A frog mask collided with Fedora's face, knocking her down- Melody jumped back in surprise at the sudden impact; a loud clack was heard as Kero was found floating around Fedora with glee. "Miss lady! Miss! You came back!" He said happily "I thought you'd never come back this time!"

"O-okay, okay!" Fedora smiled, rubbing her face. Despite the nasty sound the impact of the mask hitting her face, she seemed to be okay. "Hey, sorry for always leaving and not saying goodbye, bud. Though me and my sister have some important things to do right now, I can't really stay and chat."

The frog dweller sagged "you always have something important to do.."

"Wait.. Julia- you can understand him?" Melody asked

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you that- This is Kero. I have no idea how I'm actually understanding him." Fedora pointed out "I personally thought it might have been me wearing his mask.. But I'm still a little puzzled."

"Well... He seem really sad now.." The small child have the dweller a pitiful look.

"Yeah.. The kid just wants to spend time with-"

"KID!?" She shouted "that dweller is a child!?"

"Yeah..?" Kero was a tad bit frightened by the sudden out burst, hiding behind Fedora. "I was actually thinking about this.. But I wasn't sure how..-"

"We're taking him with us." Melody stated

"Wait- wha-?"

"Home. We're taking him home." Though Melody stopped for a second "...right after the rift." She turned around and just started climbing.

Watching the child climb, Fedora turned around to Kero. "Stay here, buddy.. Well back back before you know it." Kero happily nodded; he was going to spend more time with Fedora and the nice, but, scary child.

* * *

A frozen block with sleepy raccoons- a strange pipe lead to another place. Melody knew what to do, but Fedora was experiencing all this for the first time. She remembered the consequences, but what was she to suspect? Melody was already looking around for something, when she came back with a happy notice she showed Fedora-

"We're looking for these things. They are called memory pages." Melody stated "keep an eye out for them and golden crown pons. Those will help us continue!"

Nodding, Fedora and Melody continued on. The next area, they found themselves in subcon, the place was on fire, and wrecking balls swung back and forth. The place was being destroyed. "Split up and look around, and be careful!" Melody said. "With more eyes searching we should be able to get out after!"

"Alright. Let's go." Fedora split off with Melody. Being mindful not to fall or get hit.

From the tree house they found themselves in, Fedora went left to grab a crown pon. Being quick not to let those raccoons fall on her she hopped away. Melody looked around the closed pipe wondering what could be around to. She found a page hidden behind it- Fedora was taking a long way around, hopping tree to tree, she started collecting more pons. A hook shot, and another jump, already she collected enough to move on. But she wasn't done yet; Over by the parked dozer, there was a page. She jumped to the ledge and grabbed it- the small page made a sweet bell noise just like the pons she collected.

She found hat kid waving at her on top of a roof when she hopped down "I think we got everything, let's move on!"

Moving towards the opened pipe, Fedora looked back. Thinking. What could all this mean?

The next place was strange- it looked like subcon the way it is now. Up ahead was more mossy brick towers, there was also a spinning platform; It looked a little difficult to jump on to. Melody immediately started moving on, taking out a raccoon for a pon and a spider, before she got it though, it snagged her with it's spin attack.

"Kid!" Fedora ran up to her

"I'm good! I'm okay!" She got up, smiling "stuff happens."

Fedora huffed "you sure..?"

"Yup! I can always find some heart pons!"

With that they continued, Fedora not even wanting to question what she just said. They already had enough to pons to move on, now all they needed were the pages. Making it to the spinning part of this place, the saw a page floating in air; if they make the jump, they could just ride around to grab it. Once that's was achieved, and waiting for the thing to spine around once more, the jumped off to the pipe. It opened up, but just before the kid could jump in, something caught Fedora's eye. A sparkle just over the edge. Walking over, Melody looked over to her as she crouched down and picked up another floating piece of paper.

"Now, we can go." Fedora smiled.

Jumping in, they went onward.

On a well, filled to the brim with water, the two looked around- it was a lot more calm looking. Bluish frosted towers spiraled up to the next exit, some have pons on them. Yet they cannot see a page anywhere. Taking the lead this time, Fedora made the jump over to the pon that was on a tower on its own. Once she stepped foot on it however, it started to shake- she new what shaking means; it was going to fall. In a slight panic, she jumped from tower to tower until the landed on a tree, thankfully the tree didn't fall like these old towers. A sleepy raccoon floated near her, but she paid no mind, because on all were branch was another page. That was the eighth one. Do all of the rifts have these many pages? Most be one heck of a story.

Melody shouted out "Julia! Keep going! I'll catch up!" Looking behind to see the towers slowly building back up. With a nodded, whether the child saw or not, she moved on. The towers fell as she moved, Hat kid made it the tree she was at, waited for a second and then moved again once the towers came back. Along the way a spider was destroyed, and the two met back up. Pipe open and ready for the next area.

This next area was small, a few enemy types the hadn't seen before created a shock wave they had to jump over, taking them both out, they worried about the raccoons the fell down. Once the area was cleared the two looked around. No pages, but inside strange tubes were these dragon looking plants, but they also looked like purple goop. What was this place? What does it have in tie with everything else they've seen? Purple rifts were strange.

"Hey, Julia!" Melody called snapping Fedora out of her thoughts "looks to be a narrow path down.." It was strange how there was a gate leading off to the side, only to find the was inside of this tower they were on. There in side was a page, now they can move on.

"Such an odd place this is.." Fedora mumbled out, "like someone was doing experiments.."

They moved on.

At the end, there was the same purple rift- Melody got out her umbrella and already knew what to do. Charging at it, she smacked it around- breaking the rift little by little. Up tile it finally broke open- and out came a time piece! "Mission complete, sis!" Melody chimed with a smile. Finding themselves back in the forest, Melody held onto the time piece.

Strangely enough, in Fedora's hands was a completed book. Looking down, she remembered reading the other memory books, but never had she seen the process of completing one. The two quickly looked at it- Julia's eyes widened.

The tale of queen Vanessa-

There were two figures surrounded by hearts; clearly meaning they were in love, and holding hands, they looked like a nice couple. But now Julia knew. Vanessa looked like a nice woman, as the page was turned, greeting the town folk, who wore masks and hoods sometimes... The masks.. Looked like the dwellers, and the hooded figures look like the minions.

Next page, the prince was talking with another girl, and Vanessa looked shocked- heart broken. Already understanding what was happening she quickly skimmed through the different pages, to jealous, to misunderstanding, to not being heard out. The prince was taken and locked away. The second to last picture stunned the two, but not as much as Julia. The prince in this looked like Snatcher- but then where was Moonjumper if he said he was the prince?

Julia was having a slight mental breakdown trying to figure out her emotions and thoughts while Melody understood. Remembering the subtle ways he explained things when she had listened to them talk back at the mansion; it was clear he had the memories, it seemed Snatcher did too, but hasn't admit it yet- putting a hand on Julia's shoulder.

Snapping her head towards the child, Julia looked shocked; like she had forgotten she was still here. "Julia, listen to me, I think I understand what's going on here.."

"Really? Because I don't! There so many things happening- I can't seem to deal with it; Moonjumper said he was the prince, but Snatcher is here? Vanessa got jealous over a misunderstanding, and wouldn't listen- I, I just-" she was going a mile in words, but Melody kept up "why would she lock him away? Was it really the painful..?"

"Does love really do that to you?" Julia asked.

"Sis! We're going slightly off topic! Get a hold of yourself and listen!" Melody grabbed Julia by her coat, shaking her. "I don't have the answers about love because it still a kid! But I think Snatcher and Moonjumper are the same person!"

"How?! Moonjumper is a nice guy and Snatcher is-"

"Sometimes a butthead, yeah- but he's still nice." Melody cut in "despite everything he's done, he was doing it to protect his home and those in it. Remember that? And remember how Moon said he was 'half the man' he was? I think he was hinting the he and Snatcher were the same at a point in time- the prince!"

"You're saying...?"

"Snatcher was the soul, and Moonjumper was the body.." Which explains why he looked like a frozen corpse.. And his coat was akin to the prince's in the story..

"Is.. Everything okay..?" Kero spoke up, looking at the two. Only Fedora heard him. Things seemed a little more clear, but her head still hurt. Standing up, and taking a really long breath to calm down, maybe a few more time for good measure- she came to slight neutral grounds for later thought.

Though, on the bright side, they were done with subcon. Finally.

* * *

 **Rand0m: _That's good to hear you still have your soul!_**

 **Badbloodkiller: _Yes, Definitely an angry mother- No breaks for these two yet!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**(Chapter twenty four: Strange gathering)**

"Are you sure about this? I could go talk to him-"

"No, kiddo; I was thinking about long before you said we could" Julia took her hat off and handed it to Melody "watch this for me, yeah?" Walking forward, the older girl stepped up to the tree, the very one that Snatcher lived in- Kero stuck close to her, he was scared, and his fear made Julia brave for his sake. However, slightly nervous, and maybe a little bit unsure- she made sure Snatcher saw them both.

Looking up from his book, he squinted his eyes at Julia, "you kids done prancing around my forest yet?" Then he noticed the Dweller behind her, instead to Hat kid. "What's.. Going on here?"

Showing as much confidence as she could muster, Julia spoke up "We want to take him with us, and he wants to come along." Stating with her hands "I want to make this clear, we are not kidnapping one of your villagers."

Stature scoffed at that, then looked towards the strange masked dweller. "Oh! I know you.." He said, Kero hunched down slightly "you're that swamp kid, yeah.. The little shy dweller who lives in the swamp." He laughed "you got some real guts living in the state it is in now." This made Kero feel a little bit more brave, he said he had guts from the big scary man!

"But tell me, she telling the truth, kid?" He asked, lowering his voice

The dweller nodded, "I..I want.. To go.. With them.." Kero muttered

Julia smiled, "you heard the little man, so- do we have your say?"

Snatcher folded his long arms across his chest, giving a glance as the two for just a moment, then back on Julia "you two already made a pact to hear him..?" Giving the look on the older girls face, she had no idea what he was talking about "you got to be kidding.., you didn't know you started the pact?" Groaning, he explained. "A pact starts when a dweller trusts a human, or some other sentient living being- when they are given their mask."

Kero flared up "oh, oh! I did! I gave her my mask for a bit!"

"When that happens, the dweller becomes some sort of familiar to that being, you can hear them, but only your dweller." Snatcher then stated "You try talking to another dweller, you won't be able hear them. Anybody else tries to talk to your dweller, they won't hear him. Get it?" He looked at the two, nodding their heads "Good, now- how bout we make this pact.. More easier..?"

Not liking the tone in his voice, Julia hummed at him in questioning way.

"Hey, just hear me out." Snatcher smiled, arms raised "I can make it so that your pact can be heard with anyone you make friends with!" Julia crossed her arms now "this includes the hat kid, and anyone else you came Into contacted with; basically he'll be able to talk out loud."

"Kero? What do you think?" Julia asked, when she just watched him nod excitedly- it would make things so much more easier for him! Being able to talk to people again.. "Alright, then. I guess this will be one contract I sign that I won't regret."

Snatcher laughed once more, "Wonderful! Now, sign here if you will."

Within the moment, that dreaded paper appeared, floated in place just waiting to be written on. Accompanied by it, the quill; Julia grabbed it and signed her real name this time, along side Kero- who signed with the name that was given to him. Once the names have been signed, the paper had vanished with a snap. "There, that's should do it! Oh, you might want to make him an actual body later." Snatcher said, thoughtfully "With that said, congrats kiddo- your now a legal guardian. Now leave."

Julia has no idea what legal guardian means, but it sounds nice!

* * *

Two days had passed, two days everyone was just sitting around the ship, some visiting when they could. It was nice, if it weren't for the nightmares plaguing Julia's dreams an waking her up almost at the break of dawn. The older girl had felt bad that she was waking up Melody and Kero up as well- So she had moved to the main hub, resting against the burger plush that was moved against the wall.

She was supposed to meet up with Gabriele when she was able to head to Mafia town, however Melody didn't like the idea of her going alone. So, she planed on taking someone else. Someone who could strike fear just by yelling- But he was busy at the moment. Julia's original plan was to take the Conductor with her, but apparently movie planing was in actin even though the next season hadn't started yet. However, the Conductor did say he would accompany her whenever he had the chance. So until then, she waited and watched the two kids goof around- today was that day for cookies though, so that was fun. Not really in the mood for baking, she watched Melody and Cc, along side Kero who was interested in what they were doing.

"Now when bakin, the both of you need to be very careful not to set the whole place on fire." Cooking cat instructed, moving all the ingredients around, and making sure the two children were following. "Now, before we start mixin things up, we have to pre heat the oven to three hundred and fifty degrees Fahrenheit" she pointed, then turned the nob "or one hundred seventy five, dependin which one you like using-"

Julia just sat at the back of the kitchen listening to Cc explain things, you can see the purple marks under the human girls eyes, and visually tired from sleep loss. She thought maybe if she could stay up for just a little bit longer she won't have to worry about the dreams. That didn't help in the slightest. Dropping her eyes just a bit, she dozed off-

"Mama! Look!"

Sitting up straight, and startled by the sudden noise next to her, she looked over to Kero; who still doesn't have a body yet- floated next to her, gesturing to Melody mixing a bowl in her hands. He was just happy to be here. With a sign and her hand rubbing her face, "that's nice, buddy.." However, it took her just a silent moment to realize just exactly what he called her just now- pausing her movement, hand covered one of her eyes she looked over. Was that just sleep deprivation? Or did he just call her..?

"You okay, mama?" You can hear the genuine concern in his voice.

All Julia did was sit wide eyed, turning her gaze over to Melody, who looked back with a huge grin. She did.. No she said something. She was the cause, Julia knows that smile. She should do something, but unable to fully understand the situation, Julia just sat there- covering her face with her hat.

Muffled words came out "Yup. Just peachy, bud." Was all she said. Why would Melody do this?

Later that night, Julia spent her sleeping hours staying up, crudely drawing in a book for a design of Kero's new body. Something he could posses and stay in, but frankly she still sucked at drawing even though she enjoyed it. So far, she thought of a sack body- a simple thing she could sew together. It was sturdy and not able to tear easily, only if someone attempted to cut or burn him; though she'd never even let anyone get close if that were the case. The she thought back at what he called her- face heating up from embarrassment, it was only two days and yet Melody convinced him that she was his new mom. Julia knows nothing about this, and she could use her mother as an example because she wasn't much of a mother.

But now that she thought of it, she was basically giving him a new life.

Could she really be a good mother?

... This is why she shouldn't think when she's tired. This is not something Julia needs to be worried about.

Feeling herself doze off, she slapped her face a bit, no- she wasn't going to see that person tonight. She will pull an all nighter. She has a body to work on after all. With a readable design, she stood up and searched the ship for a thick fabric.

* * *

Both children sleeping soundly, it was still so nice to be sleeping in a bed again- Melody missed her bed. Kero, despite being a spirit, had no need to sleep, but found it relaxing. He did it when he was alive, why stop now? It was they only time he didn't feel on edge. The two slowly started waking up, and to Melody, it was strange not seeing Julia in the room- but at least she's still on the ship. Having Kero here was still an adjustment, not because he was a ghost; that's not what bothers her at night. It's the fact the he glows brightly. The small girl never realized that he was so luminescent when the lights went out.

Stretching out, Melody jump out of her bed, and made way for the Hub. Possibly the kitchen next. There were still a whole bunch of cookies left from the batch they made. A commotion a could be heard out side the yet to be open door;

"Fedora- no, Julia; you need rest!" That was the Mafia boss- "staying up is not good-"

"I'll rest when when I want to rest, Jarstache!" Julia Irritably snapped back.

The door had open up when Melody stepped closer, getting a better look at the situation. The two turned and looked at the kid, the older girl smiled at her. "Morning, kid!" You could see the purple under her eyes. She really didn't sleep last night.. Then the small child looked to the ground; there at her feet was a sack like doll, just slightly taller then the child herself. "Hope you don't mind, I found some empty potato bags, and old ripped up pillows or an outfit!" Melody new why she was choosing not to sleep, but was she really up all night.. Working on this? Shortly after, Kero fazed through the closed door.

In an instant, Julia's attention was on the ghost child. She was surprisingly good a sowing; but Melody turned her eyes away from the older girl and Kero. Their chatter was something she wasn't concerned with. Walking past everyone else, the kid walked into the machine room, door still open she takes a quick glance; Julia and Kero were sharing a moment- The older girl was laughing heartily as she held up Kero, he was now in a new body, he looked so happy.

Convincing Kero that Julia was his new mom was a good idea. Even if it was just a joke before. Now, whether Julia accepts this concept or not is up to her, and her alone.

Grabbing the old phone that was on her ship, Melody made a call. As it wrung, she tapped her foot slightly.

"Conductor.., Julia really needs help.."

* * *

"Lass, yer sure about this?"

Both the Conductor and Julia stood at the fount door of what used to be the head base for the Mafia in Mafia town. He had revived the call earlier this morning, and thought to himself, 'it was really that bad?'. Taking a glance at her, Julia really did look bad, her face seemed more dim- not smiling as much as she used too. Though, not noticing the Conductor's worried glance Julia nodded to his question.

"Yeah, I'll head in first, then you, okay..?" She stated, looking back at him then the door.

Moving forward she stepped through.

It had been some time since the last visit here, the Mafia were still in there places; Some waved kindly at her, or just nodded at her existence. It was strange how far she'd come. To not knowing who she was, to a person well recognized by a Mafia group. What was this life anyways? Never in a million years would she ever thought this would happen. When she saves Moon, she'll need to thank him for this..

"Ah! Young Julia!" The girl turned her head over to the far end of the tables, a quick glance of blue and a twitchy purple hood.

...Why was the badge seller here?

She walked over, ignoring Gabriele's attempt to wave her over, and kept looking at the glitched man.

"Yes, Benjamin- this was the girl I told you about; the one from the cursed woods.." Though, the tall man's words drifted as he saw how the two looked at each other.

"...what are you doing here, twitchy." Julia asked

Quietly taking a glance behind her, the badge seller noticed the Conductor walk in, not saying a word however and looked back to Julia "I would kindly appreciate it if you'd stop calling me.. Twitchy.."

Taking a seat on the opposite side of the badge seller, Julia started thinking- you could just see the gears turning as she finally snapped her head at Gabriele "wait- Doc! What did you just says-?!"

The strange man just sighed, while the living rag doll sat down next to him, a chuckled escaped him; Julia was ether bad at remembering names, or called them these names on purpose. Gabriele honestly didn't mind one bit.

"I had said, Benjamin; for that is my companion's name-" Gabriele then looked over to the side "however, he has forgotten to inform me that you two have already met." He crossed his arms over the table.

"I thought it would be humorous." You could just hear the smile in his voice.

While the two men started chatted with one another, Julia had placed a hand to her head, then started massaging the bridge of her noise. Gabriele breaking away and looked at the girl, then a worried glance back to his friend; though they both seemed concerned, neither of their faces could show it. "Ah.. I've almost forgotten why we had asked to see you..-" Gabriele said.

"The nightmares.." She hummed "you wanted to talk about that.."

"Had you have any more recently..?" The doctor asked, voice to a whisper "the nightmares.. What did you see..?"

Julia sighed, not wanting to remember the dreams- but if it could help them figure what's going on, then she'll spill everything. "Mostly things that I'm afraid of. Falling from heights; Snakes.. The usual.." Then, she looked up at he the badge seller "And a man haven't seen since I was a little girl. Spouting nonsense about betrayal.." The two men looked surprised, Gabriele more then the badge seller. "What was it he said.. Betrayer, betrayal..?"

A sudden slam sacred Julia out of her stupor state, surprise on her face as she pressed her back against the booth they sat at. Gabriele had slammed his arm down as hard as he could; though his arm was made out of stitchings and fluff- he almost cracked the table. He uttered the name "Zephyr.." He know out of anyone how that... Thing.. Spoke. "Miss Julia- that thing you dream of; that is no man. Not anymore."

"Just a mindless monster waiting for orders."

Gabriele hummed in thought however "Though, how he knows of you.. I am uncertain.."

"The Leader of Spades knows, because she is the last Leader the puppeteer was looking for.." The badge seller said casually, looking over to his friend "that girl before you is the Leader of Diamonds."

"What?!" Gabriele shot up from his seat, then looked to the girl, Julia was just as confused.

"Yes.. I thought she had told you..? Oh wait, I wasn't supposed to say that yet.." The badge seller mumbled

"I know she had ties to the puppeteer," Gabriele started "but I never once thought she was the child I was looking for!"

"As you can see, she is no child anymore.." The man twitched, but chuckled

"Guys.. Please- me and the kid need to continue with our mission.." Julia said, an exhausted long sigh escaped her "we can move on if she worried about me." Taking a quick glance away "by the way.. Why didn't you want the kid here?"

"What we know, should not be any of her concerns.." The badge seller said.

"I personally though it was because Doc was scared of her.." She smiled.

"I am not 'scared' of her! Though she did manage to jump me.." Gabriele mumbled.

"He was scared of her." Badge seller sated

"Benjamin!" The tall man growled, a warning tone.

An amused noise escaped him, the badge seller looked back at the tired girl "you said you've meet Zephyr before, yes?" Julia nodded "you and the puppeteer must have been in the same dreamscape at the time; which would explain how he found out." The strange man mused to himself "but then you said he went away? Why was that?"

"I'm not sure what happened, but Moon scared him off. Hadn't bothered me since... His sacrifice." She said, putting her head down

"Typical, he was always the strongest; hence why Zephyr called him the king.." Gabriele said "the puppeteer hated that Nickname.. So he settled with Master.

Julia knew why he would be annoyed, but now she felt sad; useless. As much as she appreciates Moon being there for her, she just wishes she wasn't so dependent on him. Even when Julia had forgotten about Zephyr, Moonjumper was protecting her. He was anyways protecting her.

Gabriele scoffed, "it's for the best now; that monstrosity it gone."

Something in the girl mind snapped; it was one thing to call Moonjumper 'puppeteer', she gets that- that's what he is. "Don't you dare- Don't you dare call him that!" Julia yelled at the tall man, Gabriele took a step back; the badge seller ever so slightly nudge over to the side, this was something he does not want to get caught in. "I get it; Moon has done some bad things.. I don't know what yet- but I spent fourteen years with him, I admire him for what he's done for me!"

"All I can understand, is the he failed to convert you physically;" Gabriele approach Julia, as she too stood up "but your mind seems to be lost! You'd have to be a fool to admire someone like him! And one does!"

"You don't understand!" Julia shouted back.

The badge seller looked to his left, seeing the Conductor on the other side of the room; debating whether or not to get involved, but all the badge seller did was shake his head. The Conductor but the stake knife down.

"Understand? You are put a sheltered chick crying out unbeknownst to a fox-" Gabriele slapped a fist to where he heart would be if he still had it "I lived in a world that was on fire!" He yelled, which was strange since he was mostly soft spoken, it was strange to hear his full voice. It was almost frightening. "I watched the people I cared about wither away and die; and to make matters worse... I can no longer join them."

There was silence in the small casino, no one dared make a noise.

His voice back to almost a whisper "So tell me I don't _understand_ , tell me again!"

Defeated, Julia lowered her head; it was clear those before her had suffered more, what gave her any right? No one really knows anything about each other that well, besides the strange masked man; who in all honesty would rather watch things play out then tell... At least at certain points. This was a point were he should.. Keep quiet. Gabriele shoulders sagged, he couldn't believed he actually yelled at someone, let along a young lady. Julia was absolutely crushed by this information, she really relied on the monster, she cared for him.

Taking a few steps forward, he grabbed both her hands in comfort "...Julia.." This made the girl raise her head up to him "You are scared, I see it in your eyes; but you do not need him." He calmly said "You are strong without him, and you do not need that child to protect you."

"..But what if I'm not..?"

"But what I'd you are?" He squeezed her hands "Don't second guess yourself, he mast have chosen you for a reason." Gabriele looked her dead in the eyes "In our live, every wakening moment my seem bad; but that is just life-" he sighed "They only seem bad because we are not used to them, these bad days are tough, yes.. But they will make us stronger." He let go of her hands "And when those good days come, we will feel like we can take on anything."

"I.. Apologize that this had to happen to you, but this path you walk on.. You have only just scratched the surface.." Straightening himself out, he said with care and confidence "So stand tall, and do not let anyone push you over."

Julia had no idea what came over her, but she quick ran up to Gabriele and hugged him. He really was a stuffed toy. Surprisingly, he embraced this gesture, and hugged back. Pulling away, Julia now looked to her hand Gabriele had held, slightly confused to see something on it-

"What..its this?" The girl pocked at it, an elastic fabric.

"It's a charm, or maybe a catalyst- Ben, which was it?" Gabriele asked.

"...its a hair scrunchie.." Julia stated.

Badge seller hummed, "whatever it may be, it will help you. Trust me."

"You still own me a story though," Julia said, "Not just Moon's now."

Now the badge seller stood, hobbling away just a little, "by the way, before I forget-" he turned to her, and he had Julia's full attention "Alpine Skyline, that's should be your next destination.. A little more treacherous then the Forest. However, I have faith in you." He chuckled, hearing that she has a fear of heights.. She not going to have a fun time. "You should carry on now. You've spent enough time here." The clock is ticking.

* * *

Meanwhile, down back in Subcon, Melody sat, kicking her legs while she sat on the foot rest. She had came down for some sort of clue or information she could get. Snatcher seemed like her best bet- that and she gets to see her BFF again!

"So.. You want to know what's going on with the pumpkin brat?" He asked, lowering his book. Melody had informed him about the sudden nightmares Julia had been having, and something seemed off about it. The purple ghost felt something was off as well. "By the sound of it kid, I think she was telling the truth about a 'guy messing with her head' ever heard about Dreamscapes?" He asked smiling?

The child shook her head, making the spectral beating hum.

"Well, then- get comfy kiddo, does ol' Snatcher have a story for you.." He smiled brightly.

* * *

 ** _A/N: now! Now this this part is over, I promise-! The next chapter will be about The mountains.. We're almost done with the main story!_**

 **Mr Mega1423:** _I understand your_ _impatiences, But everyone goes at their own pace. This was rather rude in my eyes because my life has been rather.. hectic at the moment. To the point where I might have to take my grandmother to the hospital. so sorry._

 **Imagigamergirl:** _You would not_ _believe the surprise I had when I saw you leave a comment here! thank you, I'm doing my best and you made my day a little bit better!_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Finally got around to finishing this chapter, so many things have happened; issues with my grandmother, to Heavy Rain, to my body giving me pain on an almost daily basis- to my mother moving back into the house to look for a new home.**_

 _ **Whoa, mouth full. Either way, sorry for the incredibly late chapter.**_

 **(Chapter twenty five: where the ground reaches the sky!)**

That night, Julia tried to rest with no new information besides the name of the man and his occupation. With this small amount of info, However, she understood why this Zephyr character was upset. Maybe she could reason with him? Even with how unhinged he seemed to be. Gabriele saw it unwise to even attempt contact, and her first contact since childhood was being choked nearly to death. Maybe this one was a lost cause? Or maybe she just needs to hold out until she can figure out how to save Moonjumper... He has to know what to do.

Julia knew she couldn't keep staying up; it wasn't good for her. All she was doing was making everyone worried. Maybe it's time to face her fears. With a deep breath, Julia gained the confidence to lay back down in her spot in the child's room- where Kero and Melody were chatting away on the bed, though they stopped to look at her.

"Are.. you going to sleep sis?" Melody spoke up, looking at her worried.

"I'm gonna try." The older girl looked at her, eyes already dropping "I apologize in advance if I wake you up.."

Melody smiled, knowing. She got up quickly and ran for the lights, turned them off and hurried over to Julia. Kero hobbled over as well, each laying down on one side of the older girl; sandwiched between family.

"We're with you, mama!" Kero smiled through his eyes, hugging her.

Eyes already closed, not really understanding what Kero meant truly, she smiled and mumbled her thanks.

When Melody came back from her trip to see Snatcher, she now understood what a dreamscape was, realizing that someone was indeed messing with her made Melody's blood boil. She quickly explained it to Kero, to see if she could have some help- even if it wasn't much.

* * *

Suddenly Julia woke, but not on the ship. She was in a bed, looking around. It was her old room. Her home-

She was home.

Emerald eyes looked around in confusion, This couldn't be right.. something was off. Something wasn't right. She felt.. shorter. What was going on here?

Hopping off the bed, Julia realize just how short she was- she was a child again! This had to be a dream, No way this wasn't! Her room looked exactly like it did before she met Moon, before she-!

In the distance, she could hear a familiar humming; an old song- a song she hadn't heard since she was very little..

The smell of food grabbed her attention, but this was a dream...

She walked out and down the stairs, the clacking of pans could be heard, but this was a dream..

Down in the living room, a clear shape of a man with graying hair was cooking, slowly turned around with a smile on his face as he stopped humming.

But this was.. a dream.

"Pappy..?" Julia croaked, close to tears. She wanted to not cry, she wanted to be able to get control of herself, like she was back then. But recently.. Julia was finding it harder and harder to hold it.

"Hey, Pumpkin."

Those words alone made her run to him, her grandfather was here. Even if it was a figment of her comatose state. Never once had she dreamed of someone who was no longer here. She hadn't had a nice dream, in a long, long time.

But the sudden realization made her stop. Julia stopped dreaming along time ago.

She needed to remember, anything could be used against her. Her fears, her memories. This could be Zephyr in another form.., it was to good to be true.

This isn't real.

Sighing, she found herself as she was. Who she is. She was back to her normal self as she looked off at her grandfather. However, he just smile at her, not surprised in the slightest.

"You sure have grown, kiddo.." her grandfather said, turning away and busying himself with the pans "I'm so proud of you."

Julia said nothing, but she sadly smiled, as she watched everything else fade away.

It's time to let go.

Her grandfather turned back around at her, a glint of happiness, an aura of pride, slowly fading away as well- "Don't stop being you, pumpkin, Actions speak louder than words; But words... can still be stronger."

"Be careful."

Julia looked on at the place he once was, was that really a figment, did that really happen? It seemed to.. alive.. to be an illusion..

Either way, she held on to what her Grandfather said. Though it was sad, she never got to say anything else. At any rate, she felt somewhere deep in her heart, that her grandpappy finally moved on. Illusion or not, it made her feel slightly better to see him one last time, with a smile on his face.

The scrunchie around her wrist started glowing a faint green, not noticeable until something came hurling at her at an incredible speed. A small wall around her head formed quickly and bounce the attack off.

Quickly looking over to her right, in the vast void- there floated Zephyr, with that same smile. His aura, However, felt like unamused anger. That was one less thing he could use against her.

"My, My- so the betrayer has met the others.." Zephyr landed, yellow triangles floating around him "insufferable annoyances.. of course they would help one of their own."

Julia quickly looked down at her wrist, unbelieving at what just happened. This thing really was something that could protect her- "What in the blazes.."

More sharp yellows came flying at her, one at a time they bounced; though that didn't mean the shield was invincible. Visual cracks could be seen, it could only hold out for so long. If only Julia asked what else it could do- finding out that it could be a shield was nice on other hand!

But how was she doing this?

"Look man! Whatever you think I did to MoonJumper, I didn't!" Julia yelled trying to move out of the way; this was a chance to try and talk, even if she felt like it wouldn't work. "MoonJumper acted on his own!"

"Lies and deceits!" The jester yelled "Do you take us as an imbecile?!"

"No, But I am now!" Julia yelled back, she knew it would make him more angry, but she wasn't wrong. "You'd have to be to believe that I'm lying! Because I suck at lying!" At least the Kid was suspicious all the time; She knew something wasn't right.

The shield shattered, Julia watched the green fragments rain down like glitter. She looked up in shock, as Zephyr cackled.

"Oh dear, the diamond's shield has-" Zephyr was in the middle of taunting, when all of a sudden he had to pull back from a large energy beam. A startled scream was let out from Zephyr as both the adults looked to the side.

Head detached, the jester looked in confusion. That beam had come from a.. child..? There standing off in the distance was a majorly ticked off Hatted child and a very nervous sack boy.

"Melody?!" Julia yelled in confusion

"You have three seconds to leave my sister alone, you floating sack of cotton!" Melody yelled. She was armed with a few of her Badges she had gotten from the badge seller. Julia always wondered what that three star imaged badge did..

"Yeah! leave her alone or.. Or we'll hurt you!" Kero yelled out, not really knowing what he could do. But pushing on Melody's threat should make the attacker nervous after what she had just shown.

However, that didn't make him nervous as much as it infuriated him. Having people who were smaller then him and thinking that they were stronger brought him anger. Casting his arm at them, he threw a triangle in their direction. The two jumped aside, Melody was accustomed to people attacking her and just dodged out of the way; but Kero yelp in fear.

Sensing this, Zephyr had his sights on him; Though he was cautious of the child with the ranged attack.

"Mama!" Kero yelled out, snapping Julia out of her stunned state.

"Kero-!" Julia stood up in a hurry, and ran; she watched as Melody fired up another shot, while Kero clumsily dodged another attack, making him fall over. Melody managed to get a hit on Zephyr as his leg flew off.

He chuckled "our Leg..? Who needs that!" He cackled, Throwing an attack at the hatted child, Melody rolled out of the way once again; Zephyr's attacks were nothing compared to Snatcher's. Sure- they were fast, but it seems like he need some time to charge up a few alone. "My, My- such a battle ready child.."

"You'd make a fine addition to my masters army..." Zephyr stated, face darkened.

Holding onto Kero for dear life, Julia looked up, "you say that, But is there even one..?" This brought attention on her, The crazy jester looked on, seemingly frozen in air. "Have you ever seen this.. so called 'army'?"

"..No.." barely a whisper, but Julia heard the tone of it; this subject didn't stun Zephyr for long "but be as it may, We do not need an army to kill you-!" He yelled, point a hand at her, immediately his attack zoomed at her.

She held up her arms in a protective manner, keeping Kero safely behind her. Looking up with narrowed eyes "not fun being alone, is it?" She jeered "I've been though that, even if I never realized it." She's been fighting for a long time now, just to keep what she had gained. Like hell will she let this unstable hacky sack get to her first!

"Sorry, buddy- but you're gonna have to try harder then that!" Julia yelled out, seemingly radiating green energy. What was this strange feeling? It was like needles pricking her skin-

It hurt.

On the other hand, a huge thin wall formed between her and the oncoming attack, shattering both the attack and the shield. "Melody, Now!" Julia yelled again.

The child was storing while the two adults were talking; It was enough of a distraction to fully charge her weapon and once Julia yelled out, it made Zephyr halt his actions and turn directly to the said attack merely inches away from his face.

A shrill shriek escaped the mad jester, he just... seemingly burned up, and vanished. Leaving nothing but his leg behind.

Melody smiled, straightening her hat firmly on her head with a smile. Another fight won! A little sad that the crazy guy was burned to ash. On the other hand, at least Julia will be able to sleep- and in peace now! No more nightmares or terrors!

Julia still held on to Kero, looking off at the same direction of what was the jester. "I.. think it's about time.. we woke up.."

Slowly all three disappeared out of the dreamscape, once gone, a chuckle rumbled out. Sinister, but content- now he knows that she is not alone. He could invade the dreams of that.. Child.. Though, that would give away his upper hand. Appearing out of thin air, he grabbed his leg. "They don't call us the 'master of illusions' for nothing!"

"Very well, little diamond.. you've won your peaceful dreams for now.." Zephyr looked at his leg, "but don't think for a minute that we are done with you~!"

* * *

The fist thing that Julia could recall from her first restful night was immediately a pillow hitting her face; No, not just one, but two now. The older girl Yelp in surprise, as she was viciously attacked by armed children. Though, despite the well rest, she still felt.. Out of it. At lest she actually slept this time. Hopefully she'll be back together in a few days of more rest.

Now, though? Definitely was not the time to sit back and have their face smacked in by stuffed cotton. The quest continues, she's been out of commission for while, time to take back what was lost. They only needed a few more! Launching forward, Julia grabbed at the two, pulling them up onto her shoulders like sacks. At the kitchen, Cooking Cat could hear the loud commotion coming from the hallway. The three came out laughing and yelling, well, the children were laughing, Julia was making some strange, yet funny demented whale noise.

The cat noticed the older girl was still tired, but at least her spirit is back. This in turn made her smile; knowing them, they'll probably want to set out immediately, so this calls for a special meal today!

"Pancakes, special made pancakes.." Cc tapped her chin with smile, disappearing behind the kitchen's double doors.

* * *

This was it, with stomachs full, they were getting ready. Melody looked ahead to the world they would be landing down on. Julia was off with Kero, crouched down and explaining why he needs to stay on the ship.

You could hear the boy try and state an argument, but after Julia stated that it would be incredibly dangerous, he sagged in defeat. Julia hummed at his current state, and knew she shouldn't leave him like that, so she smiled.

"Kero, sorry little bud." The boy looked up at his legal guardian, "we need people here to protect the ship! Rumbi and Jarstache could use the help!"

In the distance you could here a questionable yell off in the distance. The mafia boss does not need help! However, Julia says otherwise, giving him a sharp glare. In other words, he was just given babysitting duties-

"We'll be back before you know it bud!" Julia rubbed his head, standing back up and walking to meet up with Melody. Kero gave a side glance at the talking jar and immediately grew nervous. He's never conversed with a jar before..

"..you ready Julia..?" Melody looked up, still some lingering concern in her eyes. "We could always wait one more day..?"

"C'mon kiddo, we're almost there. I'll be fine!" There were those words again. Despite the trouble those words have caused her in the past, she truly believed it. Taking a glance at the monitor.. she was almost home..

Julia reached out her hand, ready for planet fall. Melody looked up with now a smile, grabbed old of her sister-in-arms hand

And jumped.

The final stretch.

* * *

Mountains.

Tall snowy mountain.

Tall heights.

She going to kill the badge seller later if she ever makes it out of this alive. Right now she was running around and making sure she wasn't flattened by falling rock or falling down gaps with Melody. This area was going to giver her a heart attack.

"That... twitching.." Julia intentionally cut herself off "He knew. He knew about this!"

Everything seemed to stop as they reached the top of the seemingly collapsing pillar, they shouldn't stay on this for long, they should head back to the ship and-

While Julia was having a moment to herself, Melody walked off, distracted by the sudden 'dead end' there was a gate and a bell at the beginning. This couldn't have been everything. To the front of her, there was a strange object, and two similar ones to the left and right.

With instincts to smack the small things, they immediately started spinning, just like the large knobs back in Mafia Town. Once all were as far as they could go, the floor they stood on once more started to shake, lighting striking which way and that. A long, long flag line shot off into the heavens.

Julia was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up, bewildered at what she just witnessed. Dose this mean.. she has to go.. higher..? Though, before she could voice her concerns and fears Melody shot up with the grappling hook and grabbed the older girl by the arm. Some unseen force made them launch forward into the clouds-!

Julia screamed like never before, and Melody cheered, breaking through the thick clouds... there they saw the actual destination.

The sight broke any noise from the two girls, each mesmerized by the beautiful sight that is Alpine Skyline. Set upon a large mountain peak, with clouds blocking the view below, they saw everything and more before they landed on a relatively safe area.

Once they landed Melody was already excited to see what was around, However, Julia was on her arms and legs trying to keep herself calm. The Air was thin up here, and it was effecting her as she breathed, but the kid seemed alright-

"Julia..?" Melody turned to her when she noticed she wasn't moving, "are you okay..?"

"Yeah.., yeah.." Julia nodded, looking up with a smile "Just.. kinda hard.. to breath.."

"Are.. you sure?" Melody keeps forgetting they they aren't from the same species, what she used to is something completely different then what her friend can go through. "I can.. do the rest of it's to much for you..-"

Standing up with shaky legs, the older girl shook her head in defiance "I'm.. stay..ing."

"Julia..!"

"STAYING."

Melody pouted at her friend, but then softened, she's doing all of this for her, she's done so much for and with her. Taking another look around Melody can deduct that this area was way to big to stay together. As much as it bothers her, they need to split up- only for while.

"I.. I just.. need to take.. slow breaths.." Julia was regulating her breathing, in time she believes she'll get used to the thin air. Though, Julia does finds it odd that she could take space better then a mountain-

"Just let me know when it gets to much for you.." Melody said softly, reaching out for Julia to take her hand. "We'll go back to the ship immediately."

Grabbing her hand, the two girls made a note that a strange little... thing was watching them while they talked. They seemed to be wearing thick clothing and had glowing yellow eyes.

It smiled through said eyes "hello there!" It waved "that was pretty amazing! You don't see to many travelers nowadays!"

"Mel..ody..-" The child looked to her friend, Julia was fixated on the small being, Stars in her eyes. "I want.. to hug.. it." She whispered. This made Melody snort. Is she going to take this one home too? No, she's pretty sure one is enough.

"You two both feel from the sky like those blinding things!" The small being said, grabbing the attention of the girls; That proved there were time pieces here. "I kinda wish they weren't so bright."

Smiling, Melody approached "don't worry! We'll help you guys out!" She then turned to her friend who was seemingly getting ahold of the situation. "Right, Julia?" The tall girl nodded.

"Oh, that is very nice of you two!" The small being happily said "but.. be careful around here; it's easy to fall, and the ways were difficult-" it pointed out to the flag lines "it's the only way to travel around here."

"..Gre..at.." Julia wore a face of resentment "Beau..tiful.."

"I wish you two the best of luck!" It waves at the two as the started walking away, Melody waves back and they got a little higher to see where they needed to go.

However, upon doing this, they were surprised by the badge seller. "Oh, hello again. It's good to see you two made it in one piece." He leaned on his cane as if given a smug smile "aren't the alpine just beautiful?"

"I'm going.. to kick.. your-" Julia was about to finish that sentence when all of a sudden the twitching man cut her off.

"How did your charm work? Well, I'm guessing?" He pointed to her wrist "the fact that you're still here kicking, is a positive thing."

Julia wasn't sure what to think now, So the girl just huffed and started her breathing again, on the other note, Melody looked like she wanted to say a few things. This gained both of the taller's attention.

"Okay, So- first off; I'd like to buy the two last badges from you-" Melody handed over the currency and the badge seller complied, "and secondly, Julia.. I-" the second part was a little hard for her to say; they've always stood together on this journey, besides some of the Conductor fight, but Melody has to let her know she truly trusts her.

"I think.. we should split.. up." Melody looked up, a serious expression hiding the worry in her voice "this place is big, we don't even know were to start first.."

"Perhaps I could be of some help?" The two girls looked at the badge seller, questioning faces were clear "There are four major areas all proven to be quite dangerous.."

"Everything here.. seems danger..ous.." Julia noted

"Your observation is correct dear Julia, wait until you meet the goats." He tilted slightly, voice lowered. "The four locations are quite unique in their own way; The bird cage, the Windmill, the Twilight Bell, and the Lava Cake-"

"Of course.. Lava-" Julia added

"The Windmill and the Lave Cake are the largest and dangerous; The Twilight Bell is in between that line of safe and dangerous, and the Bird Cage is alright..-" taking one last look at Julia before continuing "if you don't have a fear of heights and falling."

The tall girl shivered, just the thought of looking over the edge made her want to sink into the ground.

"I suggest taking two each, that way you can meet back at the beginning with what you've accomplished." The badge seller noted, but this sparked something in the older girl. A curious, and suspicious feeling.

"Why.. so, Informative- today?" Julia squinted her eyes at him.

"The clock is running thin Julia," he looked at her "you spent so much time being stubborn, that you've forgotten the really problem at stake." The girl stiffen, the warning- how had she forgotten it?

"Julia.. what is he talking about..?" Melody looked up at her friend, clearly worried about hearing this for the first time.

"I'm not.. fully sure ei..ther, Kiddo-" she shot a look at the badge seller before Julia knelt down to her "but.. it will.. be okay."

"Yes, I apologize; that was not meant for your ears child.." the badge seller tipped his head, but then remembered "Oh, and before I forget, I should give you this." In his strange hands was a new grapple badge; He swiftly pinned it to her hat and looked at her "a.. gift. You will be needing during your departure, be careful out there."

With a nod, the two stepped away; now it was time to decided who goes where.

* * *

 **Despite it being around three** **thousand words, I do feel like I could have added more; However I also felt like I should cut off this chapter and start the next one as well- So that's what I'll be doing:** _Working on the next chapter-_ **Most likely slow but working like this one.**


	26. Chapter 26

_Finally got around to this part; I'm proud to say we're almost to the end and it getting me all twitchy- Chapters from here out might update a lot more slowly, or even hit a small hiatus; still unsure! Whatever happens, happens!_

 _Enjoy the next chapter!_

 **(Chapter Twenty Six: Trust, Separate ways)**

So that was it; Julia and Melody found themselves standing next to each other, talking, planning. The winds from being so high up blew the trees clinging to the walls of the largest rock formation they stood upon.

"I'll take.. the bell.. and Lava..-" Julia pointed out, But the small child protested; the older girl huffed "kid, I can't.. go to Windmill, or.. the Cage, you know this.."

"I understand the lava; but I still worry about you.." looking up, Melody had worried expression "Do we even know what's inside the bell?" Melody pointed out, looking at the way she was going head; Julia swung her umbrella around, clasping it to her side

"No.. but it looks.. ancient!" She smiled, "I'm just going.. to close my eyes.. along the way..." she added; not sure how she'd handle the traveling. Truth be told, she is looking forward to moving around and solving the crazy predicaments she gets herself into. Even if it ends up unfavorable- talk about a baby bird free falling.

Maybe she should save the bell for last? Julia has dealt with lava before- might as well get it over with.

"I'm.. ready Kid-... you?" Julia looked down with a smile, despite noticing the unsure look, she waited until Melody let a small smile out.

"Alright, yeah.. I'm ready." She took a breath, then with a determined look, nodded. "We'll meet back here when we've grabbed everything. Be careful and don't look down."

"Will do.., Captain!" Julia smiled brighter, mindful to keep an eye open and not trip off the mountain.

Melody still worries as she watch Julia walk away, "do not fret, child" she turned to the badge seller as he spoke "I had been keeping a close eye on her; now is no different- if anything unfavorable happens, there will be intervention."

That was.. very creepy and weird, yet- she felt.. a little better? She knows she's not the only one who's worried for Julia's safety. Though, surprised that the badge seller is among her. Melody softly smiled, nodded and made her way off to the large cage.

* * *

'So, how does this work?' Julia looked up, confused at a tree with a red tarp. Clearly she didn't think this through enough when she grappled her way over here.

In the distance behind and above her, you can see Melody gracefully jumping and climbing around, only stopping shortly after seeing a very large goat.. man..?

"Whoa..!" She whispered in awe, perhaps she shouldn't get in his way. She wanted for the goat to continue their way as she quickly jumped up the spring, there she was greeted by a nomad and a very large horn.

"Hey, there!" The nomad waved, and the kid waved back.

"I was told that the way to continue through the alpines was to use a horn..?" Melody was trying to confirm.

"Yes! That one right there to be precise," the nomad pointed, making the child turn her head. That's good, she wanted to make sure it wasn't some sort of horn for.. war or anything..-

"So.. why not blow the horns yourselves?" Melody asked, to be honest, she wanted to know.

"Well, the air is really thin up here!" They chirped, "kinda hard to take deep breaths- but it looks like you have no trouble!"

Duh, she's on a mountain.. even Julia was having more trouble- but these little guys have been up here for who knows how long? Why have they not adapted? She smiled at the nomad and waved goodbye, then she took a deep breaths and sounded the horn as hard as she could.

Down below where Julia was, she jumped from the sudden loud noise, but looked as a string shot out of the tree to her destination! Just like how she and the kid first got here. Time to ride the wire- Julia is going to hate this-

Taking a calming breath, she adjusted her hat, and got ready; clamping the hook to the flags, she forgot that there was a strange force that pushed them. So, she shot away like a monorail. Trying her best not to scream.

* * *

Despite how there was lava nearly everywhere, it felt kinda.. nice? The mountains alone were somewhat cold so this complements the area's temperature. Even the little nomad who was wearing green thought it was nice! Julia likes this little dude.

She made a mental note that their hands remind her of the badge sellers.. only two fingers..

Making her way to the right, and ignoring the left, she decided that time was ticking and hurried. Julia thought she best got this over with; what's a few missing object to the potential death of her?

Though Julia still felt it strange that she had to jump on spiders- seem like they live here too? Her stomach made her feel like she was about to pass out from the sheer height but kept going. Finding it nice that the nomads were guiding her, and shot off with the hook once more, going up and around to another location.

* * *

Julia hurries up a wooden ramp, then a natural ramp that seemed a bit to steep; then nothing- she quickly stopped, cycling her arms to go back! There was nothing in front of her, and it nearly threw her off the mountain!

"Sweet.. mercifully god!" She breathed out. Then slowly started to breath again; be still, beating heart. Looking around, she only saw one way, and that was up. Boosting herself, she grabbed hold of the cliffs above and pulled. There she was greeted by three small angry crows, a familiar foe plus an extra with odd glasses she'd seen in her world.

Which of course she did not fear, she just kinda.. shooed them away. "Get, shoo- away!" She tapped her umbrella to the ground multiple times to sound scary. It kind of worked with two, but the other she had to.. let's just say it didn't know how to fly yet.

Now she felt bad.

But she needed to push on, a short moment of silence and then hopped up with her hook. Now looking at a village that was slightly on fire. She hopes nobody is currently living here-

Getting rid of the sleepy raccoons, she passed the houses and jumped over to the last platform it seemed. This last tree will be taking her to the actual destination, taking another moment to gather her wits, Then once more she shot off; each time she was getting used to the feeling of being the incarnation of speed.

Diverting her attention away from an immediate fall, she saw the lava cake, a lava formation that looked like a cake! Hah! That's great- it was honestly quite amazing to look at; not only that but she seemed to be at a hot springs! Oh, she needs to come back here some time!

Passing the odd purple flowers, she took notice of the pillar that rose and fell; seeing it was a timed pattern she needed to follow. 'Like a true platform game..' she thought. Waiting for it to drop, she stood on it to go up; the sudden movement made her tumble slightly- that's not good. Before she continued she stayed as long as she could to get used to the movement, just in case- and when she could stand finally without falling over she moved on.

Shooing away the birds on the second level of the hot springs, she got up on the next pillar and saw a canon. Oh, joy.

* * *

"How did this place end up like this anyways..?" The nomad questioned in wonder; Julia looked at the little being with a face that read 'are you serious?'

"I want to know.. how you.., ended up here.." the nomad just looked at her and then shrugged, of course that's her answer, why would it not be? Well, she just hopes the lava doesn't fall on the little guy, or her for that matter, as she moves- time to get that time piece!

It was like a very slow rhythm game, wait for a pillar, jump, wait for another, jump- avoid the spinning fire contraption, question why that thing was there, climb up and jump through three pillars that were off sync. Avoid another spinning fire contraption, jump once more, getting into canon-

Shooting up to the next floor, Julia looked on- a different obstacle before her; hook shooting to the relatively safe platform she saw it was mostly just pillars. Cracking her hands and neck, she continued; maybe she can actually make it out without another burn! That would be an achievement, not getting hurt here.

Running, she cleared the first set of pillars, reached the second platform, then quickly tried to get of the next set- once she was safe, she was startled by another nomad!

"Hi! This is clearly a safe place for a child to be." It nervously chuckled at her; was this little guy trying to traverse the lava cake too? Why?

"Need.. help?" Julia asked

"A.. a little."

"Get on." Julia pointed

She's now carrying a passenger, great. Now she really needs to be careful.

"You.. are quite brave!" The nomad said, looking over Julia's shoulder.

"It's more.. of stupidity really." Julia chuckled

Once they shot out and up from the canon, the nomad quickly looked around and then they pointed in a direction "there is my friend!" As the touched down on a platform with an ice board. The nomad climbed off her shoulders and quickly used the spring board- which puzzled Julia because she's only seen Melody use it with her ice hat. This was actually not that far either.. don't dwell on it, they're.. somewhat... safer now.

"This is stupid.." she whispered as she continued.

The course up ahead was a lot smaller this time, though there were some sleeping raccoons! And... one just fell into the lava. Okay. That happened. There was 'one' sleeping raccoon.

Julia waited for the pillar to pop up, then jumped to the next one, and then the next! She was now greeted by once again a spinning fire contraption. Then a canon.

Next level, a little more dangerous then the last few; disappearing platforms- oh boy. Staying to long will make her fall, especially if Julia has to wait for the pillar to rise. Timing is everything now.

Waiting for the pillar to fall, she ran, hopped from platform to the next, and once the pillar came up, she stopped for a second to wait, then jumped again. For an actual second she thought she was going to get sucked down. Though the up coming obstacle was a little more worrying, another vanishing platform and an even bigger spinning fire contraption, this time it has three protruding out.

Taking another jump, she hopped off the platform, and narrowly escaped one for the fires; going around it in its own pace, she sacked the birds, that were calmly on fire, away from her.

'Like little coals with feet..' she thought, hooking to the next canon.

There it was, last floor- Julia was almost to her objective. Just pillars this time, making haste to get going. As she hit the bird out of her way, she ran- noticing that the pillars went down in a pattern that if you make it to the next one, the previous would go down. So Julia waited for the first to fall, then once it came back up she jumped, and as if going up stairs, she too eventually made it to safety.

One pillar away.

The time piece was right there, humming a tone that itched her skull. She had to grab that. She really didn't want to, but she needs to.

"3... 2.. 1.." counting, she jumped the pillar, and reached the magical item. She hesitated for a few minutes, just looking at it, then grimaced.

Grabbing hold of it, fast images flashed through her mind; image of her grandfather, and some of MoonJumper. She screamed out as she held one hand to her head and held tightly to the other as she clenched her teeth. It was reading her mind.

What was it she wanted most?

What was it she wanted to change, or to get back?

Whispering empty words echoed through her ears; but she yelled out once more trying to get her breath back-

"Shut. up!"

Everything was silent, the wind and heat blew by..

She sat for a second, the want was still there; to see her grandfather, to see Moon.. her dad.. again. However, this thing.. in her hands.. was only trouble! She needs to remember that!

"Shut.. up.." she said once again, more calmly as she breathed. So that's how it worked, it reads your mind and that's how it corrupts you.. it promises empty things that won't end good.

Why did it hurt her though? She saw that Mustache girl was fine after she grabbed it, nothing happened at all..

Was Julia's body rejecting the magic inside it?

* * *

Back at the start, ominous flowers bloomed; seedlings taking flight, and finding whatever it can snag to. The goat it hit twitched and sneezed.


	27. Chapter 27

_A special guest at the end will appear in this chapter! Also, a second chapter within the same month! Stuff is finally kicking up as I have some plans for the next chapter-! Enjoy!_

 **(Chapter Twenty Seven: Birds & Bells)**

Melody watched Julia shoot forwards, almost like in one of those old cartoons where you don't realize what's happening until you finally realize it's happening; really hilarious actually.

The child gave one last glance as she too decided to get a move on; it will pain her later, but she can't afford to waste what time she has. Melody just has.. this feeling.. the best way she could describe it is unease. The wind blew, and she stood at the edge of where she stood to gain an idea of where she should go-

The bird cadge seemed closer to her so with her trusty umbrella, and a cliff face down she jumped over the big goat and hooked onto propeller ring. When the two had broken off earlier, Melody couldn't help but get this new piece of yarn that she saw floating at the entrance...

She pondered the whole way to the tree with the yellow tarp on what this new hat could be, maybe she'll use it later? It was made into a really nice hat- like for one of those fancy parties!

Shooting off, she soon found herself in a cross road already; looking to the right, and then the left.. she couldn't help but find out what was at the right-

"Julia, forgive me; but my curiosity calls-" and she dove right. Towards the pillars with large cat rocks on them. "Wow, Bow would love this place!"

* * *

"Bow would not love this place!" She screamed, as she tried to figure out where these mean invisible cats keep coming from, stealing her pons and one of her hats! Frustrated grunts as she swung her umbrella around trying her best to hit them.

She could hear them laughing at her, it only made the fuming meter go up higher; then thwack! The blue umbrella made contact with one of the cats knocking them out. In a huff the child waited for another opportunity when everything went quiet.

The next cat that she could hear move was getting it; and oh boy, did they get it. This girl is on an exploration mission, do not get in between her and potential treasures.

Once the fighting subsided, she could only hear the sounds of a time rift in the distance; one here? Quickly taking another look around, she made her way into the rift; as usual, this takes a top priority. She's glad she came this way now.

The familiar blue, and whale swinging above; it was actually pretty close this time! This place never stops to amaze her- what looks so calm and beautiful can actually destroy the fabric of reality as she knows it.

Melody ran ahead, jumped up a wall and just stood for while; getting a hold of the situation was a necessity here; seems simple enough. With small skinny pillars and an ice spring ahead she switched hats and started moving on... only to have a cat swipe her hat away.

"Hey!" She yelled, what were they doing in here!

* * *

Julia stood back at the beginning, where she and Melody first arrived; she leaned back and forth awkwardly looking around, she couldn't take this... thing- with her. Looking down at the unstable entity, Julia made a face at it then sighed.

Looking up, she tried to figure out how to find her way towards the large bell. It was way above past the house where they found the badge seller, looks like she's going to have to climb then. Grabbing hold of the edge of the house with foliage on it, she lifted herself up. Next thing she new she was already next to said twitching man.

"Back already?" The badge seller asked "and not a singed piece of clothing ether."

"Haha." Julia deadpans, "I've gotten used to lava areas by now, and that's not a good thing."

"May it be, or not, seems like you are heading to your next destination." He said, shifting his gaze over to the object in Julia's hands. He grew tense by just by looking at it, even though it was not noticeable. He does not like that thing.

"Yeah, gotta get up there." She pointed up, "guess I'm taking the spring, but I can't do much with confidence as I have this thing in my hands." Julia look down once more, feeling even more uneasy; yet glad that she can breath at a normal pace now. Still heavy however.

"Just stick it in your hat."

"Wha-"

"Your hat." He stated again.

Julia looked at the badge seller with the most dumb found face he'd ever seen on her.

"You did not know your hat worked the same?" He pointed "it is capable of switching hats and using badge, why would it be any different then the child's?"

The tall girl blinked for a second, stuttering for words until she finally said "a-are you serious." Taking off her hat and looking at it, not once had she realized this. She thought it was an ordinary hat, like her. Why did she have this hat? Actually, now that she thinks of it, why did her clothing change?

She was wearing a hoodie before reaching this world, now she looks like a person on business. "I have.. a bottomless hat, like the kid's?"

"Indeed."

She stuck her hand into the hat, and it actually.. it actually worked. "This whole time.." she mumbled to herself.

"You best get going then," the badge seller said, ushering her off "The bell awaits."

* * *

Melody was glad that was over, who would have thought that the cats here would be so difficult? The only cat she likes so far was Cc, the others? Not so much.

She stood there in the middle of the opened gates and started making her way up, the time piece was just up a few ledges. Jumped a few times over the pillars to get her newly retrieved piece!

Reality shifted and once again found herself back in the village of cats, she'd have to travel back now to go left at the cross, fun. She started moving on. Back down the wooden ramp, back through the other part of the village and now the tree with the flag line.

Once back at the forth, she hooked onto the propeller rings and sung her way to the abundance of tight wires. Julia would definitely hate this way. Eventually she found herself face to face with the large buildings made of wood and the large metal cage that shields them.

"Wow..!" Melody gasped, then let out a startled yelp as she saw the badge seller, "Why are you here-?"

The badge seller only chuckled, "You have your work cut out for you, do be careful.."

Not wanting to drag this further, she continued.

Climbing up the first house, she was met with two little crows, was this where they came from? Pondering for a moment she turned her head, way, way in the distance she see a large black marshmallow of a bird! It was soooo cute!

* * *

Frog mask equipped Julia jumped the first two platforms they were in the other realm, greeted by a nomad who said the twilight bell was just a head she nodded and kept going. She could just feel the tolling of the bell echoed for her as she moved, almost like t called to her.

What was up with this bell? Why was she feeling like this? First the time piece now this bell. Yet the bell felt more like an old friend then anything. As she climbed with difficulty what would be wooden tower with the smaller bell she quickly made it to the top and jumped to the other solid platform, Then took off with the flag line.

The bell got louder and louder as she zoomed off, only to realize that when she made it to said bell, it wasn't ringing. It was silent beside the humming of a time rift- a time rift! "Melody did say these take priority.." she then glanced at the bell looming over her.

Without a second thought she jumped into the rift.. on her own. For the first time.

"Ahah this is gonna be-!" She adjusts her hat as she landed, but then looked up- "oh no." As her shoulders slumped.

Before her was a couple of large goats, stomping back and forth in a rhythm. Just barely beyond, she could see a small bell for more use of her dweller mask.

"Right then" she steeled her nerves, she charged; not after immediately getting shoved of the platform by the first goat. Screaming the whole way down.

* * *

Melody stopped and wondered once she was safe of Julia was doing alright, while she faced these odd explaining eggs, and birds with pompadours that rammed into her, pushing her very hard. Honestly, how rude!

Her short breather was up and she jumped through a hole to a slanted bridge. Taking the up path she was greeted with another exploding egg, but not after getting something in return. Finding this place to be a dead end she turned around.

She spotted a hook shot hoop to helped her travel to another bird house, by turned around to see a place where her mask would come in handy. Once Melody passed another long walk with limited time she finally made it to the end and calmed another object. Now to turn back around once more.

Seems like she really can't help but find treasures along the way.

Once she jumped to the other side via hook shot, Melody noticed a way up, and away forward. She went up and was immediately seen by a pompadour bird. Thinking quickly, Melody hopped over and watched the bird run clean off the platform and into the abyss, eyes stared down for a moment-

"As Julia would say, 'God speed' you funky bird." She saluted and continued walking forward through another house, then past a walkway, through another house and over a gap to another one. In the last house she grabbed a relic! Doubling back, she hoped down and finally continued forward.

Hopping past another gap, she stomped down on another Pompadour bird and looked at the inside of another house, the way ahead had more of the same birds. At least two, but those could be easily taken care of, at least she thought.

Melody jumped the first one, but the second one knocked her back, shaking her head, she gets back up only to get knocked back again. Huffing a frustrating sigh she finally got the jump on the angry bird; With a look of triumph, she continued onward.

* * *

Julia thought getting past the first part would be difficult, the second part was going to be a hard kick to the head. She had made it past the first part of way, but then was back handed by a large goat, thus bringing her back to where she just was.

Was she going to be stuck here? Stuck in an endless loop of falling to her end? No, she can't, she has to keep moving, "think, Julia, look for an opening." She mumbled to herself. Her best bet was to run in between their patterns, in her panic of not wanting to get slapped again, she gripped onto the side until it was clear.

Finally making it to the next platform with the lamppost, she ahead to a large galaxy wall. An odd red dweller on a bell moved back and forth, making the galaxy disappear. That in turn only spelled trouble and she's then going to have to use her dweller mask to get past the wall.

She hopped over the red and quickly grabbed onto the closer ledge, then stopped before the wall; huh, guess it wasn't to hard-

jumping with a start, she activated her mask and moved through the wall, then turned it off as she rolled onto solid ground. Never wanting to do that again, she grabbed the blasted time piece and once again got a shot of pain through her head.

Julia notice it wasn't as bad, but still noticeable.

* * *

Melody made it to the end, all that was left was to get past the large bird, snoozing away. It was so much more louder now that she was so close. Climbing up the pillar, she now noticed that the bird was upside down, aw! Hopefully it wouldn't wake up if she used it to get to her time piece- because she sees no other way of getting to it!

Making a run for it, she jumped and was launched surprisingly far up, and back down right next to her objective! With a smile she grabbed it, but hushed the noise as to not wake this bird; in the end she finally had her time piece!

In the distance she witnessed the odd flowers bloom, an ominous purple like smoke generated from it. Melody had a bad feeling in her gut.

* * *

Julia soon found herself back at the large ancient bell; it's echo calling once more.

"Glorious is it not?"

"Mother of-!" Julia nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a familiar acquaintance.

"Good to see you too, Julia, my dear." Gabriele folded his hands behind his back as he never looked away from the bell; he too seemed oddly attracted to its aura. "So, you'll be headed off to the bell on your own? Such a surprise actually.."

"Why is that surprising?" The girl glared at the doctor, then looked up to the space like inside of the metal creation.

"With how.. accident prone.. you are."

"A-Accident prone!" She gasped, she felt insulted, yet she knew he speaks the truth; never in his life had Gabriele meet such a magnet for injuries such as herself.

"If you are ever looking for treatment, I'll be near by." He grabbed Julia's left hand and looked at it for a moment, then kissed it in a gentleman like manor. "Please, try not to get harmed."

Julia sputtered once more but found no words as she moved away without so much of a goodbye-

"How do find this darn time piece-" she covered her face as she stopped moving up. Intentionally messing up her speech.

"Look at that thing!" The nomad she stepped next to chirped, "if only I could reach it!" Then the little being looked over to her, and then asked "your tall, You should give it a shot!"

Julia gave the nomad a quick glance, Then to the string; it wanted to hear the bell- well, ringing it this close would bound to make her permanently deaf. However, knowing this world, that's probably not the case. So bell ringing it is!

Besides, it's like the bell wants to be rung.. just one good pull and this thing would be heard around the world!

"Here. We go-" Julia took a breath

She jumped up and found it difficult to pull, so instead she swung back and forth; one, two, three times the bell sounded off- and once she landed back down the whole world spun!

In her mind she was freaking out, that this might have been a bad idea- she probably shouldn't have done this; once the world stop she was found with ruins and floating objects. The background was nothing but dark void with tiny lights that lit up like stars!

"What..?" Julia slowly took of her hat in awe, wonder danced in her eyes. Her eyes eventually stopped on a large bush; something seemed off- maybe that's what foliage looks like here but she has only seen skinny stemmed astral flowers..

A soft whistle like noise got her attention

"Eh-" Julia turned her head back to the bush, did it just.. make a noise? She approached the large bush, it was actually a very large bush in fact. About the height of her waist or so, the bright bulbed flowers were beautiful- she then noticed the bush had a face.

She jumped back in surprise, now noticing the full picture. The bush was actually a creature of some sort, wearing a bell around it, a soft glow came from its covered eyes and seemed to stare into her. After all that, it didn't move.

The large fluffy creature just kept staring, not moving out of the way. Was it some sort of guardian? Right, that could be it!

"Huh.., hey?" She was unsure in the greeting, she wasn't sure it could talk, wasn't even sure if it understood her; no harm in trying though. "I'm here on.. a mission?" Julia took of her hat hand grabbed a time piece out of the empty space.

At first is seemed to amaze the guardian, but ten its leaves bushed up in a defense almost like to ward of the object; it didn't like this thing either. Taking notice of this Julia quickly put it back in her hat,

"Whoa, whoa! Hey! It's okay!" Julia held her hands out once she put her hat back on "I was told there was one of those in here.." she spoke softly as to not agitate the guardian more then it seemed "I'm here to take it away, so that nothing gets messed up-"

The guardian when back to its normal state as before, seemingly listening to what she was saying. "Are you.. this worlds guardian..?" She asked cautiously, another soft noise; hopefully it was a confirmation. "May I continue from this spot so that I can keep your world safe?"

Nothing happened, besides the sound of falling water in the distance. Should this guardian trust her? What if she makes it worse? Only moving forward would tell. The bush slowly moved out of they way, not because it was cautious, but the fact that it was actually difficult. Though there was clearly grace in each step. Majestic even.

"Ah! Thank you!" Julia smiled

With that, Julia was cleared to traverse the twilight bell.

* * *

 _And with that, this chapter end! I feel like I'm losing my touch here, but I'm still going to keep going. With my ipad out of service, its way more difficult to write since my phone is so small, (Rest in piece you beautiful slab of electronics) so chapters from here on out will probably be 1000-3000 long at times with terrible spacing, I apologize for that again. It also didn't help that I tried to do something_ _different by splitting up perspectives._

 _Its a good learning process through!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Something a little special, another chapter in the same day! I spent my entire free day to work on this- I'm gonna take a well deserved break._

 **(Chapter Twenty Eight: Puzzling realms and Towering Mills)**

"The old windmill is this way!" The little nomad said, as Melody made it to the tree with a blue tarp. She was ready to head to the next location, and what was better, she could hear the large bell sound off; guess Julia is doing alright.

The small child was so close now, almost grabbed all the time piece, and she'll be able to finally get home...

"Home.." melody mumbled as she looked at the tree for a second and then hooked to the line. Away she went to her next destination.

Going the only was she could she travel right, taking herself away from the large Mill- that's not what she wanted. When she made it to the end, she was greeted by a nomad who said,

"There's a horn at the top!" Who then pointed the way "to continue, you have to that way!"

Melody nodded and then ran, Not short after did she realized that the bridge she was on was falling apart. She made it safely, but now the bridge was gone. No going back right now. Hurrying up a wooden ramp, she then jumped and scaled a vertical wall that used to be another bridge.

This place was falling apart over here, it kinda made Melody nervous. What kind of state south the Windmill be in? Jumping over some pillars, she the balanced herself on a rope to get to a larger Platform with a house on it! A sleepy raccoon floated by, but she quickly passed it and paid no mind.

"Careful! Some of these bridges are old!" Another nomad said, this she know, but up a head was a much longer bridge. Would she be able to keep up? Equipping her sprint hat, she just got ready. Charging through as the wood gaps nipped at her heels, a sense of panic shot through her thinking she might actually fall-

But in the end she made it! Huffing put her fear, she moved on. Up and onward as she fought back two small crows, and ascended a ladder. The wind got stronger as she got higher, over head a windsock constantly blew with is power. She'd need to be careful on this rope, if the wind kicked up anymore she'd be taken away!

"One.. two..-" she hopped onto the rope, steadily getting her balance as she moved. "Calm thoughts-" she mumbled, right then the wind picked up a little more and sent her wobbling. "CALM THOUGHTS!" She nearly cried out, but still yelled. Eventually she made it to the other end and took a short breather.

* * *

This place was beyond her comprehension, Julia just seemingly wondered around and gaped at everything. Her dweller mask definitely coming in handy here as this realm seemed to be in and out at the same time. As she thought before l, this place was beyond her comprehensive ability.

She made it to an area with another red dweller on a bell, it just seemingly erases reality in general. Well, the green and purple galaxy reality at least. Julia ran up the half blocks as soon as her mask activated, once she was up she waited for it to recharge. Ahead of her was a bridge the connected the next area.

Once she jumped and landed on the green to save time, the tall girl found herself walking through a water way. It seemingly generated a purple mist of what kinda looked like miasma but had no smell, and then there were the sparkles. The water also seemed to glitter as she walked. She climbed up two edges and found herself walking through a large galaxy wall.

There she was met with an odd sight. A bell rested in the middle of a bridge, with a galaxy wall to her left and right. At the end was a locked door, was this a puzzle? She smiled, "puzzle time!"

She rung the bell and decided to go right, what was different about this bell was that it actually stayed on instead of slowly turning off. She didn't even notice the green sleepy raccoon as it slammed behind her, missing her all together.

Julia just ignored the spectral raccoons, as she ran another dweller bell to test it out; it was incredibly far out, but also receded at a faster pace. It seemed like she'd need to use her sprint hat and then her dweller mask when needed.

As expected, she quickly switched her hats as the line was coming to end, she kept going before her dweller mask ran out as well. Jumping to the edge, just nearly catching it, she pulled herself up was faced to face with a horn. What did this horn do? Only one way to find out! Breathing in as much as she could, she let out with the horn; it's noise could be heard through out this realm!

But Julia still has no idea what it actually did.

"Okay." Julia Just muttered, and headed back.

Taking an opportunity for a short cut, she fell quite away once her mask ran out, landing on the left side of the odd puzzle; thankful not having to climb a running waterfall. However, past the falling water was a thin galaxy platform with two erasing dwellers moving around in another set pattern.

She found that when the erasers moved, she could see an object to grab. Careful and with haste, she used her mad to hop down a floor and grab it, waiting for her mask to be ready once more. Now that she was up and out of the area with the red dwellers she walked to the next destination.

* * *

Grabbing a key, Julia took a moment to look off at everything now that she was a good ways up. In fact she was actually eye level with the time piece; if only it wasn't a couple of gaps away. The distant glow seemed to mock her.

Quickly making her way back down, and mindful of the gaps the erasers made, she was once again back at the bell that was still on. Ringing it once me she realized what the horn ways back actually did! The gate that was there was no more and a path was clear!

Moving through the unlocked door she found a gate blocked her next path. Tilting her head, she looked at it, moving forward. Distant stomping of large goat people could be heard. This puzzle seemed to stump her for a moment, but Julia did noticed it was the same green as everything else. Using her mask, she only ended up having a wall block her path.

"Well! This doesn't help at all!" She shouted, Arm opened out as to say 'what now?'. Though, as soon as the mask ran out the gate fell, causing her to do a double take. Making her mask turn on and then off prematurely, it finally clicked.

"Cleaver." She narrowed her eyes.

Once she understood, Julia moved on. Down a spectral ramp, with another gate blocking her; before she could even attempt to get past the gate, she'd need another key it seemed. There was more to look at down below, so that's where she headed.

A few jumps down, Julia found the location of the key she need, so she ended up going through the gate with the wall throwing it up. This time though, the key was behind a small we wall that propped ye gate up, not giving her the time to get it. Behind her was another eraser, so she walked up and rung it.

Who would have thought? Part of the wall was still there propping up the gate while she crouch down and grabbed the key; this area would have been good for the kid- her? Not so much. Once she held onto the key, she turned to noticing that the bell cancels out the other gate as well, making it seem like she was stuck- but she knew to ring the bell again.

Once the eraser was gone, she activated her mask and walked out. This place was really fun, Julia would have to admit. Once she figured out how to lower the gate, she'd be on her way again!

* * *

Up a head was nothing but green and running water. Also bells. Those were here too. Ringing the first one to test and see what it could do, Julia noticed it stayed on. Freely she moved to the next pedestal with the other bell. Ringing this one made another path for her, but as she walked she noticed that a few pedestal were uncovered; preventing her from moving on.

If she hits this bell while the other was active, she'd have the pedestals, but not the box. So she ran back, hit that bell and quickly made her was back to the last bell before her dweller mask ran out. Now she was free to hook shot her way over to solid ground.

Using her sprint hat to run and jump over the large gap, she climbed the ladder. There she was greeted with another flag line; already knowing what to do. With that, she reached the end. All that was left was to climb the spectral staircase, activated her mask and grabbed the time piece.

The twilight bell was completed.

Julia found herself back at the bell; greeted by wind and blue skies, and that heavy pressure in her lungs. The wind blowing those odd flowers in her face, causing her to sputter and cough, "oh- god. what was that-?" She hit her chest to control the fit.

* * *

Melody stood at the edge of the collapsed staircase, long gone already, the only way up was by using her hood shot.

"Onward and upwards!" Melody cheered to herself, trying to get ready as she started moving her legs.

Like the little gymnast she was, Melody gracefully swung her way up, eventually she made it to the platform with a tall ladder and climbed up. There she was finally at ground level with the large Windmill! It was still a bit intimidating and she got over her fear of heights.

"Julia would be having a fit right about now, just looking at it.." she smiled to herself, remembering how her taller companion reacts. "Well, I not getting any higher just standing here.." and away she went.

Melody walked inside, not even sure where to start. Where would there be a way up? In the back, the child took notice of a few boxes she could easily get up; she took action immediately. When she was up, she say a bed of wheat moving back and forth, once it reached the farthest end she jumped off.

From there she turned the corner, and hopped on some gears, as they moved she too kept moving; only with slight difficulties. Once she was able to reach the edge of the next platform she jumped. The next obstacle was rather tricky, jumping under a fenced wall was never fun especially if you kept failing; luckily she times herself right!

Once on the other end, Melody noticed she was heading outside. Spinning box and a moving gear with platforms made her path up. The box was rather easy, however Melody almost fell over the edge miscalculating the jump for the moving gear. Almost. Grabbing hold, she pulled herself up and waited.

Once she was at the right position, she hopped back into the Mill, where a head was more moving wheat carts. "This is gonna take while." Melody sighed

* * *

When ever she felt like she reached the second or third floor, to be honest she was quite sure, Melody sat for just a moment. She admired the work that was but into this Mill, how much wheat does it produce? The repairs must be challenging.

Walking over to the open window, she saw everything! Looking to her left, she saw a platform she needed to reach; if she were to jump normally, she wouldn't make it. Sprint hat equipped, Melody ran as fast as she could, dashed and jumped. Landing in her knees, she rolled back into the Windmill.

That was going to hurt later, she thought to herself, breathing in and out while she laid on her back. Hopefully she wouldn't have to do anything as crazy as that again. She didn't even realize she did it for an item.. she was hoping that it was actually the way to go- but as she looked down from the walkways she saw clearly what she actually needed to do.

"Note to self; don't tell Julia what I just did." Melody mumbled

Hopping over to the spinning contraption in the middle of the room, Melody ran around to the other side and stepped onto a platform; that was pointed to a wall with sandbags. Or where they wheat bags? Probably wheat.

Eventually, Melody made her ways up, landing on a spinning gear, and almost crushed my a sleeping raccoon. Once that was over with she got a hold of herself and jumped to the nearest, non moving platform. Shortly after jumping onto another moving one again.

* * *

Melody was almost there! Getting launched up a spring she reached what could be the final stretch. A bunch of small angry crows seemed to have made this area their home as well as the bird cage-

Well, she'll do her best to ignore them, if they come at her she'll have to take care of it. Off she went, trying to find the next platform she needed to get up to. A moving side panel to her left seemed like a good start, jumping off of it, she reached the next.

In front of her were two more carts of wheat. She hoped onto the closest one to her and waited, once she was as far as she could go, she landed on the next. Next obstacle, leading outside and up, with one more spinning box and side platforms. At first she was confused as to where she needed to go, but then Melody saw that she needed to get back in.

The next area had more moving wheat carts, The platform a head then, once again, lead out side. As she stood outside on the edge of the Mill, the winds blew her hair to one side of her face; remembering herself once me-

"Almost there.."

Bouncing of a stray balloon, not actually knowing how it got there to begin with, Melody made it to the other side. On a large pillar of stone, she ran ahead and up a spring removing the raccoon that floated idly. The she hooked her way to the next island, when she landed Melody took out two little crows who've spotted her.

However, she was not expecting a large explosive egg to pop out of the rocks. Melody gave out a frightful yell as she dove u see the platform she originally landed on. There she was safe from the explosion; Once the was was clear, she got back up and started moving on.

"Keep going.."

Another wheat cart was seen as her next way of getting up, once she hopped on she was greeted by another group of birds, and another explosive egg, thinking fast she jumped back off onto the lift and waited as she heard the egg above go off. Once she was back at the top, nothing remained.

The two birds were gone and the egg residue was left. Moving forward there seemed to be more creatures just waiting.

* * *

Finally, she was back in the Mill, though it seems to just get harder from here. Sighing, Melody kind of wishes that Julia came along. It's quite boring traveling on your own.

She misses the company.

Taking a ride on the largest wheat cart so far she waited to reach the other side; however a spider blocked her path and almost knocked her off. Taking care of the spider, she then quickly hopped onto a spinning gear with three blue platforms, on to another non moving one and the looked out at two more spinning gears.

Taking a short cut and avoiding a possible fall, she just hopped the gears instead of the platforms themselves. Making it to the other side she looked around again.

"Just a little more-!"

Going up a diagonal cart, Melody moved to corner ledge, then to the middle spiny contraption moving the wings of the Mill. Up another set of gears and look- more gears. On the bright side, Melody could almost hear the time piece ringing over the sound of the mechanism of this large place!

Hopping off of a few sand bags, ye small child took resident in an empty nest, looking over the side ever so slightly, she saw her way up. On the side of the flags of the Mill there were platforms; platforms that would no doubt take her to her destination! So with a determined huff, Melody jumped onto one and waited.

Once she was up, she could see it! Taking immediate action, Melody ran to the time piece! Over a few boxes she finally grabbed it with a smile on her face!

"Finally!" She cheered.

But as she held onto her belonging, Melody noticed the wind was getting stronger, more erratic-

 _ **A storm was coming.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_Happy New Years everyone! I'm back with one last chapter before the decade ends! The end is coming soon and I have a little bit more info about Julia and Gabriele at the end!_

 _Thank you all for sticking with me for so long and reading my shenanigan of a story; I'm incredibly happy to have inspired a whole bunch of people to write their own takes of AHiT as I too was inspired. Y'all just popped out of the ground like daisy, haha!_

 **(Chapter Twenty Nine: Trouble rides the wind)**

The winds grew faster and faster, and the sky grew dark; clouds over head blocked any form of light as lightning clashed with the peaks and thunder boomed through the air. The purple miasma swirled around and those infected by the odd flowers seemed to have lost all control. The goats stomped around agitated by anything that they could see.

The Badge Seller knew something like this would happen, but never this violent- what could have changed? A quick breath escaped him as he turned around; Julia and Gabriele just moments ago had been resting side by side arguing about how she was insulted for being called a magnet for disasters.

For a split moment, he thought everything would be okay, however Julia stood there, limbs convulsing trying to get a hold on herself; but ultimately- her head fell limp and a spark of green energy quickly danced around her body.

* * *

"And That's is how you act like Mafia!" The jar sat upon the atomic vacuum cleaner, lesson interrupted by the sack child turning his head towards the nearest window of the mechanical room on the spaceship.

"Mama..?" Kero had an odd feeling, he wasn't quite sure what, but it felt.. strange.

"Hey! Potato child! Are you listening to Mafia boss!" The jar jumped in anger "you will not be able to assert yourself if do not take things seriously!" Kero looked back with a nervous glance "do you not wish to help your mother in future battles!?"

"Uh-, uh! Y-yes I do, mister jar sir!"

"Then, prove it!" The boss yelled again.

The ship alarms went off, there was an intruder on board! The three beings looked at each other, as CC grabbed a frying pan from her end in the kitchen; all four met in the main hub as they saw Mustache Girl grab and break every known Time piece Melody and Julia worked so hard to get back.

"That is her! That's the Mustache brat who stuffed me in this jar!" Mafia boss yelled out "Get her, little potato child! Show her who is the true boss!"

Kero mentally panic as he and Cc approach mid smash, making Mu cock an eyebrow at the two, Cooking cat spoke first,

"N-now, now dear; what do you think you're doing?" There was visual concern and distress. Just.. how many did she break just now-?

"Y-you need to stop!" Kero spoke up "I- I-!"

"I- I-!" Mu mocked "Jezz! You sound like a broken record!" As she smashed another hourglass, a visual ripple in space time could be seen. One could almost say it looked like a glitch. "First the tall Mafia wannabe, and now these bunch of clowns?" She mumbled

"Now, excuse me! That was awfully rude!" Cooking cat yelled, but the child in red didn't care.

"I don't care! I don't care about anyone who communicate so friendly with bad guys!" She smashed another "which makes you all bad people too!" She grit her teeth with a very angry expression in her eyes.

Another glitch, Kero felt it. "You need to stop!" He cried, running up to her the best he could with stumpy legs, but he was roughly pushed down by the girl who was clearly stronger then him.

The impact made kero flinch, the threat of tears came as she looked back to see that the motherly cat had vanished. In front of him, and behind Mu, the Mafia boss with Rumbi attempted retribution for himself and his little pupil; as he yelled charge, and jumped the best he could..

He vanished.

Rumbi stopped mid charge and panicked, running away from the scary girl in red. Kero was left there, speechless as the girl broke one more, and grabbed the rest she could; "These guys were really the ones who protect the ship?" She scoffs

Mustache girl took one last look at the rag child, who was silently crying and not dared budge from his spot. A dissatisfied huff escaped her "Cry baby." But her face seemed to change as she turned out of his view.

He kind of reminded her of herself.

* * *

Melody has returned back to the start, as all the other time piece had done; a commotion over head where the badge seller had taken resident before. The child hurried up, and when she arrived she saw the unexplained.

Julia roared, stumbling around like her legs weren't her own. Eyes almost not recognizable, as she shot out something from her hands! Green strands pierced the doctor as he tried to push the badge seller away. His arm was missing!

"Julia!" Melody yelled, attempted to get close as the tall girl snapped her head to the child. The look she gave Melody was terrifying, That wasn't her sister anymore.

"Child, now is not the time! Go- take this and stop the source of this madness!" The badge seller appeared next to her, making her jumped, he handed her Julia's fedora witch contains her time pieces. "Stop the source, and all with be back to normal!"

"Benjamin! I don't know how long I can hold her off! If she keeps going, her body will destroy itself!" Gabriele yelled back, "She not ready to release this much magic energy at once!"

"Then stop holding back!" The badge seller yelled; Melody never thought she'd ever here him raise his voice. "Go! Space child! The sooner this is over, the better!"

With that, Melody to one last glance at Julia and ran. It was just like her home all over again; there will be a difference this time. She will fix it. Melody will save them.

Taking quick action, Gabriele grabbed his frilly tie with his one hand from his neck and basically ripped it off; the miasma that floated in the air was nothing compared to what he generated. Thankfully it only effects the magically inclined and the dead.

Julia was still unable to be effected mostly, but she knew it was there. It have a dizzying effect enough to try and get close; but as Julia saw the doctor run up to her, she threw up a shield.

What was unexpected was that the badge seller had thrown an attack from his cane; something he never thought he'd do again. Breaking the shield, Gabriele had an opening.

"Apologies, Julia; I promises to make it up to you-" he quickly said, jabbing her in the stomach to stun her and then stab a needle into her neck. Catching her limp body, Gabriele looked towards his old friend, who was sitting down. He huffed out, clearly out of breath from using his magic and being close proximity of Gabriele's miasma.

"Do you desire, Anesthetic old friend? You seem to be in pain.." Gabriele asked, placing Julia's body down carefully.

* * *

Melody's first objective was to make her way back to the Windmill, or at least take out the one over there; apparently there were more then just one!

Lightning struck as she made it to the first section of the windy passage, the flowers all bloomed and blocked her way; holding in a deep breath she grappled the small mill. Taking notice of the angry goat, she hopped onto the building; the goat looked at her, eyes glowing red with rage.

Looking away, and up; the child noticed large floating Flora. She saw no other way to her destination, so taking her umbrella, she hook shot her way past the large gap as the winds threatened to pick up. Lightning struck around her, the odd flowers overgrown and taking over anything in sight. Melody charged once she saw a larger flower at the end.

However, as she ran, it seemed like the flower knew; almost like it was sentient! It shoot out seeds that exploded, making Melody dodge which way and that. The flower fought back and she didn't like it.

She threw on her sprint hat, and once she made it to the platform with the houses on it, she noticed the goat in her way; thinking fast without stopping she bolted to the nearest roof; climbing up and completely ignoring the large angry goat. Roof top to roof top, almost like a nimble ninja! Then she finally made it to her destination; the flower sat upon a pedestal like platform, with all her anger she felt towards this evil thing, she let loose and smashed it to it didn't stand anymore.

The first area was free from the purple flower's grasps. The goat that had resided here was out cold, assuming that once the flower died, everything it creates dies as well.

* * *

With no time to waist, Melody made her way back and was on her way to the lava area; as much as she wanted to check up on Julia, she remembered what the badge seller had said. The sooner this is over the better.

This area was riddled with spiders and hot lava; Julia actually made it through this place?

Moving ahead, she jumped on a spider, over a platform and was about to jump again but stopped as she witnessed lightning once again strike down; this time taking a part of the walk way with it.

Relying on the spiders and the large floating seed she quickly made it to the other side, which Melody then took to the next area. Without truly knowing it, she had taken the same way as Julia when she was first here, only difference was that the large wooden platform was struck again and destroyed. Hook shoring to the large seed she made her way through. The area seemed to grow darker.

The buildings were even more on fire, Melody believes it was just the lightning that had done this. Climbing up onto the roof she spotted more floating seeds; she was getting closer to the second flower.

Once she stepped foot on the overgrown vines the flower shot up large spiked roots from the ground. It caused a shock wave that knocked her back; Melody knew it wasn't over yet, she she kept running. Dodging the roots the best she could.

Once she made it past the first area, however she'd gotten hit on her way, Melody decided that the best course was to take the roof tops again. The child was in the open for a seed bomb, but at least the could get out of the way of those. Once she approach the second flower, she gave it the same treatment as the first.

She went nuts smashing it down with her umbrella.

The flower was destroyed, and the area was free; same as the last, the goat and anything that was under the flower's control was done.

She hurries to the next.

* * *

The last area raged, as if feeling it's two others fall; lightning struck a almost anything. At the ground, a few crows, and almost her. However this will be the last flower, after that it's over!

Reaching the overgrown area this time was a lot shorter, however the overgrown section of The was much longer in it's place. Smaller flowers walled some areas off, making Melody jump over them while holding her breath.

The roots shot up, and the bombs seeds fell; the last flower was giving its all to stop the child from space. The child looked on with determination, and a hidden glint of anger. Dodging roots, getting grazed by the bombs and jumping over another wall of flowers; Melody made it once more to the roof tops, and then finally the last flower.

With a running jump, the child struck down the purple menace, and once it uprooted and died the skies slowly be came clear again. The air clean and all was calm.

* * *

The child found her way back, with the nomads out of hiding and the goats back to normal.

"I-is it over...?" The nomad taking one last glance around, the took as deep as a breath as it could. "The air is clear again!" It cheered, adding "and the goats seemed to have come back to their senses again." The nomad's eyes smiled as some of the goats stomped with joy "I don't really understand it, but I assume we have you to thank!"

Melody smiled weakly, tired from her skirmish.

"We found this in the cluster of those flowers after the wilted again." The nomad noted, searching for something, once found they held it out "You and your friend were pretty insistent in going after the others, so I guess it belongs to you?"

Melody now smiled fully, taking the hourglass in her hands. Hugging it close to her the nomad added it "thank you for helping us!"

With one last stomp of joy from the goats, Melody mad her way to find Julia and the others. She hoped they were okay.

As she travels up the cliffs to where she had seen everyone last, Melody find no one but the badge seller; Sitting down outside the building with a now open door. She could hear a few people talking within the house, that being a few nomads, the doctor and-

"Julia!" Melody ran in, fedora in hand.

Julia laid down on a bed, tucked in and sore from the jab she had received from Gabriele, in which the child had no knowledge of. "Hey kiddo..!" She winced, who would have though a stuffed doll could hit so hard? His strength was known after she had witnessed Gabriele knock the seemingly invincible statue back in the forest clean out.

This was ridiculous getting hit directly.

"..-I may have.. gone a tad bit over board.." Gabriele held his hat in his hands "not only had the storm triggered my ptsd, but having Julia attack me with.. her magic charm made me snap..-" head fell down in shame "do no harm..? I caused more harm then it seems."

"Hey- Doc, no. It's okay." Julia looked at him "I'm glad you put me down, who knows what could have happened. You even said I tried to target Melody. The kid would have kicked my butt anyways, but thanks.."

"Melody," the child looked to the tall man, question in her eyes "after the storm had ended, I see an odd purple orb floating in the sky, I believe that may be a 'rift' you hunt for."

Melody gasped, ready to get going when all of a sudden Gabriele spoke up again "Julia must remain here and rest however. As much as it pains me to see you go alone."

Melody turned around as she saw Julia half way up the bed with a surprised look. "What?" the older girls questioned.

"I know for a fact I cannot stop you, but you can stop her." Gabriele looked back at the small girl "Either you bring her along and put yourselves in even more danger, or you let her rest and move along."

Julia was left slightly weak from the magic she had used up, actually unaware that she had used magic at all. Would Melody act risk Julia getting more hurt? It's true she came here half percentage from the sleep aftermath..

"...He's right Julia, stay put okay?" Melody softly said, looking a Julia who was shocked; but not surprised as she watched Melody walk out with a wave.

"You heard her, Rest!" Gabriele announced.

"That all I've been doing Is resting!" Julia yelled back at him, ignoring or forgetting the fact that he was a doctor.

"Oh? Well to me, it looks more like sleep deprivation! Why are you such a stubborn child!" Unable to express his frustration through his face, he stomped the ground.

"Because, I never had a choice before!" Julia shouted out.

Gabriele looked on, puzzle by the sudden words, was she talking more about her past?

"I've said this to many times, but I'll damn well say it again! At first I was always happy, doing stuff and not even questioning my parents; As I got older I realized just how- how- Trapped I was! Do this, do that, be more attending! Be a good little child! Never ask questions!" Julia let all her frustrations out that she never even realized until girl had meet MoonJumper.

"I-" Gabriele tried to cut in

"Never once did I ever think for myself; I probably still aren't, but at least I'm doing something! Instead of be some sort of- of.. trophy daughter! Sitting on a god damn shelve collecting dust for some sleazy collector to come get me!" She's getting her reality mixed up, believe that she still owing told what to do by her so called parents, she held her head tightly. Remembering the arguments that have happened over the course of her stay with them.

"Julia.. I-" The Doctor was starting to worry about her mental health as much as she physical, he wondered what she had went through.

"Do you see these scars?!" Julia held out her hands to him a a painful look on her face "I'm glad I have them! it proves I'm flawed, It proves I'm not perfect, and maybe I don't want to be perfect!" She yelled out, then whispered "If being flawless means not having a choice then by god-!"

"I've heard enough." Gabriele rested his hand on her shoulder "Rest. You know it's you're choice. Don't believe you're being a burden here."

Julia was left speechless, but it was enough for her to lay back down and rest for a little. When Melody comes back from the rift, it would be time for her to go home. Better wake up on the right side as say her goodbyes.

Julia was kinda glad the kid wasn't here to witness another one of her out bursts. Saying goodbye was gonna be hard.


	30. Chapter 30

_Been one heck of a ride, guys! The last chapter of this book before the epilogue comes out! Made it extra long, a whooping 6000 words! Thank you for everything again, for sticking with me till the end. It's been fun!_

 _I have more plans in the future though, for Julia and the others, so don't worry!_

 **(Chapter Thirty: Last Stand)**

Julia was awoken by the sudden bounce of a child next to her, turning her head, she saw Melody with the brightest smile. Making Julia chuckled, grogginess still present. "Hey, kid."

"Hi!" Melody giggled out a smiled "it's time to go!" The child was excited, all their hard work had been payed off! They had all the missing time pieces and she could finally go home!

"It's time to go home!" She ran out of the room leaving Julia to pull herself together. The taller girl sat up and took a moment to look around, Gabriele, the badge seller, heck even the nomads where all..

Gone.

Where we're they? She expected Gabriele and the twitching seller to disappear on her, but why weren't the nomads around? Taking a hand to brush back her hair, she noticed she didn't... feel anything. At all.

Taking a quick glance, her left hand was..

Disappearing.

Scrambling around she tried to find anything that's she could use to hide it from the kid. What was happening?! Was this what the badge seller meant?

Is she dying?!

Julia couldn't break this to the kid; it would destroy her happy mood.. taking a breath and then a long sigh, Julia walked out once her hand had been wrapped up.

The kid will be long gone before she could even notice, right?

* * *

"Kero!" Julia yelled out, the two girls had made it back to the ship; however... "Kero?" Julia wondered off leaving Melody to herself. It was rather suspicious that the ship was so quiet; with how loud the Mafia jar was and how cheerful Cooking cat always seemed to be. Putting a hand to her chin, the child turned her head as she walked.

Two things left her speechless.

"Kero? Kiddo, where are you?" Julia wondered around the left side ship, and looked through Melody's room; where would he have gone?

"Julia!" Melody nearly screamed out in a panic, Making the taller girl turn right around and bolt. When she arrived back at the hub the entire ship was covered in a red light; but it wasn't from the ship. Turning her head towards the planet, Julia agape in pure terror-

The planet was nothing but lava, near the center was a large castle that could be seen from space.

"J-Julia.. she.. she took them.." Julia turned around to a very distressed child, behind her was the counter with the current amount of hourglasses that had; Eight. "They're all gone, all of them.." Melody whimpered.

"Oh, kid.." Julia crouched down to hug her, Melody holding on tightly "it's.. it's-" Julia wants to say it's gonna be okay, that's everything will be fine. Nothing about this was fine, though! Taking a moment to think; The next best thing she could say was "let's go take 'em back."

This made Melody look up with tears in her eyes "wha..?"

"I know you don't like it, but take a look..." Julia pointed out, holding Melody's shoulders "there's nothing much we can do but take the fight to her now." The child took a breath as she looked at the burning planet; she had just saved the alpines from the flower storm, now this?

"I.. I can't do it anymore," She cried "I'm tired.. and scared.." she's not a super hero; Melody is a kid..

"I know sis, I know.." Julia patted her, taking a quick glance at her own hand that was disappearing before looking back at Melody "I'm tired, and I'm always scared; it doesn't stop me from doing idiotic things.." Julia stood up, looking at the planet for while "but I'm not gonna let that stop me, all of our friends could be down there; my baby.. Kero.."

"It's okay, it's okay to be scared, it's not okay to give up." The tall girl removed her top coat, tying its sleeves around her waistline; loosening up her neck tie and looked down at her captain, "Melody, I can't leave like this."

"Leave..?" Melody questioned her, but understood that she was getting ready to go down into that mess Mustache girl had made. The small child knew she had to; she wouldn't be able to go home otherwise.

One last battle, one last stand;

One last friend to save.

* * *

Planet looked even worse as the jumped; Volcanoes erupted everywhere and nothing but this castle remained. Falling towards the the only platform that was safe, Julia and Melody found themselves... behind a queue line?

"Cc!" Melody yelled, running up to the cat, as Julia lacked behind.

The small cat turned around, a somewhat relief on her face "My children! Oh, thank goodness y'all are okay!"

"Cc, what happened?" Julia asked, looking around; the heat was starting to get to her as well as everyone else. Maybe they should have brought water..

"I don't quite know dear, one moment I see the red hooded girl push down Kero, the next I was here!"

Julia's eyes widened, she did what to her child. Melody looked up a little worried, and patted her leg. It was incredibly hot because the color black soaks up more heat the anything, how was Julia not cooking alive?

In truth, Julia had already lost most of the feeling in her legs on the short ride over, but yet.. she could still move.

"Now, I've been in hot kitchens before;" Cc started taking again "but this is something else!"

"Tell me about it." Julia huffed

"I don't know how you're not breaking a sweat, but I'm really Cooking." The cat chuckled to herself, lighting up the mood a tad bit. "Maybe you girls could skip the queue and find out who the head chefs here is? Though, I probably have a guess."

Julia and Melody nodded making their way up the ramp and spotted a whole bunch of other people; the nomads and goats, the express owls, the crows; Mafia was expected, and almost everyone from Subcon.

"Children!" The two stopped and looked down as the were about to pass, the were greeted by their favorite man stuffed in a jar-

"How have you not evaporated yet?!" Julia freaked out.

"It's only so hot to make my liquid almost boil- I will be fine" he confirmed "but.. Mafia boss is happy.. to see you two are alright..-"

That was.. surprising actually. Maybe the heat is getting to him?

"Mama!" Julia snapped her head over to the sound of her child, Kero was waving his hands around while sitting in the arms of Snatcher- who she'd rather not see again but he's.. alright. Julia ran over to the two, arms open as Kero jumped from him and to his mother.

The two embraced for a long time, as Melody made her way up to Snatcher "Hey, kid! How's that soul of yours? Still rattling around in there?" The large ghost chuckled, "Wish I could say the same for you friend..!"

"Can it Snatcher, not now." Julia stood up, still holding Kero.

Surprisingly he laughed heartily at that, which kinda confused Julia, but hey. The world was at its end; "I'd love to know who thinks they're big enough deal to judge me!" He shouted, looking around to the end of the line and wanting to just barge in there.. but his minions were out here. He needs to make sure they're okay. "So I've taken a few.. hundred.. souls- big deal!"

"That is a huge deal!" Julia pointed out.

In a more somber voice he replied "Do us all a favor, kids! Go check out who thinks there better then us, and hit them!" Sighing, he added "I don't usually advocate that kind of thing, but this is pretty authoritarian!"

"Kero, baby; stay with Snatcher" Julia set him down as she talked "Mama, and Auntie Melody are gonna go fix everything, okay?" She quickly caught herself from choking; with how fast her body is losing feeling, she's afraid she might not come back.

"..Mama..?" Kero asked as he stayed behind the larger ghost.

"Melody; there are two stairs going up, you take left and I'll go right!" Julia stated, pointing the way up, the small girl nodded and the two split up for just while.

You could here the different people chatting and talking, some losing hope, others scared; the Firefoxes we're having a hell of a time here. Julia couldn't believe what was happening.. this all really feels like a dream. To be honest, she was kinda hopping to see Moon again.. but as she ran up the steps she didn't even get a glance of him anywhere. Or Gabriele and the badge seller for that matter.

She started slowing down when from the top of the steps she heard a familiar yell "Oi! Lassie! Up here!" Her head snapped up and she hurried.

"Yer here too, lass? What is this place!?" The Conductor questioned "I've never broken a law in me life!"

Julia cocked a brow at him "are you sure about that?"

This made him chuckle nervously "Well, eh- not on purpose!"

Julia smiled at him as she saw Melody reach the end of her steps to be greeted by DJ Grooves; "Grooves is here to, huh..?" She mumbled mostly to herself as the Conductor started yelling again "Oh, whoever they are, I'm nae gonna to be judged be some..."

"Mustached,"

"HATLESS, HOOD-WEARIN',"

He's really going-

"STATUE-POSIN', CASTLE-DWELLIN',"

Oh god, here we go!

"TICKET-GIVIN' PECK NECK!"

"hallelujah!" Julia heard somebody shout, making the taller girl laugh slightly. She made her way up and waited for the kid by the closed doors.

* * *

Melody made her way up, taking a look at everyone around; when she made it to the top she could hear the Conductor talking, but was greeted by her favorite DJ! "Good to see you, Darling!" He hugged the child, looking around to see if Julia was anywhere, "where is-" Melody pointed over to where the Conductor was now yelling in the distance.

"Ah! Nice to know I'm not the only super star waiting around this... Tawdry place.." Melody smiled as him. "Slide on up past those doors and find out who's calling the shots, won't you?"

Melody nodded, waving goodbye as she heard somebody yell hallelujah in the distance; it was out of place, but kinda funny.

She and Julia made their way up to the closed doors, the taller girl anticipating what could be ahead. The doors opened, and more stairs led up. "She really likes her stairs, doesn't she..?" Julia added as they walked; this was gonna be troublesome.

Down the path and into another door way, they were finally inside.

Julia could almost hear the boss level music; kinda reminded her of the last Mario level.. the classic one. The lava jumped and fell, hook shots were gonna be needed. "Ready, Melody?" Julia asked, umbrella armed.

Taking a few breaths, the small girl nodded "let's go." And off they went; Melody taking the lead.

Using the first hook shot, the child waited for Julia to arrive, then waited for the pillars to come back up. "Just like at the lava cake; the pillars run on some sort of pattern system." The older girl informed as Melody watched the pillars rise and fall.

Once she was ready and times right, the child ran ahead; Julia close behind. Once they made it to the spring, they jumped up. Ahead of them was one of those spinning contraption, but a fox now danced on it giving it more power-

"Well, that's.. new." Julia mumble.

"Not like at the lave cake?" Melody asked, the taller girl shook her head in confirmation;

"Watch yourself.." Julia added in. "I'm going in!"

"I should be telling you that!" Melody said as she watched Julia hop around the fire walls like jump ropes. Once Julia was cleared, Melody finally jumped though, she had more grace as usual.

"Ah- Kid? I don't have an ice hat-" Julia spoke up, but The child handed over her old beanie hat; Melody now wore a shell like helmet and jumped to the next location waiting for Julia to arrive.

"Ah-" Julia gaped, "okay- uh.." she struggles to put the hat on, but once it was on she still had no idea what to do- "think cool thoughts..?" She mumbled to herself.

Eventually she had turned completely into ice as she was flung across the way. They were then intercepted by a panicking owl; they wanted their back of the line ticket-

"Don't worry about the ticket!" Julia shouted, "get out of here we'll deal with what's ahead!" That seemed to calm the owl down, and the others across the way. "Go!" She shouted once more as they all got out of there.

"Good.." Melody looked at Julia, "we won't fight unless it's necessary.." trying to get some people to get out was a good idea.

Once the owls were out of the way, all they had to do was deal with the egg cannon that seemed to make a comeback as a defense for this burning castle. Julia glared the eggs.

Running in between them and their pattern, they jumped and grabbed the ledge of the next area, were a cherry bomb waited for them. Melody looked questioning at it, but Julia had grabbed her attention and pointed the way. Far off, she could see a dweller waiting.

"I'll grab the cherry and toss it to you, get going!" Julia said, looking at the next pillars they needed to cross. Quickly, the taller girl grabbed the explosive fruit, tossed it once she was on the first pillar. Melody grabbed it and tossed to the dweller and once that happened, the ice cube exploded;

Now Julia wasn't going to question the fact there was a frozen object here, nope, not at all. Just keep moving.

Up ahead, there was an even larger egg canon, a narrow walkways, and two hook shots away to the large entryway. "C'mon, lets do this!" Julia shouted jumping down and running to the side platform to stay out of the eggs way. Melody observed from the beginning, waiting for Julia to get cleared before she ran.

The taller girl booked it, right at the edge of where the egg shot out; she made it just in time! Julia waved as she then hooked her way to safety. Melody smiled, nodded and started making her way, just the same a Julia. This first part was rather easy, two hook hoops at the end, two platforms and then finally the entry way.

"Looks like there more obstacle in the way, Sis;" Julia pointed out as she already gotten rid of the little crows that were on fire. "More climbing it seems. I wonder how long this place was.."

Melody hummed "knowing Mu, probably annoyingly far; She's want people fall on there way over.."

"At this point, do you really think you'll get through to her?" Julia questioned.

"... maybe?" The child was unsure of herself.

* * *

They were halfway to the second part of the area, they had passed green realm objects, more fire and eggs; this area seemed more Dweller mask oriented. They needed to be more careful now. The next platforms a head were hanging by chains as fire spun around.

"This is getting ridiculous.." Julia stated; not realizing her leg caught fire.

"J-Julia..-" Melody pointed out, making the taller girl notice and started patting it out quickly; once it was out, Julia smiled a stupid grin.

"Few! That's was close!" Melody whipped her forehead, and sighed; it was a good thing too, Julia might not had noticed. This place was starting to become to hot for the child. "You okay? Need a break- I could carry you!"

"How do you have so much energy now..?" Melody questioned.

"I.." Julia hummed, she wasn't actually sure. Maybe because she can't feel the heat anymore? Had it already spread to another area? She was to scared to look honestly. "I don't know.. but still, You want a ride?"

Melody nodded "just for a little.." With that, Julia jumped.

She carefully jumped over the spinning contraptions of fire, minding not to get set on fire again; hook shot her and Melody through the air, and then quickly ran over the falling platform; last obstacle was a larger green platform that needed the dweller's mask.

* * *

This place was absolutely the worst; having them take out the three express owls to continue. That made Julia's blood boil, the lave still wasn't helping. As the gate lowered, the two ran ahead. There they were stopped by large hammers slamming down on the path.

"Guess with as many time pieces, she could make whatever.." Julia confirmed.

"Not to mention, very dangerous still." Melody added.

Timing it carefully, they jumped one by one, not wanting to bump into each other and get hit or squashed. Once the hammers were cleared, they had to spring up; there they saw a large Goat stomp around.

"These guys are nice to look at, but I'd rather not get slapped again-" Julia said, mindful of the way it walks. Once in the clear she climbed the wall with Melody. At the edge of the wall, they were greeted by a Subcon minion,

"Watch your step, guys!" He cheered as they walked on; this made Melody smile.

Past more burning contraptions, some sleepy raccoons, and balloons plus hook hoop; they stopped at another hammer gauntlet. Only three, but still a lot more then before.

They watched the pattern for a second and then ran ahead. Hammers are cleared and now-

"More spinning fire." Julia let out a groan. "Come on!"

The place was getting to her head now. But the two girls were almost to the end! Once they pass the rest of the fire, and a bunch more hammers, that should be it!

Once they cleared the entire run, the two girls were now head to head with a large door; it was time to approach the end. When they were close enough, the doors opened on their own and there she was-

Mustache girl; sitting on a pile of Melody's time pieces, while a Mafia man was on his knees. Their voices echoed through the room.

"I didn't punch old man for like, two days straight that one time!" Julia heard the man say; and comping from the Mafia, she'd consider that an achievement.

"Oh, wow! What a touching story." Mu said in a fake tone, but then continued "Just kidding! Bad guy! Next!" She quickly yelled not giving the Mafia man a chance as he dropped to his doom.

"I said, Next!" She shouted again.

Her eyes narrowed as the two girls walked ahead, Melody and little frightened; Julia crossed her arms, with a fierce face. The two girls looked like a mess, covered in soot and ash.

"Oh, it's you." Mustache girl said without interest towards Melody, "you've been kinda a selfish little pest. But eh!"

"Selfish-!" Julia was about to go up there, but Melody stopped her. Letting Mu go on without interruption.

"You haven't actually stood in my way. You get to go on, you're a good guy, I guess." She shrugged, without a care. "Go on! You get to live!" As the doors opened back up.

"And go where exactly?!" Julia shouted "if you haven't noticed, the entire world is filled with lava! There's no where else to go!"

Mu scowled at the suit wearing lady. "I said go! Next!"

Melody was shaken, looking at what was her first friend sitting upon a thrown of corrupted time, she wanted to run, she didn't know how to deal with this;

But Julia places a hand on her now. Making the child look up.

"Now or never kid."

Taking a deep breath.

Melody ran.

Up the hill that belonged to her!

But she was smacked away, with Julia catching her before she hit the ground. "Excuse me?!"

The two girls looked up, an angry girl looking down at them. "Don't you dare come anywhere near me! I don't think you quite understand who's in charge, little missy."

"Give back my time pieces!" Melody shouted, as she was placed back down, umbrella at the ready.

Mu scoffed "you know, I was willing to forgive you. I once thought we were gonna be best buds;"

"We were! We are!" Melody shouted again "best friends don't go stealing each other's belongings though!"

"The kid even warned you, told you these things were not to be used as they were!" Julia spoke up "if you don't stop, this world will become nothing but rubble in space!"

"You're just selfish, and rotten! The both of you!" She yelled "Save the planet from bad guys, hah! Who need that, am I right?!"

"You think this is any better!?" Melody screamed.

The area went quiet.

"It is; because I've done a lot without you! I restored justice, became justice! No more bad guys, ever!" Mustache girl yelled.

"At what cost? Destroying your home and everyone else with it?" Julia voice was heard but it sounded like a deathly whisper.

The child, sitting upon the throne grit her teeth "I don't need you, I don't need any of you; this planet doesn't need you. Nobody will miss you, and nobody will care." Making Melody flinch at those harmful words.

"That's it!" Julia yelled, she was against child cruelty, but this kid needed a wake up call; she was about to run up there when Mu came down herself.

"You two are the bad guys; I'll show you how this justice system deals with bad guys!" Mu started a fight; charged up with time pieces.

"Look alive kiddo!" Julia got ready, Melody took a bit, she was ready as well. Julia ran for Mu, but she dodged out of the way, she was getting quicker and quicker until she tried making a hit for Melody.

The child dodge as well, but she ended up getting hit by an hourglass!

"What, no! Don't throw those!" Julia yelled. Conking the hooded girl on the head.

Mu jumped up into the air, and started homing in on the taller one, Julia ran around to avoid getting hit, and when Mustache girl slammed down, Melody came in for a hit. She had hit a lot harder then Julia.

Who would have thought the power of the time pieces could make you act like a missile? Because after that attack, she was shot towards Melody; luckily she missed and Melody got another hit in. Mu was back to throwing time pieces again, Julia got hit with a few, the magic actually hurting her more when they made contact.

One had hit her in the face, and she stumbled. Energy in her legs draining and a piece of the wrap from her hand came undone. Was she even in fighting condition?

Julia was trying to get herself to move as she watched the two girls duke it out, it was like some crazy super hero fight. Melody was looking worse for wear as she kept getting hit; But in the last moment the child hit Mu so hard it made her get pushed back.

In the brief amount of time, the three girls heard a voice yell out;

"She can get lost!"

Behind Julia, somehow a Mafia man got in during the fight broke out. "Mustache girl is not welcomed here. Mafia say, get lost!" Was he helping?

Suddenly the Conductor appeared, along with a few other who came out of nowhere! "That's right, get LOST! Nawone wants yer here! Isn't that right big lad?" The goat stepped up, and nodded, it was actually kind of cute;

"This alternate reality stinks! Get lost!" Snatcher yelled, Kero on his shoulder. He saw his mother having trouble standing up; as well as the rest, but didn't mention it.

The large group of moon penguins appeared, snapping their flippers at Mu "Get lost! Ain't that right, gang?!" And they cheered around in agreement.

Then, mama cat herself pop up, sitting upon the goats head "yeah! Get lost!" She saw her babies all messed up and dirty, the hell this hooded child put them through.

Melody took a look around, everyone was here chanting and cheering; but she didn't smile. She appreciates it, but it's not Mu's fault.. even after she said those mean things..

"Wh-wha? But I'm fixing everything!" Mu cried out, looking around confused "no more bad guys! Why can't you see that I'm doing this for all of us!"

Julia finally got the will to stand back up, slowly but surly, even when staggering; "Ever heard of the term, 'if it ain't broke, don't fix it'?" God, Why was standing so hard?

"How can you.. how can you stand behind these people!?" Mu shouted, more mixed up the Julia "They're crooks! Criminals!" She huffed out a breath "and you're.. helping them?"

"You think everyone is a criminal.." Julia mumbled "that's not how you should go through with things."

The red child growled, "this ends. Now!"

Melody and Julia didn't like that tone in her voice.

Smashing another time piece, the world glitched out; everyone disappeared and it was just Julia; on Melody's end it was just her. They couldn't see each other and this worried them. Melody dodged falling hourglasses while Julia dealt with her own problems.

She was spent; undoing her arm wrap, she found that her limbs to be completely gone, her legs almost there. No, no no! Not now! "Just.. give me more time!" Julia cried " I'm not leaving here, not now; not when she needs me the most-!"

"But.. does she..?" An anonymous voice called out

"Of course she does! Even if it's not a lot!" Julia cried again "I want to be here until this fight is over, until I know she can go home!"

Julia crumbles to the ground, unable to stand back up, she wanted to keep going; for once she wanted to move on. But the voices kept ringing in her head, phantoms from the past holding her down, caller her things, and putting words in her mouth.

"Shut up! Shut up!" She cried.

"Hey, Pumpkin; you're doing great" a pat to the back and somehow..

She got back up.

"You keep that kid safe, yeah hear?" The voice ringed in her ear; even beyond the grave.. "use what I gave you; go get 'em."

Julia was back, arms, legs; everything. Her second wind. "Thanks, grandpapy.."

Then the light came back; bright flashy and bothering here eyes, but Julia could see Melody, running around dodging the beat she could. A spark flashes through her eyes; her charm glowed.

Everyone was cheering them on, time for a show.

As Melody ran, she was about to get hit with an attack from Mu; a large beam that was coming straight for her! Julia jumped in the way and in an instant her shield shot up! A lot thicker then before, and able to withstand the pressure of the attack!

"Julia!" Melody smiled

"Sorry! Am I late?"

"A little," The child smugly smiled and used her as a ramp to jump off and hit Mustache girl. It seemed like she was already fighting a lot, as she tried to continue firing off that beam, Melody kept running;

However Mu kept getting away.

Like a game of cat and mouse!

"Little hat kid and Mafia girl cant even hit evil Mustached girl! We have to help!" A Mafia goon started taking to the Conductor, he nodded in agreement.

"Yer got it, lad! Let's give them something they can jab at that lil' red nuisance, so she'll get lost!" Next thing Julia and Melody notice was that the large Mafia ball from way back when appears; the Conductor riding on top!

"Lassies! Let's roll!" He shouted with laughter "give us a shove right into that red lass' ugly mug!"

"I got the shield kid, go!" Julia cried

"On it!" Melody ran and with the immovable shield, she smacked it right into Mu!

She shot off more hourglasses, creating temporary wall, making Julia lower her shield, and moving around; the ball of men were closer to her so she ran and gave it a great push; smack number two!

Another beam; aimed at Julia this time; shield was going back up- Melody took this distraction to ran over to the ball and hit it at her again.

This kept repeating over and over till something new happened! The ball of people exploded, and the child the two girls were fighting was encased in an impenetrable orb; "hah! I can make shield too!" Mu mocked Julia.

"I can only make a wall; that's insane!" Julia cried out

"I got it!" Melody yelled, smacking the orb a couple of times; to no avail. "Uh oh-" she was smacked away from Mu.

In the distance, Snatcher started talking with the large goat next to him "let's sign a contract and make this girl get lost, once and for all!" The goat nodded, signing the floating paper without a another word. Snatcher laughed out, "alright, let's go! I'll create, you throw!"

"Yay!" Kero cheered, watching his mother in action again; she was so cool in his eyes!

Snatcher then started creating cherry bombs, and the goat started throwing! Melody heard the commotion, and grabbed it immediately after. Tossing it, it collided with the barrier and shattered it!

Mu then started slamming the ground, trying to make getting to her a little difficult; but it didn't stop Melody. As she ran, she jumped and smacked Mu right in the head. Getting away, another barrier appeared.

Same song and dance, throw the cherry, and hit the over powered child; one, two more times, then finally..

Mu was done. She screamed out "That's enough!" And started attacking people behind the burning barrier.

"No!" Both Melody and Julia shouted, the taller girl doing her best to shield Snatcher and mostly Kero. Some of the other bystanders didn't make it.

Then realization hit a Mafia in the head- "oh..! When Mafia explode, they drop pons... this gives Mafia an idea!"

"Little hat girl, and Mafia girl need help to turn back time! If Mafia explode, Girls can get useful pons. Mafia has to explode to save world!" Julia quickly looked at the two, then at Melody. A somber look, but those crazy guys aren't wrong.

Melody was running on fumes, Julia's not sure how much more extra time her grandfather gave her. She could poof at any moment.

"What!? Plan is crazy!" The other Mafia shouted.

A soft smiled came from the first one, a sign of reassurance "Fellow Mafia no worry. If little girl and Mafia girl succeed, Mafia come back when time rewinds!" Putting a hand on his fellow ally's shoulder he continued "Now.., punch me with all your might, fellow mafia! No hesitation!"

In that moment, the other Mafia exhaled, nodded and they did just that. The one punched the other, pons slowly going towards the two girls who've stayed by each other for a long time now. "Hat girl, Mafia girl, here! Take these!"

The orbs were absorbed by them"you crazy lug heads.." Julia smiled sadly.

The Conductor laughed, hands behind his back "heheh, those mafia lads, so foolishly brave. But they be right!" He turned to his rival, Grooves turned to him "alright DJ Grooves, the two of us are gonna help the lassies this time! get ready for a mean punch; you already know me face is me weak spot!"

"Gladly, darlin.." Grooves smiled sadly.

"We'll be seeing you around, lassies!" The Conductor smiled, within a moment the two punched each other and then..

They were gone.

Everyone started catching on; they all started sacrificing themselves to help the two girls. Mustache girl started to panic "w-what!? What is this?!" She looked around "if everyone disappears but me, then I'll be all alone! Bad guys, stop it!"

"No!" Mafia boss shouted, "you're the bad guy! Get lost!"

"We don't need a hero!" Snatcher called out "Get lost!"

Everyone started chanting, get lost, it was all starting to get to the over powered child.

"That's what happens when you push most people away.." Julia announced "if you don't want them, they won't be there. However, there are still some stubborn folks around!" She laughed, looking at Melody.

The world started shaking violently, if they don't finish soon, the world will really be gone! "My- My powered are disappearing?!" Mu cried out.

That's when everything started going crazy! Mustache girl saw this as a way to go all out! Everything she had, came raining down. Melody was handling it just fine, but Julia was screaming all the way, trying to put up shields in places that needed them!

"Oh god, Oh no!" The taller girl kept moving. "Kid! I leave the final rush to you!"

Melody moved like she was on caffeine! Even the attacks that did hit her didn't stop her! This was for everyone!

Eventually, it all came to an end; this was finally it, and the three.. yeah.. three. The three of them were back at the throne room; Mu knocked out, and a huge mass of hourglasses floating in place.

Melody ran, she was happy to have her stuff back; she looked back at Julia with a huge smile on her face!

But then it faded.

Julia sat on the ground, legs and arms completely see through. Particle floating away, That was it. She was done. Time wasn't up yet though.

"Julia...?" Melody choked back her tears, this was supposed to be a happy occasion!

"Hey, kiddo.." her voice was nearly a whisper. "Don't let me hold you back; don't you dare forget what you needed to do because of me..."

"But Julia..!" Melody got closer, but Julia held up her hand to take a look.

"Remember what the badge seller said?" The older girl asked "it was bound to happen.." she sighed "man.. and I still have a lot of stuff left to do! This sucks.."

She smiled tiredly "Go, Melody. Go home."

With tears in her eyes Melody's asked "what will happen to you after I reset?"

"Who knows? Maybe I'll go back to where I started.." Julia whispered.

With haste, Melody ran to her time pieces; she smashed them down and reset time.

* * *

Melody woke up, back on her ship. Everything was like the way it was. Quickly looking out the window just in case. She smiled, and was about to call out to her friend. Right, she was down there-

Her face scrunched up with sadness, and waited for while, Then secured her time pieces. All of a sudden there was a bang that rocked the whole ship, startling the girl. She quickly ran over to the edge, everyone was there, holding on!

...she had an idea.

* * *

There Julia was, clothing good as new, but she was more then halfway gone. Only simple outlines could hold her up as she leaned against the wall. The alleyway she was first found in.. it seemed bitter sweet; seeing the blue sky the way it was.. and the ocean stretching for miles.

She chuckled bitterly to herself "Sorry Moon, I promised I'd come back.." taking another last look out before closing her eyes. "I'm not even sure what's gonna happen now."

"Mafia girl doesn't have to be so down, it will be okay!" Her eyes snapped opened and she looked up, a Mafia goon sat down next to her "Even if Mafia girl vanish, she will live on in all Mafia!"

It took a second, but she started giggling, at least she won't be forgotten. Not ever.

"Ya know, not just the Mafia will remember you kid!" Julia smiled, they all came for her. "You where a huge pain in my side! That's not something I'm gonna forget!"

"I'll miss you to Snatcher.."

That almost made him choke. Almost.

"The kid is probably long gone by now." Julia sighed.

"Not really, darling!" DJ moves aside.

"Did you really think I was gonna leave like that?" Melody smiled sadly, "if you're leaving too, then let everyone say goodbye first!"

Julia's head was left, the rest of herself was nearly bright lines of light.

"Mama.."

"Kero.. be good, okay?" Julia smiled, but it didn't stop the tears "mama's gonna go away for while.."

"I promise to take good care of him, Julia." That was.. that was the first time Snatcher had ever said her name.

"Lass, am nae sure where yer goin, but yer better come back!" The Conductor pointed "I almost lost yer once, not gonna lose ya now!"

Julia nodded, unable to speak now; her head was almost gone.

Everyone wanted to say something, but they kept talking over each other. She knew though, Julia knew they were wishing her well. Wanting for her to come back. Just to stay a little longer.

There were tears; Definitely from her, but others cried as well.

She wore a smile on her face nonetheless.

This was her home.

Wasn't that crazy?


	31. Chapter 31

**(Chapter Epilogue: house of lies)**

Julia shot up, she was in her bed, in her room; in the house she always wanted to get away from. The small little space she spent her days in, for nineteen years of her life. She rubbed her face with her hands, and stood up; was that a dream? Did she really see all that?

Looking to her hands, that shook from stress, but also surprise.

Her hands, still burned and scared along with the hair tie given to her around her wrist. Lifting up her lime green hoodie, Julia noticed the stab scar on the lower back in the mirror that faced her when she sleeps.

It was real!

Every thing was real!

"I have to get back!" Julia mumbled to herself. "I-!"

She walked out of her room, and looked around. Wasn't her parents arguing the night she left? Julia carefully walked down, and the words started flying again.

There they were just as she remembered. But she wasn't scared, not one bit. It's time to end this.

What where they arguing about? Julia couldn't care less, but mother always took the brunt of it. Luckily they only ever throw things, never hands. Dad was always against hitting a woman with his own two fists.

All he has was hot air to blow; and that was just it. Julia quietly grabbed an umbrella from the stand and walked her way to her parents. She tapped it down on the floor to grab their attention. Let them know she was here.

"Julia, what are you doing! Get to bed or you're going to be late for school tomorrow!" Her father yelled, but she didn't flinch. She wasn't going to stay in this house any more; not with him.

"I'm leaving." She stated. Eyes looking straight at him. "I'm tired of this, I'm tired of you always bossing me around and telling me that I'm not good enough."

"I'm just speaking the truth." Her father huffed "if you spent more time with studying books instead of being stuck in a fantasy world with your make believe friend, you'd be out of college already!"

"I am doing the best I can! I am not a cold hearted machine!" She shouted back "I'd be doing better if I was no longer here!"

"Oh, this is the thanks I get for giving you love and care-!"

"This! This is not love." Julia growled, something stirred in her, raging to get out "there was never love in this house! My love disappear when grandfather died!" The energy around her was a bit to much to handle; the outburst broke and shattered every light, leaving the house without power.

Taking a moment, her father stared into her eyes, glowing bright ghostly green "All you do is make noise. You can scream and shout all you want," Julia crouched down as her father stumbled over "but that only matters if people heed your words. You're nothing if people don't hear you."

"And I know from experience." Julia ended off her speech with that, but not after saying, "whatever I don't take with me, feel free to throw away."

So she returned to her room and grabbed anything of self value. Her old baseball trophy and Bat, her pictures, her MP3 player; everything that had brought her joy over the years. As she walked out, she noticed her mother doing the same thing. She was leaving too.

Julia slightly smiled, singing a tune;

"I said make me love myself, so that I might love you.."  
"Don't make me a lair, cause I swear to god..."  
"when I said it.. I thought it was true."

* * *

In the deep dark void, a voice sang out, echos bounced around every non existent corners;

 _Time is running out,_  
 _Though, do not be afraid;_  
 _The curtains may have fallen,_  
 _But it is not the end; oh, no! there's always next play!_  
 _So rise and clap your hands for now, because the story is only beginning._

 _Oh, yes- Wait for them rise again._


End file.
